


Pull me from the dark

by Dr_Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannigramDay, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Dr_Lecter_Graham
Summary: *Hannibal serial* 🔪HannigramAkcja ma miejsce po wydarzeniach finałowych sezonu 3, ale czy na pewno?Ten ff jest pozbawiony sensu.- "Chcesz już zabić?- Chcę czuć życie.- Widząc jednocześnie jak gaśnie cudze pod twoimi rękami. Jakie to uczucie, czuć wzniosłość i wielkość będąc sprawcą ulatującego życia?- Przecież wiesz - skrzyżowali spojrzenia - jak oglądanie roju meteorytów będąc uniesionym w centrum wszechświata, słuchając symfonii planet.- Piękne.- Czy to nie absurdalne?- To, co absurdalne, rozwizuje więzy z tym światem, a nawiązuje je z innym, w którym ten świat ma swe usprawiedliwienie. To, co absurdalne nie podlega krytyce i nie potrzebuje usprawiedliwienia. Jest transcendentne.- A więc naprawdę uciekliśmy razem do innego świata."HANNIGRAM ♥️♣️Poważne opowiadanie z pewną dozą czarnego humoru i sarkazmu.♣️⭐Uwaga! Zawiera wątki homoseksualne , treści opisujące morderstwa, znęcanie się, przepisy oraz kanibalizm .⭐
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Chiyoh & Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Jack Crawford/Will Graham, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. I- W pułapce myśli

***

_"Właśnie tego zawsze dla ciebie chciałem, Will. Dla nas obu."_

***

Dźwięk fal rozbijających się o skały i nagły, niczym pocisk z broni huk wiatru powoli gasł w jego pamięci. Słyszał świst powietrza, syreny w oddali, czuł jak krew zastyga w jego sercu, a silne ramiona puszczają jego talię. Chłód przeszył go na wskroś kiedy zderzył się z wodą, a rany zdawały się nieważne pod wpływem euforii chwili, która właśnie gasła wraz z jego świadomością.

To było ostatnie co pamiętał, ostatnie co mu się śniło i powtarzało w kółko, jakby taśma zacięła się akurat na tym krótkim fragmencie jego życia.

Kiedy otwierał oczy wszystko wydawało mu się pękać jak kruche szkło - włącznie z głową, która zaczynała pulsować nieprzyjemnie, a wzrok tak długo pochłonięty w ciemności przyzwyczajał się leniwie do świateł lamp i cienkiego pasma jasnego promienia przeciskającego się przez lekko odsłoniętą zasłonę. Rozejrzał się oszczędnie po pomieszczeniu i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest podłączony do aparatury monitorującej jego puls i serce. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak spokojny i tak zaniepokojony. Pierwszy głęboki wdech był dla niego trudny, płuca i przełyk wciąż pamiętały smak słonej wody wdzierającej się przez usta. Chciało mu się pić, ale — o dziwo — nikogo nie znalazł przy swoim łóżku. Nikogo.. _„Gdzie jesteś?"_ , wyrwała mu się myśl i uleciała w górę bez odpowiedzi. Sam nie wiedział czy szukał na krześle obok Molly czy Lectera i w tej chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że nie pamięta co stało się z tym drugim. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz niepokoju przeszedł mu po całym ciele, chciał unieść ręce, żeby się nimi podeprzeć i wstać, ale metal zabrzęczał o metal i Will ujrzał kajdanki na swoim nadgarstku, którymi był przypięty do szpitalnego łóżka. _„A wiec to tak, Jack.. "_ , pomyślał z wyrzutem, że przyjaciel mógł mu to zrobić. Zaraz potem zaklął pod nosem bo doskonale wiedział, że Crawford nie może być już jego przyjacielem po tym jak zrozumiał, połączył się i oddał ciemności wraz z Hannibalem... I po tym jak radował się tą piękną, magiczną jak w bajce chwilą, zapachem krwi, ciepła, księżycowej nocy, ziemnego wiatru, uczuciem bycia obejmowanym... _„Och"_ ,wyrwało mu się niemal niesłyszalnie.

Zamknął oczy, chcąc odnaleźć w świecie poza materią wskazówek, jednak odpowiadał mu tylko szum rzeki i śpiew ptaków. Nie było tam Abigail, jelenia ani Wendigo. Stał pośrodku, a wartki strumień wody szorował zimnem po jego kostkach. Uczucie pustki i straty przeszyła go w jednej chwili bardziej, niż po śmierci córki Hobbsa. Nagle poczuł ogromny ból od prawej strony swojej twarzy i przypomniał sobie jak Francis okaleczył jego policzek. Wpierw odnalazł w ustach słodki jak winogrono, metaliczny smak krwi, a następnie poczuł jak rana pulsuje, a coś kotłuje się na jej krawędziach. Sięgnął dłonią i potarł nią okaleczone lico i wówczas odskoczył krok do tyłu na widok czarnych, wijących się robaków na jego ręce. Z rany wypełzały coraz nowe i wkrótce ślizgały się po jego szyi, ramionach i koszuli, zaczęły wypełniać mu usta.

Pogrążony w myślach, próbując strzepnąć z siebie rój robactwa, nie zauważył kiedy ktoś odsunął drzwi i wszedł do środka, na tyle cicho na ile pozwalała mu jego potężna sylwetka.

— Jak się czujesz, Will? Długo spałeś — ciężki, niski głos Jacka zabrzmiał w jego uszach i Will momentalnie skrzywił się na ten dźwięk; uszy nadal nie przywykły do jakiekolwiek głośniejszego tonu. Mimo wszystko był wdzięczny, mógł uciec od chmary robaków, które zdążyły już oblec go całunem tysiąca nóżek i żądeł. Otworzył oczy.

 _„Jack już nie jest moim przyjacielem, zdradziłem go, znowu"_ — ta myśl uderzyła go niczym siarczysty policzek, ale odwrócił głowę w jego stronę z maską spokoju i chłodu.

— Witaj, Jack — struny głosowe zapiekły niemiło, powiedział to najgłośniej jak potrafił a jednocześnie słyszał, że brzmi jak stary silnik. Zmęczony. — Czy ja..

— Żyjesz, Will — wtrącił natychmiast mężczyzna podchodząc do łóżka i odsuwając krzesło. Piskliwy dźwięk wdarł się w uszy Willa i znowu wywołał na jego twarzy lekkie skrzywienie. — Walczyliśmy długo o ciebie, Alana odchodziła od zmysłów. Wszyscy baliśmy się, że nie przeżyjesz.

— Ale żyję — stwierdził fakt i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nieszczerze. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, śmierć miała owinąć jego i Lectera i zabrać w inny świat. Nikt już nie miał zostać skrzywdzony.

— Molly chciała cię zobaczyć, ale odradziliśmy jej to, wiesz, jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po ataku Dolarhyde. Ucieszy się kiedy powiem jej że się obudziłeś. — Usiadł. — Wiem, że jest za wcześnie żeby pytać o to co się tam stało, ale, Will, na Boga.. Chyba nie muszę ci mówić co zastaliśmy na klifie?

— Nie, nie musisz, Jack.

— Will... Będę oczekiwać raportu. Wszyscy będą go oczekiwać, zwłaszcza Prurnell. Przepuściła na mnie zmasowany atak po tym jak cię znaleźliśmy..

— Gdzie mnie znaleźliście? — głos Willa nagle się odżywił.

— Nie pamiętasz, prawda? Nie możesz pamiętać... — Jack wydał z siebie głośny i ciężki wydech. — Leżałeś na skałach, zimny jak trup, pokaleczony i poobijany...

Will chciał zapytać co z Hannibalem, ale w porę ugryzł się w język — nie wyglądałoby to zbyt dobrze w tej sytuacji, ale sam Bóg wie jak bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć.

— Czy to konieczne? — Zapytał zamiast tego potrząsając ręką skutą kajdankami.

— Will, nie chciałem żeby do tego doszło, ale dopóki nie ustalimy faktów jesteś aresztowany. Nie spodziewaliśmy się zobaczyć takiej jatki kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce. Cholera, Will, obrażenia Dolarhyde nie były zwyczajne.

Milczeli przez pewien czas, a Will wpatrywał się w ścianę gdzieś za Jackiem. W końcu postanowił położyć wszystko na jedyną kartę, którą posiadał:

— To nie ma znaczenia, skoro Lecter wam uciekł. — Powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, który był tak bez wyrazu, że Jack nie mógł sprecyzować czy jest wesoły czy zupełnie sarkastyczny.

— Nie uciekł nam — odparł mężczyzna obserwując Grahama uważanie.

— Jest tutaj? — Zapytał stanowczo zbyt szybko, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie tuż przed twarzą Jacka. _„Kurwa, spokojniej"_ , zbeształ się w myślach i natychmiast odwrócił rozpalony wzrok od Crawforda. Nie spodziewał się, że emocje zaleją go tak szybko i tak intensywnie. Poczuł jak coś odcina mu przypływ tlenu i zaczyna go zaduszać niepewność czy pojmali Lectera żywego. Jeśli on nie żyje, tożsamość Willa ponownie rozpadłaby się jak filiżanka, zaraz po tym jak przed upadkiem z klifu posklejał ją wraz z Hannibalem. Krzywo, koślawo, łączyli kawałeczki porcelany czarną krwią dając z siebie najlepsze i najgorsze fragmenty własnych umysłów, ale efekt końcowy był dziełem którego pozazdrościłby sam Michał Anioł. Czysty, piękny twór złożony z niepohamowanych pragnień i instynktów.

Jack zmrużył oczy i zaczerpnął kolejny głęboki wdech. Wzdychał tak długo, że młodszy mężczyzna zaczął czuć jak huragan powietrza spływa na jego twarz i przewierca ranę na jego twarzy.

— Wolałabyś żeby żył? — Spytał w końcu pochylając się i opierając łokcie na kolanach, a brodę na splecionych z sobą dłoniach.

Graham zastygł z twarzą przybierającą odcień marmurowej rzeźby, nie wiedząc jak ma odpowiedzieć i co chce usłyszeć w odpowiedzi. Z czego ucieszyłby się bardziej? Wszak już zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może żyć bez doktora. Nie może także żyć z nim. Zaśmiał się niemo; cóż za zabawna entropia.

— Bóg znowu z nas zakpił — zaśmiał się tym razem dużo głośniej.

— Lecter nie jest Bogiem, Will. Jest diabłem.

— Oczywiście, Jack, Hannibala nie bawiłoby bycie Bogiem.

— A co go bawi, Will?

— Sztuka chaosu. Kompatybilność, niespójność, bawi go... obserwowanie. Jesteśmy jak mrówki w labiryncie który dla nas stworzył i patrzy co zrobimy kiedy poprzesuwa wszystkie ściany. — Prychnął rozbawiony własnymi słowami i tym z jaką pasją i uwielbieniem je wypowiedział. To z pewnością nie umknęło uważnemu uchu Crawforda. _„Chyba właśnie się określiłem"_ , pomyślał patrząc jak mina Jacka przybiera grobowy wyraz i nerwowo odsuwa krzesło.

— Nie doszedłeś do siebie, pozwolę ci odpoczywać. Dopiero się wybudziłeś — wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów rozpraszając niewidzialną mgłę ręką. Mgłę pewności, że jego protegowany sprzymierzył się z Lecterem. — Odwiedzę cię jutro.

I wyszedł zostawiając za sobą nieco ciężkiego powietrza zebranego w dolnej części pokoju.

 _„Jeśli wcześniej byłem szalony, myślałem że jestem szalony, jeżeli nie byłem szalony, teraz z pewnością jestem nie tylko szalony ale także naznaczony przez samego diabła"_. Will był rozchwiany, poczuł w końcu bolące go ciało, rany zdobyte na polowaniu, rany zdobyte przez jego lekkomyślność kiedy pociągnął w dół klifu Hannibala. A ten nie protestował, nie zaprotestował nawet jednym drgnięciem mięśni i nerwów. _„Zaufałeś mi, ty chory skurwysynie"_. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, przetarł dłonią twarz zahaczając o szwy na policzku, które wywołały tępy ból, a potem wsunął palce w swoje kręcone włosy blisko czoła i zacisnął mocno. Kajdanki na drugiej ręce zabrzęczały.

— Twoja miłość boli, Hannibal — słowa pofrunęły w eter.

***

Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, kiedy Jack szybkim krokiem przekroczył próg szpitala i skierował się w stronę samochodu. Nie patrzył przed siebie, z nieobecnym wzrokiem kontemplował własne buty pogrążony w myślach. Oprzytomniał dopiero wówczas, gdy spostrzegł na swojej drodze czerwone szpilki obok tylnego zderzaka swojego auta. Ciemne rajstopy kontrastowały z wściekłą czerwienią butów i spódnicy, a czarna bluzka z głębokim dekoltem była częściowo przykryta równie czerwonym żakietem. Jej hebanowe włosy opadały lekko na jedną stronę, a szmaragdowe usta zaciskały się nerwowo.

— Alano, co tutaj robisz? — Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał jej elegancją, podkreślającą kobiecość strojem sylwetkę.

— Jak on się czuje? — Zapytała opierając dłoń o maskę czarnego volvo i przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

— Jest zdezorientowany i widocznie bardziej zdecydowany niż był kiedykolwiek.

— Co to znaczy, Jack? Co powiedział?

Crawford przystał na chwilę przed drzwiczkami i nie spoglądając na Alanę wyjął z kieszeni kluczyki.

— Bardzo chce wiedzieć czy Lecter żyje.

— Och, i to cię tak dziwi? Doskonale wiesz jaki wpływ miał i ma na niego Hannibal. Powiedziałeś mu prawdę?

— Nie — odrzekł lakonicznie i otworzył drzwiczki.

— Zostawienie go w niepewności nie jest dla niego dobre.

— A co jest dla niego dobre? — Niemal krzyknął nie siląc się chowaniem swojego gniewu.

— W tej chwili czy wcześniej? — parsknęła Alana oskarżająco. — Dowie się prawdy. Lecter go przyciągnie do siebie nawet zza światów. Trzeba go ratować jeżeli jest jeszcze nadzieja..

— Chciałem go uratować i ty też, Alano. Chcieliśmy.

— Zwłaszcza ty, kiedy wdarłeś się z butami w jego życie, które próbował poukładać wraz z Molly. Kłamstwa nie ochronią go przed nim samym, przed Hannibalem, przed.. — zawiesiła na moment głos -..przed tym co zrobili.

— To wciąż nie jest potwierdzone. — Jack wahał się między okłamywaniem siebie a prawdą pomimo dowodów które zebrali w domku nad przepaścią. Zdawał sobie sprawę tak jak Alana, że Will musiał współpracować z Hannibalem by w ten sposób okaleczyć i zamordować Dolarhyde. Wiedzieli to, a mimo tego chcieli wyprzeć ten fakt i nadal wierzyć w dobroć i anielskość ich wspólnego przyjaciela. Ale czy nim nadal był?

Alana westchnęła z rezygnacją.

— Nadal mi na nim zależy. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby to skończyło się w ten sposób, żeby Lecter wciągnął go w swój świat i karmił się nim jak narządami swoich ofiar. Will na to nie zasługuje. Nigdy nie zasługiwał. On nigdy.. — znowu urwała na moment zamykając powieki, żeby łzy nie wydostały się na zewnątrz. Głos zaczął drżeć w jej krtani — ..nigdy tak bardzo nie zagubił się w umyśle Hannibala.

— Jesteś pewna, że to jego umysł? — nie czekał na odpowiedź, wsiadł, zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu i odpalił silnik.

Doktor Bloom posłusznie odsunęła się od volvo i obserwowała jak odjeżdża zostawiając ją samą na parkingu. Głęboko wciągnęła porcję zimnego wieczornego powietrza ustami i wypuściła je powoli nosem. Skierowała swoje kroki ku szpitalnym drzwiom z oczami przysłoniętymi cienką woalką łez, które nie chciały upaść na ziemię z cichym pluśnięciem. Kiedy minęła ulicę i weszła na pierwszy schodek z zamyślenia wyrwało ją czyjeś szturchnięcie, lekki dotyk w ramię jakby otarł się o nią kot.

— Przepraszam. — Wyszeptała szczupła kobieta ubrana w czarny długi płaszcz i z ciemnymi włosami związanymi w niskiego koka.

— Nic się nie stało — odrzekła Alana i podążyła dalej.

Ciemno odziana postać przystanęła na moment i spojrzała w kierunku oddalającej się Alany. Obserwowała ją przez chwilę swoimi bystrymi , ciemnymi oczami, po czym odwróciła się obierając za cel budynek naprzeciw szpitala.

Krwawoczerwone chmury wkrótce otuliły niebo.

***

Will nie chciał widzieć Molly. Nie mógłby jej spojrzeć w oczy po tym jak tysiące razy zdradzał ją w swoich myślach. Zdradzał i oszukiwał na różne sposoby. Próbował przekonywać samego siebie, że ją kocha. Stworzył rodzinę z mokrej gliny, ustawił ją naprzeciw siebie, ale nie wypalił ich w ogniu. Nie utwardził, nie przytwierdził na tyle stabilnie do podłoża obok siebie, żeby ich więź nie zmyły strugi wody. Podświadomie wiedział, ze te piękne, długie dłonie Lectera z nienaturalną siłą zgniotą jego rzeźby, a krwawe łzy odsuną je od niego. Często o tym teraz śnił. Minęło kilka dni, a on nadal wykręcał się od wizyt Molly. Rozmowy z Jackiem nie dały mu pewności co do losów Hannibala, a Alana nie odwiedziła go ani razu. Poirytowany niepewnością gryzł wewnętrzną część policzków i czuł jak narasta w nim złość. Dzika, niebezpieczna. Przyłapywał się co krok na tym, że jego myśli kumulują się wokół doktora i kompletnie nie przejmuje się losem swojej rodziny. _„Co się ze mną stało?"_ , chciał udawać, że nie wie. Potrafił nazwać to co czuł, ale bał się powiedzieć na głos.

Następnego ranka jego obawy się ziściły i Crawford przyprowadził ze sobą Molly. Miała zmartwioną twarz, wydawała się chudsza i mniejsza niż kiedyś. Natychmiast podbiegła do łóżka Willa i położyła swoje dłonie na jego.

— Tak się bałam, tak się martwiłam.. Nie pozwalali mi cię zobaczyć, och, tak długo musiałam czekać — wylała z siebie potok słów a wraz z nimi uleciały łzy. — Tęskniłam za tobą, mój słodki. -Kontynuowała, jednak kiedy nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, uścisku ręki ani uśmiechu cofnęła się zdezorientowana.

— Coś nie tak, Will? — zapytał Jack stojąc w progu i obserwując sytuację.

Rzeka nie była już czysta, zabarwiona na czerwono płynęła wartko podnosząc swe koryto. Jeleń tonął. Will patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w jego wystraszone oczy, obserwował jak resztami sił próbuje utrzymać głowę nad powierzchnią, a w jego nozdrza wdziera się ciecz. Głuche piski zwierzęcia ginęły w szumnym nurcie, by po chwili całkowicie zalać bezradne ciało. Oderwał wzrok od jelenia i spojrzał na własne dłonie- przytrzymywały ciężki łeb zwierzyny pod wodą. Bąbelki powietrza unosiły się na powierzchni a on nadal naciskał całym ciałem aż poczuł jak ciepłe cielsko wiotczeje pod palcami.

— Will, do kurwy, co ty robisz?! — usłyszał krzyk, który przeciął powietrze i natychmiast ocknął się z letargu. Zobaczył twarz Molly, czerwoną i nabrzmiałą, próbującą bezskutecznie złapać powietrze. Dopiero ułamek sekundy później, ujrzał swoją dłoń zaciskającą się na jej krtani w żelaznym chwycie. Natychmiast zwolnił uścisk i odsunął się od ofiary dysząc ciężko i nie wierząc własnym oczom.

_„Co się ze mną stało?"_

Jack szarpnął za kurtkę Molly i odsunął od oprawcy. Kobieta upadła na kolana i kaszląc próbowała odzyskać odebrany jej oddech. Drżała i starała się, aby wyrywający się płacz i krzyk przerażenia nie udaremnił prób zaczerpnięcia tlenu.

Graham patrzył w osłupieniu jak jego żona kuli się na podłodze, a tuż obok Jack próbuje ją uspokoić rozmasowując ramiona. Im dłużej patrzył i uświadamiał sobie, co zamierzał zrobić, niekontrolowany uśmiech wypełzał na jego twarzy a oczy przybierały obłąkańczy wyraz. Cieszył się na wspomnienie dotyku jej kruchej krtani. Kiedyś całował ją tam, teraz był pewny, że mógł bezdusznie ją zmiażdżyć.

_„Co się ze mną stało...?"_

— Trucizna Hannibala Lectera płynie w twoich żyłach zamiast krwi — powiedział Jack kręcąc głową i delikatnie zabrał Molly z podłogi, żeby wyprowadzić ją z sali, zszokowaną, cierpiącą i targaną szlochem.

Will wbił paznokcie w skórę drugiej ręki i pociągnął mocno, zaróżowiła się w tym miejscu  
i zaczęła łagodnie krwawić. „ _Mam to pod skórą, czuję to wewnątrz siebie"._ Skóra paliła go, a pieczenie jakie odczuwał powodowało dreszcze podniecenia biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Twoja miłość mnie pożera.

I ogarnęła go rozpacz bo czuł jak dawny on zwija się owinięty ciałem i rogami Wendigo.


	2. II - W pułapce pragnień

Margot czekała na Alanę w jej gabinecie. Nie była zadowolona, że jej ukochana pognała do Baltimore, gdy tylko usłyszała o odnalezieniu przyjaciela. Nie żywiła do niego złych uczuć, ale teraz dom doktor Bloom był gdzie indziej, nie przy Willu. Gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwierających się drzwi, natychmiast wstała z białej sofy i podeszła do barku z alkoholem. Nalała sobie i jej po kieliszku whisky; wiedziała że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa i ciężko będzie rozpocząć ją bez drinka. Podała jej szklankę z grubego szkła z miodowym napojem w środku. Spojrzała na nią i już wiedziała, że musi być delikatna.

— Byłaś u Willa? — zapytała ostrożnie przywierając ramieniem do jej ramienia.

— Nie.. nie byłam. Miałam zamiar pójść, ale przez kilka dni byłam zajęta zamieszaniem jakie wywołał Lecter. — Upiła duży łyk. — Szwy w boku wcale mu nie przeszkodziły w zamordowaniu agentów którzy go pilnowali. Wiesz co zrobił? — Margot potrząsnęła głową z przerażaniem. — Poderżnął jednemu gardło i podwiesił za żyły jak kukiełkę, drugiemu zmasakrował brzuch. Czy on jest w ogóle człowiekiem? Wylizał się śmierci i nagle, zaraz po otwarciu oczu, zrobił coś takiego... O Boże, Margot. To był zły pomysł żeby tu wrócić dla Willa, tak bardzo jestem na siebie zła.

Kobieta objęła talię kochanki jedną ręką, a drugą uniosła i upiła równie duży łyk alkoholu. Przez chwilę parzył jej gardło i zastanawiała się jak uważnie dobrać słowa.

— Zależy ci na Willu Grachamie, mimo to nie poszłaś do niego, chodziłaś do Lectera. Dlaczego?

— Ja.. -zawahała się — .. chciałam wiedzieć, że nadal leży w śpiączce, przekonać się, że nam nie zagraża. Och, byłam głupia. Powinnam udusić go poduszką kiedy był bezbronny.

Pani Verger odłożyła swoją szklankę i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej Alany. Delikatnie, niczym płatek kwiecia, musnęła jej policzek. Chciała ją w ten sposób nieco uspokoić i z satysfakcją odnotowała sukces.

— Jeśli zabiłabyś Lectera... — zaczęła niepewnie- ..czy Will poradziłby sobie z tym?

— Byli związani ze sobą od dawna, ale nikt nie chciał tego dostrzec. Nie wiem już sama czy Hannibal ukształtował Willa czy Will zawsze miał w sobie coś mrocznego. Lecter wyczuł to, wyciągnął i pomógł temu dojrzewać. Mam też żal do Jacka, na litość boską, mam tak duży żal! — Wzięła kolejne dwa łyki i odstawiła szklankę nie wymykając się z objęć Margot. — Dlaczego zgodziłam się na takie szaleństwa?

— Will tobą manipulował, Lecter tobą manipulował... -wyszeptała wprost do jej ucha.

— ...i Jackiem -dodała.

— Co teraz zrobisz?

— Na tę chwilę jesteśmy bezpieczne, Hannibal przeliczył się i osłabł z powodu ran, zatrzymali go w korytarzu, przeszukiwał inne sale.

— Szukał Willa.

— Szukał Willa — potwierdziła.

— A czy Will szuka jego?

— Nie jest pewny czy Lecter żyje. Chciałam, żeby się dowiedział, chciałam żeby nie musiał szukać odpowiedzi wewnątrz siebie, schodzić niżej i niżej w głąb świadomości. To go niszczy. Dostałam dowód tego zaledwie tego ranka... Wiesz do czego może być zdolny? — Margot zaprzeczyła potrząsając głową. — Zaatakował Molly. Will chciał zabić swoją żonę!

Nie zwlekała dłużej, przytuliła Alanę mocno, chciała dać jej tyle oparcia ile mogła. Kochała ją całym sercem, kochała ich syna, ale nie chciała zamykać jej w klatce w której czułaby duchotę. Rozumiała jej decyzję, mimo że było to dla niej trudne. W końcu narażała się na odwet Hannibala, a ten obiecał jej śmierć. Wiedziała, że serce Alany nigdy nie zrezygnuje z Willa, delikatnego i niestabilnego chłopca, którym był kiedyś.

— Kochanie, czy ty.. chciałabyś tu zostać i pilnować ich obu? — Wdychała zapach włosów doktor Bloom, chcąc zapamiętać tę chwilę jak najdłużej.

— Gdyby tylko Jack pierwszy ich znalazł, z pewnością utopiłby Hannibala. To byłoby rozsądne.

— Wiem, że boisz się nie tylko o nas.

Ich wargi złączyły się w namiętnym, delikatnym pocałunku. Margot wczesała smukłe palce w jej idealnie ułożone włosy i przechyliła się nieco w tył pod naporem ust Alany. Przymknęła oczy.

— Zostanę z Morganem w Kanadzie -powiedziała gdy oderwały od siebie spragnione i zaczerwienione wargi. — Zaopiekuj się Willem. Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz, żeby wybaczyć sobie. A ja będę twoim oparciem, na zawsze, będziemy czekać na ciebie z Morganem.

Spoczęły na sofie obejmując się i dając upust swojej miłości. Alana smakowała rozkosznie, chociaż Margot mogła wyczuć jej strach i poczucie winy. Spijała je chcąc być częścią wszystkiego co dotyczy jej ukochanej.

— Czy wybaczysz mi tą samolubność? — Zapytała Alana między ich wspólnymi , ciężkimi oddechami, ale Margot już nie odpowiedziała, wiedziała doskonale że już to zrobiła.

***

Jack Crawford rzucił na stół plik dokumentów i raportów. Zeller i Price podskoczyli z zaskoczenia, ale nie śmieli wydać choćby jednego dźwięku. Widzieli złość malującą się w zmarszczkach ich przełożonego. Mieli na stole dwóch agentów FBI, jeden z poderżniętym gardłem i oderwanymi teatralnie żyłami zawieszonymi na krzyżyku z dwóch rurek, a drugi z bebechami na wierzchu. I bez nerki. Nerka leżała w słoiczku obok, nadgryziona.

— Skąd on u licha wziął skalpel? — zapytał Zeller pobieżnie przyglądając się rozpłatanemu brzuchowi denata.

— Nie, nie zrobił tego skalpelem — odpowiedział mu Price.

— Więc czym do diabła?! — zagrzmiał Jack.

— Pragnę zauważyć, że sformułowanie „do diabła" jest całkiem na miejscu. — Jack zmierzył Price spojrzeniem pełnym krytyki. -Wenflonem, z dużą siłą. Spójrz — wskazał na rozprute zwłoki. — Igła ułamała się trzy razy, mimo to Lecter nadal w nim grzebał. Jak to w ogólne możliwe? WENFLONEM. — Podkreślił kręcąc głową z niedowierzania.

— Nerkę wyrwał gołymi rękami — dodał Zeller pochylając się nad trupem. — Lecter wziął się za robótki ręczne. Musiał być bardzo, bardzo wzburzony...

— Przyczyną śmierci w obu przypadkach było przerwanie tętnic. Szyjnej i udowej — zauważył Jimmy. — Rana szyi nosi ślady zębów.

— Nie zdążył odpowiednio przygotować mięsa — skomentował Price wyobrażając sobie, że jakimś cudem Hannibal wyjmuje spod łóżka grilla.

— Może teraz woli tatar.

Jack przetarł zmęczone oczy i oparł się o ścianę.

— Ile jeszcze ofiar potrzebuje doktor Lecter, by poczuć się usatysfakcjonowany...? — brzmiało to jak pytanie, ale nim nie było.

Price i Brian spojrzeli po sobie, a potem zwrócili wzrok ku trzeciemu mężczyźnie.

— Ty zapytaj.

— Nie, ty. — Szturchali się wzajemnie próbując wypchnąć jeden drugiego na pewny atak przełożonego.

Wreszcie Price odchrząknął i skierował słowa ku Jackowi:

— Czy to prawda, że Will próbował udusić żonę?

Crawford obrzucił ich uważnym spojrzeniem i ze ściągnięta twarzą odpowiedział:

— Weźcie się do roboty, raport z sekcji ma być na moim biurku do wieczora. Szczegółowy.

Zabrał płaszcz i kapelusz, musiał porozmawiać z Alaną.

***

Smukła pielęgniarka przechadzała się korytarzami ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Nikt nie zwątpił w jego szczerość. Odpowiadała uprzejmie na powitania ludzi, co rusz kiwając głową w geście sympatii. Dotarła na koniec korytarza, gdzie skręciła w prawo, aż jej oczom ukazały się dwie sylwetki odziane w niebieski strój z napisem „FBI". Odpięła dwa guziki koszuli przy szyi zbliżając się do strzeżonej sali. Tak jak przypuszczała; mężczyźni zatrzymali ją u wejścia.

— Do pacjenta jest przydzielona inna, stała pielęgniarka — orzekł starszy z nich i zagrodził nieco drzwi własnym ciałem.

— Nie mogła się zjawić, nagłe wezwanie. Mam podać pacjentowi leki przeciwzapalne — pokazała fiolki, starannie złożone gazy w plastikowym opakowaniu i strzykawki w małym koszyczku. — To potrwa tylko kilka minut, panowie — dodała ciepłym głosem. Jej dłoń przemknęła zalotnie po odpiętym kołnierzyku i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Agenci spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami.

Kobieta wyminęła ich lekko niczym zgrabna gazela przyciskająca się przez dwa wąskie głazy. Zamykając drwi, słyszała jak sprzeczają się między sobą który z nich zaprosi ją na kawę kiedy wyjdzie.

Sala tonęła w półmroku, zasłony były zaciągnięte a lampy zgaszone. Słabym blaskiem jarzyła się jedynie lampka nocna przy jego łóżku. Podeszła cicho, jak przyczajona puma gotowa do ataku, okrążyła szpitalne łóżko i zlustrowała wzrokiem otoczenie. Szybko zarejestrowała nadgarstek przypięty kajdankami, westchnęła niesłyszalnie i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kitla wytrych. Bardzo szybko poradziła sobie z zamkiem i wkrótce dłoń ciemnowłosego mężczyzny opadła wolna na kołdrę. Nie poruszył się jednak.

— Will Graham? — Zapytała kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Napięte mięśnie drgnęły wybudzając się ze snu.

— Chiyoh? Co ty tu.. — potarł oczy chcąc mieć pewność tego co widzi — .. robisz?

— Jesteś gotowy na inne formy manipulacji niż przemoc?

Will chwilę analizował słowa Chiyoh, po czym przypomniał sobie noc której podróżowali pociągiem, a ona wypchnęła go na tory. „Wtedy też coś o tym mówiła..." stwierdził i odszukał w pamięci pocałunek, którym go obdarzyła zanim postanowiła wyrzucić go z pędzącej maszyny. „To to chciałaś mi... pokazać?" oblał się bladym rumieńcem; to nie był czas na takie myśli.

— Ale teraz musimy się jej dopuścić? — w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta rozbawienia zmieszana z niedowierzaniem jak naturalnie wypowiada te słowa.

— Wiesz gdzie jest twój nakama?

— Nie — potarł twarz w zamyśleniu. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez krótki moment.

— Muszę wracać, inaczej zaczną coś podejrzewać — rzuciła szybko i odkryła warstwę gazy wśród których ukryła mały nóż. Wręczyła go Grahamowi.

— Nie mogę teraz uciec, moje zniknięcie zaalarmuje Jacka, będą pilnować Hannibala uważniej. — "Jeśli żyje " dodał w myślach. — Naprawdę nie wiesz gdzie on jest, Chiyoh?

— Obserwowałam budynek przez kilka dni, starałam się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale bezskutecznie. Pomyślałam, że ty masz szansę się dowiedzieć. Jako personel nie mogę zostać zbyt długo niewykryta. Ty, jako pacjent, z dostępem do agentów, ich przyjaciel, mógłbyś zdziałać znacznie więcej.

– ...i wtedy skorzystać z prezentu od ciebie — zakończył jej myśl. — Nie wiem czy będą chcieli dzielić się informacjami — wskazał ruchem głowy na kajdanki zwisające z metalowej rury. — Jezu Chryste, on żyje, prawda?

— Lwy walczą dzielnie zanim polegną. Jesteś lwem, Will?

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy zrozumiał przekaz tych słów. Zapiekły go stawy gotowe do podjęcia walki.

— Niektórych bestii lepiej nie trzymać w zamknięciu... — wyrecytował jej własne słowa. Kiwnęła głową.

— Zjawię się, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebować — oznajmiła cicho i ujęła dłoń Willa w swoją, a potem nakierowała go na kajdanki które chwilę temu otworzyła. Zrozumiał. Zapiał je ponownie na swoim nadgarstku, tym razem luźniej. Schował składany nóż pod materac. Był pewny tego, co zamierza bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wspomnienie blasku księżyca i krwi czarnej jak atrament oblekającej jego i Hannibala stało się żywe i świeże. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, ale było to przyjemne uczucie; instynkt zwierzęcia tak mocno skrywany wewnątrz. Oblizał suche wargi, patrząc jak Chiyoh odwraca się i odchodzi bujając biodrami kiedy otwierała drzwi na korytarz.

Ułożył się na boku, jakby żadna wizyta nie miała miejsca i obserwował cienie na ścianie rzucane przez światło lampki. Umyślnie wkroczył do Pałacu Pamięci, aby znaleźć tam powód swojej tęsknoty. Przechadzał się po gabinecie doktora Lectera w poszukiwaniu śladu jego obecności, ale odpowiadała mu cisza i stos piętrzących się na półkach książek. Nie pamiętał, żeby było ich tak dużo. Westchnął i osunął się na swój fotel - ten sam, na którym tyle razy zasiadał naprzeciw Hannibala. Oczekiwanie upragnionego spotkania było niczym napięta do granic wytrzymałości struna, a myśl o wyrżnięciu wszystkich aby osiągnąć cel, zdawała się lekka jak piórko w obliczu tej potrzeby.

— Nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz — zaczął — ale tym razem nie będę już od ciebie uciekać. Od nas.

— Bójmy się gniewu baranka — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Willa i pomimo że, głos wydawał się jedynie odbiciem echa czyichś kroków za drzwiami, był szczęśliwy. 

— Ocalę nas, zabiję ich wszystkich — szepnął stanowczo i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie w geście rozluźnienia. Zamknął oczy, a dźwięk harf i klawesynu rozniósł się symfonią po pokoju, chór archaniołów począł nucić niebiańską pieśń. Pokój rozjaśnił się mdłym światłem, a z sufitu zaczęły spadać pióra; wirować i lśnić złotym puchem. Po zetknięciu z podłogą zmieniały się w czarną, oleistą ciecz i Will dostrzegł kątem oka jak przedziera się przez nią czarny jeleń o sierści połyskującej na granatowo.

— Witaj w domu.

***

Alana nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

— Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz ich umieścić w moim szpitalu razem? Mam tylko dwa takie pokoje, Jack. Obok siebie, dzieli je jedna ściana. — Postarała się aby podkreślić tonem ostatnie zdanie.

— Są dźwiękoszczelne?

— Tak, ale... — urwała nie czując w sobie na tyle siły, by podać mu listę argumentów dlaczego to zły pomysł, aby umieszczać ich razem tak blisko siebie.

— A może powinniśmy któregoś oddać pod opiekę kogoś innego, w innym szpitalu?

— Kolejny jest wiele mil stąd, a zarówno Will jak i Hannibal mają bogatą historię ucieczek z konwoju. Jak sama zdążyłaś zauważyć, żaden z nich nie jest na tyle grzeczny, żeby dać się wywieźć tak daleko.

— Jasna cholera — uderzyła otwartą dłonią w stół. — Lecter nadal uchodzi za niepoczytalnego, nie możemy umieścić go w zwyczajny więzieniu.

— Tak jak Will, przynajmniej na tę chwilę — dodał Jack unosząc brwi.

— Załatwię nowy pokój — wypuściła masę wstrzymanego wcześniej powietrza — na razie niech będzie po twojemu. To ryzykowne ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, nie muszę ci chyba o tym przypominać?

— Wystarczy że żaden z nich nie dowie się gdzie przebywa ten drugi — Crawford wychylił kieliszek i upił nieco wina. Półwytrawny czerwony napój pozostawił ślad cierpkości na języku.

— Mam nadzieję, ze wiesz co robisz.

— Musisz dostarczyć dowodów świadczących o poczytalności Lectera i wtedy załatwię nakaz.

— Och, Hannibal postarał się wcześniej żebyśmy nie mieli za dużo pracy. Podważył ocenę swojego stanu psychicznego, którą opublikował Chilton w swoich książkach — urwała na moment, a potem dolała sobie wina. — Skażą go na śmierć.

— Miejsce diabła jest w piekle, Alano.

— A gdzie jest nasze, Jack?

Mężczyzna uniósł kieliszek w górę w geście porozumienia. Szkło dotknęło drugiego, a po pokoju rozniósł się wysoki dźwięk tryumfu. Kruchy jak szkło.

— Gdzieś pośrodku, między piekłem a sprawiedliwością. — Odrzekł patrząc w pustą przestrzeń szukając znaku pocieszenia. Nie odnalazł niczego.

***

Chiyoh obserwowała szpital przez celownik swojego karabinu snajperskiego, siedząc na dachu budynku naprzeciw. Przesuwała obiektywem po oknach, szukając znaku od Willa lub czegoś co naprowadziłoby ją na miejsce przetrzymywania Lectera. Cierpliwie okalała uważnym wzrokiem cały kompleks, kiedy obniżyła nieznacznie karabin by przeczesać podjazd. Zauważyła czarne volvo parkujące w pobliżu, a z samochodu wysunęły się dwie postacie -jedną widziała już wcześniej i był nim dobrze zbudowany czarnoskóry mężczyzna, drugą zaś delikatna kobieta, którą niedawno mijała na schodach. Odprowadziła ich wzrokiem do drzwi szpitala, po czym oderwała głowę od broni i zaczęła rozkładać ją na części. Ułożyła je w podłużnym futerale i zatrzasnęła zamki.

***

W jego umyśle długo rozbrzmiewała muzyka, trwała tak całą noc, a on wsłuchiwał się w zmienne rytmy i brzmienia anielskich głosów. Nie zarejestrował pielęgniarki zmieniającej mu opatrunek, ani lekarza zdejmującego szwy. Policzek nie wyglądał dobrze i widmo paskudnej blizny nie było bezpodstawne. Nie obchodziły go takie rzeczy, miał ważniejszy powód do życia. Po sali krzątali się ludzie, odwiedziła go nawet wściekła Kade. Nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi podrygując lekko palcami zaabsorbowany melodią w jego umyśle, więc po potoku słów który z siebie wypruła, zabrała torebkę i wyszła.

Pojawił się jednak odgłos, na który momentalnie zareagował.

— W końcu przyszłaś, Alano — powiedział Will chłodno, nie dając jej złudzeń. Nie otworzył oczu, poznał ją po nierównym dźwięku obcasów. Po upadku z okna kulała delikatnie na jedną nogę, ale nie na tyle żeby nadal wspomagać się laską.

— Witaj Will. Pomyślałam, że może będziesz chciał wiedzieć co z Molly. — Odpowiedziała jej cisza, ale dostrzegła minimalne drgnienie jego brwi. — Było jej ciężko. Jest jej ciężko. Nie rozumie co się z tobą stało. Mówiła, że ostrzegałeś ją, że wrócisz inny, ale nie myślała że zamiast jej męża wróci cień Hannibala Lectera.

— Nie jestem Hannibalem.

— Słuszna uwaga. Nie jesteś nim, Will. — Minęła łóżko i stanęła przy oknie. — Postanowiliśmy przenieść cię do mojego szpitala.

— No proszę, czyżbyś wróciła na stare śmieci? — Zakpił unosząc wyzywająco brwi. — Krótki miałaś urlop.

— Jesteś zmienny jak liść na wietrze. Myślałam, że życie z Molly było dla ciebie dobre. Co się z tobą dzieje, Will?

— Ja się stałem, nareszcie jestem kompletny.

Alana prychnęła głośno i przewróciła oczami krzyżując ręce na piersi. Potrząsnęła głową spoglądając na kogoś, kogo uważała za przyjaciela, ale dostrzegła tylko rozmyty obraz człowieka, którym kiedyś był Graham. Był teraz mniej czy bardziej wyraźny?

— Przenosimy cie, jeszcze dzisiaj.

Will uchylił w końcu powieki i zmierzył kobietę wzrokiem tak zimnym, że okryłby lodem cały świat. Poczuł jak gotuje się w nim dzika złość, jak kipi krew pod skórą, a jad wylewa się w jego spojrzeniu. Wiedział, że jeśli zabiorą go teraz, nie będzie mógł uwolnić Hannibala. Nadal nie miał pojęcia gdzie go przytrzymują i czy w ogóle jest tutaj. Chiyoh czeka na znak, odpowiedni moment, a on nie może zaoferować jej niczego. W tej chwili ta szansa przepadała na wieki zadeptana drogimi szpilkami.

— Jak możesz mi to robić! — Wrzasnął dotąd spokojny i rzucił się w kierunku Alany. Nadgarstek wysunął się zgrabnie z poluzowanych wcześniej kajdanek, a Will sięgnął ku jej szyi. Kobieta w porę odsunęła się do tyłu i dłoń profilera zdążyła złapać jedynie cienki szur korali, zanim agenci wpadli do pokoju zaalarmowani krzykami. Odciągając go od ofiary, pociągnął naszyjnik a ten pękł rozsypując perłowe, bladoróżowe paciorki. Uderzyły z trzaskiem o podłogę i potoczyły w różnych kierunkach. Szarpał się jak schwytane w sidła zwierzę i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, odwrócił głowę z obnażonymi zębami, próbując ugryźć w szyję jednego z trzymających go mężczyzn. Drugi błyskawicznie nacisnął ramieniem na kark Willa uniemożliwiając ten atak.

Bloom była zszokowana i potrzebowała podeprzeć się o parapet, kiedy starała się uspokoić oddech. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej doświadczyła takiej furii. Intencje Grahama stały się tak widocznie i ciężkie, że mogła zbierać je łyżeczką jak śmietanę do słoika. Will został natychmiast rzucony na ziemię i skuty kajdankami, tym razem mocno.

— Dlaczego mi to robisz, suko! — Powtórzył rozpaczliwie. — Wpuść mnie, Alano, błagam! Potrzebuję go, potrzebuję być wolny...

— Ciekawość zawodowa — odrzekła z kamienną miną podejmując grę Williama.

Zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu siedzieli razem z Jackiem i planowali rzekomą ucieczkę Hannibala, by schwytać Czerwonego Smoka. W tej chwili Alana miała poważne wątpliwości komu naprawdę chciał pomóc Will; FBI czy Lecterowi. Zdawała sobie sprawę z jego manipulacji, ale postanowiła zaufać temu szalonemu planowi. "Prawdziwa idiotka, dyrektorka szpitala psychiatrycznego dla skazańców. Mimo to idiotka". Powoli nabierała pewności, że Will Graham został poświęcony w całości diabłu i zrobił to dobrowolne paląc za sobą mosty. Miała cień nadziei, że płomienie nie były jeszcze pożarem.

Patrzyła jak próbują poskromić bestię, a sanitariusz wbija igłę w ramię podając środek uspokajający. Szare, niosące zwiastun burzy oczy Willa powoli znikały pod powiekami, ale nie spuścił wzroku z Bloom aż do końca. Widziała to mimo braku słów - obietnicę rozliczenia.


	3. III - W zasięgu dotyku

Szpital psychiatryczny w Baltimore był tym czego Will nienawidził najmocniej. Spędził tam trochę czasu i miał świadomość, że specjalnymi przywilejami cieszył się tam także Hannibal. Teraz dochodził do siebie na kozetce w jasnym pomieszczeniu, łudząco przypominającym to, przed którym stawał odwiedzając Lectera. Uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta marszcząc ciemną bliznę na policzku, dłonią zasłonił oczy. „Bardziej komicznie być nie mogło", pomyślał czując jakby zamienił się miejscem z Litwinem; osadzony w jego skórze i w jego więzieniu. Z ulgą odnotował brak kajdanek i podniósł się stanowczo zbyt szybko z łóżka. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc uniósł dłonie i zaczął rozmasowywać pulsujące skronie.

Znajomy stukot obcasów rozległ się wraz z trzaskiem dużych , brązowych drzwi.

„Och, Alano, tak szybko? Nie próżnujesz, prawda?"

— Znaleźliśmy twoją małą zabawkę pod materacem w szpitalu stanowym — oznajmiła Alana cierpko, robiąc kilka kroków w prawo i lewo. Próbowała ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie, jednak jej chód przeczył spokojowi. Na myśl o tym, co mógł zrobić jej Will gdyby zdążył sięgnąć po ostrze, przeszyły ją nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

— Tylko to znaleźliście?

Bloom uniosła pytająco brew.

— Ukryłeś coś jeszcze? A może ukrył twój mały wspólnik? Ktoś musiał dać ci ten nóż, Williamie. Co planowałeś z nim zrobić?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko w jej stronę na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia, ale nie odpowiedział. "Buduje dystans między nami ". Przeszła jeszcze parę kroków wzdłuż oddzielającej ich szyby i przysunęła sobie krzesło. Niespiesznie usiadła poprawiając obcisłą spódnicę.

— Jak zwierzę schwytane w klatce — zanucił lekko ze śmiechem na końcu. — Jakież to eksperymenty pani planuje, doktor Bloom?

— Lecter wystarczająco eksperymentował. Możliwe, że wyczerpał już wszystkie opcje.

Obserwowała go wnikliwie.

— Więc umieściłaś mnie w klatce tylko po to żeby sobie popatrzeć? Jak na rzadki gatunek?

— Porzuciłam nadzieję, że mogłabym ci pomóc. Możesz być potrzebny Jackowi.

Will podszedł powolnym krokiem w kierunku jej osoby, ale nie zbliżył się bardziej niż kilkanaście cali od przezroczystej tafli. Była niczym ostry lodowiec, znaczyła granicę między jej światem a jego. Między poukładanym a dzikim. A może było odwrotnie?

— Zamierzacie wykorzystywać mnie, aż wypłynie ze mnie wszystko i zostanie sama wydmuszka? To nie jest zbyt altruistyczne, Alano.

— Dość długo kierowałam się altruizmem względem ciebie. Dopóki nie zapragnąłeś zacisnąć dłoni na mojej szyi. Mój instynkt samozachowawczy znacznie się rozwinął po oszustwach i manipulacjach Hannibala. Twój też powinien.

— Mój instynkt ma się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Dlatego porzuciłeś rodzinę dla Lectera? Molly jest wstrząśnięta, ale nadal chce cię zobaczyć i uwierzyć, że jesteś jej ukochanym mężem, mężczyzną którego znała przez trzy lata.

"Molly także powinna wyrobić sobie instynkt, miała trzy lata, żeby przejrzeć jedną z moich masek", pomyślał, "albo i nie. Dlatego ją wybrałem".

— Już nie obchodzi mnie zachowanie pozorów i substytuty. Tylko przy nim czuję się w pełni sobą. Jest moimi wiosłami i moją kotwicą. Tym co we mnie było ukryte i tym czego mi brakowało. Tylko wspólnie możemy wypełnić obraz naszych istnień dopasowanymi elementami. Ja zobaczyłem jego, a on od zawsze widział mnie.

— Jesteś szalony, Will. — Założyła nogę na nogę.

— Nie jestem szalony, Alano.

— A jaki jesteś?

— Po prostu jestem inny. Lecter dostrzegł to czego ty nie mogłaś.

Doktor Bloom zmarszczyła nieelegancko brwi studiując uważnie twarz Williama, a na jej własną spłynęło zrozumienie zmieszane z przerażaniem. Pomimo wielkiej, trudnej do przełknięcia guli w gardle zadała pytanie:

— Czy ty kochasz Hannibala?

Will odsunął się od szyby i usiadł pod ścianą, podkurczając nogi i obejmując je ramionami. Jego ciało nadal tkwiło w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, ale umysł wędrował po uliczkach Florencji.

„Chciałeś pokazać nam Florencję".

Dla Alany stało się jasne, że to koniec rozmowy. Patrzyła na Willa przez kilka minut, nieruchomego i nieobecnego. Nie czuła już żadnego powodu, żeby traktować go wyjątkowo. Z ciężkim sercem potwierdziła, że ma się czego bać. Czuła zalążek strachu jeszcze wcześniej, wtedy gdy Will wybrał się do Europy i później, kiedy Jack przyprowadził go do pomocy przy Czerwonym Smoku. Teraz jednak, mogła już określić źródło obaw i widziała dokładnie ramiona Hannibala Lectera za jego plecami. Telefon zadzwonił w kieszeni jej idealnie skrojonej garsonki i kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Na korytarzu unosił się słaby zapach słodkich perfum, a burza rudych loków opadała na twarz Freddie. Błyskawicznie wypatrzyła doktor Bloom przemierzającą hol i gdy miała zamiar podejść, usłyszała zdenerwowany głos Alany krzyczącej do telefonu:

— Jak te zdjęcia znalazły się na stronie?! ...Jack, to jakieś szaleństwo, mamy ich tutaj!...to niemożliwe żeby..

— Dzień dobry doktor Bloom, czyżby jakieś problemy? — Przerwała jej reporterka zagradzając drogę.

— Panna..

— Wystarczy Freddie, znamy się już dość długo — wtrąciła natychmiast.

— Zadzwonię później — wyłączyła telefon i spojrzała rozdrażnionym wzrokiem na rudowłosą kobietę. — Co tu robisz?

— Zawsze zwarta i gotowa żeby informować swoich czytelników o poczynaniach pani przyjaciół — uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej duże oczy lustrowały bezlitośnie Alanę.

— Pomyliłaś miejsca zbrodni.

— Jestem dokładnie tu, gdzie powinnam być- oznajmiła wyciągając dyktafon. — Może jakiś komentarz dotyczący pojmania trzech groźnych psychopatów?

— Nie mam na to czasu, panno Lounds.

— O tak, z pewnością jest pani zajęta bieganiem między jednym seryjnym mordercom a drugim. Trzeci nie żyje zabity przez dwóch pierwszych. Taka szkoda... miałaby pani więcej eksponatów w swoim małym muzeum. — Twarz Alany wykrzywiła się w gniewnym uśmiechu, mimo to Freddie kontynuowała. — Ale nic straconego, widziała pani mój najnowszy artykuł?

— Nie — wycedziła przez zęby i minęła szybkim krokiem Lounds.

— Proszę się zapoznać, będzie pani zachwycona możliwością złapania kolejnego okazu!

***

Crawford czekał na Alanę pod starym domem wśród zaparkowanych samochodów policji i FBI. Przyjechała najszybciej jak była w stanie, wysiadając mocno trzasnęła drzwiczkami swojego auta.

— Prosiłam cię, żebyś mnie w to nie wciągał — syknęła ostro, ale Jack nie odgryzł się jej; za bardzo ją szanował.

— Poprosiłem cię o konsultację bo ufam twoim kompetencjom. Już pomagałaś nam przy tworzeniu profili.

Spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej. Wizyta u Willa, a potem starcie z Freddie wyssało z niej całą energię, a teraz jeszcze miała pomóc Jackowi w określeniu jakiegoś chorego umysłu.

Ruszyli wolnym krokiem obok siebie przez podwórko.

— Jak się czujesz?

— A jak myślisz? Will próbował mnie udusić, do cholery. — "I odkryłam, że znałam tylko jego maskę", przemknęło jej przez głowę.

— Co u Willa?

Bezczelność i brak taktu odbił się od twarzy Bloom i zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Milczała.

— Przygotuj się na to co zobaczysz — zmienił temat i wprowadził ją do jednego z pokoi w małym domku. Oczy Alany rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem.

Na drewnianej skrzyni patrzyła na nią martwym wzrokiem kobieta ubrana w strój baletnicy. Biały tiul i pióra wystające dekoracyjnie ze spódnicy znaczyła ciemna krew, jakby ktoś umyślnie strzepnął z pędzla nadmiar farby. Jedna z nóg wygięta pod nienaturalnie wysokim kątem w tył i przytwierdzona żyłkami do belki w suficie. Prawa dłoń przyklejona do klatki piersiowej, lewa ręka wyciągnięta przed nią okaleczona cienkimi nićmi, ciągnącymi się z sufitu jak sieć pajęczyn. Kręgosłup zgięty w eleganckim , niskim ukłonie. Sztywna, jakby wykonywała właśnie układ taneczny. Wisiała tak lekko, że nikt nie powiedziałby, że całe ciało podpiera na drugiej nodze czubkami palców stykając się z niewielką drewnianą sceną. Alana miała wrażenie, że zaraz usłyszy melodię pozytywki, a ciało zacznie poruszać się w niespiesznym obrocie.

— Jezioro łabędzie — oznajmiła cicho.

Zbierała w sobie odwagę, by odwrócić się i uciec, ale jej nogi były niebezpiecznie miękkie i niestabilne. Nie przyznała się nikomu, jednak zamiast obcej twarzy ofiary zobaczyła swoją własną; martwą i wykrzywiona w agonii.

— Szefie, mamy coś jeszcze — dobiegł ją głos Price. Odwróciła się w kierunku dźwięku i natychmiast pobiegła za drzwi by zwymiotować .

— Znaleźliśmy ją niechlujnie wepchniętą w dole brzucha, w miejscu macicy.

Crawford spoglądał jak dwóch innych funkcjonariuszy układa martwe zwierzę na plastikowych torbach.

— Mangusta.

— Skąd do licha wzięła się tu mangusta?

— Ta jest młoda, zadbana.

Crawford odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem Alany, ale już jej nie było.

— Zabezpieczcie co się da i widzimy się w laboratorium — wydał polecenie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że doktor Bloom nie będzie mogła mu pomóc. — Ściągnijcie ją i zapakujcie.

***

Will spacerował u boku Abigail wąską uliczką, usłana grubo ciosanym kamieniem. Lekki wietrzyk smagał ich twarze śmiejące się do siebie w rozmowie, której nie słyszał nikt. Nie był pewny, czy wspomnienie wąskiego zakątka miasta należy do niego czy Lectera. Zbyt często zaczęli się ze sobą mieszać i granice coraz bardziej się zacierały.

— Kiedy wrócimy do domu, pójdziemy na ryby.

— Oooo, a gdzie jest nasz dom? — zapytała i wskoczyła na wysoki krawężnik chodnika. Will wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił jej bojąc się, ze dziewczyna straci równowagę i upadnie.

— Nasz dom... jest nad wielkim jeziorem gdzie możemy co rano łowić ryby. Niedaleko lasu, tam będziemy polować raz w tygodniu.

— Na jelenie? — zaśmiała się Abigail dźwięcznie, puściła rękę Willa i zeskoczyła z murku. Wyprzedziła go.

— Nie, nie na jelenie... — patrzył jak biegnie szybciej i szybciej i zaczyna znikać za jednym z budynków. — Abigail, zaczekaj! — krzyknął, ale dziewczyna tylko odwróciła się i zdążyła zawołać Willa gestem dłoni, po czym jej sylwetka rozproszyła się jak rój owadów. Zerwał się w szaleńczym tempie, chcąc odwrócić ten proces, jednak po dotarciu za róg ulicy nie zastał już nikogo. Zawsze bał się, że ją straci i za każdym razem tracił na nowo. To fatum, które ofiarował mu Hannibal.

Rozglądał się dookoła rozbieganym wzrokiem, dysząc ze zmęczenia, aż poczuł w powietrzu znajome uczucie przytłaczającej obecności. Zamarł. Przeszywała go na wskroś i powodowała niepokojący dreszcz na karku. Serce zabiło mu mocniej pompując krew szybko i niekontrolowanie. Otaczała go ze wszystkich stron, mógł niemal poczuć dotyk na swoim ramieniu a wiatr przybrał formę niskiego, znajomego głosu. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że słyszy słowa wypowiadane powoli z mocnym obcym akcentem.

— Znowu mi ją zabrałeś — powiedział w pustą przestrzeń.

Silniejszy podmuch otulił cale jego ciało ciepłym i przyjemnym szeptem. Chciał się w tym zatracić na wieczność.

— Chcę cię zobaczyć — szepnął tęsknie i zamknął mokre od łez oczy, przytłoczony tak nagłym uczuciem tej potrzeby. Potężna siła pchnęła go w tył i wyrzuciła z Pałacu Pamięci.

Gdy się ocknął ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że przytula się mocno do zimnej ściany, oddychając nieregularnie ugięty pod ciężarem swoich emocji. Dotknął opuszkami palców zimnej cegły tak delikatnie, jakby dotykał twarzy Hannibala. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy jej nie dotknął. Z jego gardła wydobył się cichy szloch. Rozdarte serce bolało wyczuwalnie, fizycznie, tęskne i gorące, wyczekujące. Przywarł ciaśniej do twardej powierzchni minimalizując przestrzeń między swoim ciałem a murem. Powoli osuwał się na podłogę kruchy, rozbity i cierpiący. Nie obchodziło go, czy Alana zobaczy jego żałosną postać na jednym ze swoich monitorów.

***

W celi pokrytej białymi panelami, którą znał na pamięć stał wyprostowany i nieobecny przed grubą ścianą trzymając na niej otwartą dłoń. Wpatrywał się w nią zaborczymi i spokojnymi oczami w kolorze brązu i czerwieni. Czuł pogłos zapachu wątpliwej jakości wody po goleniu.

***

Kade rzuciła ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w kierunku Crawforda.

— Do prokuratury wpłynęło oskarżenie doktor Bloom o napaść i próbę uszkodzenia ciała. Ostrzegałam, że współpraca z niestabilnym konsultantem skończy się źle.

— Ale mimo to się na to zgodziłaś.

— A jakie miałam wyjście? Przynajmniej Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake ci nie uciekł. Raport z akcji jest niekompletny o zeznania Williama Grahama. Masz się tym zająć, Crawford.

Jack westchnął i wstał zza biurka.

— Pani wybaczy, ale obecnie prowadzimy sprawę zabójstwa.

— Chcę widzieć zeznania Grahama przed upływem tygodnia. — Spojrzała na zegarek i wyszła wyglądając niczym rozjuszony byk.

Jack wiedział, że Prurnell nie odpuści mu i będzie musiał dotrzeć do Willa. Teraz jednak, priorytetem było sprawdzenie jakie informacje zebrał jego zespół. Pracowali kilka godzin, więc spodziewał się usłyszeć jakieś konkrety.

Price, Zeller i ich nowy współpracownik – Miriam kotłowali się przy zwłokach, jeden przy ciele kobiety a drugi przy ciele zwierzęcia. Lass szukała pod mikroskopem śladów, które mogłyby pomóc w ustaleniu sprawcy. Kiedy ujrzała Jacka uniosła głowę i powitała go uśmiecham.

— Jak się czujesz po powrocie do nas w nowej roli, Miriam?

— Cieszę się, że zdecydowałam się wrócić, Guru.

— Jak sobie radzisz bez..? — ugryzł się w porę w język, to było oczywiste że ma na myśl brak ręki. 

— Dobrze, dziękuję — odruchowo potarła protezę.

Crawford się zmieszał i przeklął swój brak taktu.

— Co macie? — zapytał wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia.

— Ofiara to Ajlin Morse, dwadzieścia osiem lat, rasy białej. Od trzech dni nikt jej nie widział, policja przyjęła zgłoszenie zaginięcia wczoraj rano.

— Kto zgłosił zaginięcie?

— Gregory Raven.

— Niech ktoś zajmie się jego przesłuchaniem. Jak zginęła?

— Wykryliśmy w krwi ofiary zabójczą ilość heroiny.

— Przedawkowanie?

— Tak, to spowodowało zatrzymanie akcji serca.

— Ślady osób trzecich? — kontynuował pytania przechadzając się wzdłuż pokoju i zerkając na truchło mangusty.

— Nie ma odcisków palców, podeszw butów, ani DNA. Pod paznokciami znaleźliśmy tylko ziemię i fragmenty sierści. Ciało zostało okaleczone pośmiertnie w bardzo gwałtowny, nieporęczny sposób. Zrobił to amator, cięcia wskazują na nóż myśliwski.

— Czyli brakuje nam bezpośrednich wskazówek. Co ze zwłokami.. tego czegoś ?

— To herpestes javanicus, mangusta mała. Żyje na pustyniach, w rzadkich zaroślach, rzadkich i gęstych lasach od Iraku do Indii oraz na południe od Półwyspu Malajskiego. Nie występuje tutaj dziko. Została uduszona, prawdopodobnie taśmą lub plastikową torebką. Miała związane łapy i pysk.

— Ktoś ją sprowadził i hodował. — Stwierdził Guru a w jego oczach błysnęła iskra zadowolenia. — To już jakiś trop.

Zabrał akta i zdjęcia ze stołu.

— Poszukajcie hodowców — polecił zanim wyszedł.

***

— Nie chcesz się sprzeciwić? — Zapytał Jack spotykając blada Alanę przed jej gabinetem.

— Ustaliliśmy, że będziesz pożyczać sobie wyobraźnię Willa kiedy będziesz potrzebował. Nie będę się sprzeciwiać tak długo jak mogę mieć go pod kluczem. Nie wiem tylko czy będzie chciał współpracować z kimkolwiek z nas.

Poprowadziła go korytarzem do windy, a potem zjechali na najniższy poziom obejmujący piwnice.

— Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

— Nie czuje się dobrze. Chyba coś mnie bierze — uśmiechnęła się bardzo delikatnie i ulotnie. Drzwi szybu otworzyły się i weszli w znany im korytarz. — Ten jest Lectera, a ten — wskazała drzwi obok — Willa. Ale to już wiesz.

— Jak idą prace nad nową klatką?

Przez chwilę Jack miał wrażenie, że jej szkarłatna szminka zrobiła się jeszcze intensywniejsza kiedy przygryzła dolna wargę.

— Myślałam że to będzie łatwiejsze.

— Ale nie niemożliwe? — Nie to miała na myśli, ale cieszyła się że Jack nie zrozumiał.

— Przerabiamy i wzmacniamy pokój na najwyższym piętrze. Powinien być gotowy za dwa tygodnie.

— A jak idzie praca nad poczytalnością Lectera?

Z ust Alany wydobył się głośny dźwięk zrezygnowania spotęgowany wydechem:

— Nie odezwał się ani słowem. W tej chwili dba bardzo o to żeby być niepoczytalny.

— Kiedyś mu to ubliżało.

— Niepokoi mnie to, Jack.

— Alano — zaczął ostrożnie -jest pod nadzorem, zamknięty i nikt, wierz mi, nie ma zamiaru już go wypuścić.

"Poza Willem", pomyślała.

Odsunęła się od drzwi i poleciała strażnikowi otworzyć je dla Crawforda.

Postawna sylwetka Jacka zniknęła za drzwiami, a Alana usiadła na krześle przed wrotami.

— Will — usłyszał swoje imię i przez krótki moment miał nadzieję, że zaraz ujrzy Hannibala. Z zawodem na twarzy obserwował jak Crawford podchodzi do szyby. — Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego.

— Zadowolonego? Przyszedłeś w końcu odczytać mi moje prawa? Na jakiej zasadzie mnie tu zamknąłeś razem z Alaną?

— W tej chwili jesteś oskarżony o napaść, dwie napaści. I dwie próby zabójstwa. Jesteś też współodpowiedzialny za zarżnięcie Dolarhyde.

— To była samoobrona, Jack — Will odwrócił wzrok od byłego przyjaciela i przycisnął mocnej plecy do ściany.

— Tak nie wygląda samoobrona.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz?

— Chcę żebyś coś obejrzał — zamachał teczka wypełnioną papierami.

— A jeśli JA nie chcę tego oglądać? — Osunął się po ścianie jak marmolada i oparł łokcie o rozstawione szeroko kolana.

— Ajlin Morse, ostatnio widziana trzy dni temu. Rano znaleźliśmy jej zwłoki zawieszone pod sufitem na żyłkach wędkarskich. Tańczyła na nich.

Graham zmarszczył brwi i poruszył niespokojne głową analizując ostatnie zdanie.

— Masz zdjęcia?

— Tak.

— Zostaw wszystko w szufladzie i wróć za pół godziny.

— Zostaje tutaj, Will — wsunął teczkę do wąskiej szpary w szybie.

Chciał postawić na swoim i zaczekać aż Jack wyjdzie, ale ciekawość była od niego silniejsza. Szybko przemierzył pokój i wyjął gruby ciemny papier z szuflady. Wrócił na miejsce pod ścianą; z jakiegoś powodu czuł się tam najlepiej. Odrzucił opis miejsca zbrodni i informacje o ofierze na bok i skupił się na pierwszej fotografii. Oglądał ją chwilę po czym przejrzał pobieżnie resztę i zatrzymał się na ostatniej.

— To — wyciągnął rękę ze zdjęciem w stronę Crawforda tak żeby mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć — było w ciele ofiary?

— Tak, na miejscu jej macicy.

— A co stało się z macica? Znaleźliście ją?

— Nie, morderca ją zabrał.

Will wrócił do fotografii zakrwawionej, zwiniętej w kłębek mangusty. Doskonałe pamiętał słowa Lectera w dniu kiedy przyniósł mu jajecznicę z kiełbaskami w geście przyjaźni. To wtedy Will odtrącił go po raz pierwszy mówiąc, ze nie jest zainteresowany stworzeniem relacji. "Dzwonie do jej drzwi, zna mnie. Wiem, że jest ćpunką, więc przynoszę jej prezent". A potem nadał mu miano mangusty, którą chciałby mieć w domu kiedy przypełzną węże. I śmiali się jedząc swój pierwszy posiłek razem. "Jest słaba i na głodzie, dawno nie brała. Drżą jej dłonie, więc prosi mnie o pomoc. Wstrzykuje dużo więcej niż potrzebuje". Will zastanawiał się zawsze z czego były zrobione kiełbaski. "Cieszy mnie jej śmierć, stanie się czymś większym, występem, moim podarunkiem dla ciebie". Przez krótki moment był tam i obserwował tę scenę; on i Hannibal razem w naiwnej beztrosce zanim zaczęli ranić siebie nawzajem i przenikać. "Kładę jej dłoń w miejscu serca, «zawsze trzymam dłoń na twoim sercu, moja mała mangusto». Oto moje dzieło".

— Will? Widzisz coś? — Głos Jacka wyrwał go z przyjemnie płynących myśli.

— Nie umiem nic zobaczyć — skwitował i wstał żeby wcisnąć materiały w szufladę.

— Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Will.

— Na litość boską! — Krzyknął unosząc brodę do góry i kładąc dłonie na swojej twarzy. — Nie umiem bez niego nic zobaczyć.

Jack wypuścił głośno powietrze nosem.

— Mogę zostawić cię samego...

— Konsultowałeś to z Lecterem?

— Doktor Lecter nie żyje — odpowiedział z rzednącą miną.

— Nie okłamuj mnie, Jack. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — William spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. To nie był serdeczny gest i starszy mężczyzna odczuł to wszystkimi zmysłami. Poczuł jak jego mięśnie napinają się zaalarmowane instynktem. Było to tak intensywne przeczucie, że oczami wyobraźni widział jak Graham rozbija szybę i podcina mu gardło.

— Czy jesteś jeszcze Willem którego znałem?

— Nigdy mnie nie poznałaś — wyrzucił z siebie z rozbawieniem i położył się na łóżku.

"Nie tak jak poznał cię Lecter" , zrozumiał Jack.

— Chcę zobaczyć miejsce zbrodni. — Oznajmił stanowczo a potem zamknął oczy z uczuciem ciągnięcia go przez niewidzialny sznur ku ścianie po lewej.

***

Chiyoh dowiedziała się wszystkiego czego potrzebowała kiedy podążała za Grahamem przewożonym incognito do placówki zarządzanej przez doktor Bloom. Dzień później wypatrzyła również drugi samochód z innym pacjentem. W trakcie tych kliku dni zdobyła plany budynku i rozpracowała system ochronny. Nie chciała nikogo więcej zabijać, nie w niebezpośredniej obronie Hannibala, ale czuła w kościach, że jeśli nie uwolni bestii ona pożre ją od środka. Hodował ją bardzo długo w posiadłości na Litwie, czekając aż dojrzeje do jego planów i przeleje pierwszą krew. Wiedziała dobrze, że było i będzie tak jak chce tego Lecter, a ona wraz z innymi jego chowańcami są tylko linami które pomagają mu się wspinać gdy zbocze klifu robi się zbyt strome. Nie czuła się z tym źle, w pewien sposób odczuwała przynależność do jego rodziny. Kiedy w grę wchodziły jej własne przekonania i wola Hannibala, stawiała to drugie na piedestale i chowała się w cieniu jego wielkości by wkroczyć do akcji gdy jej potrzebował. Trzy lata temu, zimowej nocy nie zainterweniowała wówczas gdy sam oddał się w ręce FBI. W tej chwili był trzymany wbrew swojej woli i to godziło w jej serce. Lepszym wyjściem zdawało się jej podążać i pilnować lwa niż trzymać go siłą w klatce. Napędzana cierpieniem i miłością do brata Mishy obiecała sobie bronić go aż do końca. Zobaczyła też zalążek nadziei, że Lecter mógłby odnaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie z tym kto go zobaczył i zrozumiał. Niepewne wydawało się jej tylko to kto kim manipulowałby bardziej. "Czy dwa ostre krawędzie mogą ocierać się o siebie nie kalecząc się nawzajem?"

Oczekiwała z cierpliwością, aż w końcu dostała możliwość ruchu na który była przygotowana.

***

— Nie wiem już co robimy — powiedziała Alana patrząc jak sanitariusze zapinają Willowi pasy na kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. — To wymyka się spod kontroli.

— Potrzebuję go na miejscu, stwierdzi że ze zdjęć nie mógł nic wywnioskować .Może musi odtworzyć wszystko na miejscu — odpowiedział Jack stojąc obok niej za szybą.

— Miejsce zbrodni zostało posprzątane.

— Nie wszystko, część dowodów jest zabezpieczona i nie została jeszcze zabrana.

— Wierzysz mu, Jack? On nami manipuluje. Manipuluje tobą.

— Pytał czy konsultowałem sprawę z Lecterem.

— Więc doskonale wie co robi, a my znowu gramy tak jak sobie tego życzy.

— Brzmi znajomo — odchrząknął Crawford.

— Wiesz o tym i nadal chcesz go tam zabrać? — Zwątpienie w jej głosie uderzyło mężczyznę, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Robię to żeby ratować ludzi — odrzekł krótko.

— Najlepiej jest się uratować starym, wyuczonym sloganem. — Prychnęła.

Will dostał swoją maskę tak jak niegdyś, kiedy przygotowywali go do transportu na miejsce zabójstwa Beverly. Doskonale pamiętał ten moment, ale z cichym wydechem odnotował, że potrafił wybaczyć Hannibalowi. Nadal czuł się źle z powodu jej śmierci lecz teraz obwiniał za to tylko siebie. Nią też manipulował, bardziej lub mniej świadomie.

— Pojedzie z wami dwóch moich ludzi — Bloom skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Crawford pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, niepewny swoich decyzji od dłuższego czasu. Uczucia sympatii i wyrzutów sumienia kierowanych w stronę Willa nie chciały zniknąć z jego serca. Potrzebował go. Jeżeli nie mógł już znaleźć w nim przyjaciela to przynajmniej nadal mógł zrobić użytek z jego talentu. Słyszał w uszach szum własnej krwi i odgłos zgniatanej jego butem wyobraźni Grahama. Pokrzywionej, zdewastowanej, nędznie rozpływającej się w kałuży krwi i łez. Pomimo tego chciał docisnąć podeszwę jeszcze mocniej.

Podczas jazdy Will skanował czujnym okiem otoczenie, zorientował się ile osób jechało z nim, obok niego oraz przed nim. Jak wyglądali, gdzie trzymali broń i w jaki sposób się komunikowali. Z ulgą odnotował, że Jack dopilnował aby nie rzucali się w oczy, ochrona więc nie była bardzo liczna. Żałował, że żaden z sanitariuszy nie jest Brownem, z jego pomocą byłoby łatwiej uciec. Potem Lecter mógłby go wypatroszyć. Albo ich obu — Will był tak samo lub nawet bardziej winny blizn na nadgarstkach Hannibala. Potrząsnął lekko głową odganiając te myśli, byli kwita. Obezwładnienie jednego z sanitariuszy i wzięcie jako zakładnika wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem. Problemem był Jack i jego strzelba oraz ciasny kaftan którym był owinięty. Wszystko zależało od tego czy przekona kogoś do odpięcia pasów. Nawet jeśli znajdzie na tyle podatną i słaba jednostkę to Crawford natychmiast zareaguje sprzeciwem. Wątpił, że pozwoli mu swobodnie przechadzać się po miejscu zbrodni tak jak uczynił to w wypadku Katz.

"Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu, doktorze?".

Dwa ciemne auta zatrzymały się na piaszczystej zatoczce, jednym z nich było czarne volvo Jacka. Zaraz potem za nimi zaparkował duży samochód przewożący Willa. Zbierało się na deszcz, ciemne chmury pokryły niebo zwiastując burzę. Ostrożnie opuszczali wózek z umieszczonym na nim Grahamem, a Jack podszedł z uśmiechem obserwując cały proces. To nie jego tęga budowa przykuła wzrok profilera a drobna blondynka wynurzająca się zza pleców mężczyzny. Stąpała ostrożnie dotykając nieświadomie protezy. "Miriam Lass", zaśmiał się w duchu, "co tu robisz, ptaszynko? Dla kogo śpiewasz?". Skupił się na niej próbując zrozumieć sens jej obecności, ale wózek szarpnął nieprzyjemnie kiedy popychali go po kamiennej ścieżce.

Dwóch funkcjonariuszy zerwało żółtą taśmę pieczętującą wejście do starego, drewnianego domku.

— Będzie ciężko z tym wózkiem — powiedział chłopak w białym kitlu. Na oko miał dwadzieścia dwa, może trzy lata. Budową i wzrostem przypominał Willa. "Nada się."

Jack wydał z siebie ciężki wydech.

— Zdejmijcie go z tego — nakazał, a kiedy rozkaz został wykonany stanął za Willem i przyłożył mu lufę ciężkiej broni do pleców. — Niczego nie próbuj, Graham.

Will został wepchnięty za próg, kaftan i maska go uwierały a w żyłach czuł gorąc gotującej się krwi. Przypomniał sobie każdą ucieczkę i każde zabójstwo wszystkich chorych umysłów które odtwarzał w przeszłości szukając w nich impulsu i strategii. Lass podążała za nimi.

"Mogłaby być moją zakładniczka, Jack nie byłoby w stanie ponownie zaryzykować jej życia", myślał robiąc kolejne kroki. "Przedsionek jest wąski, będą mieć ograniczone pole widzenia", przenikał czujnym wzrokiem drapieżnika każdy element budynku.

Szum deszczu dał się usłyszeć zanim strugi zimnej wody uderzyły o dach. Pociemniało i Jack przeklął chwilę, w której nie pofatygował się sprawdzeniem pogody. Telefon zabrzęczał w kieszeni jego długiego płaszcza. Wysunął go ostrożnie i zobaczył numer doktor Bloom.

— Miriam, mogłabyś trzymać pana Grahama na muszce? — zapytał i podał jej mniejszą broń. Odszedł dwa kroki w przód i odebrał telefon. Will obserwował jak na twarzy Jacka pojawia się skupienie, przechodzi w zmieszanie i zastyga w przerażeniu.

— Lecter uciekł — nie potrafił kontrolować słów, które wypowiedział na głos.

***

Ziemia na podwórzu i wokół domu zmiękła i zmieniła w błoto. W kałużach mąconych kroplami deszczu pojawiały się z wolna czerwone smugi, początkowo mocno kontrastowały z wodą ale szybko przemieszały się w jeden, bladoróżowy odcień śmierci.


	4. IV - Podczas nawałnicy

Freddie Lounds nie spodziewała się tego co zobaczy po przekroczeniu progu szpitalna dla umysłowo chorych. Słyszała donośne grzmoty i widziała jak prąd wysiada w całej placówce, ale kiedy sprawdzała pobieżnie wzrokiem inne budynki, światła paliły się normalnie. Była pewna, że żaden piorun nie dotknął bezpośrednio psychiatryka. Ciemność w korytarzach napawała ją niepokojem, ale była gotowa zrobić wszystko dla dobrego artykułu. Zwłaszcza, że pojawiła się konkurencja.

— Jest tam ktoś? — pytała stąpając ostrożnie.

Uniosła aparat i zrobiła zdjęcie a gwałtowne światło flesza rozwiało na krótki moment mrok. Przez chwilę dokładnie widziała dwie leżące sylwetki ochroniarzy, ale nie zniechęciło jej to. Posuwała się dalej w głąb ciemności, nerwowo przeszukując torebkę w poszukiwaniu latarki. Odnalazła ją na dnie obok telefonu i włączyła. Napotkała jeszcze troje innych osób, ale tym razem sprawdziła czy oddychają i z ulgą odnotowała wydychane powietrze. Sunęła korytarzem aż dotarła do wąskich schodów na niższy poziom, a po zejściu nimi, jej oczom ukazały się otwarte drzwi. Obok nich leżał jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, tym razem z ykręconym mocno karkiem. Zrobiła kilka zdjęć.

— To będzie hit — uśmiechnęła się i przekroczyła próg. W korytarzu pokrytym ciemnymi, brązowymi panelami znajdowały się dwie pary otwartych na oścież, dużych wrót. Nosiła się z zamiarem odwiedzenia pomieszczeń za nimi, ale usłyszała kroki nad sobą, a potem poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Zgasiła latarkę i schowała się za fotelem obitym aksamitem i nasłuchiwała. Stukotowi i szuraniu obcasów towarzyszyły dużo cichsze odgłosy. Obserwowała sufit w napięciu przesuwając wzrokiem za oddalającym się dźwiękiem. Wyjęła z torebki telefon i zadzwoniła na komórkę Crawforda.

***

— Lecter uciekł.

Źrenice Willa rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że niemal przykryty czernią niebieskie tęczówki jego oczu. Jack patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, a telefon powoli wysunął się z jego dłoni i upadł z trzaskiem na jasne panele. Atmosfera w pokoju przybrała ciężar chłodu i tylko Graham płonął jak pochodnia każdą kończyną, chcąc wyrwać się i spalić cały świat do gołej ziemi. Przełykał nerwowo ślinę i oblizywał suche na wiór wargi, czując potężny głód. Starał się opanować te gesty, ale pewność, że Hannibal żyje i jest wolny sprawiała, że zapomniał jak kontrolować własną twarz. A może wcale nie chciał już się kontrolować? Chciał czuć że żyje i wiedział jak to osiągnąć. Zostawił nad klifem swoje poczucie dobra i zła, ostatniego bastionu, który powstrzymywał go przed stoczeniem się do leża bestii. Czuł pragnienie ucztowania z nią w miejscu które należy do nich -przestrzeń gdzie są drapieżnikami.

Crawford rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i przeliczył ludzi. Musiał działać szybko, wiedział że jest potrzebny na miejscu. Alana rozpaczliwie błagała o pomoc, a potem jej głos umilknął i połączenie zostało zerwane. Ostatnimi słowami jakie doszły do jego uszu były: "On tu jest". Podniósł telefon z podłogi i zadzwonił po specjalne jednostki SWAT. Przez chwilę tłumaczył sytuację nie przejmując się obecnością Willa.

— Donegal, Lass — zwrócił się w końcu do dwójki swoich najbliższych podwładnych. - Eskortujcie Grahama do furgonetki i zawieźcie do aresztu FBI. Ja muszę dostać się jak najszybciej do szpitala. — Wypruł z siebie na jednym wdechu. Miriam pokiwała głową trzymając posłusznie Willa na celowniku.

Jack pobiegł do volvo moknąc od deszczu i rzucił karabin na siedzenie obok. Odpalił samochód i z piskiem opon wyjechał z błotnistej zatoczki na ulicę. Ulewa znacznie utrudniała pole widzenia, ale nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. Wcisnął gaz do dechy i wkrótce mknął coraz szybciej, dobijając sto dwadzieścia na liczniku. Komórka dzwoniła na siedzeniu obok, ale Crawford nie odebrał. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się nazwisko „Lounds". Modlił się by nie było za późno, pomimo świadomości że dotrze na miejsce dopiero za czterdzieści minut, chciał pomóc Alanie. Spodziewał się niespodzianki od Willa — jeśli planowałby ucieczkę — ale nie ataku na cały szpital położony blisko centrum miasta. Niebo wściekłe grzmiało i ciskało pioruny, deszcz zalewał strumieniami ulice i samochód Jacka z trudnością trzymał się nawierzchni. Szczęściem był całkiem dobrym kierowcą.

Tom Donegal wyciągnął broń z kabury i wycelował w głowę Willa patrząc mu prosto w oczy, a kiedy ten nie zareagował, przesunął ją w stronę mężczyzny stojącego w przedsionku i pociągnął za spust. Gorąca krew obryzgała framugę, a sekundę później Miriam zrobiła to samo celując w drugiego. Agenci stojący przed domem zaalarmowani odgłosami strzałów, wtłoczyli się do środka wystawieni na pewny atak. Burza zagłuszyła salwę ognia.   
Will uniósł wysoko brew z nie lada rozbawieniem; w myślach rozważył i taką sytuację, ale była jedną z ostatnich. Czym zasłużył na tyle zbiegów okoliczności? Czyżby, Bóg go kochał? (Nie, ja :=))

— No dobrze, panie Graham, pójdzie pan z nami. — Powiedział wysoki brunet i pomógł Lass odpinać grube pasy z tyłu kaftana. Will obserwował jak krew spływa z desek i zaśmiał się nieświadomie na myśl jaką aluzję rzuciłby Lecter. Girolamo Pesce ze swoim „Cudem krwi" wydawał mu się na miejscu.

— Syndrom Sztokholmski, panienko Lass? — zapytał kiedy uporał się już ze zdjęciem maski. — Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy twoje zachowanie było zgoła inne. — Miriam nie odpowiedziała, wręczyła mu swój pistolet i dała znak głową że czas ruszać. — Cholera, miałem rację. Co za podstępny skurwiel.

Wybiegli na podwórko, a kiedy zobaczył ich sanitariusz, którego wcześniej upatrzył sobie Will, spanikował i zaczął uciekać. Ciężko grzązł w błocie z przerażeniem unosząc coraz wyżej kolana. Donegal chciał do niego strzelić, ale Graham położył dłoń na jego broni i delikatne pochylił ją w dół.

— Mam pomysł — uśmiechnął się a jego oczy zabłyszczały z podnieceniem.

Deszcz zmywał krew z błota i trawy, spływała do wartkiego korytka i szorowała dalej brzegiem ulicy.   
W dużej furgonetce siedziała pochylona postać o kręconych włosach w białym kombinezonie, kaftanie i masce.

***   
Przestrzelony na wylot bok nadal bolał pomimo trzech tygodni gojenia, na szczęście nie uszkodził żadnych ważnych organów i Hannibal odzyskał większość sił. Chiyoh nie chciała mu pomóc w niesieniu ciała owiniętego fikuśną zasłoną w prążki i kółka. Była przeciwna kaprysowi Lectera, ale w szpitalu nie mieli czasu na kłótnie. Szła za nim w pewnej odległości z karabinem pod pachą i obserwowała wyostrzając zmysły.

— Klucz jest pod największą donicą — przemówił wreszcie w stronę towarzyszki.   
Chiyoh bez słowa podniosła wskazaną doniczkę i wzięła klucz. Otworzyła nim drzwi drewnianego domku w rustykalnym stylu. Stał na skraju lasu i w sąsiedztwie niewielkiego jeziora, zapewniał więc tyle prywatności ile potrzebowali. Dawno nikogo w nim nie było, ale wystrój jasno pokazywał kto jest właścicielem. Nad kominkiem wisiało lustro obleczone grubą, złotą ramą, sofa i fotele były w kolorze zgaszonego wina, zasłony z aksamitu upięte złotymi klamrami, a bogato zdobiony dywan pochodził prosto z Indii. Na ścianach majaczyły obrazy El Greco i Bouchera. Doprawdy, powinien się ich pozbyć.

Hannibal ułożył delikatnie wiotkie ciało kobiety na dużym, dębowym stole. Z rany na głowie sączyła się krew, ale jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w spokojnym oddechu. Odgarnął czule kosmyki włosów z jej twarzy i obejrzał rozcięcie na czole. Jako że jest gościnny i dba o etykietę, nie może pozostawić gościa w tak niegodnym stanie. Poszedł do łazienki w poszukiwaniu apteczki, jednak gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie w lutrze, stwierdził że pacjentka może jeszcze poczekać. Na pewno nie obudzi się szybko, dość mocno trzasnął jej głową o ścianę, gdyby chciała iść dobrowolnie jak prosił, nie zrobiły jej krzywdy. Przeciągnął się aż strzeliły mu wszystkie stawy, po czym zdjął biały kombinezon i bieliznę i wszedł pod zimny strumień wody. Chłód agresywnie pieścił jego ciało zmywając zapach szpitala i potu. Wrócił pamięcią do chwili w której wraz z Willem palili notatki w jego gabinecie, ze słodką obietnicą ucieczki. Z idealną dokładnością odtworzył jego uśmiech gdy kolejne kartki sfruwały z górnego piętra i to, jak obserwowali wspólnie znikający papier w otchłani gorących ust kominka. A potem obietnica miała gorzki smak i zadławili się nią oboje. Zakręcił wodę i zarzucił na siebie duży, miękki ręcznik. Wychodząc potknął się o niewielką kupkę ubrań zostawionych pod drzwiami, musiała położyć je Chiyoh. Zawsze o niego dbała. Wciągnął na siebie czarne spodnie w kant, waniliową koszulę i granatowy sweter z trójkątnym dekoltem. Nie był zachwycony doborem stroju, ale lepsze to niż białe wdzianko za którym nie będzie tęsknił i którego, miał nadzieję, więcej już nie przywdzieje. Dopiero teraz, kiedy czuł się czysty i świeży, nadszedł czas by zająć się raną gościa. Obmył zeschniętą krew czystą gazą i delikatnie wysuszył skórę, po czym posmarował rozcięcie maścią odkażającą i zakleił opatrunkiem. Na szczęście szwy nie były konieczne; nici wolał oszczędzać. Chiyoh otworzyła drzwi i przyniosła z samochodu czarną torbę z resztą rzeczy.

— Masz to o co prosiłem? — Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. — Mogłabyś pojechać do miasta i kupić rzeczy które ci zapiszę? — Ponownie skinęła. Hannibal energicznym krokiem podszedł do biurka i wyjął z szuflady gruby, perłowy papier. Zapisał kilka pozycji idealnym pismem i wręczył je kompance. Rzuciła okiem.

— Planujesz ucztę?

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach jego ust i odwrócił się spowrotem do ciała nieprzytomnej kobiety. Słyszał jak Chiyoh wychodzi, odczekał kilka sekund i rozsunął torbę. Wziął z niej małe pudełko i postawił je na blacie, po otwarciu wieczka wybrał jedną z rzędu fiolek i zaciągnął płyn do strzykawki. Podciągnął rękaw denatki i odszukał najbardziej widoczną, grubą żyłę odznaczającą się na bladej skórze. Wbił w nią igłę i nacisnął powoli tłoczek. Kropelka czerwonej krwi lśniła niczym samotna jarzębina po wyjęciu igły. Pochylił się i spróbował. Nie smakowała tak rozkosznie jak miał nadzieję; to nie jej krwi pragnął smakować.

— Teraz śpij, niebawem znowu zasiądziemy wszyscy do kolacji - opuścił rękaw jej marynarki i zaniósł kruche ciało do sypialni. Nie chciał być dla niej bardziej okrutny niż było to konieczne. Usiadł w fotelu w pokoju dziennym i zamknął oczy; przez jakiś czas FBI nie powinno wpaść na jego trop. Mógł odpocząć w czasie oczekiwania na gości.

***

Czarne volvo stało krzywo zaparkowane pod szpitalem psychiatrycznym wśród innych samochodów. Jack kierował całą akcją przez krótkofalówkę, a jego ludzie przeczesywali metodycznie cały budynek.

— Czysto, odbiór — usłyszał i dopiero wówczas zabrał strzelbę i wszedł do środka. Za nim podążali sanitariusze i reszta jego zespołu , Price i Zeller. Chcieli na własne oczy ujrzeć rzeź zafundowaną przez Lectera i Jack nie miał siły ani czasu im odmówić. Martwił się o doktor Bloom bardziej niż potrafił się do tego przyznać. Nie zawsze się ze sobą zgadzali i sprzeczali w kwestii zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa Willa, ale zawsze darzył ją sympatią i szacunkiem. Przeżyła równie mocno jak on to, co wydarzyło się w domu Hannibala prawie cztery lata temu. Obydwoje bardzo wtedy oberwali, Alana została wypchnięta przez okno, a on ranny w szyję podczas walki na śmierć i życie. Nie mógł też zapomnieć o zamordowanej Abigail i wypatroszonym niemal Grahamie. Hannibal Lecter zostawił im wszystkim podarunki, których nigdy już nie zapomną. Wszedł do gabinetu pani psychiatry i uważanie się rozejrzał. Od razu dostrzegł ślady walki: papiery i lampka spadły z biurka, dalej zauważył zerwaną zasłonę i niewielki ślad krwi odbity na jasnym kawałku ściany.

— Price, Zeller — zwrócił się do podwładnych. — Zabezpieczcie ślady.

— Możemy już włączyć zasilanie — powiedział ktoś z ekipy.

— Dlaczego nie było prądu? — zapytał Jack opuszczając pokój i kierując się wzdłuż korytarza ramię w ramię z członkiem SWAT.

— Ktoś przeciął zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne kable. Dodatkowe zasilanie usmażyło się z powodu przeciążenia. Do określenia dokładnej przyczyny potrzebny będzie specjalista z dziedziny elektryki.

— Zrozumiałem. Przywróćcie zasilanie, chcę przejrzeć nagrania z monitoringu.

— Tak jest, sir.

— Panie Takamura. — Gestem dłoni przywołał do siebie informatyka. Niski mężczyzna z laptopem pod pachą i torbą na ramieniu przyjął zaproszenie i weszli razem do pokoju monitorującego. Rozłożył sprzęt na biurku blisko systemu sterującego. Poczekali chwilę na prąd i ekrany monitorów zaświeciły niebieskim światłem.

— Zrobię restart i zobaczymy ile zdążyło się zapisać — poinformował Jacka. Cisza została przerwana przez szybkie stukanie w klawisze i niedługo później Takamura puścił nagranie z ostatnich czterech godzin. Przez większą część czasu nie działo się nic dziwnego, aż zobaczyli na jednym z ekranów jak Will jest gotowy do wyjazdu, a potem obraz zastygł w miejscu na sekundę by powrócić z Grahamem wewnątrz pokoju, bez kaftana. Lecter nie poruszył się nawet na chwilę.

— Co się stało?

— Ktoś zhakował system i wrzucił nagranie sprzed kilku godzin zmieniając datę i zapętlił odtwarzanie.

— Dlaczego ochrona się nie zorientowała.. to nie ma sensu — powiedział kręcąc lekko głową i uderzył dłońmi o blat. Informatyk podskoczył i natychmiast się skulił. Myślał dłuższą chwilę, po czym udał się z powrotem do gabinetu Alany i wziął jej dziennik w poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

— Szefie, ktoś dzwonił do doktor Bloom, zanim zadzwoniła do pana — powiedział Zeller podając mu telefon kobiety.

— Numer zastrzeżony. Sprawdźcie mi wszystkie kamery dookoła szpitala i w pobliżu. Szukajcie podejrzanych ludzi i samochodów.

— Nawet nie wiemy ilu ludzi szukamy — westchnął Price.

— Na pewno dwóch: Bloom i Lectera.

— Myślisz, że doktor Bloom jeszcze żyje?

— Gdyby chciał ją zabić, zrobiłby to tutaj, miał okazję.

Zeller chciał powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie Alana stanie się obiadem, ale ugryzł się w język. W normalnych okolicznościach nie powstrzymywałby się od żartów i docinków, ale w tej chwili sytuacja była niewesoła.

— Niech to szlag! — Jack rzucił ciężkim podręcznikiem o podłogę. — Nie mamy niczego żeby zacząć pościg!

Kiedy wujek się denerwuje dzieci uciekają i tak właśnie zrobili Brian i Jimmy.   
Gniewnie przeszukiwał podłogę próbując uspokoić rozszalały puls i zagłuszyć czymś wyrzuty sumienia. Jeden z agentów wpadł zdyszany do pokoju i Jack wyładował swoje ostre jak brzytwa spojrzenie na nim. Zastygł na chwilę z przerażenia, ale zaraz potem powiedział drżącym z przejęcia głosem:

— Szefie.. Na nagraniu z wczoraj znaleźliśmy Tohmasa Donegala i Miriam Lass.

— Słucham...?

— Donegal i Lass widzieli się z Lecterem — Mężczyzna przesunął się w progu i do pomieszczenia wślizgnął się jeden z ocalałych ochroniarzy. Przyciskał do potylicy mokry ręcznik, ale innych obrażeń nie miał. -Mów.

— Dlaczego wpuściliście kogoś do doktora Lectera? - spytał Jack próbując zachować resztkę spokoju w głosie.

— Ta dwójka była z FBI, pokazali nam identyfikatory. Chcieli pokazać osadzonemu jakieś akta.

— Czy Alana Bloom na to pozwoliła?

— Kazała sobie nie przeszkadzać, miała ważne spotkanie.

— Działaliście bez jej zgody?! — wybuchnął Crawford niedowierzając. Więcej spokoju nie posiadał.

— Ale.. byli z FBI... — ranny mężczyzna wycofał się kilka kroków z sali.

Jack dobrze wiedział, że nie zlecił nikomu odwiedzin u Hannibala i jego serce zatrzymało się na krótki moment, był blisko zawału. Jak bardzo jeszcze może to spaprać? Klatka piersiowa unosiła się w serii krótkich, nerwowych oddechów i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Dotarło do niego z kim zostawił Willa Grahama.

— Skontaktujcie się z Lass i Donegelem, natychmiast!

Widmo zdrady, której mogła dopuścić się Miriam zawisło nad Crawfordem i zdawał sobie sprawę jak będzie boleć jeśli okaże się prawdziwe.

***

Zmierzch zapadł wcześniej, a deszcz smagał ziemię zimną ulewą łez. Krople spadały na liście i cały las śpiewał szumną pieśń dyktowaną żywiołem. Żaden ptak nie chciał latać w taką pogodę, a jelenie i lisy chowały się w zaroślach i norach. Hannibal podróżował po Francji, w swojej wyobraźni odwiedzając katedrę Notre-Dame. Wzrokiem przepełnionym zachwytem oglądał rozetę, czuł zapach kadzidła i słyszał cichą pieśń chóru dzieci wielbiącą Boga.

— Witaj, Will — powiedział czując znany mu zapach wody po goleniu przebijający się agresywnie przez przyjemny dym z drzewa sandałowego, szałwii i werbeny.

— Witaj, doktorze — odpowiedział mu chrypliwy głos. Lecter wyczuł w nim wahanie i wzruszenie przełknięte głośno wraz ze śliną.   
Hannibal odwrócił się w jego stronę a oczy zabłysły mu niczym drapieżnikowi pod osłoną nocy. Will przemoczony, ubłocony, pokryty bladymi plamami krwi stał w drzwiach skamieniały i niezdolny wejść do jaskini lwa. Uczucia kotłujące się w nim raz przybierały formę radości i wzniosłości, żeby potem przechylić szalę na stronę żalu i złości. Czekał aż huśtawka nastrojów nieco opadnie zanim ruszy ku swojemu nemezis.

— Dotarłeś w samą porę.

— W samą porę... na co? — odważył się przekroczyć próg głównie dlatego, że było mu zimno i chciał się ogrzać. Hannibal poruszył nieznacznie głową przypatrując się czujnie całej postaci Willa.

— Najpierw jednak, powinieneś się ogrzać i umyć. Wprawdzie nie posiadam ubrań dla ciebie, ale mam nadzieję, że moje wystarczą. - Wstał z fotela i z wolna wyjął kilka rzeczy z torby. William zamknął za sobą frontowe drzwi i przyjął to co ofiarował mu Lecter. Palce strasznego mężczyzny musnęły jego dłoń gdy brał od niego ubrania i to sprawiło, że poczuł ucisk w dole brzucha.

— Dziękuję — odrzekł pamiętając o dobrym wychowywaniu bo wiedział, że Hannibal nie znosi grubiaństwa.

Z ulgą zatrzasnął drzwi łazienki, podpadł się ręka o umywalkę i zaczął liczyć do dziesięciu żeby się opanować.

"Jeden...", przetarł dłońmi zarumienioną nieco twarz. "Dwa...", odsunął zamek kombinezonu. "Trzy...", zsunął go ze swojego ciała. "Cztery...", odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem. "Pięć...", wylał na rękę szampon i zaczął myć splątane włosy. "Sześć...", sięgnął po żel do mycia pachnący bambusem i cytryną. "Siedem...", zakręcił wodę. "Osiem...", wytarł się pobieżnie suchym ręcznikiem. "Dziewięć...", ubrał granatowe spodnie i bordową koszulę.

— Dziesięć — gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi, przeszedł przez całą szerokość pokoju i stanął oko w oko z Hannibalem. Po twarzy ściekała mu woda ze zbyt niechlujnie osuszonych włosów. Patrzył na niego ostrym wzrokiem mieszającym wściekłość z pożądaniem. Lecter uniósł minimalnie jasne brwi, stał z butelką wina i małym ręcznikiem , którym wycierał właśnie rzeczoną flaszkę. Podniósł dłoń trzymając kawałek miękkiego materiału i delikatnie położył go na ociekających wodą kosmykach blisko jego czoła. Przesunął odrobinę rękę chcąc zetrzeć więcej kropel, ale Will drgnął i odsunął się. Chciał powiedzieć, że za nim tęsknił, z drugiej strony nie chciał dawać mu takiej satysfakcji. Widział w wyobraźni perwersyjny uśmiech Hannibala i zamiast tego prychnął głośno i odwrócił rozpalone spojrzenie.

— Will, masz gorączkę? — Lecter zrobił krok do przodu z zamiarem położenia dłoni na jego czole i sprawdzenia temperatury, jednak Graham ponownie wycofał się o jeden krok. — Will? Co się stało?

— Czuję się...przytłoczony — głos mu drżał, rozbieganym wzrokiem szukał czegoś na dywanie.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — Hannibal odwrócił się w stronę kieliszków i nalał im po lampce białego wina.

— Nie, do cholery, nie zaczynaj. Nie potrzebuję terapeuty.

— Kogo potrzebujesz? — podał mu kieliszek.   
Młodszy mężczyzna upił nieco i skrzywił się bo wino na pusty żołądek nie było dobrym pomysłem. Wyraźnie czuł jak wlewa się przez przełyk do środka pozostawiając uczucie pieczenia i ciepła.

— Potrzebuję...przyjaciela — niespiesznie obdarzył go miękkim, niczym szczeniak, spojrzeniem.

— Światło przyjaźni nie dotarłoby do nas nawet za setki lat świetlnych, taka odległość nas dzieli.

Will nerwowo ruszał głową mącąc wino w szkle ze spuszczonym, zakłopotanym wzrokiem.

— Tak, tak powiedziałem, ale to było przed tym jak...

— Jak zrzuciłeś nas z klifu? — wtrącił nieelegancko Hannibal, zupełnie nie w swoim stylu.

— Och, och, a więc to tak? Przypominam, że chciałeś otworzyć mi czaszkę i zjeść mój mózg!

Lecter obserwował swoimi brązowymi oczami, nadal błyszczącymi ze szczęścia, jak Will próbuje zapanować nad sobą i przejąć kontrolę nad rozmową.

— Poniosło mnie — odparł krótko z cichym mlaśnięciem i odłożył swój kieliszek na stół.

— Świetnie rozegrałeś to — zatoczył rękami wielkie koło prawie ulewając wina - wszystko.

— Ja... — odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę — ...czy ty, Will?

— Co masz na myśli, doktorze?

— Wielkiego Czerwonego Smoka, oczywiście.

— To było pod wpływem impulsu.

— Bardzo liczę na to, że częściej będziesz pod wpływem impulsu.

— A ja liczę na to, że więcej cię nie poniesie. — Nawet nie zauważył, że rozluźnił się na tyle, żeby swobodnie uśmiechać się pijąc aromatyczny napój. — Spotkałem Miriam Lass... była trochę... inna.

— Miałem nadzieję, że ją spotkasz.

— Zrobiłeś jej pranie mózgu tak jak mi?

— Nie obrażaj mnie, Will. Pannę Lass musiałem ukształtować od podstaw. Wydobyć z bryły jej umysłu pewne rzeczy i wykuć od nowa.

— A mi jedynie uświadomić moją prawdziwą naturę - dokończył myśl Lectera. — Nie boisz się, że ją podejrzewają?

— Miriam Lass wypełniła już swoje zadanie - powąchał wino zanim dolał sobie jeszcze trochę.

Przenikali się wzrokiem jak dwa węże gotowe do ataku na siebie nawzajem. Żaden nie chciał zostać ugryziony, ale żaden też nie chciał się poddać. Mogliby stać tak całą noc na niewidzialnej arenie i tylko ich umysły byłyby świadkiem toczącej się bitwy. William zaczynał mięknąć pod spojrzeniem Hannibala, więc odchrząknął, postawił kieliszek na stole i zapytał:

— Co na kolację?

— Czas dotrzymać obietnicy, którą kiedyś komuś złożyłem.

Nagły błysk w oku starszego mężczyzny przypominał kometę, intensywną i jasną, ale w końcu gasnącą po zetknięciu z atmosferą. Uśmiechnął się szerzej niż Will kiedykolwiek pamiętał i poprowadził go do sypialni. Początkowo niebieskooki zawahał się na tak bezpośrednią sugestię, jednak mając mięśnie w gotowości, niepewnie wsunął się do pokoju.   
Wyglądała jak Śnieżka na jasnym posłaniu wśród poduch i kołder. Czarne włosy były rozrzucone na poduszkę, a czerwone usta wyglądałby jakby rwały się do zatopienia zębów w soczystym jabłku. Jej blada twarz nie zdradzała oznak niepokoju, pogrążona w głębokim śnie jak księżniczka z baśni.

— No oczywiście, że TO miałeś na myśli — wycedził Graham pod nosem ze zmieszanym, głupkowatym uśmiechem.

— Will, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał z powagą Hannibal, choć tak naprawdę od początku wiedział co Will pomyśli kiedy zaproponuje sypialnię.

— Doktor Bloom... — usiadł na brzegu łóżka i dotknął wierzchem dłoni jej policzka. Pamiętał ich pocałunek.

— Nie musisz na to patrzeć jeśli nie chcesz, Williamie.

— Nie chcę już odwracać wzroku od ciebie — zmarszczył brwi dodając: — i od siebie. Potrzebujemy tej ofiary.

— Uhonorujemy ją więc i wyniesiemy do roli ambrozji.

Lecter wyjął z szuflady dużej komody torbę lekarską z końca XIX wieku. Długo z niej nie korzystał, ale narzędzia były względnie nowe i zadbane.

— Will — odwrócił się w stronę łóżka — w apteczce w łazience jest zestaw do szycia, mógłbyś go przynieść?

— Tak, już — odpowiedział i oderwał w końcu dłoń od lica Alany.

Hannibal podszedł do łóżka i rozścielił folię na jego drugiej połowie, następnie przeniósł na nią śpiącą kobietę i ułożył plecami do góry. Will właśnie wrócił. Od razu zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce.

— Podejdź, Will — wskazał miejsce obok siebie obserwując jak mężczyzna posłusznie wypełnia polecenie. — Tutaj — podwinął bluzkę Alany i wskazał miejsce na jej plecach — zrobimy nacięcie. Najpierw jodyna.

Graham sięgnął do stolika obok, na którym doktor zdążył rozłożyć już narzędzia i wziął małą buteleczkę z ciemnego szkła. Nasączył brązowo miodowym płynem wacik i przetarł nim dokładnie tam gdzie wskazał mu Lecter. Starał się ignorować jego intensywne, przeszywające spojrzenie. Ubrał rękawiczki i wziął do ręki skalpel.

— Nigdy tego nie robiłem — otworzył szerzej oczy zdziwiony własnym zachowaniem. Poczuł bicie swojego serca, spokojne, pomimo rosnącej świadomości co zaraz uczyni. I komu.

— Poprowadzę cię — niski szept wdarł się w jego ucho i zostawił ciepły, wilgotny ślad pary. Zadrżał. Hannibal położył dłoń na nadgarstku Willa i naprowadził go na wyznaczone wcześniej miejsce na skórze Alany. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza gdy poczuł nacisk silnej ręki, a na ciele kobiety zaczęła pojawiać się cienka smuga. Stróżki krwi spłynęły wolno w stronę jej śnieżnobiałych bioder i kręgosłupa. Krew, czerwona jak wino, pachnąca tętniącym jeszcze życiem i zapowiedzią śmierci.

— To piękne — wyjąkał czując drganie podłogi pod swoimi stopami i ciepło przepływające od szyi w dół. Myśli wirowały, oddech stał się zbyt ciężki a kończyny zaczęły pocić. Uśmiechał się na przemiennie płacząc i dysząc w niekontrolowanej salwie wdechów. Krew popłynęła obficiej i zabarwiła jasną spódnicę Bloom. Hannibal objął swoimi dłońmi dłonie Willa i przez chwilę siedzieli w bezruchu umazani krwią jak farbą ze wspólnie tworzonego obrazu.

— Czujesz euforię. Nie uciekaj od tego, Will, zostań jej świadomy — kolejny gorący szept owiał jego ucho i Graham się wzdrygnął. — Nie jest dla ciebie jak świnia, okaż jej swoją miłość.

Zacisnął na krótki moment powieki z uczuciem wody zalewającej jego czoło, spływającej do nosa i gardła, duszącej słonym smakiem, a gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał swoją dłoń po części zanurzoną w ciele Alany. Była ciepła i przyjemna, śliska i mokra. Żywa, pulsująca. Lecter pomógł mu wyciągnąć nerkę. Trzymali ją wspólnie jak nowonarodzone jagnię, a następnie odłożyli do miski wypełnionej wodą z lodem.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — powiedział Hannibal głośno i złapał Grahama w pasie ramieniem widząc jak osuwa się półprzytomny na podłogę. — Jesteś Will Graham, jest godzina dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści, jesteś ze mną w domu.

Brunet uśmiechnął się nieobecny jakby właśnie usłyszał dobry dowcip i stracił przytomność opadając lekko, niczym pióro ze skrzydeł anioła na klatkę mężczyzny za nim. Lecter trzymał go w objęciach chcąc by ta chwila trwała do rana, ale musiał pozszywać doktor Bloom, więc zaciągnął się jedynie zapachem włosów swojej Mangusty i zaniósł go na sofę w pokoju.

Sam wrócił do sypialni i ze znaną sobie precyzją zaczął zszywać ranę Alany. W głowie wśród przepisów szukał sposobu na przyrządzenie nerki. Uśmiechnął się robiąc kolejne pętelki.


	5. V - Krew słodsza od czekolady

Chiyoh ukryła auto za krzewami i wzięła z bagażnika kilka lnianych toreb, w które zapakowała rzeczy z listy Hannibala. Noc była zimna i wilgotna po niedawnej burzy, a powietrze świeże i pachnące trawą. Taflę jeziora mąciła jeszcze drobna mżawka, ale żaby i ropuchy zbierały się już na brzegu. Zastanawiała się czy potem nie nazbierać ślimaków. Otworzyła drzwi łokciem i przytrzymała butem kiedy wchodziła do ciepłego pomieszczenia. Ogień tańczył w kominku, a z kuchni wydobywał się zapach kawy. Nie pogardziłaby czymś ciepłym, zaskoczyło ją więc gdy odnalazła Hannibala nalewającego kawę do dwóch filiżanek z motywem pawi. Podsunął jedną w jej stronę.

— Zostaniesz na kolacji?

— Nie bawi mnie to. — Objęła zimnymi dłońmi gorącą porcelanę. — Uważaj na Willa.

— Jesteś zawsze opiekuńcza względem mnie.

— Mam tylko ciebie. Tylko ciebie znam. — Upiła nieco parującego napoju. — Nie pozwolę cię zabić.

— Obawiasz się Willa?

— Obawiam się tego gdzie zaprowadzi cię twoje serce.

— Panuję nad sytuacją — odparł zaczynając wypakowywać produkty.

— Chciałbyś panować, ale nad miłością nie da się zapanować. — Odstawiła niedopity napój. — Będę w pobliżu.

— Chiyoh.

— Słucham? — zatrzymała się przed wyjściem z kuchni.

— Nie strzelaj już do Willa — poprosił nie unosząc wzroku zajęty myciem mięsa.

„Nawet jeśli będzie chciał cię zabić?", pomyślała ale nie zadała tego pytania na głos, zniknęła natychmiast w drugim pokoju, aż Hannibal usłyszał skrzypienie frontowych drzwi i trzask.

— Ukazuje swoje niezadowolenie subtelnie jak za dawnych czasów — pokręcił głową z czułością patrząc w kierunku jej odejścia. Niektóre gesty były zarezerwowane tylko dla ścian, wtedy gdy nikt nie mógł ich dostrzec i zważyć. Rozciął torebkę włóknistą i obrał z niej narząd, a następnie oczyścił ze śladowych ilości tłuszczu. Wrzucił na patelnię masło, czosnek i pietruszkę. Dusił przez chwilę składniki a potem dolał wytrawnego wina i zdjął z ognia. Ułożył mięso w naczyniu żaroodpornym i polał je wcześniej przygotowanym sosem. Odszukał wśród zakupów koszyczek świeżych kurek.

Śniło mu się, że biegnie przez las za śmiechem Waltera. Szuka chłopca za drzewami w przekonaniu, że bawią się w chowanego, ale za każdym razem napotykał puste miejsce, a wesoły głos oddalał się w głąb puszczy.

— Wally, wyjdź! — ale nikt go nie posłuchał.

Drzewa kołysały się zgodnie nad nim pochylając swe konary i z trzaskiem przyglądając się osamotnionej ludzkiej istocie w środku lasu. Z niepokojem obserwował jak gałęzie pochłaniają resztki nieba i zapada mrok. Śmiech odbijał się echem przybierając coraz niższy, tubalny dźwięk. Próbował uciec, ale liany wplotły się w jego nogi i zatrzymały na miejscu. Potężnemu hukowi łamanych gałęzi towarzyszył dziki ryk jelenia a próchno i patyki posypały się z góry. Will dostrzegł jak gęsta korona łamie się i rozchyla a z jej czeluści spogląda na niego czarna twarz o czerwonych oczach. Czuł się schwytany w pułapkę, malutki i bezbronny, kiedy wielka dłoń przebiła się przez drewno i chwyciła jego kruchą postać.

Obudził się gwałtownie z czołem zroszonym potem w przytulnym pokoju oświetlonym jedynie płomieniem ognia. Otarł twarz rękami wciąż spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze przez bezwiednie rozchylone usta. Do jego nozdrzy wdarł się zapach potraw i przypomniał sobie co będą spożywać tej nocy. Pobiegł do łazienki i pochylił się nad sedesem w przekonaniu, że zwymiotuje, jednak z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nie czuje obrzydzenia. Przemył oblicze zimną wodą i zbadał bliznę palcami- gruba, ciemna, szpetna, przypominająca o sercu pokrytym szramami. Z czasem powinna nieco zblednąć, ale i tak wolałby jej nie mieć. Po co mu to było? Mógł łapać okruszki szczęścia wraz z Molly i Walterem, udając że nie pragnie sięgać po cały bochenek. Nęcącym go zapachem pieczywa był...

— Hannibal — szepnął w stronę swojego odbicia w lustrze i pognał do kuchni czując nagłą potrzebę zobaczenia mężczyzny.

Lecter szatkował czerwoną cebulę by ją zeszklić a następnie skarmelizować. Spokojnym i pewnym ruchem nadgarstka tańczył z nożem na desce do krojenia i rondlem nad ogniem. Nie zareagował na Willa podchodzącego do kuchennej wysepki, a ten nie chciał mu przeszkadzać obserwując niezwykły występ. Zapach duszonej nerki był coraz intensywniejszy i Graham dotkliwie odczuł jak bardzo jest głodny. Ciszę przerwało donośne burczenie wydobywające się z jego żołądka i Hannibal uniósł wzrok.

— Witaj, Will. Zrobić ci kawy?

— Wolałbym coś mocniejszego — odpowiedział patrząc jak mężczyzna przed nim oblizuje dolną wargę koniuszkiem języka i mimowolnie zrobił to samo.

Will wydał mu się nieobecny gdy powtórzył biernie zaobserwowaną czynność.

— O czym myślisz? — Wrzucił cebulę do rondelka.

— O Molly.

— Porzuciłeś ją .

— Tak, zrobiłem to i nie żałuję, ale jakaś część mnie zawsze będzie o niej myśleć i będzie tęsknić.

— Jest dla ciebie symbolem prostego, normalnego życia — starał się nie patrzeć na Grahama by nie zdradzić błysku zazdrości w swoich oczach. — Trwałeś w tym stanie przez trzy lata.

— Myślałem że takiego życia chcę, albo próbowałem chcieć. Myślałem, że... — westchnął głęboko i spuścił wzrok — ...to da mi szczęście.

— Pragnąłeś zagłuszyć swój wewnętrzny głos śmiechem dziecka i ciepłymi ramionami żony. Rzuciłeś kotwicę w piasek w nadziei, że to powstrzyma sztorm przed porwaniem łodzi.

— Tak, cóż... — usiadł na wysokim krześle — nie udało się.

— Pozwoliłeś przemówić tej części siebie, która pragnęła podążyć za tym głosem.

— To prawda, wybrałem, tą złą część. — "..i nawet nie wiem czy to był mój głos, brzmiał jak twój, a ty byłeś sztormem w mojej głowie."

— Uważasz, że złem jest zrozumieć i przyjąć prawdziwego siebie?

— Uważam, że to co lubimy robić jest złe. Ale... — wyciągnął otwartą dłoń wymierzona w twarz Lectera w geście powstrzymania go od komentarza — ..zanim powiesz, że Bóg też lubi zabijać i dasz mi o tym wykład, po prostu uznajmy, że masz rację.

Hannibal uniósł nieznaczne głowę i z rozbawieniem w oczach spojrzał na Willa; zawsze będzie go zaskakiwać to z jak szczerymi emocjami o czymś mówi, a potem dochodzi do przeciwstawnych wniosków.

— Mój zmysł postrzegania piękna... — zaczął, a Graham wywrócił oczami, westchnął i oparł brodę na zgiętej ręce obdarzając go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. — ...zawsze krzyczy, że chcę na ciebie patrzeć, aż do końca świata.

— Jezu Chryste, Hannibal — łokieć zjechał mu z blatu i niemal wyrżnął szczęką o ciemny marmur.

— Powinieneś uważać, Williamie — powiedział obniżając ton i pochylając się nad blatem by być bliżej bruneta.

„Na ciebie? Z pewnością, powinienem był."

Hannibal widział jak młodszy mężczyzna z trudem przełyka ślinę próbując poradzić sobie z analizowaniem sytuacji, więc uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany i dodał:

— Nakryj do stołu, Will.

— Dla ilu osób? — Graham podskoczył niezauważalnie, wdzięczny za okazanie mu litości.

— Dla trzech, powinniśmy ugościć Alanę, w końcu ma swój wkład w dzisiejszy posiłek.

***

Szczupła blondynka zatrzymała samochód na poboczu drogi i wysiadła, a w ślad za nią podążył wysoki brunet. Ustalili wcześniej, że resztę trasy pokonają na piechotę. Pomimo uszkodzenia radia, Miriam obawiała się że Jack ją wyśledzi. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że przydomek „guru" nie był nadany mu bez powodu i zapewne już zorientował się w sytuacji posyłając za nimi cały sztab ludzi. Thomas wylewał z siebie wodospad słów w czasie gdy pokonywali wąskie leśne ścieżki, ale młoda kobieta szła w ciszy, od czasu do czasu pocierając dłonią protezę. Donegal był zmieszany, wcześniej czuła i towarzyska, teraz ponura i zamyślona. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i donośnie wykrzyczał jej imię. Drgnęła zirytowana.

— Chcesz żeby nas ktoś usłyszał? — zapytała odwracając gwałtownie głowę w stronę partnera.

Kucyk zafalował na wietrze.

— Miri, pomogłem ci zamordować tamtą dziewczynę, pomogłem uwolnić Willa Grahama, zrobiłem to wszystko dla ciebie, ale do cholery, obiecałaś wyjaśnić mi dlaczego Hannibal Lecter jest dla ciebie tak ważny.

Przestudiowała go uważnie myśląc nad najlepszą odpowiedzią. Wciąż byli zagrożeni pościgiem i nie miała czasu na zwierzanie się.

— Hannibal się o mnie troszczył — rzekła nieoczekiwanie. — Był dla mnie miły, nawet kiedy mógł mnie zabić. Uświadomił mi, że Jack Crawford wykorzystał mnie żeby go namierzyć. Nawet wówczas kiedy odcinał mi rękę, był delikatny i wytłumaczył mi dlaczego to robi. Jack nigdy nie przeprosił, a posłał mnie jak owcę na pożarcie wilkowi i w imię czego? Żeby nie musiał tłumaczyć się przed Kade Prurnell i całym sztabem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo to przeżyłaś... — podszedł i dotknął dłonią zimnej twarzy Lass.

— Dlaczego mi pomogłeś, Tom? Wiedziałeś co zamierzam. Poszedłeś ze mną do Lectera i nie zadawałeś pytań.

— Czekałem aż powiesz mi sama. Miri, — otarł łzę z jej oka — kiedy będziemy już bezpieczni, będziesz w stanie mnie pokochać?

Miriam patrzyła na niego dużymi oczami, w których szaleństwo mąciła świadomość tej jednej chwili i zaśmiała się wzruszona:

— Zrobiłeś to tylko z miłości? Tak po prostu?

Nie musiała czekać na odpowiedź, był nią delikatny i czuły pocałunek Tohmasa; a więc wziął ją na zakładniczkę dzierżąc znajomość wspólnie popełnionych grzechów. Blondynka przymknęła powieki chłonąc ulotną przyjemność i przesunęła dłonią po biodrze mężczyzny. Donegal wczesał palce w jej związane ciasno włosy i pogłębił pocałunek urzeczony niewypowiedzianą obietnicą pozostania razem do końca życia. Na moment czas stanął w miejscu i nie obchodził ich Jack wraz ze swoją świtą. Zwinna ręka Miriam wyślizgnęła z pochwy nóż Toma i pieszcząc wargami jego usta ten ostatni raz, wbiła go niespodziewanie w szyję partnera. Cofnął się skonfundowany, przycisnął dłoń do rany z której tryskała krew i osunął się na kolana. Próbował zapytać ją dlaczego, ale wydawał z siebie jedynie niski bulgot, a krew popłynęła z jego ust. Miriam Lass odczytała nieme pytanie w jego skrzywdzonym, przerażonym i zdradzonym wzroku i odpowiedziała cicho:

— Bo potrzebowałam cię tylko do pomocy.

Brunet charcząc i rzężąc upadł na ścieżkę, a wraz z nim umarło zaufanie do kobiety, którą pokochał szaleńczo i z którą spędził kilka wspaniałych miesięcy.

***

Alana budziła się powoli z cichym jękiem usadowiona u szczytu stołu. Spojrzała na talerz przed nią wyłożony cienkim plasterkiem mięsa i sosem z kurek, podanym z groszkiem i karmelizowaną cebulką. W zakamarkach pamięci odnalazła powód swojej wizyty w nieznanym jej miejscu i natychmiast spróbowała zerwać się z krzesła i wybiec w popłochu. Nie mogła się ruszyć, kroplówka obok wskazywała na substancję podawaną jej na bieżąco jako przyczynę jej paraliżu.

— Jak się czujesz, Alano? — dobiegł ją głos z obcym akcentem.

— Idź do diabła — odparła drżąc i rozglądając się czujnie.

— To niestosowne słowa przy stole, jesteśmy w trakcie kolacji.

— Zgadnij co jemy -rzucił bez emocji Will.

Obrzuciła wzrokiem syto zasłany stół, dostrzegła Grahama i Lectera po obu stronach, a potem skierowała spojrzenie na własne nogi i ręce. Nie umknął im ten uroczy moment.

— Nie martw się, twoje kończyny są na miejscu — Will przekroił kawałek ciemnego mięsa i zamoczył go w sosie. — Wzięliśmy nerkę — dodał i włożył nabitą porcję do ust.

Oczy Alany rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu a jej oddech przyspieszył znienacka. Wentylowała się gwałtownie patrząc jak Graham przeżuwa i połyka część jej ciała bez mrugnięcia powieką czy wyrzutów sumienia. Hannibal obserwował z uśmiechem cały proces zanim zabrał się za swój talerz.

— Nie musisz się obawiać, Alano. Morfina będzie działać jeszcze długo zanim poczujesz ból. — Lecter przekroił nerkę i nabrał na widelec wraz z groszkiem. — Nie chcemy zadawać niepotrzebnego cierpienia zwierzętom przed ubojem.

— Nie chcesz jeść? Jest przepyszne — młodszy z mężczyzn spojrzał na Hannibala a ten skinął nieco głową w geście przyjęcia komplementu.

— Jestem daniem na waszej randce? — prychnęła zniesmaczona rozumiejąc, że tylko opanowanie może ją jakkolwiek ocalić lub przynajmniej odwlec rzeź.

— Jesteś dotrzymaniem obietnicy.

— Przesrałaś sobie podwójnie.

— Will, język. — Zwrócił mu uwagę i wstał by nalać wina do kieliszków. Obszedł stół i napełniał szkło profilera z maską powagi na twarzy. — Will...

— Tak? — przechylił kieliszek do ust aby się napić.

— Nie zaprzeczyłeś kiedy Alana zasugerowała że jesteśmy na randce. — Pochylił się by mieć pewność, że każde słowo trafiło do odbiorcy.

Will momentalnie wypluł zaczerpnięty łyk wina i zaczął kaszleć. Poczuł delikatne klepnięcie w tył pleców i zobaczył kątem oka jak doktor wraca na swoje miejsce będąc przykładem spokoju i wytworności. Skrzywił się i podniósł sztućce.

— Jesteście nienormalni! — wybuchła nagle Bloom- Lecter zawsze był chory, a ty Will... Boże, zrobił ci coś z głową, to nie jesteś ty. Nie jesteś tak okrutny, pamiętam jaki byłeś, och, Will pomyśl kim się stajesz! Dlaczego zgodziłam się przyjąć was pod swoje skrzydła... — załkała.

— Ciekawość zawodowa — William ostentacyjnie wiercił widelcem w plasterku mięsa.

— Wiedziałaś, że zawsze dotrzymuje słowa, Alano. — Hannibal otarł usta chusteczką i złożył ją w równy trójkąt — a ja dałem ci słowo.

— Pamiętam. Tylko nie spodziewałam się tutaj ciebie — rzuciła Willowi krytyczne spojrzenie. Morfina powoli przestawała działać, Alana wyrobiła sobie pewną odporność na nią kiedy leżała w szpitalu po upadku z okna. Skrzywiła lekko usta i zmarszczyła czoło czując rwanie w dolnej części pleców.

— Skosztuj, jedzenie poprawi ci humor — odpowiedział jej przyjaźnie Graham unosząc jeden z kącików ust. — To znaczy, mogę cię nakarmić bo przecież nie możesz się ruszać. Musisz tylko ładnie poprosić.

— Ty chory popaprańcu! — nie wytrzymała dłużej i łzy popłynęły z jej jasnych oczu. — Niech was szlag!

— Wydaje mi się, że doktor Bloom nie chce z nami dłużej przebywać, Williamie.

— Doktor Bloom gardzi twoją kuchnią, Hannibalu.

— To niedopuszczalne zachowanie dla gościa.

Na te słowa Will zdjął serwetkę z kolan, wstał i wziął ze szklanego stolika obok sofy strzykawkę.

— Miło było zjeść razem jak za dawnych czasów, Alano -zaszedł ją od tyłu i wstrzyknął mętny płyn do worka z kroplówką.

— To się... tak nie... skończy... — mówiła wolno gdy jej powieki opadały ciężkie, posypane sennością — ...złapią was...

— Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał nas złapać, dowie się czym jest prawdziwa rozpacz — wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha asekurując dłonią opadającą głowę.

Lecter dokończył wino i wstał cicho odsuwając krzesło, nie zdradzając cienia emocji na kamiennej twarzy.

— Pora przygotować deser.

Wymieszał roztopioną czekoladę z odrobiną słodkiej śmietanki i dolał do niej krew. Przez moment podgrzewał masę, a następnie wlał po trzy łyżki do zagłębienia w waniliowym cieście. Na koniec nałożył gałkę lodów i oprószył całość gorzkim kakao. Zerwał kilka listków świeżej mięty i udekorował nimi talerze. Will zjawił się w kuchni z brudnymi naczyniami i włożył je do zlewu. Chwilę zastanawiał się jak dobrać słowa i czuł śmieszność tego jak bardzo waha się zapytać, jednak podjął próbę:

— Co chcesz z nią teraz zrobić?

— Dałem Alanie wybór, dokonała niewłaściwego — podał mu talerz z deserem i spojrzał w niebieskie, proszące oczy Willa. — Widzę jednak, że masz propozycję.

— Nie zabijaj jej — jego głos był cichy, ale wzrok stał się zdecydowany. — Zostawmy ją tutaj i ucieknijmy. Jack niedługo znajdzie to miejsce. — Zauważył jak ciemne oczy Hannibala zachodzą czerwoną mgłą. Był niezadowolony, a może nawet zrezygnowany? — Już odebraliśmy jej coś, nie będzie chciała więcej angażować się w schwytanie nas. Nie będzie na tyle głupia — dodał szybko, obronnie.

— Dobrze.

— I...i to już? — Will uniósł brwi zaskoczony lekkością z jaką Lecter porzucił swoje plany. — Nie powiesz, że to niekonsekwentne, że lekkomyślne? Nie zrobisz mi wykładu przytaczając jakiejś historyjki?

— Jestem ciekawy jak długo zamierzasz rzucać się na ostrze które sam wyciągasz — zabrzmiał chłodno, obco, z dystansem i nieco niższy mężczyzna odczuł całym sobą rozczarowanie Lectera. Czuł jak wydychane przez niego powietrze karci go i boleśnie przypomina, że mu zaufał. Znowu. W tym momencie William spiął się cały i zrozumiał, że współodczuwa z Hannibalem i spija z przestrzeni wokół nich jego emocje. Empatia zaiste była przekleństwem, tym bardziej gdy mógł silnie utożsamiać się z uczuciami Rozpruwacza z Cheasepeak. Chciał go przeprosić, tak bardzo chciał wybaczenia, ale uzmysłowił sobie że przepraszałby za darowanie życia Alanie, a to kłóciło się z resztkami zwyczajnej moralności. Odkrył, że nie wyzbył jej się całkowicie, tak jak deklarował sobie i całemu światu. Z brązu oczu Hannibala zniknęły czerwone odcienie i mężczyzna minął go niosąc talerz do pokoju ,w którym zostawili doktor Bloom przy stole.

— Kurwa — wyrwało mu się na głos i zmiął palcami bordowy materiał koszuli na wysokości serca. Dudniło ciężko, mocno i nieregularnie nie tylko w piersi, pulsowało aż do szyi. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mu się coś takiego, nawet gdy tulił Molly, całował jej miękkie wargi, kiedy leżeli razem spleceni w łóżku. — Trzeba było zostać z psami i naprawiać te łodzie — powlókł się ociężale za Hannibalem niosąc talerz tak ostrożnie jak napełnioną po brzegi filiżankę.

Bezwładne ciało doktor Bloom psuło poczucie estetyki Hannibala, więc odstawił deser i podszedł do jej krzesła. Wyjął igłę z lewej ręki kobiety, objął ją w pasie i przewiesił przez swoje ramie. Bez słowa przeszedł obok Willa do sypialni i ułożył Alanę na pościeli. Dochodziła druga w nocy. Wichura zerwała się w nagłym podmuchu i zatłukła o dach i szyby niewielkiego domku. Samotny wiaterek wdarł się do komina i zahuczał żałosnym płaczem poruszając jedynie płomienie strzelające po dołożonym przed chwilą drewnie. Usiadł na łóżku i patrzył na śpiąca niewiastę, bezwiednie dotknął palcami jej smuklej szyi, delikatnej, a potem zawędrował nimi na kark i badał kręgi. Mógł z łatwością je przerwać, złamać kark jak łamie się suche patyki. Jaką Will zrobiłby minę, gdyby odkrył uczynek Hannibala? W którą ze stron wybuchłyby jego emocje? Jaką kakofonią ekspresji uraczyłby jego oczy i uszy? Był ciekawy. Był opętany ciekawością. Rozpalony. Wystarczy wziąć w obie dłonie jej bezprzytomną głowę. Przekręcić, aż wyda dźwięk skrzypiącego śniegu. 

Nie potrzebował się odwracać żeby wiedzieć od jak dawna Will stoi w drzwiach i go obserwuje. Jego obecność podsycała ciekawość, ale zmrużył tylko oczy i zabrał ręce od nieprzytomnej Alany.

— "Mówisz, że kochasz deszcz, a rozkładasz parasolkę, gdy zaczyna padać. Mówisz, że kochasz słońce, a chowasz się w cieniu, gdy zaczyna świecić. Mówisz, że kochasz wiatr, a zamykasz okno, gdy zaczyna wiać"... — Hannibal zawiesił głos.

— ..."Właśnie dlatego boję się, kiedy mówisz, że mnie kochasz" — dokończył Will. — William Shakespeare.

— Odpocznij, musimy wyjechać przed świtem.

Tej nocy Lecter nie spojrzał już na Willa, a ten kulił się na sofie z uczuciem, że zakrzywiony, mały nóż Hannibala na nowo rozcina mu brzuch i patroszy jak rybę. 

***************************


	6. VI - Kotwica

Sanitariusze wynieśli na noszach nieprzytomnego mężczyznę ubranego w biały kaftan i przezroczystą maskę. Jack obserwował cały proces wzburzony i pełen żalu do siebie; mógł uchronić podwładnych od śmierci gdyby wcześniej dostrzegł w zachowaniu Miriam Lass coś podejrzanego. Był szczęśliwy kiedy zadzwoniła do niego niespełna miesiąc temu z chęcią pracy pod jego skrzydłami. Przyjął ją próbując chociaż w ten sposób zadośćuczynić zaprzestania poszukiwań kiedy porwał i uwięził ją Hannibal. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna wyszła z traumy i będzie mogła realizować się zawodowo, więc chciał jej umożliwić powrót do służby. Teraz jednak, w obliczu wszystkich dowodów wiedział już jak duży błąd popełnił. Zastanawiał się czy przedstawiony mu papier świadczący o pozytywnym przejściu badania psychiatrycznego był prawdziwy. Nie zaprzątał sobie głowy sprawdzeniem jego autentyczności, ale po powrocie miał zamiar zweryfikować dokument.

— Brakuje jednej osoby — powiedział funkcjonariusz podchodząc do Crawforda i wręczając mu spis przedmiotów, które zniknęły z wozów.-Nie znaleźliśmy ciała Thomasa Donegala.

— Współpracowali — skomentował krótko i obejrzał ślady krwi na deskach domu i na framudze. Czuł jak rozczarowanie i wściekłość przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. — Jakieś wskazówki dokąd się udali?

— Ślady opon prowadzą na zachód, ale deszcz zmył inne tropy.

Jack pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu i sprawdził inne pokoje. „Nie ma sensu próbować szukać tutaj Willa, to jego Miriam i Tom chcieli uwolnić", pomyślał wychodząc na podwórko i spoglądając na zaróżowione kałuże. „Ale dlaczego teraz? I jak Lecter uwolnił się sam? Nie, nie mógł zrobić tego sam, nawet jeśli jest wcieleniem szatana. Miriam i Thomas byli tutaj, a więc kto pomógł mu zbiec?", zalewała go fala niepewności, „i, na Boga, jak udało mu się przekonać do tego wszystkiego Miriam?". Przypomniał sobie jak Will ostrzegał go, ze Hannibal długo grzebał w głowie Lass. Wskazała doktora Chiltona jako Rozpruwacza z Cheasepeak, pomimo ukazania jej wcześniej oblicza i głosu Lectera. Wszystko powoli zaczynało układać się w jego głowie w spójną całość. Niewiadomym było tylko to kim była osoba, która wyrwała doktora z klatki w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Miał też pewność o wysokich umiejętnościach organizacji i wybornym oku strzelca nieznajomego sztormującego budynek. „A może nie była to jedna osoba?", rozgonił tę myśl dłonią mając przed oczami wizję całej armii podległej seryjnemu mordercy. Czuł jak czas ucieka, a on stoi w kolejnym miejscu zbrodni w poszukiwaniu powiązań i wskazówek próbując dotrzeć do porywacza. Lub porywaczy. Miał silne przeczucie, że ta dwójka znowu się spotkała. Są niczym splątane razem dusze silnym, zaciskającym się sznurem. Próbował kilka razy przeciąć linę i uwolnić Grahama, najpierw sam chcąc zabić Hannibala w jego kuchni, a potem zostawiając go dla Willa we Włoszech. W pewnym sensie to on pchał go w objęcia psychiatry wymagając od niego więcej niż mógł unieść, mimo ostrzeżeń Alany. Wówczas było to opłacalne, ale teraz? Stał na stosie trupów, których nie byłoby gdyby Lecter nie uciekł i zginął wraz z Dolarhyde, tak jak pierwotnie było w planach. Chciał jeszcze wierzyć w to, że może ocalić Willa, ale w świetle obecnych wydarzeń obawiał się, ze będzie musiał go zastrzelić. Tym bardziej jeżeli profiler sprzymierzył się, tym razem zupełnie świadomie, ze swoim starym przyjacielem i wspólnie przetrzymują doktor Bloom.

— Idąc śladem jednego, znajdziemy drugiego — powiedział do siebie i przyjrzał się odbitym głęboko w błocie śladom opon. Radio Miriam i GPS nie działały, ale musiała porzucić samochód niedaleko albo wyjechać w końcu z leśnej trasy na główną ulicę. Noc nie sprzyjała poszukiwaniom, ale Crawford nie miał wyboru:

— Poszukajcie świadków, sprawdźcie kamery w pobliżu, przesłuchajcie chłopaka kiedy się obudzi — wydał rozkazy, bo nie brzmiały już jak służbowe polecenie i strzepnął z płaszcza kropelki wody. Poczuł zapach deszczu w powietrzu i wiedział, że niebawem znowu zacznie lać. Nie zostało mu nic innego jak przeszukanie drogi na zachód samemu.

***

— Wiedziałem, że Ajlin Morse zabił ktoś kto ją znał i znał ciebie, to była Miriam Lass, prawda?

— Pytasz o coś o czym jesteś przekonany.

— Dlaczego kazałeś jej to zrobić?

— Żeby dać ci znak.

— Wiem ...- powiedział wolno i zmarszczył czoło. — Żeby powiedzieć mi, że żyjesz i że po mnie przyjdziesz.

— Potrzebujesz potwierdzenia?

— Wtedy go potrzebowałem — przypomniał sobie jak paląca była to potrzeba, jak rozbity i niespójny się czuł siedząc pod ścianą.

— Dałem ci więc to czego potrzebowałeś. A ty, Will? Dasz mi to czego ja potrzebuję?

— Czego chcesz, doktorze?

— Przyjaźni.

— Myślałem, że to jasne zważając na to gdzie teraz jestem — prychnął wyczuwalnie zraniony.

Hannibal spuścił wzrok w zamyśleniu. Czy nie doprowadzał Willa do granic, ponownie i ponownie by sprawdzić jego intencje, by go przebudzić, udoskonalić? A on poszedł za nim i tym razem został z własnej woli, mógł okłamać Jacka jak zawsze, wykręcić się wpływem psychiatry, błagać Molly o wybaczenie, a mimo to siedzą teraz naprzeciw siebie i rozgrywają tę rozmowę. Poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu i nachylił nieznacznie w stronę Willa.

— Przypomnij sobie, co czułeś kiedy zabiłeś pierwszy raz?

— Czułem... że żyję.

— A teraz, co czujesz, Williamie?

— Ja... — parzył na Hannibala dużymi, coraz mocniej świadomymi oczami wstrzymując oddech w gradzie myśli i odczuć. Wiedział to, czuł odpowiedź wijąca się niczym wąż po łydce, ale nie potrafił wypowiedzieć jej na głos. Chciał strzepnąć te słowa jak niechciany paproch z kołnierza koszuli. „Nie będę cię szukać, nie chcę wiedzieć gdzie jesteś, ani co robisz. Nie chcę więcej o tobie myśleć". Zacisnął mocno szczękę aż mięśnie drgały widoczne w kącikach żuchwy. — Czuję wzniosłość i wielkość — zaakcentował każdy z wyrazów.

— Czujesz wpływ Boga — odparł Hannibal i uśmiechnął się leciutko nachylając bardziej.

— To nie jego wpływ czuję — wyrwało mu się z ust i natychmiast odwrócił głowę od płonących oczu mężczyzny. — Czuję, że rozpadam się pod TWOIM wpływem. To zawsze byłeś ty, w moich snach, w wyobraźni, nawet głos w mojej głowie pozostał twoim głosem.

I przypomniał sobie jak w zimne noce zostawiał żonę, siadał w fotelu i zmywał cierpki smak tęsknoty palącymi łykami whiskey. „Czy moim przeznaczeniem jest już zawsze patrzeć za tobą i na ciebie nawet w moich myślach, nawet kiedy śpię? Szukać cię, pomimo posiadania wiedzy gdzie dokładnie mogę cię znaleźć?", myślał wtedy otulony ciepłem kominka w zimnym, ciemnym pokoju. Za dnia odrzucał tę część siebie, pozostawiał samotną i żałosną, starając się być słodkim facetem Molly i ojcem dla Waltera. Okłamywał samego siebie tak, jak kiedyś okłamał gdy dowiedział się, że Abigail zabiła Nicholasa Boyla, tylko po to żeby zdobyć i utrzymać jej względy. Mieć rodzinę.

— Uwielbienie — powiedział Lecter wyrywając go z zamyślenia bo widział jak Will odpływa.

— Sugerujesz, że cię wielbię? — spytał z rozbawieniem i pogardą, ale nosiło nutę ciężkiej prawdy. 

— Niczego nie sugeruję, Will. Określam twój aktualny stan na podstawie słów i ekspresji.

— Analizujesz mnie.

— Trudno zaprzeczyć — cofnął się i oparł wygodnie.

— Proszę, nie rób tego — cmoknął, energicznie wstając z siedzenia — czuję się wtedy nagi.

— Z pewności nie jesteś nagi, Williamie.

— Czy my dalej mówimy o psychoanalizie? — spojrzał na Hannibala ze zwątpieniem.

— Oczywiście. O czym innym mógłbym mówić — odparł z pełną powagą, dyskretnie obrzucając spojrzeniem postać podchodzącą do okna.

Deszcz znowu zadudnił o parapet, a na dworze robiło się jasno. Musieli jechać, ale zanim to zrobią, Graham chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć Alanę i przekonać się, że zrobili to — naprawdę zjedli jej nerkę. Żaden z nich nie podjął tegoż tematu od kiedy się obudził. Will przenosił ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę bo nie lubił zaczynać rozmów, w których musiałby okazać skruchę.

— Hannibal, ja... cóż. Jeśli chodzi o Alanę... — zaczął niepewnie po kilkuminutowej ciszy obserwując horyzont za szybą.

— Zrobiłem to za ciebie.

— Zrobiłeś co? — zapytał przez zęby, dusząc w sobie złość. „Co zrobił, kiedy? Poderżnął jej gardło gdy spała?" Odwrócił się powoli w stronę psychiatry.

Lecter nie oderwał wzroku od Willa od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Obserwował całą paletę ekspresji pojawiającą się na jego twarzy z zadowoleniem i czcią. Widział jak młodszy mężczyzna zbliża się do niego i łapie go za kołnierz koszuli, a potem poczuł agresywne szarpnięcie. Nie zareagował, a silne ręce próbowały zmusić go do wstania z fotela. Niewystarczająco mocne.

— Odpowiedz mi -ale nie odpowiedział. — Na litość boską, powiedz mi co z nią zrobiłeś!

— Zmienny i gwałtowny niczym cyklon.

— Nie pogrywaj ze mną więcej, nie wytrzymam tego dłużej — oparł czoło na swoich zgiętych, zaciśniętych na koszuli Hannibala pięściach.

Byli tak blisko, że bez problemu czuli swój wzajemny zapach, mieszał się ze sobą i spajał ich zmysły w jednym pragnieniu. Will oddychał ciężko pobudzony niedawnym, nagłym uczuciem gniewu. Będąc przyklejony do Lectera zaczął się uspokajać i stabilizować, osłabiając nieco żelazny ucisk dłoni. Mimochodem ułożył zgięte kolano na fotelu i przycisnął je do uda Hannibala, oparł się na nim całym ciałem i trwał tak, wczepiony jak baranek w swego pasterza tuż przed poświęceniem na ołtarzu ku czci Boga.

— Wzniosłość — szepnął doktor i otarł się policzkiem o miękkie włosy Grahama zamykając powieki. Dokładnie tak samo jak zrobił to w jasną, księżycową noc na klifie.

— Uwielbienie — głos zadrżał Williamowi bardziej niż by tego chciał. — Co zrobiłeś z doktor Bloom.

— Kochasz ją?

— Zależało mi na niej kiedyś. Teraz? Chcę żeby cieszyła się rodziną i tym, że o niej zapomnieliśmy.

— Chcesz ofiarować jej litość? — uchylił powieki i oparł brodę na głowie Willa. — To rzadki dar.

— Nie, nie chcę... — uniósł głowę i spojrzał szarymi, hardymi oczami w spokojne, czułe oczy Lectera — ... chcę żeby myślała, że jest już bezpieczna i budowała swoją małą rodzinę, a kiedy będzie najszczęśliwsza, odbierzemy jej wszystko. Oto mój osąd.

Hannibal parsknął niekontrolowanym, cichym śmiechem. Ze wszystkiego co mógł mu teraz powiedzieć, z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego.

— Nie jesteś cyklonem, Will, jesteś kapryśną zapowiedzią apokalipsy. Sądź ich, rozgrzeszaj, spożywaj. Pokaż mi więcej prawdziwego siebie. Zawsze będę tuż za tobą by cię ochraniać.

— Poskromiłem diabła — zaśmiał się lekko, ale jego śmiech nie był radosny.

— Czy zatańczysz z diabłem w świetle księżyca, Will?

— Już oddałem mu pierwszy taniec — rozplótł wczepione w materiał koszuli palce i wyprostował kręgosłup niespiesznie. — Co zrobiłeś z Alaną tak naprawdę?

— Zawiozłem tam, gdzie Jack łatwo ją znajdzie.

— Dałeś nam czas na ucieczkę. Jack na pewno zjawi się, znowu, jeśli Alana go wezwie.

— Opóźniłem go nieznacznie.

— Dokąd pojedziemy?

— Mam domek w Yellowknife.

— Oczywiście, że masz — prychnął. — Jak masz zamiar przedrzeć się przez granicę?

— Chiyoh wszystkim się zajmie. Jest bardzo zaradna.

— Tak, wierzę — pomasował ramię, w które niegdyś go postrzeliła. Miała powód, w końcu wyciągał nóż na Lectera.

— Wszystko gotowe. — Chiyoh otworzyła drzwi i obrzuciła uważnym spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. — Coś mnie ominęło? — spytała patrząc na wymiętą i częściowo odpiętą koszulę Hannibala. Takie zaniedbanie nie było do niego podobne.

— Zaskoczył mnie cyklon — odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem i poprawił strój. Will odkaszlnął chcąc przerwać niezręczną sytuację i minął ich z zaczerwienionymi uszami.

— Chodźmy.

Chiyoh wzięła ze stołu pudło ze stosem małych opakowań, w które spakowane były potrawy i opuściła domek. Hannibal ubrał płaszcz, wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon. Przez krótką chwilę lustrował krajobraz za jednym z okien, po czym wybrał numer i przyłożył aparat do ucha.

***

Jechał powoli penetrując wzrokiem pobocze, a minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Oświetlał drogę długimi światłami pragnąc znaleźć choćby jeden, istotny trop. Co jakiś czas mijały go wozy agentów FBI i policjantów, niektórzy zwalniali żeby pomóc w poszukiwaniach, inni pruli na przód chcąc przeczesać główną ulicę. Czas nie działał na korzyść Alany Bloom i Jack zdawał sobie sprawę, że albo znajdzie ją tej nocy żywą, albo za kilka dni martwą. Na jego prośbę umieściła w swojej placówce dwóch psychopatów, więc czuł się winny jej uprowadzenia. Tak samo poczuł się winny gdy zaczął dopuszczać do siebie myśl o Willu jako psychopacie. Z drugiej strony, przypomniał sobie co Graham zrobił z ciałem Randalla Tiera, jakie obrażenia nosiły zwłoki Francisa Dolarhyde. Podróżował pamięcią po zakamarkach swojego umysłu i nagle przypomniał sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz- szczupłą kobietę odzianą na czarno, którą spotkał we Włoszech. Kobietę, która chciała wiedzieć dokąd Manson Verger zabrał Hannibala i Willa. Wyśmienitego strzelca z karabinem snajperskim pod pachą.

— To byłaś ty, prawda? — zaśmiał się czując ciężkość własnych myśli i błędów, których nie zamierzał więcej popełniać.

Świt powoli rozjaśniał ciemności kiedy Crawford zauważył połamane gałęzie na poboczu i zatrzymał pojazd zostawiając awaryjne światła jako sygnał dla potencjalnego wsparcia. Wziął strzelbę i udał się śladem zagnieceń w błocie i leżących witek. Brnął w zaroślach przez kilka kroków, aż ujrzał porzucony samochód. Ukryte w pośpiechu wśród krzewów auto było puste, ale na tylnym siedzeniu dostrzegł dwie kurtki z napisem FBI; jedną większą i drugą mniejszą.

— Mam was — rozejrzał się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu kolejnych tropów i odnalazł szlak ułamanych gałęzi. Szedł ostrożnie jak na polowaniu, z bronią przed sobą, starając się nie wydawać żadnych odgłosów. Przedarł się przez gęste chaszcze i wyszedł na wąską ścieżkę biegnącą w głąb lasu. Mrok utrudniał widoczność, a głosy dzikich zwierząt sprawiały, że był czujniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Szedł traktem przez dobre piętnaście minut aż nadepnął na coś butem. Ukucnął i przyjrzał się znalezisku -był nią identyfikator Thomasa Donegala. Ogarnął wzrokiem ściółkę i roślinność dookoła, ale nie zobaczył nic więcej. Z głośnym wydechem wstał i ruszył na przód. Niebo jaśniało mocniej z każdą chwilą i puszcza stawała się mniej nieprzenikniona. Zmrużył oczy próbując złapać ostrość wzroku kiedy odnotował coś dużego leżącego niedaleko. Rozpoznał w porzuconym kształcie Toma i przyspieszył kroku chcąc zbadać tętno mężczyzny.

— Jezu Chryste — wyrwało mu się cicho na widok rozciętej szyi Donegala. Było jasne, że przyczyną zgonu jest uduszenie własną krwią. Jack nie chciał wierzyć, że mogła zrobić to jego protegowana, ale widział już dość w domku, żeby postawić całego siebie przed trudną prawdą. Wyciągnął telefon z zamiarem wezwania wsparcia, jednak w tej chwili usłyszał wystrzał i nabój przemknął ze świstem wprost przed jego twarzą. Miał szczęście, że akurat prostował plecy po tym jak nachylał się by odszukać puls na szyi Thomasa.

— Miriam! — krzyknął chowając się za drzewem i nasłuchując. Jego wzrok podążał za odgłosem strzelających pod stopami patyków i szeleście w zaroślach. — Poddaj się, Miriam, nie chcę cię zabić! — Zdradził jej swoją pozycję celowo.

Blondynka trzymała pistolet tylko w jednej ręce, co sprawiało że nie był tak stabilny jak powinien. Doskonale wiedziała, że rzuciła się z wykałaczką na byka, ale głos w telefonie nakazał jej zabić Crawforda. Stąpała koślawo, była zmęczona i niewiele mogła dojrzeć w gęstwinie. Nawet mając pewność gdzie dokładnie znajduje się jej przełożony, nie potrafiła podjąć decyzji którą drogę obrać by zaatakować go z zaskoczenia. Amunicja była na wykończeniu, a bezpośrednia walka skończyłaby się dla niej pewną porażką; co mogła zrobić drobna kobieta w starciu z postawnym mężczyzną? Zaskoczenie było jej jedyną bronią. Okrążała Jacka obniżając ciało i obserwowała jak jego potężna sylwetka staje się coraz bliższa i wyraźniejsza.

— Miriam, wiemy gdzie jest Lecter, złapiemy go. Już po niego jadą — kontynuował prowokująco.

Lass złapała haczyk, wybiła się z rytmu i postawiła stopę na śliskim kamieniu, po czym straciła równowagę i musiała podeprzeć się ręką by nie upaść. Broń wypadła jej z dłoni, a Crawford zaalarmowany potknięciem Miriam rzucił się w jej stronę. Nie dał jej czasu na odzyskanie pionu, przygwoździł ją do ziemi i przytrzymał jej kark kolanem, a pistolet odrzucił w krzaki.

— Myślałaś, że jesteś sprytna. Zapomniałaś kto cię szkolił — powiedział z głosem pełnym wyższości.

— Nigdy go nie dorwiecie — zaśmiała się dziko i obłędnie.

— Zobaczymy kto będzie śmiać się ostatni. Z całą pewnością ściany więzienia nie usłyszą jak robisz to ty. Gdzie jest doktor Bloom?

— Zniknęła wam szacowna doktor? Taka szkoda — prychnęła próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza bo kolano Jacka docisnęło jej szyję mocniej do błotnistego podłoża. — Cokolwiek planujesz, on zaplanował już kilka kroków naprzód — wycharczała między trudnymi wdechami.

— Tak dobrze znasz doktora Lectera, co?

— W końcu spędziłam z nim dwa lata — odpowiedziała mu z wyczuwalnym wyrzutem w głosie. Jack nie powiedział nic więcej dotknięty tymi słowami. Sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił po swoich ludzi.

***

Po ustaleniu kto będzie prowadzić przez pierwsze pół drogi, cała trójka wsiadła do terenowego samochodu i zapięła pasy. Początkowo Chiyoh nie chciała jechać z nimi, ale nie posiadali drugiego środka transportu. Na granicy z Kanadą mieli porzucić auto i przesiąść się na motory.

— To niesamowite, że załatwiłaś tak dużo w tak krótkim czasie — Will odwrócił się do kobiety siedzącej z tyłu, wyraźnie niezadowolonej z towarzystwa. 

— Postępowałam tylko według wskazówek — odparła i odchyliła głowę do tyłu dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce kontynuować konwersacji. Zamknęła oczy.

— Ona zawsze taka była? — zwrócił się do Hannibala.

— Miałeś czas by się przekonać.

— Tak, cóż, nie miałem go tak dużo. — Oczy miał mętne, ale przytomne.

— Nadal masz za złe, że wyrzuciła cię z pociągu, Will?

— I strzeliła do mnie, nie zapomnij o tym — zakaszlał.

— Chiyoh ma swoje metody — uśmiechnął się nieznacznie — i swoje powody.

— A źródłem tych powodów jesteś ty, tak jak źródłem jesteś dla wielu innych osób.

— Czujesz się zazdrosny?

— O co miałbym być zazdrosny? Mieszasz ludziom w głowach i bawi cię to jak gryzą się wzajemnie. Tier, Lass, Chiyoh, Bedelia, Alana, Jack, Gidion, ja...

— Nie wymieniłeś wszystkich, Will.

— Nie znam wszystkich — parsknął i oparł ciepłe czoło o zimną szybę. — Ale z pewnością jest ich już cały zastęp.

— Czujesz złość?

— Och, tak, to najwyraźniejsze z moich uczuć.

Will obserwował zmieniający się krajobraz wpół przytomnymi oczami. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego ciało jest z kamienia, ciężkie i toporne, pod którym ktoś rozpalił ognisko. Mrużył oczy tracąc świadomość czasu i poczucie rzeczywistości, obraz za szybą stał się rozmyty i wkrótce jedyne co widział to własne odbicie. Silne emocje i przemoczone ubrania dały o sobie znać i osłabiły znacznie jego odporność, choroba zaatakowała szybko. Przeszywały go dreszcze zimna i zakręciło mu się w głowie, a potem zarejestrował tylko że pochyla się do przodu i wymiotuje na dywanik i własne spodnie.

Hannibal zatrzymał samochód pod samotnym sklepem pośrodku niczego i polecił Chiyoh kupić papierowe ręczniki i aspirynę.

— Will? Jak się czujesz? — spytał pozwalając by cień zmartwienia namalował się na jego twarzy.

— Gównianie — Will zaśmiał się ocierając usta. Na widok miny Lectera zmieniającej się w zażenowanie, dodał: — I zarzygałem ci tapicerkę.

— Musisz zmienić spodnie — zignorował poprzednią uwagę przyjaciela i wyciągnął dłoń by położyć ją na jego czole i oszacować temperaturę. — Masz gorączkę i mocno się pocisz. Od kiedy tak się czujesz, Will?

Graham półprzytomny drżał mocniej pod dotykiem Hannibala i z jego ust wyrwało się ciche jękniecie gdy mężczyzna zabrał rękę.

— Od tak dawna, że sam nie wiem kiedy to zaczęło być dla mnie normalne...

— Williamie?

„Kocham cię"

— Nienawidzę cię — uśmiechnął się boleśnie i smutno.

Chiyoh wróciła z zakupami i zastała Lectera ze ściągnięta twarzą, bladą i wyraźnie próbującą coś ukryć. Przełknął szok jak wielką pastylkę i wziął od kobiety ręczniki. Wysiadł z samochodu, obszedł go dookoła i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera. Pochylił się i wytarł wymiociny spod nóg Willa, a potem odsunął fotel by ułożyć go w wygodnej pozycji.

— Zachorował? — pytała kruczoczarna, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza i gwałtowne, pełne zdecydowania ruchy Hannibala gdy rozpiął rozporek spodni Grahama. Rozbierany mężczyzna nie protestował wiotki i słaby od rosnącej gorączki. Uniósł go lekko, na tyle żeby zsunąć spodnie z jego pośladków i bioder, a potem uklęknął i zdjął je ostrożnie z jednej a następnie z drugiej nogi. Chiyoh obserwowała zaaferowana całą sytuacją, łapiąc ziarna troskliwości rzucane przez Lectera jak zachłanne ptaszysko. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat, a może w ogóle pierwszy raz widziała ten rodzaj zachowania u niego. On- szarmancki, elegancki, genialny i wyniosły, klęczał na piachu przed brudnym autem i zajmował się ubrudzonym rzygowinami Willem Grahamem. 

— Podaj mi koc — poprosił wstając z kolan. Zwinął poplamione spodnie i bezceremonialnie wrzucił je do pobliskiego śmietnika. Przyjął od Chiyoh cienki materiał i owinął nim Williama.

— Damy radę z nim podróżować? Nie przejechaliśmy nawet ćwierć trasy do granicy.

Zanim odpowiedział zamknął drzwi auta i wrócił na miejsce kierowcy:

— Zaopiekuję się nim.

***

Czuła chłód i aromat deszczu, zanim otworzyła powieki wiedziała, że musi być gotowa na to jaki horror jeszcze zobaczy i przeżyje. Co tym razem jej odebrali lub co gorsza, odbiorą utrzymując przy przytomności? Może przyszedł czas na uszy albo nogi? Niespiesznie otworzyła oczy i z ulgą odnotowała, że znajduje się w zupełnie innym otoczeniu, a co ważniejsze, poza bólem po brakującej nerce nie czuła żadnego innego. Leżała na sofie w starym gabinecie Hannibala Lectera. Myślała, że został zlicytowany, ale widocznie kupcem okazał się ktoś mało ostrożny i nie wymienił zamków. A może Hannibal się włamał? To nie miało znaczenia, poczuła jak ciężar spadł jej z serca, a oczy mokną od łez. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała o Margot, nie odzywała się do niej niemal dobę i ukochana mogła zacząć się martwić. Miała nadzieję, że Jack wstrzymał się z dzwonieniem do niej. Margot i tak była bardzo zaniepokojona powrotem Alany na stanowisko dyrektora. W Kanadzie nie groziło jej ani Morganowi niebezpieczeństwo, a nie chciała ich narazić. Ryzyko byłoby olbrzymie gdyby Verger przyleciała z synem do Baltimore. Wstała z głośnym jęknięciem mając wrażenie, że nie będzie mogła przez jakiś czas wyprostować pleców. Wzrokiem przeszukała pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu telefonu i na szczęście znalazła stacjonarny. Wolała prędko zadzwonić po pomoc, dopóki Lecter i Graham dali jej na to szansę.

Niecałą godzinę później siedziała już w volvo Crawforda.

— Powinnaś pojechać do szpitala — powiedział jej starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

— Lecter jest świetnym chirurgiem. Na pewno wszystko zrobił perfekcyjnie — napiła się nieco zimnej wody którą jej przyniósł.

— Pamiętasz coś..?

— Trzymali mnie cały czas nieprzytomną — nie chciała mówić o wspólnej kolacji, nadal wydawało jej się to nieprawdopodobne i chciała zapomnieć o tym koszmarze.

— Czemu... — zawiesił głos na chwilę myśląc czy powinien pytać — ...czemu cię nie zabili?

— Żyję bo Will tego chciał. Hannibal z satysfakcją by mnie rozczłonkował — odkręciła butelkę ponownie. — Tak jak obiecał.

— Will jest z Lecterem?

— Oczywiście, i świetnie się dogadują. Zawsze dogadywali. Nic dziwnego, że ich nie rozumieliśmy. I nigdy nie zrozumiemy.

— Alano, muszę ich złapać. Przypomnij sobie coś co mi w tym pomoże.

— I co chcesz z nimi zrobić? — bawiła się korkiem przekręcając go w palcach.

— Nie chcę być zmuszony do strzelania do Willa — odpowiedział szczerze.

— Ale będziesz, Jack — pomyślała przez moment i dodała: — niczego nie pamiętam. Nie wiem gdzie byłam, wiem tylko że byli razem.

— Zawiozę cię do szpitala, musisz zostać zbadana — oznajmił i odpalił samochód. Nie uwierzył Bloom, a ona nie chciała dłużej w tym uczestniczyć. Miała swoje poukładane życie i nie chciała już w nim Lectera ani Grahama. Skończyła z tym.

Jeżeli kolejnym razem ich spotka to jedynie na pogrzebie — ich lub swoim.


	7. VII - Oto moje dzieło

— Freddie Lounds nie próżnuje — powiedział Jack rzucając na stół czasopismo. Zeller zerknął na tytuł artykułu i zagwizdał.

— "Psychopaci i seryjni mordercy uciekają FBI. Mężowie-mordercy podjęli przerywany miesiąc miodowy" — przeczytał głośno i wziął gazetę do ręki. — "Groźny przestępca -Hannibal Lecter, znany jako Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake zbiegł ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, podczas gdy poślubiony mu były konsultant FBI -Will Graham, został przewieziony na miejsce zabójstwa Ajlin Morse. Mój informator donosi, że dwoje członków FBI pomogło uciec Grahamowi, zostawiając za sobą prawdziwą jatkę. Szef Wydziału Nauk Behawioralnych -Jack Crawford i Dyrektor Szpitala Psychiatrycznego -doktor Alana Bloom nie wydali oświadczenia w tej sprawie. Moi czytelnicy, ostrzegam Was..."

— Cholera jasna, przestań — skrzywił się Jack wyraźnie zniesmaczony. — Panna Lounds może zepsuć całe śledztwo.

— Właściwie, jakie w końcu śledztwo prowadzimy? Zabójstwa Morse, Donegala, agentów FBI czy ścigamy Lectera i Willa? — Price podszedł do stołu marszcząc brwi.

— Wszystkie.

— No tak, wszystkie -szepnął w odpowiedzi przeglądając plik dokumentów. — Mamy raporty z przesłuchań najbliższych hodowców mangust, nie jest ich tak wielu w okolicy. Jeden z nich zeznał, że najbardziej zapamiętał młodą kobietę o blond włosach z powodu sztucznego ramienia. Kupiła młody okaz mangusty zwyczajnej.

— Miriam Lass — Crawford pokręcił głową — mogłem się domyśleć po tym jak spotykała się z Lecterem.

— Dawał jej wskazówki dotyczące morderstwa?

— Na nagraniach nie było słychać ani słowa, ale Miriam dawała mu do wglądu czyjeś akta. Nie była to teczka Ajlin Mose.

— Może tylko udawała że są to akta? — wtrącił Zeller bo właśnie skończył czytać artykuł.

— Projekt morderstwa do akceptacji? — Jack nie wierzył w to co mówi, powieszą go za tak śmiałe kroki podwładnej za którą ręczył. Lounds już się o to postarała wydając swoje nowinki, a Kade lada moment każe mu oddać odznakę.

— Na szczęście możemy przesłuchać Lass.

— Dlaczego to zrobiła? — spytał Jimmy.

— ...żeby dać komuś sygnał — Crawford wyglądał jakby doznał objawienia.

— Ale komu i jaki? Zabicie w stylu Rozpruwacza miało być symbolem?

— Will Graham — ciemny cień przebiegł mu po twarzy. — To była intymna rozmowa doktora Lectera z Willem.

— Czy Lecter jest wszechmogący? Uknuł spisek, wyciągnął ze szpitala siebie i Willa...?

— Dał Willowi sposobność ucieczki, podarował mu powód abym mógł zabrać go na miejsce zabójstwa, wiedział że Graham będzie chciał to zobaczyć, a ja będę chciał rozwiązać sprawę. Przeklęty skurwysyn — podniósł głos patrząc w sufit. — Miriam i Tom mieli być jego stróżami i pomóc mu uciec. Niech go szlag! — przypomniał sobie słowa protegowanej: „Cokolwiek planujesz, on zaplanował już kilka kroków na przód".

— Jeżeli Hannibal jest tak zorganizowany, dlaczego nie uciekł wcześniej?

— Z powodu Willa, czekał aż sam do niego przyjedzie — i tą szansę również dał mu Jack. — Teraz nie musiał już czekać. Bóg jeden wie co tam się stało między nimi podczas operacji „Zębowa Wróżka".

— Pozostaje niejasne kto jeszcze współpracował z Lecterem — przypomniał wszystkim Brian.

— Wcale nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby ktoś złożył wizytę Miriam i zaoferował pomoc — syknął przełożony mając na myśli konkretną osobę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że odpowiedzi może szukać w zeznaniach Lass, ale ta zamknęła się w sobie i musiał czekać na konsultację psychiatryczną. Niedawno wrócił ze szpitala od Alany, chciał ją poprosić o kolejną przysługę, ale oczy kobiety zdradzały już odpowiedz. Naprawdę się bała.

— Skoro znaleźliśmy Miriam Lass i zwłoki Thomasa Donegala to dokąd udał się Will? — padło kluczowe pytanie z ust Price.

— Nie wiemy czy podróżował z nimi, ale jeśli tak i rozdzielili się w lesie, ślady zostały wymyte przez ulewę. Podczas takiej pogody ciężko o świadków, a z tego co zdążyłem ustalić, Will nie zatrzymał żadnego innego pojazdu. Lecter nie mógł na niego czekać, minęło za mało czasu — zamyślił się przez chwilę. — Miriam wie gdzie oni są i pokierowała tam Willa. To nie mogło być daleko od miejsca morderstwa Morse, wybranie jej domu nie było przypadkowe.

— Lepiej późno niż wcale — Zeller wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do oględzin ciała Donegala. Crawford wiedział, że bez konsultacji Willa, Hannibala lub Alany są wolniejsi i mniej skuteczni. Z przykrością odnotował fakt, że stracił ich wszystkich, a więc również główne paliwo w dochodzeniu.

„Może pora poszukać kogoś nowego, może wśród studentów?", pomyślał ogarniając wzrokiem mapę by wytyczyć obszar poszukiwań.

***

Hannibal obserwował jak jego przyjaciel miota się w fotelu i majaczy między kolejnymi falami gorączki próbując łapać go za ubrania. Podróż z kimś tak chorym nie była dobrym pomysłem i Chiyoh sugerowała kilkukrotnie wyrzucenie Grahama z samochodu. Gdyby Lecter jej nie znał, uznałby że mówi to zupełnie szczerze, wiedział jednak, że takimi słowami starała się ukryć zmartwienie. Próbował podawać Willowi aspirynę na zbicie temperatury, ale jego żołądek natychmiast się buntował i leki lądowały w plastikowych torebkach wraz z resztą treści pokarmowej. Po kilku godzinach jazdy, kiedy odjechali wystarczająco daleko i nie napotkali żadnego patrolu, postanowił znaleźć zajazd. Pierwotnie nie planował postoju, ale niepokoił go stan Williama. Nie chciał go stracić teraz, kiedy w końcu naprawdę uciekli razem. Obiecał sobie, iż zabije go własnymi rękami lub sam wyzionie ducha pod jego; śmierć z powodu wirusa nie wchodziła w grę.

— Chiyoh, mogłabyś wynająć pokój? — zapytał skręcając na parking obłożony pikapami. Wyglądał dość obskurnie i Hannibal zmarszczył nieco nos, ale w takim miejscu Jack na pewno nie będzie go szukał. Kobieta wyszła bez słowa biorąc czarną torbę, a on odpiął pasy Grahama i leciutko potrząsnął jego ramię.

— Will, musisz wstać — powiedział, ale mężczyzna jedynie mlasnął i odwrócił głowę.

Miał wrażenie, że czaszka zaraz mu wybuchnie i poda Lecterowi swój mózg na obiad. Kręcone pasma ciemnych włosów przykleiły mu się do czoła bo pot oblewał go bez przerwy. Czuł jak się topi i rozpływa scalając z siedzeniem, ale mocne ręce Hannibala owinęły się wokół niego i wyciągnęły go z auta. Gdy dotknął stopami nawierzchni zaczął tracić równowagę, jednak prężne ramiona nie cofnęły się i pomagały mu stąpać stabilniej. W słońcu włosy doktora nabierały połysku złota i srebra i miał ochotę sięgnąć i dotknąć ich, mierzwiąc jakby głaskał piękne, oswojone zwierzę. Wydawały mu się bardzo szlachetne, zupełnie jakby Lecter był częścią rodziny królewskiej lub czymś więcej niż tylko istotą ludzką.

Pokój był mały, posiadał dwa osobne łóżka i stolik, ale ku zadowoleniu Hannibala był czysty. Podprowadził osłabionego Williama do łóżka i pomógł mu się położyć zrzucając lekko ciężar z ramienia.

— Zaraz wracam, pójdę po wodę — rzucił w jego stronę odwracając się, ale poczuł opór.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie zostawiaj mnie — błagał Will wczepiając słabe palce w rąbek koszuli Hannibala i ciągnąc ku sobie.

— Jestem tu, Will -odparł patrząc jak kruchy i zdesperowany jest.

— Nie znikaj już z zasięgu mojego wzroku — prosił mając płacz na końcu nosa.

— Jestem tuż przy tobie. Zawsze byłem. Jesteśmy tu razem. Możesz odpocząć, Will — odparł wyuczonym, terapeutycznym głosem i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

Czekał aż Graham zamknie oczy i pogrąży się we śnie, dopiero wtedy chciał wyjść i porozmawiać z Chiyoh o dalszych krokach. Odnotował, że oddech mężczyzny jest coraz głębszy, wkraczał więc w objęcia Morfeusza. Zanim wstał sprawdził dłonią czoło Willa i z ulgą stwierdził, że gorączka wreszcie spada. Siedział przez chwilę z ręką ułożoną na jego twarzy, po czym oderwał ją nieco i złapał w dwa palce kosmyk jego włosów. Kręcił miękkie jak futro baranka pasmo przeczesując wzrokiem jego śpiące oblicze. Niespiesznie zjechał palcem wskazującym na łuk brwiowy, badając jego budowę, a potem grzbiet nosa przyjaciela, przesunął po jego długości i przyłożył opuszek do ciepłych, wysuszonych gorączką warg. Bezwiednie oblizał swoje i pochylił się delikatnie stykając je z ustami Willa. Nie planował tego i był zaskoczony własnym, śmiałym odruchem. Dał się ponieść silnemu impulsowi ich wspólnej bliskości. Czuł spokojny oddech na swojej skórze i gorąco ciała mężczyzny pod sobą.

— P-przestań Buster — wymamrotał we śnie Will i uderzył Hannibala ręka próbując odgonić natrętnego psa.

— Nawet w czasie snu, nadal chcesz mnie odepchnąć — stwierdził wstając z głębokim, smutnym spojrzeniem.

Doskonale wiedział, że terapia jaką mu kiedyś zafundował zraniła go i obdarła z grubej skóry, którą wyhodował uciekając od swoich morderczych zapędów. Pielęgnował oskalpowane ciało tak długo, aż wyrosła nowa, bajecznie piękna powłoka stworzenia którym Will zawsze powinien być. Był dumny z tego, stał się jego najpiękniejszym dziełem, żywym wyrazem człowieczeństwa i boskości. Przez krótki moment zastanawiał się czy zostawić go w spokoju i pozwolić wrócić do FBI i żony ale zdał sobie sprawę, że chce mieć go przy sobie. Już na zawsze. Uwielbiał bowiem otaczać się surowym pięknem eposów i sztuki. Tragizmem ludzkich przeznaczeń i decyzji. Jak malarz, nie chciał porzucać idealnego obrazu, malowanego łzami i krwią Grahama pod swoimi smukłymi palcami. Pchnął go w objęcia obłędu, by później przywracać do świata w zmienionej na swój wzór rzeczywistości. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że Will przesiąknięte nią, zrozumie i zaakceptuje jak nikt nigdy dotąd. Początkowo był jedynie majaczącym szkicem, ale z czasem nabierał barw i stopniowo wybuchł całą ich paletą. Arcydziełu brakowało już niewiele by stać się godnym odzwierciedleniem bożego sądu.

— Jesteś najpiękniejszy z pięknych — szepnął w jego stronę i uklęknął przy łóżku by ściągnąć mu buty. Robił to z namaszczeniem, czując wielkość i umiłowanie do tej jednej istoty. — Tak skrupulatnie się ukrywałeś ,a on i tak mi cię pokazał, Bóg jest niezrównany w swej łasce i w swym okrucieństwie. Rzuca swoje umiłowanie owieczki wilkom i wymaga krwi baranka by zmazać ich grzechy.

Will czuł jak czarna postać z porożem jelenia obejmuje czule jego, równie skażoną i wyjącą z zachwytu. Jak wspólnie pożerają ciepłe, bijące serce rozkoszując się smakiem surowego mięsa i krwi. Nie chciał przestać, nawet gdy łzy spływały po jego policzkach mieszając się z zastygającą posoką. Wbijał spragnione kły w organ i rozszarpywał go z dziką satysfakcją. Uczta smakowała mu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i nie zorientował się nawet czyje serce tak chciwie pożera.

***

Zapadł zmierzch kiedy Will obudził się z uczuciem piachu w suchym gardle. Zakaszlał podnosząc się do połowy z łóżka i przez krótki moment spanikował nie odnajdując wzrokiem Hannibala.

— Woda leży na stoliku — usłyszał niski głos za sobą i od razu się uspokoił.

— Długo spałem? — sięgnął po szklankę i wypił całą jej zawartość na jednym wdechu. Woda rozkosznie przepłukała cierpiący przełyk chłodną falą.

— Pół dnia — odparł spokojnie Lecter i odłożył pióro którym pisał coś ozdobnym pismem na papierze.

— Cholera, przepraszam...

— Nigdy mnie nie przepraszaj za opiekę, Williamie.

— Ale... naraziłem nas — zawiesił głos i spuścił głowę. Nie widział twarzy Hannibala, ale czuł na swoich plecach jego uważny wzrok —   
..ciebie naraziłem.

— Pamiętasz co mówiłeś podczas jazdy?

— Pamiętam tylko... — schował twarz w dłoniach próbując sobie przypomnieć — ...pamiętam naszą rozmowę o Chiyoh i potem, że zacząłem wymiotować.

— A więc nie pamiętasz.

— Czy powiedziałem coś dziwnego?

Lecter włożył kartkę do koperty i polizał zaschnięty klej by ją zakleić. Cisza wdarła się między nich powodując niezręczność i dyskomfort. Will przełknął głośno gęstą ślinę, ale nie miał odwagi odwrócić się i spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Czekał na odpowiedź, ale zamiast niej usłyszał skrobanie stalówki o papier. Miał wrażenie, że trwa to całą wieczność i tak już pozostanie jeżeli nie odezwie się pierwszy.

— Przepraszam za zabrudzenie samochodu - — podjął w końcu rozmowę z nerwowym rozbawieniem w głosie. Nie usłyszał żadnej reakcji, więc kontynuował: — Nie sądziłem, że poczuję się tak źle. Szedłem w deszczu, a potem... potem zrobiliśmy to Alanie, to było nagłe, te wszystkie zdarzenia i uczucia towarzyszące im. Kręciło mi się w głowie z nadmiaru doznań i...

— I odciąłeś się ode mnie — wszedł mu w słowo.

Graham złapał swoją czuprynę dłońmi i zacisnął na niej palce jakby to miało pomóc mu zrozumieć o co chodzi Hannibalowi. Wydał z siebie niski pomruk niczym niezadowolone zwierzę bo po głowie odbijały się echem słowa, których nie był pewny czy przekształciły się w mowę czy nie. „Czy ja powiedziałem Hannibalowi, że go kocham? ", myślał zawieszając wzrok na ciemnych panelach podłogi.

— Jesteśmy jak dwa pająki zawieszone w przestrzeni niedopowiedzeń. Jaka sieć pajęczyn nas unosi i łączy, Will?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć o czym mówisz, skoro mówisz niejasno, doktorze?

— Rozumiesz mnie tak samo dobrze jak zawsze.

— Na litość boską. — Wstał i natychmiast lekko się zatoczył osłabiony — nigdy nie mówisz niczego prosto. Porozmawiamy o filiżance? — kpina odbiła się w jego tonie wyraźnie.

— Jeżeli masz ochotę — podmuchał atrament żeby szybciej wysechł.

— O tak, lubisz nosić w sobie urazę i ją okazywać, tak jak wtedy gdy poderżnąłeś gardło Abigail. Nie musiałeś mi jej zabierać — powiedział z urazą. 

— Zdradziłeś mnie.

— Byłem niezdecydowany.

— A teraz jesteś?

Graham odwrócił głowę w kierunku stolika i obrzucił Hannibala pewnym, jasnym spojrzeniem.

— Tak, jestem. Jak jeszcze mam ci to udowodnić? Mam złożyć ci ofiarę, ponownie?

— Nigdy tego nie wymagałem. Sam chciałeś ją ofiarować, a potem wycofałeś się i znalazłeś słowa którymi mnie zadowoliłeś. — Odłożył list i obszedł łóżko by znaleźć się tuż na przeciwko Willa — ale ja wiedziałem, kapryśny chłopcze.

Profiler spuścił wzrok i patrzył na wypolerowane buty doktora. Czuł się przyłapany na czymś bardzo złym. Dlaczego sądził że zdoła go oszukać? Już nie raz próbował grać, ale to jak występ przed wirtuozem; zawsze dostrzegł fałszywą nutę, nawet kiedy próbował uwodzić go strojem i dobrze ułożonymi włosami. Poczuł jak dłonie opadają na jego ramiona z dużą siłą i zmuszają go do siadu, a potem popychają w tył przewracając na plecy. Widział jak stoi na przeciw u ramy łóżka z nogami między jego rozchylonymi udami i rzuca surowe, przytłaczające spojrzenie. Nie musiał robić nic więcej aby Will poczuł się cały pod jego kontrolą, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dreszcz niepewności i ekscytacji.

— Co robisz...? — zapytał nieśmiało i zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu szukając na twarzy Lectera cienia logicznej odpowiedzi.

— Układam cię do snu, musisz wyzdrowieć. Jeśli ponownie zwymiotujesz w samochodzie, Chiyoh cię z niego wyrzuci. — Will dostrzegł iskrę w jego oczach ale nie umiał określić jej znaczenia.

— A ty jej nie powstrzymasz?

— Jakże mógłbym — odrzekł i odszedł kierując kroki do łazienki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł o nie czoło, w końcu mógł zapanować nad rozszalałym sercem. Doprawdy, nie zdarzało się to często, nawet kiedy zabijał lub był w opałach zachowywało spokojny rytm. „Zmieniłeś mnie, zaiste".

Graham oddychał niespokojnie, ale był dumny, że nie dał po sobie poznać strachu i zmieszania. A przynajmniej tak sądził. Przewrócił się na brzuch i schował twarz w pościeli. „Co się z tobą dzieje, Williamie?", myślał zaciskając mocno powieki i pięści na kołdrze. Czuł presję żeby coś ustalić raz na zawsze, ale podświadomie obawiał się wniosków. „Jeśli tęsknisz za nim zaraz po przebudzeniu szukając wzrokiem tylko jego, jeżeli twoje myśli zawsze krążą wokół niego, albo czujesz wieczny głód i nie możesz się zaspokoić nim i bez niego- czy to jest miłość? Bedelia wiedziała", i poczuł bolesne ukłucie zazdrości. „Bedelia". Podniósł się z posłania słysząc szum wody spod prysznica i podszedł do stolika, na którym leżała koperta. Zbadał wzrokiem piękny, granatowy napis.

— „Droga Bedelia Du Maurier" — przeczytał i zrozumiał, że to ona jest ich kolejnym celem. Hannibal zawsze tego chciał, a Will zaczął chcieć. Nigdy nie przetrawił faktu, że uciekła z Lecterem do Europy, podświadomie czuł że to powinien być on. Teraz miał jasność tego jak bardzo niezdecydowany był przez ten cały czas i że zawsze chciał być obok doktora, próbował zdusić tę potrzebę substytutami i wyobrażeniem normalności. Ale nie był normalny, był wyjątkowy, inny. Byli tacy sami, więc tylko razem mogli rozumieć świat w ten pokręcony sposób. Uspokoił się i podjął decyzję.

***

Chiyoh siedziała w samochodzie, nie miała zamiaru spędzać czasu z tamtą dwójką. Bacznie obserwowała parking i okna pokoju, który im wynajęła. Przywykła do spania na twardej podłodze lub w aucie, przez ostatnie trzy lata kręciła się w pobliżu szpitala dla umysłowo chorych. Doskonale wiedziała o Dolarhyde, nie przyznała się przed nikim, że tropiła Willa i Hannibala gdy jechali policyjnym radiowozem do domku na skarpie. Miała swoje starcie z Czerwonym Smokiem, ale zdążyła uciec zanim ją dobił, a potem obserwowała z oddali jak Francis zbliża się do domu i strzela w dużą szybę. Nie zdążyła pomóc Lecterowi i ta świadomość piekła ją niczym rozgrzany stos. Dostrzegła zbyt późno jak mężczyźni obejmują się i spadają z klifu, pamiętała jak wówczas serce podskoczyło jej i zamarło. Biegła jak dzika gazela, przyciskając krwawiące ramię, chcąc udzielić im pomocy. I udało się. Odnalazła ich na skałach, wyszarpała z lodowatej wody i zostawiła w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mogła nic więcej zrobić, słysząc więc syreny i helikoptery, usunęła się w cień. Najważniejsze, że przeżyli. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć o jej udziale. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone samotnie na Litwie, nie przeszkadzało jej życie w mroku i odbiciu Hannibala i jego historii. Nic nigdy nie poruszyło jej serca jak on, inteligentny i bardzo roztropny chłopiec, który bawił się z nią w odgadywanie nazwy drewna na podstawie jego zapachu gdy płonęło. Zawsze miał dryg do komponowania i stwarzania pięknych rzeczy. Ciotka uczyła go ikebany, a on wydobywał z tych lekcji wszystko co najlepsze. Chiyoh uśmiechnęła się lekko bo przypomniała sobie, że Hannibal naprawdę kocha rarytasy. Czy Will zrozumiały go lepiej i pokochał tak jak ona, gdyby miał wgląd w lata jego młodości? Był rozkoszny, bystry, czujny. Rozwijał się, nigdy nie patrzył w tył. Kiedyś powiedział jej, że spoglądanie w przeszłość zamraża przyszłość, ale sam dodawał kolejne pokoje do swojego Pałacu Wspomnień.

Przyglądając się niskiemu budynkowi spostrzegła ruch i zarys postaci wychodzącej z pokoju, zbliżała się do niej pewnym krokiem aż usłyszała pukanie w szybę. Odblokowała drzwi i Hannibal usiadł obok niej. Przez jakiś czas po prostu trwali blisko siebie w ciasnej przestrzeni.

— Co mam zrobić? — zapytała wreszcie zniecierpliwiona milczeniem.

— Odkąd się uwolniłaś nie spuszczasz mnie z oczu, mylę się?

— Obiecałam cię nie spuszczać z oczu.

— Jesteś upartą dziewczyną. Jesteś wolna, możesz iść gdzie chcesz i robić co chcesz.

— Nie jestem wolna, żadne z nas nie jest. Tak naprawdę jesteśmy ciągle związani z tobą.

— Długo pracowałaś na odzyskanie wolności, dlaczego nie chcesz z tego skorzystać?

— Korzystam.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na jej bladą twarz z błyskiem w oczach. Podał jej pudełko z kanapkami które zrobił na drogę. Ubolewał, że nie miał czasu przygotować czegoś lepszego, wszystko poświęcił na ucztę z Alaną i Willem. Przyjęła podarunek.

— Odejdę tej nocy — powiedziała nagle — nie lubię być na widoku.

— Moim widoku czy innych?

— Przede wszystkim w zasięgu twojego — odwróciła się w drugą stronę bo zarejestrowała ruch na parkingu.

Lecter obserwował ją przez chwilę, była jego egzotycznym ptakiem, chociaż w tej chwili bardziej przypominała pumę. Skradała się, węszyła, tropiła i atakowała znienacka.

— Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

— Po to tu przyszedłeś, nieprawdaż?

— Wyślij go — podał jej list i uśmiechnął się prawie niewidocznie.

— Kolejny posiłek?

— Nie, to moja żona. Jesteśmy w separacji — kąciki jego ust uniosły się bardziej — chciałem ją przeprosić za porzucenie jej.

Chiyoh mrugała przez moment skonfundowana, ale kiwnęła głową i wsunęła kopertę do kieszeni skórzanego płaszcza. Włożyła pudełko z jedzeniem do torby i wysiadła z samochodu. Wyciągnęła z bagażnika futerał ze snajperką i Hannibal obserwował jak rozpływa się w mroku nocy, zupełnie tak jak zapowiedziała. Włączył radio w wozie i odszukał kanał z muzyką klasyczną. To nie było to samo co filharmonia czy choćby gramofon, ale w tych warunkach musiało wystarczyć. Poczuł nostalgię. Słuchał pięknych i lekkich brzmień fortepianu, by nagle zostać szturchnięty falą puzonów, a potem uspokojony wiolonczelą. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie występ na żywo. Duszny samochód zmienił się w scenę i harmonię dźwięków oplatających go łagodnymi, dobrymi ramionami archaniołów.

Nagły i nieprzyjemny jazgot wdarł się w jego uszy i Lecter ze skrzywieniem na twarzy opuścił salę wypełnioną blaskiem i muzyką. Spojrzał na boczną szybę i ujrzał za nią młodego chłopaka witającego go z uśmiechem. Odsunął okno.

— Dobry wieczór, chce pan kupić towar? Najlepszy, po okazyjnej cenie.

— Mógłbyś mnie czymś zaskoczyć?

— Co pan sobie życzy, kwas, zioło, GHB..

— Cudownie — na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, był w wyśmienitym humorze.


	8. VIII - Co widzisz?

Szum strumienia, który zawsze uspokajał Willa zmieniał się stopniowo w symfonię ludzkich krzyków i przedśmiertnych jęków. Próbował przywołać w pamięci dźwięk wartkiej rzeki, czystej i pięknej, jednak już dawno pojawiły się na niej pierwsze gęste, czerwone smugi kalając jej niewinność. Zaczął się z tym godzić, tak jak ze świadomością swojej decyzji i czynów. Wartko płynąca woda przeistoczyła się w krew pędzącą żyłami i tętnicami, zasilającymi niczym bezcenne paliwo życie jakie miał, istnienia które mógł kaleczyć, zabrać i uwalniać. Odtąd nie było już dawnego potoku, widział to dokładnie teraz, kiedy rozcinał nożem szyję młodego mężczyzny, tym razem głęboko i posoka tryskała prosto na niego. Orzeźwiała go, a metaliczny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu był słodszy od perfum którejkolwiek z jego kobiet. Hannibal stał za nim i kierował jego dłonią, zaledwie minimalnie, tak lekko jak dotyk owada który usiadł na nadgarstku. Nieważne jak bardzo Graham chciał wyobrażać sobie, że zabija bestię lub Lectera, ciągle widział wyraźnie przerażone oczy młodzieńca. To co robi sprawiało mu przyjemność, ale świadomość ciągle była niewygodnym meblem, który chciałby przesunąć. Zacierał w pamięci fakt, że kiedyś łapał takich jakim sam się stawał, czy to była ewolucja, przemiana czy upadek na dno piekła? „Wiem kim jestem", kotłowało mu się w głowie kiedy obserwował ostatnie drgawki ofiary przed śmiercią. „Jestem mordercą".

\- Jesteś mordercą, Williamie - usłyszał szept jak gdyby ktoś czytał mu w myślach, uchwycił wahanie i postanowił ofiarować mu potwierdzenie.

\- Ty... dałeś mi coś? W wodzie, przed snem...? - zapytał skołowany, ale nie drgnął, patrzył na to co uczynił. Rozlane wino mieszało się z resztami białego proszku i nasiąkało nim zmieniając barwę, tuż obok głowy martwego nieznajomego. Czuł, że absorbuje tą śmierć równie zachłanne i przesiąka jej kolorami. Jej przeznaczeniem i sensem.

\- Czy czułbyś się lepiej myśląc, że zrobiłeś to nieświadomie? Twoje sumienie byłoby spokojne jak szum strumienia? Oczyściłbyś się w nim z odpowiedzialności? Obmył z grzechu?

Wsłuchiwał się w kolejny, bezemocjonalny półgłos za swoimi plecami. Dręczył go znaczeniem słów i koił jednocześnie spokojnym oddechem pieszczącym jego kark.

Diabeł szeptał mi do ucha, moim stróżem został.

\- Nie - odparł krótko po chwili, zawieszony między poczuciem rzeczywistej chwili a subiektywnymi odczuciami. Bodźce wolno rozchodziły się po jego ciele i czuł ich promieniowanie w każdej części nerwów, na wilgotnej od potu skórze.

\- Jak się czujesz, Will?

\- Czuje się... dobrze. Czuję się zadowolony.

\- Krzywdzenie złych ludzi daje ci przyjemność. Zobaczyłeś co zrobił, poczułeś i nie pohamowałeś instynktu.

Hannibal zabrał narzędzie zbrodni ze słabego uścisku dłoni Willa i przeszedł nad ciałem ofiary unosząc wysoko smukłe nogi. Uczynił to z gracją tancerza, lekko i z pełnią powabu.

\- Nie miałem pewności czy był zły.

\- Miałeś. Zaatakował cię, wykrzyczał jak zabił tamtą dziewczynę. Tak jak ja odczułeś, że mówi prawdę. Czy zobaczyłeś tę scenę? Odtworzyłeś każde ze słów? - nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, dostrzegł ją w rozszerzających się źrenicach i drgnięciu mięśni jego żuchwy gdy zaciskał mocno szczęki. Próbował wyraźnie wyrzucić coś z głowy. - Zrobiłeś to, Will.

\- To dlatego go tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Chciałeś zobaczyć co zrobię? Jak się zachowam gdy zobaczę jego twarz, bez cienia pokory?

\- Schlebiasz mi, ale nie jestem wszechwiedzący. Nie wiedziałem co zrobił i co ty uczynisz.

\- Ale z jakiegoś powodu założyłeś taką możliwość.

\- Zakładam bardzo dużo możliwości. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że wbijesz mu ostrze w gardło. Ciągle mnie zaskakujesz.

\- Och, ty też mnie ciągle zaskakujesz... Chociaż może nie - spuścił wzrok dotąd mocujący się ze spojrzeniem Hannibala - możliwe, że to fascynacja.

\- Czyż to nie idealna symbioza?

William prychnął głośno niedowierzając z jaką lekkością prowadzą dyskusje zaraz po zabiciu człowieka. Z jaką lekkością on sam to robi. Coś się zmieniało. Czuł pogłos rozpaczy i cierpienia nastoletniej dziewczyny kiedy oprawca ją wykorzystywał i dusił. Czuł wdzięczność spływającą na niego niczym ukojenie. Czy to poczucie oddania jej sprawiedliwości? Mógłby zabijać i jednocześnie wymierzać sprawiedliwość? Czy był to półśrodek, lek na szaleństwo, czy mógłby...?

\- Twoja empatia ewoluuje wraz z tobą - Lecter niechętnie oderwał oczy od pięknej rzeźby upadłego anioła przed nim i przewrócił zwłoki by łatwiej móc zrobić nacięcie wzdłuż mostka. - Przyłączysz się?

\- Chcesz go... zjeść? - uniósł brew wysoko w lekkim niedowierzaniu - po tym co zrobił?

\- Nie po tym lecz dlatego. Nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć, sądząc po wyrazie twojej twarzy już to zrozumiałeś, Will.

\- Nie zasługiwał by oddychać, więc weźmiesz mu płuca. - Odpowiedział mu tylko nikły uśmiech i Will przykucnął obok. - Co mam zrobić...?

\- Musimy rozchylić żebra.

Włożył dłonie we wnętrze martwego mężczyzny rozwierając żebra i poczuł jak gasnące ciepło rozchodzi się i wpełza na jego ręce. Obserwował jak doktor pracuje trzymając w palcach śliskie, twarde kości obleczone tkanką mięśniową, tłuszczem i nerwami. Kompletnie zapomniał, że w tej chwili mają w wynajętym pokoju trupa i asystował dalej kiedy Hannibal operował skalpelem.

\- Powiesz mi co chcesz zrobić z płucami w środku nocy w motelu?

\- W aucie mam przenośną lodówkę.

\- Masz co - skonfundował się profiler.

\- Nie wozisz w samochodzie lodówki?

\- Twoje żart są... Właściwie zastanawiam się czy ty kiedykolwiek żartowałeś...

\- Nazbyt często, Williamie.

\- A teraz , czy ciebie to bawi? - zmarszczył brwi zlepione krwią wyłapując na jego ustach ledwo widoczny uśmiech.

\- Skądże. To podniosła chwila. Jesteśmy tu razem.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś tak spokojny?

\- Jestem?

\- Grzebiesz komuś... w... - usłyszał trzask łamanego żebra i momentalnie się skrzywił. Na sekundę przestał kontrolować siłę z jaką miał w uścisku ten fragment i od razu kość pękła jak patyk. „Czy ty również czujesz kruchość i słabość ludzkiego ciała i życia w nim?", zamyślił się.

\- Z czasem to opanujesz. Euforia zawsze jest najsilniejsza na początku.

Hannibal przeciął główną tętnicę płucną i spojrzał na Willa. Zaczynał być nieobecny, wpatrywał się jak pod wpływem zaklęcia na krew wypełniającą opróżnione z organu zwłoki. Położył zabrudzoną dłoń na piersi Grahama i przywróci go do rzeczywistości.

\- Twoje serce jest spokojne, ale drżą ci dłonie i mięśnie. Twój umysł próbuje opanować wyrzut dopaminy, nie odcinaj się od swoich dokonań, Will. Każde jest inne, będzie inne. Zostań przytomny.

\- Pamiętasz każdą swoją ofiarę?

Zimne spojrzenie Willa przeszyło go bardziej niż każdy nóż i wszelki nabój w całym jego życiu. Czaił się w nim dystans, chłodna kalkulacja, ale również zalążek żalu. Pod palcami uczuł jak serce zaczęło żwawiej pompować krew. Wzdrygnął się nieco mimowolnie, a w niebiesko-szarych oczach zabłysnęła iskra triumfu. Lecter wiedział, że prowadzą kolejną partię szachów, a mimo to pozwolił sobie na utratę jednej bierki.

\- Oczywiście. Wyjątkowo dobrze zapamiętuje grubiaństwo.

\- Każda z nich była po prostu niegrzeczna?

\- Nie - odparł szczerze i cofnął dłoń z koszuli Willa by obiema rękami móc unieść płuca i ułożyć je na ręczniku osuszając z krwi. - Bóg posłał swego syna na śmierć w zamian za odkupienie win ludzkości. Jest wszechmogący i mógłby wybaczyć wszystkim, a mimo to wolał oddać im Jezusa by go zamordowali. Dlaczego?

\- Bo mógł? - Will zmarszczył czoło i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- W tym świecie, jaki rodzic skazuje swoje dziecko na taki los? - kontynuował.

\- Egoistyczny, samolubny i okrutny.

\- A więc, czy Bóg jest miłością czy bawi się nią?

„A ty?", chciał zapytać, ale zrezygnował. Miał dość tej dyskusji:

\- Daleko mi do wiary w nadprzyrodzone byty - odrzekł jedynie i potarł czoło dłonią rozmazując po nim zastygającą krew.

\- Stworzył nas na swoje podobieństwo, jeżeli radują go jego własne grzechy, czemu nas miałyby nie cieszyć nasze.

\- To popieprzone - zaśmiał się bez cienia radości, pomyślał: „ciebie też stworzył Bóg na swoje podobieństwo, twoje rozważania są wytłumaczeniem twojej natury czy próbujesz stanąć obok Boga?"

Na te słowa Lecter cmoknął z niezadowoleniem; wyraźnie zapiekły go uszy.

\- Co, teraz utniesz mi język bo nim zgrzeszyłem? - zakpił młodszy mężczyzna wyjmując obleczone krwią dłonie z ciała i wycierając je w ubrudzona już koszulę.

\- Nie, Williamie - Hannibal wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Chociaż coraz ciężej mi się powstrzymać - dorzucił z powagą w głosie.

Will obrzucił doktora zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział czy to żart czy jego szczere pragnienie, ale wolał się nie przekonywać. W tej chwili problemem były zwłoki leżące na środku małego pokoju.

\- Pięknie, zostawiliśmy drogowskaz - burknął profiler prostując nogi i przyglądając się rzezi.

\- Ty zostawiłeś.

\- Nie ja wziąłem sobie trofeum - zauważył.

\- Nigdy nie brałem trofeum.

\- Oczywiście że nie, brałeś składniki - przewrócił oczami i popatrzył na swoje odbicie w kałuży pomieszanych z sobą dwóch szkarłatnych cieczy.

\- Co widzisz? - dobiegło go pytanie z kąta pokoju. Nie wiedział czy Hannibal je zadał czy zjawa zamordowanego mężczyzny, ale zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Widzę siebie - powiedział głośno z pełnym przekonaniem obserwując swoją twarz odbitą na czerwono.

Psychiatra odwrócił się w stronę Willa i zmrużył oczy. Nie zadawał mu żadnego pytania.

***

Dwie godziny wcześniej...

\- Dobry wieczór, chce pan kupić towar? Najlepszy, po okazyjnej cenie.

\- Mógłbyś mnie czymś zaskoczyć?

\- Co pan sobie życzy, kwas, zioło, GHB..

\- Cudownie. Zapraszam - uchylił drzwi auta a chłopak bez skrępowania wszedł do środka i usiadł na miejscu pasażera z przodu. Hannibal obserwował jego twarz gdy wypluwał z siebie kolejne słowa pokazując co ma w kieszeniach taniej kurtki. Nabrał więcej powietrza do nosa by niezauważalnie powąchać nieznajomego. Poczuł deszcz i mokrą trawę, co zasugerowało gdzie spał tej nocy, najpewniej uciekł z domu lub jest bezdomny. Zapach taniego wina i nerwowość w jego głosie dały podpowiedź jak spędzał czas. Woń śmietnika uderzyła go przytłaczając, ale miał już pewność co do dalszych kroków.

\- Zapraszam na kolację - powiedział nagle przerywając chłopcu wywody na temat swojego ekskluzywnego towaru. - Jak masz na imię? - dodał widząc zmieszanie na jego rumianej buzi.

\- Alois, proszę pana - wydukał czujnie.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, nazywam się Harris.

\- Jeśli chodzi o inne usługi... - zmieszał się i zawiesił głos - to...

\- Och, nie to miałem na myśli - odparł Lecter z uśmiechem na ustach. - Po prostu wyglądasz na kogoś kto nie jadł od dłuższego czasu, a ja w pokoju mam wyśmienitą pieczeń. Nie zjem jej sam. Lubię jeść w towarzystwie.

\- A kupi pan...

\- Wszystko - uchylił okno samochodu bo smród był coraz intensywniejszy - wezmę od ciebie wszystko.

Alois uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok pliku gotówki w rękach doktora. Mógł wyrwać mu pieniądze i uciec, ale szybko obliczył że to ryzykowne skanując wzrokiem mężczyznę za kierownicą. Pospiesznie opróżnił kieszenie z kilku woreczków i pochuchał z radością na otrzymaną zapłatę. Chciał już pójść i kupić alkohol, ale Hannibal zatrzymał go kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Poczęstuj się - podsunął mu jeden z woreczków wypełniony białym proszkiem.

\- Mogę, na pewno?

\- Ależ proszę.

Zastanawiał się krótko, to była wszak świetna okazja. Nie dość że zarobił to mógł jeszcze przynajmniej raz zaciągnąć się bez konsekwencji. W końcu nie ukradł niczego, klient sam mu dał.

\- Nalegam - poganiał go Hannibal widząc jak chłopak oblizuje usta i lustruje oczami strunową torebkę.

Wziął, wysypał na nadgarstek i wciągnął proszek w nozdrza, a potem potarł nos ręką.

\- Śmiało - Lecter skinął głową w stronę reszty zawartości, widział, że młodzieniec pragnie więcej. Nie krępował się dłużej i wysypał kolejną strużkę, a później jeszcze dwie.

\- A pan? - spytał w końcu odchylając głowę do tyłu pozwalając narkotykowi działać. Oczy leciały mu gdzieś poza granicę pola widzenia. Był zbyt zachłanny.

\- Uraczysz mnie rozmową?

Alois zaśmiał się obłąkańczo w przekonaniu, że trafił mu się naiwny klient i pokiwał głową energicznie.

\- Powiedz mi zatem, co wiesz o Bogu i zabijaniu...? - Hannibal wyjął zapalniczkę i podgrzał na łyżeczce proszek z innej torebki.

\- Nie ma tutaj Boga - odrzekł dealer obserwując sufit - ale jeśli chodzi o zabijanie... 

Oczy Hannibala Lectera błyszczały czerwienią w bladym świetle latarni i odbijały się w nich iskry niczym deszcz komet odwiedzających Ziemię. Przytrzymywał zataczającego się chłopaka i prowadził go do pokoju w motelu, w którym spał Will. Nie musiał kryć się z nieznajomym; wcześniej zorientował się w terenie i doskonale wiedział, że nie ma tu żadnych kamer. Światła w oknach były zgaszone, a jedyni świadkowie to świerszcze i komary.

Otworzył drzwi najciszej jak mógł i usadził Aloisa na łóżku Grahama.

\- G..gdzie j..jestem? - spytał rozglądając się nieprzytomnie.

\- U ciebie w domu. Nie poznajesz?

\- U mnie w domu - powtórzył posłusznie.

\- Tak. To twój pokój, Aloisie. Pamiętasz co w nim zrobiłeś? - chłopak pokiwał głową. - Kogo widzisz na łóżku?

\- Widzę ją, śpi, tak jak mówiłeś - odwrócił się w stronę pogrążonego we śnie Williama. - Ale to niemożliwe, zabiłem ją.

\- W jaki sposób ją zabiłeś?

\- U...udusiłem...

\- Wiesz co powinieneś zrobić - usiadł w rogu pokoju na twardym krześle zakładając nogę na nogę.

Pomimo ciemności dostrzegł jak szaleńczy uśmiech wpłynął na twarz chłopca i niezdarnie podpełznął do śpiącej postaci. Wyciągnął ręce ku jego szyi i chwycił ją mocno. Will natychmiast otworzył oczy próbując złapać powietrze, chwytając za kurtkę napastnika. Przewrócił go na plecy zdejmując jego dłonie ze swojej szyi i usiadł okrakiem na brzuchu agresora.

\- Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś i co tu robisz? - ryknął zupełnie przytomnie mocując się z pełnymi agresji rękami młodzieńca.

\- Ty kurwo, nie chciałaś mnie, zatłukłem cię jak sukę - pluł ciskając słowa leżąc pod Grahamem. - Raz cię zabiłem, zrobię to ponownie.

Will otworzył szeroko oczy zaskoczony tym co się właśnie stało, chwilę badał oblicze nieznanego mu mężczyzny gdy zablokował już jego niezdarne ciosy i obezwładnił ręce. Hannibal zauważył jak zmienia się mina profilera, szok ustępował przerażeniu, strachowi, by następnie gwałtownie wybuchnąć nienawiścią. Sekundę potem ostrze noża, które Will trzymał pod poduszką, zabłysnęło w mroku i Lecter usłyszał znane mu rzężenie i bulgot wydobywający się z ust dławiącej się krwią osoby. Ranny chłopiec stoczył się z łóżka i spadł na podłogę kiedy Graham zszedł z niego. Zaczął czołgać się w stronę psychiatry z przerażeniem w oczach, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze, ale Will doskoczył do tegoż i zatrzymał żałosną gąsienicę przygniatając jego plecy do parkietu stopą.

\- Ty sukinsynu - wycedził przez zęby obrzucając pogardliwym spojrzeniem zarys człowieka schowanego w najciemniejszym punkcie pokoju, a potem poniósł za fraki krwawiącą ofiarę i ustawił na klęczkach.

Hannibal niespiesznie wstał i obszedł ostrożnie charczącego Aloisa. Stanął za roztrzęsionym Williamem i dotknął opuszkami palców jego, zaciśniętych na rękojeści noża.

\- Wyobraź sobie strumień, Will - wyszeptał.

***

Jack z niecierpliwością przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Miriam Lass z psychiatrą. Wprawdzie wytyczne przekazała mu Alana, mimo to wolałby żeby osobiście prowadziła konwersację. Blondynka nerwowo rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu trzymając dłonie splecione razem na blacie, które były ozdobione łańcuszkiem przytwierdzonym do stołu.

\- Jak się czujesz, Miriam? - padło pierwsze pytanie.

\- Czy mogę wyjść? Wolałabym już wyjść. Jestem głodna.

\- Znasz procedury. Nie możesz jeszcze wyjść.

\- Muszę - oparła się na krześle.

\- Dlaczego musisz wyjść, Miriam?

\- Mój przyjaciel na mnie czeka. Ma na imię Tom, jest zabawny. Ma pani kogoś?

Crawford kręcił głową stojąc za szybą i obserwując przesłuchanie. Dla niego było jasne, że Lass próbuje wszystkich zbić z tropu i chce zostać uznana za niepoczytalną. W badaniu krwi nie wykryto żadnych substancji psychoaktywnych, nie mogła więc ratować się argumentami psychomanipulacji doktora Lectera. Na każde pytanie o jej stan psychiczny lub emocjonalny, odpowiadała wymijająco lub zmieniała kontekst rozmowy. Z przykrością Jack stwierdził, że lekcje Hannibala były dobre, skoro nawet psychiatra łapał się na jej sztuczki. Uśmiechała się i kiwała na krześle udając małą dziewczynkę lub wiewiórkę. Nie zdradziła cienia wątpliwości lub smutku, gdy usłyszała o śmierci Thomasa. Zwłaszcza, że wiedziała kto był odpowiedzialny za jego zabójstwo.

\- Nic z niej nie wyciągniemy - uderzył ręką w ścianę i oparł na niej zafrasowane czoło. Powoli wizja pojmania Lectera i Grahama uciekły gdzieś w dal poza jego zasięgiem.

***

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytał Will przyjmując od Hannibala czysty podkoszulek i sweter.

\- Uznałem, że musisz siebie zobaczyć tak wyraźnie jak ja ciebie dostrzegłem. Nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. - Odwrócił wzrok gdy przyjaciel naciągał na siebie świeże ubranie.

\- Kaprys - syknął William i spojrzał na swoje blade odbicie w lustrze. Powolnym ruchem przesuwał po mokrych włosach chcąc je zdyscyplinować i ułożyć zaczesując do tyłu. Obok Hannibal robił to samo. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem w brudnym, zaparowanym zwierciadle w ciszy powtarzając wzajemne ruchy nadgarstków.

\- Czy teraz widzisz siebie wyraźniej? - dociekał Lecter nie przerywając czynności.

\- Widzę nas wyraźniej. - Usłyszał odpowiedź, która usatysfakcjonowała jego uszy, więc uniósł nieco kąciki ust w uśmiechu. Graham zrobił to samo. - Będziemy się ciągle tak sprawdzać? - Dodał z obawą.

\- Jesteśmy kwintesencją chaosu, a jego nie da się zatrzymać. Jest równie destrukcyjny co budujący.

-To jak nienawiść i... - profiler wziął głęboki wdech, potrzebował go żeby dokończyć: - ... jak miłość.

\- Gdzie bylibyśmy bez miłości? Gdzie bez nienawiści?

\- Gdzie byłbym bez ciebie? - odwrócił się w stronę Hannibala i studiował jego profil uważnymi oczami.

\- Williamie, czy mógłbyś zabrać nóż z mojego karku?

Zimny metal ocierał się przyjemnie o tył szyi doktora i powodował dreszcz biegnący po plecach w dół kręgosłupa. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy przesadził z niespodzianką dla Willa, ale nie potrafił oprzeć się ciekawości. Nie tym razem. Zrozumiał, że uzależnił się od grania z nim na szachownicy życia, rzucając na szalę swoje własne. „Kiedy król upadnie?", zastanawiał się czując nacisk ostrej krawędzi na jednym ze swoim kręgów - „czy król właśnie został zbity?". Nie drgnął, analizował odbicia w szkle.

\- Tego właśnie pragniesz, Will? Bo jeśli chcesz tylko zmierzyć mój tłuszcz to wiedz, iż nie mam więcej czystych ubrań.

Głownia prześlizgnęła się po boku szyi Hannibala i utknęła tuż pod jabłkiem Adama.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę cię nienawidzić, doktorze? - wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha przysuwając się blisko.

\- Wtedy mógłbyś mnie zabić? - spytał spokojnie.

\- Nie, wtedy... - odsunął ostrze a jego szare oczy zaświeciły niebieskością nieba, były czyste i szczere. - Wtedy nie kochałbym cię - oparł czoło o ramię Lectera.

\- Oba te uczucia są silne i współistnieją razem przeplatając się i przenikając nawzajem, wypychając jedno naprzeciw drugiemu. Najsilniejsze z uczuć: miłość i nienawiść. Najbardziej gwałtowne.

\- Jak Bóg i Szatan, to chcesz powiedzieć, prawda? - zaśmiał się z rezygnacją i przełknął łzy.

\- Nie, Will - Hannibal odwrócił się ku niemu i objął ramionami jego ciało w ciasnym uścisku. - Jak ja i ty. Jesteśmy jak dwie strony tej samej monety, jak słońce i księżyc, jak yin i yang.

Graham fukał i prychał przez jakiś czas czując śmieszność i wagę tych słów, niedowierzał w nie i jakaś część jego nadal chciała je wypierać. Uśmiechał się, ale po policzku spłynęła mu łza. Dłoń drugiego mężczyzny gładziła jego plecy w geście uspokojenia. Niekontrolowany szloch wydobył się z jego gardła i opadł mocniej w ramiona Hannibala.

\- Zawsze będę przy tobie - oznajmił Lecter i wsunął palce w miękkie, nieco ulizane włosy Willa.

\- Tego się obawiałem, ha ha ...

Stali scaleni w ten sposób przez kilka minut, żaden nie powiedział już nic więcej. Dookoła nich pływały głosy z przeszłości, to o czym rozmawiali, to o czym chcieli zapomnieć i to co obiecywali. Wszystkie te słowa złamały ich, zatarły dystans i stworzyły mury, a mimo tego są tutaj razem, uciekają razem, krzywdzą się i rozpieszczają wzajemnie. Czuli bicie wzajemnych serc, rozdartych, pozszywanych i rozdzieranych ponownie teraz w niebezpiecznym lecz płomiennym flircie.

\- Will..

\- Mmm?

\- Wbijasz mi nóż w udo.


	9. IX - Je T'aime

Hannibal spojrzał na mapę i obliczył, że z Jamestown w Dakocie Północnej mają jeszcze co najmniej 1780 mil do Yellowknife. Prościej byłoby polecić samolotem, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie chciał ryzykować. W Indianie zostawili zwłoki Aloisa, to była kwestia czasu zanim Jack doda dwa do dwóch i wyznaczy kierunek pościgu. W bazie FBI widniało jego oraz Willa zdjęcie, a ich karty kredytowe i stare paszporty zostały zablokowane. Na szczęście, Lecter miał kilka ukrytych pod innymi nazwiskami kont i niemałą sumę pieniędzy. Posuwali się znacznie wolniej niż zakładał, mieli dotrzeć na miejsce w góra trzy dni, tymczasem mijał drugi a przejechali tylko połowę trasy. Zabawy Hannibala i choroba Grahama znacznie spowolniły podróż i oboje czuli delikatny podmuch zagrożenia na swoich karkach. Nie martwili się, dodawało to pikanterii i dreszczyku emocji w całej, zawiłej sytuacji. Jamestown wydawało się dobre do odpoczęcia i przygotowania kolacji z mięsa, które zdobyli. Na początku Will uważał, że doktor żartuje z lodówką, ale faktycznie posiadał mała, przenośną w bagażniku. Wyraz jego twarzy gdy Lecter pokazał mu sprzęt mówił sam za siebie: stał z opuszczonymi luźno ramionami, a jego usta rozchyliły się mimowolnie.

— No tak, podstawowe wyposażenie każdego kanibala -burknął pod nosem.

— Skąd to niezadowolenie, Will?

— Wozisz ze sobą tak oczywistą rzecz...

— Oczywistą rzeczą było zostawienie Aloisa w pokoju.

— Sugerujesz, że chcę naprowadzić Jacka na nasz ślad?

— Ależ skądże. Sugeruję, że chcesz mu wyraźnie pokazać swój udział — Hannibal wyciągnął torbę i zatrzasnął bagażnik. — Pomysł by nie chować zwłok był twój. Nie muszę mówić czyje DNA Jack znajdzie na dłoniach ofiary. Byłeś agentem, doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę co to oznacza. Gdybyś nie chciał, nie zostawiłbyś tak wymownego śladu. To jak podpis, Williamie.

— Może masz rację, a może... nie masz.

— Pogrywasz ze mną, przebiegły chłopcze?

— Kto wie — Will wzruszył ramionami i wziął od Lectera bagaż. — Pogrywamy ze sobą tak długo, że weszło mi w krew.

— Zarzucasz nam pętlę?

— Nam? — zdziwił się — nie. Tylko tobie.

Doktor uśmiechnął się szerzej niż miał w nawyku, brakowało mu wspólnych rozmów i gier. W ciągu kilkugodzinnej jazdy Graham uspokoił się nieco i wyciszył po wyczerpujących wydarzeniach z nocy. Ani razu nie próbował odciąć się od rzeczywistości czy przełykać głośno poczucia winy, nie wyjął także znienacka noża. Pomimo iż jechali w ciszy, atmosfera była mniej napięta niż kiedykolwiek od pamiętnej, wypełnionej akceptacją i intymnością nocy nad klifem. Takim chciał go widzieć codziennie; pogodzonym. Chwilowo nie byli na tyle bezpieczni by polować razem i czerpać przyjemność z prawdziwości swoich natur i instynktownych żądz, z połączenia i rozumienia bez wypowiedzianego słowa. „Jednomyślność, zjednoczenie. Konsolidacja", myślał badając wzrokiem plecy Williama gdy szedł w pewnej odległości za nim wyłożoną kamieniem dróżką. Jeszcze tyle musiał go nauczyć, tyle mu pokazać... Dziwił się na odkrycie tak dużej ilości pozytywnych odczuć na raz, w końcu i on zaznał stanu bliskiego euforii i pomyślał, że to zaiste piękne — kochać obłędnie.

Dotarli do domu na przedmieściach o którym mówiła Chiyoh.

Profiler wyjął z kieszeni spodni zakrzywiony drut i zaczął grzebać w zamku frontowych drzwi.

— Jesteś pewny, że mieszkańcy wyjechali? — zapytał kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt mechanizmu.

— Chiyoh była tego pewna.

— Długo będzie przed nami, za nami i z nami?

— „Tak jak rdza zżera metal, tak też zazdrosnych zżera zazdrość". 1*

— Chciałbyś — odburknął naciskając klamkę ostrożnie.

Dom nie był duży, ale posiadał to na czym Hannibalowi zależało najbardziej- kuchnię. Nie był urządzony w jego stylu, za to Graham czuł się niemal jak u siebie, brakowało mu tylko zgrai psów i taniej whisky. Torba z hukiem wylądowała na podłodze w salonie i psychiatra musiał zacisnąć powieki i wziąć głębszy wdech żeby nie zrobić czegoś złego swojej bezcennej Manguście. Do listy rzeczy, których chciałby go nauczyć dodał porządność. Galimatias Grahama był interesujący, ale nie wtedy gdy pod nogami walały się niepotrzebne rzeczy. Przesunął bagaż pod ścianę.

— Jak zamierzasz gotować bez swoich drogich i dziwnych dodatków? — Will opadł na fotel przed kominkiem i potarł o siebie zimne dłonie chcąc się nieco rozgrzać. W prawdzie o tej porze nie było już zimno, ale nie zmrużył w nocy oka, więc zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Nie czuł też, że wyzdrowiał; nadal miał przypływy gorączki.

— Mam kilka rzeczy, ale tym razem będę musiał zaspokoić cię czymś prostym — obszedł stół i przesunął po nim palcem sprawdzając obecność kurzu.

— Moje podniebienie nie jest tak wyrafinowane. Wystarczy mi hamburger i whisky.

— Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś mi o tym nie przypominał. Powinno doceniać się dobrą kuchnię, w końcu wkładamy do żołądka życie.

— Och, zapomniałeś dodać, że to twoją kuchnię szczególnie należy doceniać — mruknął z rozbawieniem i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. Staw strzelił w kolanie donośnie. — To kiedy kolacja?

— Jesteś bardzo nonszalancki jak na kogoś kto kilka godzin temu groził mi nożem. — Hannibal usiadł na krześle sprawdzając wcześniej jego czystość.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć, że jestem śmiały jak na kogoś na kogo wysłałeś wariata. Pragnę zaznaczyć, że ten wariant chciał mnie udusić nazywając „suką", a ty nie kiwnąłeś palcem. Dobrze się oglądało, doktorze? — spytał z nieukrywaną pogardą i obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty.

— Wszystko miałem pod kontrolą, Williamie.

— Oczywiście, że miałeś.

— Uważasz, że pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić? -oparł plecy wygodnie i założył nogę na nogę tak jak robił to w swoim gabinecie podczas sesji.

— Nie spieszyło ci się z pomocą.

— Radziłeś sobie lepiej niż mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Byłeś cudowny.

— Nie mam pojęcia co sobie wyobrażasz — skwitował i odchylił głowę do tyłu zamykając oczy. — Dla mnie jesteś jak zjawa... Kiedy zaczynam rozumieć, ty rozpływasz się w powietrzu. Potrafię zrozumieć twoje intencje i akceptować je jakby były częścią moich, ale nie czytam w twoich myślach. Mogę zobrazować sobie twój tok myślenia, wyłapać emocje. Czasem wydajesz mi się być mną, a czasem kimkolwiek. Dla mnie jesteś... — mówił coraz mniej wyraźnie pogrążając się w abstrakcji swojego umysłu — ...jak najpiękniejszy koszmar...

— Koszmary według ludu Babilonu były zsyłane przez demony.

Lecter usłyszał dławiony zmęczeniem i sennością śmiech; Graham wyobraził sobie obraz Johanna Füssliego przedstawiający śpiącą kobietę, na piersi której siedzi humanoidalny potworek. Artystyczny wyraz tego, że świat fantastyczny i świat realny współistnieją i przenikają się nawzajem.

— Stworzyłeś ten koszmar...

— Także miałeś w tym swój udział, Will.

— Nigdy nie chciałem mieć koszmarów, ale przyjąłem je, udało ci się — prychnął ze śmiechem i otworzył powieki obracając głowę w stronę siedzącego mężczyzny. — Widzę cię nawet jeśli tego nie chcę.

— Czy naprawdę nie chcesz?

Graham przez chwilę wpatrywał się zaczerwienionymi, zmęczonymi oczami w ciemne źrenice Hannibala, po czym wstał i energicznym, lecz czujnym krokiem podszedł w jego stronę. Taksował go spojrzeniem od butów po czubek głowy nie zważając, jak w tej chwili może wyglądać to z perspektywy tego drugiego. Zacmokał psotnie i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę doktora, by położyć ją na jego zaczesanych do tyłu włosach. Przesunął wolno palcami po przyprószonych siwizną kosmykach rujnując kompletnie misternie ułożoną rano fryzurę. Spodziewał się, ze będą szorstkie od żelu lub innego specyfiku, ale okazały się jedwabiście gładkie i miękkie; wręcz plastyczne.

— Zawsze chciałem to zrobić — odparł i przymknął powieki z rzewliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Rozumiem, że jesteś zadowolony — odchrząknął i odsunął się trochę od aroganckiego dotyku.

— Zawsze chciałem zrobić jeszcze inne rzeczy — dodał a uśmiech momentalnie wygasł z jego twarzy.

Oczy Hannibala rozszerzyły się nieznacznie kiedy ta sama ręka, która wcześniej głaskała go czule, wylądowała z plaśnięciem na jego lewym policzku. Poczuł piekący ból i żar po niedawnym kontrakcie dłoni ze skórą. Przełknął pierwszą falę gniewu zmieszanego z irytacją, utrzymując na sekundę twarz w miejscu w którym wylądowała pod wpływem siły Willa. Ze spokojem powrócił do poprzedniej, frontalnej pozycji i spojrzał na niego ukrywając rozdrażnienie. Zapytał najbardziej neutralnie jak potrafił:

— Czy poczułeś ulgę?

— Ulgę? — niebieskie oczy przykryły burzowe chmury i próbował się opanować, jednak deszcz już od jakiegoś czasu zraszał mu policzki. — Nie. I nie wystarczyłoby ci życia żeby spłacić cały dług. Nie wystarczyłoby mi mojego żeby spłacić dług tobie.

— Nie chcę od ciebie niczego innego poza wybaczeniem.

— Na litość boską, nie wiem jak mam reagować kiedy tak mówisz. Nie możesz być skurwysynem jak kilka godzin temu? Niczego mi nie ułatwisz, prawda?

Psychiatra studiował przez krótki moment twarz towarzysza ,czytając z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Jeśli zaraz nie załagodzi sytuacji, Will ponownie zacznie się wahać i odejdzie od niego. Z drugiej zaś strony, intrygowało go jak zareaguje na coś nowego. Przymrużył oczy i powiedział niezwykle pasywnie:

— Kocham cię, Will.

— Ha?! Kochasz?! Ty mnie kochasz?! — odskoczył od krzesła i obrócił się dookoła własnej osi patrząc w sufit i raz po raz pociągając nosem. — Ty potrafisz kochać?

— Miłość przychodzi lub nie, jest przywilejem nielicznych.

— Och, i jeszcze mówi mi to cholerny dyletant!

— „Amantes amentes." 2**

— Po prostu przestań mówić — zacisnął dwa palce na grzbiecie nosa i zamknął oczy; nie chciał go oglądać.

— Jeśli tego sobie życzysz — odrzekł jedynie Lecter z opanowaną do perfekcji samokontrolą i uniósł się z siedzenia bezgłośnie. Poprawił koszulę, która nieco wyślizgnęła się z pasa spodni i skierował kroki ku drzwiom.

— Kurwa mać — Will kopnął krzesło z którego wstał Hannibal i kucnął ściskając pulsujące skronie. „Pewnie, że się spodziewałem, ale nie chciałem tego usłyszeć teraz. Tak jakbym w ogóle chciał", myślał gorączkowo odrzucając wyznanie psychiatry jak zbędną, brzydką i niechcianą rzecz. Czuł się popsuty, rozpalony, niesprawiedliwie potraktowany a jednocześnie wyróżniony i nagrodzony. Czuł się źle, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia, nie był pewny tylko czy oboje patrzą tak samo na ich relację. Odszedł od żony, porzucił wszystko i wszystkich, uciekł z nim, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że będą kochankami. Z pewnością kochał Hannibala, nie umiał jednak wybrać między braterstwem, partnerstwem a wrogością, dlatego nagłe wyznanie zbiło go z tropu i rozbiło w pył.

— Samolubny skurwiel, niech cię szlag — powtarzał krztusząc się płaczem. 

Lecter stał za ścianą w sąsiednim pokoju i przysłuchiwał się wojnie, którą Will toczył sam ze sobą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział co zrobić i żałował swojej ciekawości. Czyżby źle ocenił sytuację? A może spodziewał się podobnej reakcji? Czuł się odrzucony, ponownie, ale o wiele bardziej martwił go obecny stan Williama. Popełnił błąd? Czy mógłby pozwolić sobie na coś tak absurdalnego? Zwilżył dolną wargę koniuszkiem języka. „Przy tobie niezwykle często jestem pochopny" -pomyślał- „żaden wiatr nie jest pomyślny temu, kto nie wie do którego portu płynie" 3***. Spuścił wzrok na ciemną komodę w przedpokoju na dźwięk siarczystych przekleństw wyrzucanych z ust Willa. Gardził takim sposobem wyrażania emocji, ale teraz nie miał odwagi aby go karcić. Usłyszał jeszcze parę soczystych epitetów w swoim kierunku, a potem skrzypienie fotela i głębokie wdechy. Wyłonił się ostrożnie zza futryny i obrzucił wzrokiem salon. Profiler siedział z podkurczonymi nogami i głową opartą na swoich kolanach, zasypiał drgając od czasu do czasu jak mały szczeniak.

Ucichł równie nagle jak eksplodował; niby sztorm na morzu mącący wody i rozbijający statki burzliwymi falami, by potem nabrać spokoju i stać się czystą taflą unoszącą lekko resztki szkieletów.

— „Myślisz, że sam popychasz, a to ciebie pchają" 4**** — wyszeptał bez konkretnego odbiorcy wkładając dłonie do kieszeni spodni w zadumie i odwrócił się pośpiesznie.

"Co powinienem z tobą teraz zrobić, Will?"

***

Jack Crawford przemieszczał się prędko po korytarzu z nowym raportem w ręce, z którego wynikało że w okolicach Hammond znaleziono zwłoki pozbawione płuc. Brak narządu, z którego Lecter mógłby zrobić danie dawał jasne wskazówki kto może być napastnikiem- on lub oni. Miał nadzieję, że Will nie brał w tym udziału i otrząsnął się spod wpływu psychiatry, a ten po prostu go uprowadził. Zabukował lot do najbliższego dużego miasta, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ani chwilę zwłoki. Jeżeli dokonali zabójstwa wczoraj w nocy, najpewniej są już dobre kilkadziesiąt mil od miasta. Kolejna okazja może się już nie nadarzyć, a on straci wszelki trop. „Tonący brzytwy się łapie", pomyślał skręcając do laboratorium.

— Zeller, Price, lecicie ze mną. Jesteście najlepsi, a ja nie mam czasu czekać aż przywiozą ciało — wydał polecenie w pośpiechu. — Bez dyskusji, macie być na lotnisku za godzinę.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie i niemal równocześnie unieśli brwi.

— Czy to oznacza, że wiesz gdzie przebywają Lecter z Grahamem? — spytał Brian pospiesznie składając pokaźny plik teczek.

— Coś mamy, ale nie spodziewam się zastać ich z szampanem na miejscu, dlatego zabieram was. Macie dostarczyć mi śladów i dowodów. Wysilcie się.

— Świetnie — westchnął Jimmy — mamy pracy po łokcie dzięki Willowi i jego zapędom.

Crawford zmierzył go krytycznym wzrokiem.

— Musimy go zatrzymać, najlepiej obu.

— Oho, ktoś ma wyrzuty sumienia — szepnął Price na ucho Zellera.

— Czy pytałem kogoś o zdanie? — ryknął Jack podnosząc głos i w sali zapadła upiorna cisza. — Widzimy się na lotnisku -dodał.

***

Od kiedy ponownie zjednoczył się z Hannibalem, za każdym razem śnił o tym jak łapczywie pożera pulsujące życiem serce. Stał zajęty spożywaniem gdy przed nim wyłoniła się czarna postać Wendego i dojrzał, że z ziejącej pustką dziury między jego żebrami zwisa luźno gruba aorta. Podążył wzrokiem po jej długości by zatrzymać oczy na swoich dłoniach umazanych krwią bijącego resztą sił narządu. Nagle dotarła do niego oczywistość; to z nim połączony był ciemny potwór o porożu jelenia, to jego organ pieścił przyjemnie zmysły Willa. To nim się karmił i sycił. Załkał bezdźwięcznie ogarnięty przemożną chciwością i wbił białe kły w tenże piękny, słodki, ofiarowany mu dobrowolnie deser. Chciał go pożreć, trawić i zatrzymać sens jego bytu w swoim ciele, jak dwa pasujące do siebie elementy zawiłej układanki. Oblizał z zadowoleniem i poczuciem straty umazane juchą palce, gdy skończył posiłek.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy czując jak bardzo są mokre, jak mocno jest spocony, a poczucie osamotnienia wypełnia go boleśnie. W domu nie unosił się znajomy zapach potraw, nikt nie krzątał się po pokojach. Leżał przez moment uspokajając nieregularny oddech i nasłuchiwał śladów Hannibala. Zegar tykał nieznośnie głośno, ptaki ćwierkały za oknem zwiastując nadejście zmierzchu, pies zaszczekał gdzieś w oddali, ale nic nie wskazywało na istnienie kogoś jeszcze w budynku niż on sam. Dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł po jego stygnącym ciele i szarpnął się szaleńczo z fotela przeszukując kolejne pomieszczenia. Łazienka była pusta, górne piętro także, ostatnim tchnieniem nadziei była kuchnia i odebrało mu dech, gdy odkrył że nie ma tam nikogo. Naczynia stały puste, umyte i ułożone na suszarce, a pod kuchenką nie palił się ogień. Nie czekała na niego obiecana kolacja. Nie czekał on.

— Nie... — wyjąkał zagubiony w opustoszałym domu — ...nie znowu. — Chwycił filiżankę leżącą na blacie i cisnął nią w róg kuchni. Roztrzaskała się w drobny mak i nie obchodziło go czy po powrocie właściciele odkryją włamanie. — Chyba kpisz, parszywy draniu! Miałeś być zawsze przy mnie...

Złapał jeden z noży tkwiący w stojaku i odszukał wzrokiem telefon, który dostał od psychiatry.

***

W powietrzu unosiła się duchota gdy samolot wylądował na lotnisku w Chicago. Troje mężczyzn odebrało niewielki bagaż i udało się do samochodu lokalnej policji zaparkowanego przed dużym budynkiem.

— Szef Wydziału Nauk Behawioralnych w Quantico, Jack Crawford, głośno o panu ostatnio — zaśmiał się funkcjonariusz zasiadający za kierownicą i spojrzał w lusterko na tylne siedzenie. Stało się oczywiste, że ma na myśli artykuły Freddie Lounds.

— Nie przyleciałem tu na pogaduszki, możemy już jechać? — odrzekł najbardziej uprzejmie jak potrafił, pomimo napiętych mięśni na całym ciele, krzyczących by przyłożyć temu mężczyźnie w szczękę i patrzeć jak potoczą się zęby. Kierowca skrzywił się, ale wyczuł intencje delegata, więc odpalił silnik i skierował się w stronę laboratorium kryminalistyki gdzie na stole leżały okaleczone zwłoki Aloisa Browna.

Na szczęście jako agent FBI nie musiał przechodzić przez całą masę procedur, wysłał Zellera i Price na oględziny, a sam wziął w dłoń świeżutki raport. Zrewidował kilka kartek i streścił fakty:

„Alois Brown, lat dwadzieścia jeden, rasy białej. Zginął od dwóch ran w szyję zadanych ostrym przedmiotem, prawdopodobnie nożem. Pierwsze cięcie niedokładne i słabe, uszkodziło powierzchownie skórę i ścięgna, drugie głębokie i dokładne, przecięło tętnicę szyjną. Zwłoki pośmiertnie rozcięte wzdłuż mostka. Usunięto płuca wraz z tętnicami. Ósme żebro po prawej złamane pośmiertnie. W krwi duże ilości wodorotlenku kokainy oraz śladowe ilości diamorfiny. Przyczyna zgonu bliżej nieokreślona z powodu upośledzenia układu oddechowego substancjami psychoaktywnymi. Naskórek znaleziony pod paznokciami oraz kilka włosów na poduszce zawierają DNA Willa Grahama."

— Jezu Chryste, Will, coś ty zrobił — Jack opadł na ławę w holu bo nogi zmiękły mu momentalnie. — Teraz nikt już ci nie będzie mógł pomóc, pójdziesz na krzesło elektryczne razem z Hannibalem. Niech to szlag! — rzucił kartkami o podłogę i oparł się o zimną ścianę. — Módl się żebym to ja pierwszy cię znalazł -dodał zaciskając palce na brzegu drewna tak mocno, aż pobielały mu kłykcie.

Zastanawiał się co uczyni gdy wpadnie na Grahama; wyciągnie broń i strzeli, tak jak mówiła mu Alana, czy pozwoli mu odejść? A może obezwładni i odda pod opiekę psychiatrom? Nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować i co zrobić z Willem; doceniał jego dar profilowania, był mu niezbędny, ale stał się również jego przyjacielem, nawet jeżeli zadali sobie wspólnie rany. Crawford zdawał sobie sprawę z oszustw profilera, ale nie zwykł porzucać bliskich mu osób, był uparty. Trwał w przekonaniu, które doktor Bloom już dawno porzuciła -że może jeszcze przeciągnąć Williama na swoją stronę. Po śmierci Belli zdecydował się nawet wyruszyć do Europy by go odnaleźć i sprowadzić do domu.

— Udało się wtedy, uda się i teraz — postanowił i wstał by pojechać do Hammond i jeszcze raz przesłuchać właścicielkę motelu, w którym zatrzymała się trójka podróżników.

Will Graham i Hannibal Lecter byli jedynymi wyraźnymi śladami przeszłości, której nie potrafił odpuścić. Wyszedł z budynku i skierował kroki na parking, uprzednio prosząc bezczelnego funkcjonariusza o kluczyki, kiedy nagle telefon zaburczał oznajmiając przyjście wiadomości. Spojrzał na ekran urządzenia i skamieniał.

„3638 3rd St SE, Jamestown, Dakota Północna ND 35256" , numer zastrzeżony.

*******************przypisy:

1 *Antyfanes

2 ** „Zakochani są jak szaleńcy" - Terencjusz, Andria

3 *** Machiavelli

4 **** Faust, fragment


	10. X - To jest konieczne

Jack zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę lustrując ekran telefonu i analizując otrzymany adres. Do Jamestown było grubo ponad 700 mil, pół dnia drogi od Chicago. Mógł skrócić dystans lecąc do Minneapolis, a później pojechać samochodem. Nie był pewny czy wiadomość jest prawdziwa, jednak nie chciał tracić czasu na odszyfrowanie numeru i ustalenie nadawcy. Podczas pościgu liczyła się każda minuta, a od tej decyzji zależało życie Grahama i wielu innych, potencjalnych ofiar Lectera. Przeczesał wzrokiem krajobraz obleczony wysokimi budynkami i szarymi ulicami, jakby miał za rogiem znaleźć podpowiedź co powinien zrobić. Jako agent na służbie miał obowiązek zgłoszenia zdarzenia i czekania na obstawę, ale postanowił że sprawa pozostanie prywatna. Wsiadł do pożyczonego radiowozu, sprawdził najbliższe loty do Minneapolis i ustawił nawigację na lotnisko. W tej chwili był pełen determinacji i wiedział, że to gra o wszystko lub nic; na śmierć i życie. Przypomniał mu się finał kolacji w domu Hannibala i sprawdził czy w magazynku są naboje, schował broń do kabury przy pasie i przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce.

Po co tym razem przybiegnie lis gdy usłyszy pisk królika?

***

Will złapał jeden z noży tkwiący w stojaku i odszukał wzrokiem telefon, który dostał od psychiatry. Wybrał do niego numer i czekał zaledwie chwilę aż odbierze. Nie odebrał. Przyrzekł sobie, że tym razem nie skończą tak jak poprzednio; zdecydowali się być razem, więc będą razem. Nie miało znaczenia czego chce Hannibal. Miłość, nienawiść, cokolwiek zdawało mu się lepsze niż samotność wśród tysiąca ludzi i psów.

— Nie ważne co się stanie, choćbyś miał wyrwać mi wątrobę, wolę w ten sposób niż radzić sobie z twoim brakiem i obojętnością — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby obrzucając rozjuszonym wzrokiem ściany i meble w domu. Gniew górował nad nim i owijał się ciasnym sznurem wokół jego klatki piersiowej sprawiając, iż każdy wdech stał się wyzwaniem pełnym gwałtowności. Obraz niczym miraż zacierał się i zlewał przed nim, a on chwiejnie przemierzał przedpokój chcąc pochwycić klamkę frontowych drzwi i odszukać Lectera. Jak bestia o której śnił, pragnął wbić ostrze w jego żebra, rozchylić je i wyrwać serce, przekonać się że ma pod palcami jego życie, cieszyć się każdym atomem z jakich jest złożony. Chciał go rozłożyć na części i delektować się każdą z nich wiedząc, że należą do niego. Możliwe, że tylko w ten sposób zatrzyma całe to wariactwo.

— Miłość — odezwał się ktoś za nim i Will zastygł w bezruchu. 

— Wolisz go zabić niż kochać — usłyszał kolejny głos.

— Czy teraz widzisz? — i jeszcze jeden.

— Wyjdźcie z mojej głowy! — Krzyknął w końcu i odwrócił się by ujrzeć czyje duchy tak śmiało cisną słowa, ale zastał przed sobą Hannibala, w białej koszuli w cienkie paski przybrudzonej krwią. Grzywka opadała na jego tęskne i pełne smutku oczy, a krew ściekała z nosa i warg.

— Nie mogliśmy odejść bez ciebie — powiedział głosem przepełnionym żalem i poczuciem utraconej nadziei. Patrzyli na siebie tak jakby świat stanął w miejscu tylko dla nich, dla tej jednej, cennej chwili, w której dojrzewały uczucia i kwitła świadomość ich jestestwa. 

— Chciałem uciec z tobą — odparł Will i obniżył spojrzenie spodziewając się noża w dłoni doktora skierowanego w jego stronę. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył , że to on dzierży owe ostrze i wbija je głęboko w ciało Hannibala tnąc bez litości w poprzek brzucha. Krew wylała się strumieniem, ale psychiatra nie drgnął nawet o milimetr wpatrzony z niezmiennym wyrazem twarzy na Grahama. 

— Odrzuciłem cię — chrypiał cofając się kilka kroków i obserwując jak rozrasta się kałuża u stóp Lectera. — Mimo że nie chciałem cię odrzucać.

Opadł na kolana czując zawroty głowy pod wpływem uczuć, zapamiętanych i rozbudzonych na nowo nieświadomie. Rzucił okiem w stronę rannego mężczyzny, jednak nie było tam już nikogo. Po panelach ciągnęła się strużka krwi i kończyła za futryną salonu. Przełknął głośno ślinę zbierając w sobie odwagę by pognać jej śladem i zobaczyć na własne oczy co uczynił. Złość wygasła tak jak znika ogień gdy z nieba zaczynają spadać krople deszczu. Syczący odgłos dopalanej po pożarze ziemi nosił się jak skruszony płacz resztek wygasającej animozji.

— Coś ty zrobił, Will? — Hannibal uniósł jasne brwi obchodząc dookoła żałośnie klęczącą postać. Miał na sobie ciemny, dopasowany garnitur, jasną koszulę i bordowy krawat. Włosy starannie ułożone nie śmiały wyślizgnąć się choćby pojedynczym kosmykiem.

— Zabiłem cię -odpowiedział mu profiler ciągle kontemplując ciemnoczerwoną plamę przed sobą.

— Sadzisz, że to mnie zabiłeś? Że możesz mnie zabić? 

— Bez ciebie popadam w szaleństwo. Nikt inny nie widzi mnie tak dobrze jak ty. Potrzebuję kotwicy. Potrzebuję ciebie.

— Co odczuwasz? — splótł ze sobą dłonie za plecami na wysokości lędźwi i przystanął w sporej odległości.

— Zanikanie — przeniósł wzrok na parę czarnych, eleganckich butów.

— Nie chcesz być niewidzialny? — z szybkością ignorującą wszelkie prawa fizyki zjawił się pochylony nad uchem Willa. — Czy chcesz aby cię widzieli? — wyszeptał niskim, zmysłowym głosem stanowczo zbyt blisko jego małżowiny.

Graham spazmatycznie łapał hausty powietrza ciągle będąc na klęczkach i trzymał wyciągnięte przed siebie zakrwawione dłonie. Krew kapała na podłogę i wydawała się być jedyną, choć monotonną przygrywką w tym obcym miejscu.

— Coś ty zrobił, Will? — usłyszał ponownie i podniósł nieprzytomne oczy na postać skąpaną w świetle. Powoli nabierała kształtów i symetrii wychodząc z białego blasku rzucanego przez otwarte drzwi. 

— Zabiłem cię — wymamrotał w majaku.

— Zabiłeś tylko siebie — odparł mu niknący głos tuż przy jego policzku okalając chłodnym podmuchem ciemną bliznę.

Crawford podszedł pewnym krokiem z wyprostowanymi ramionami i pistoletem przed sobą. Czujnie rozejrzał się dookoła. 

— Will?

William odwrócił głowę na znajomy dźwięk głosu, a postać Hannibala którą widział wcześniej tak wyraźnie przybrała kształt silnie zbudowanego, czarnoskórego mężczyzny. Spuścił ostrożnie wzrok na swoje ręce; rozcięta skóra przepuszczała strugi ciepłej, jasnej posoki.

— Dlaczego ty... — sapał ciężko z powodu utraty krwi i zagubienia w fantazji przeciekającej coraz bladziej do rzeczywistego świata. W jego umyśle powoli klarował się obiektywny obraz.

— Ktoś chciał żebym cię znalazł.

— Hannibal chciał — poprawił go Will oglądając nacięcia na własnych nadgarstkach. — I zawsze w końcu robimy jak on chce -zaśmiał się z rezygnacją. 

Jack przejrzał na szybko resztę pomieszczeń i wrócił do profilera chowając broń. Ukucnął i pokręcił głową dostrzegając w jakim jest stanie. Zdjął krawat i owinął nim jedną jego rękę, a chusteczką drugą.

— Jak do tego doszło? Nie sądziłem, że masz samobójcze zapędy.

— Ja też nie, przynajmniej nie miałem aż do teraz. -Kłamstwo było oczywiste, pamiętał kto kogo zrzucił z klifu. — Pomóż mi, nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje...

— Trzeba się zająć twoimi ranami. Idziemy, Will?

— Jestem aresztowany? — uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— W tym momencie jesteś pod opieką przyjaciela, nie agenta — Jack wyciągnął ramię i pomógł Willowi wstać. — Gdzie on jest? 

— Gdziekolwiek jest, na pewno ma świetny humor na myśl o tym co zrobimy. 

Bardziej martwił go fakt w jakim stanie znajdował się przed tym jak znalazł go Jack. 

Crawford obrzucił mężczyznę dyskretnym acz podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Sytuacje zbyt często przypominały te z przeszłości i tak jak wówczas, teraz również nie wiedział kto goni kogo, mając jednak Grahama mógł podjąć się próby złapania Lectera. 

***

Nieco wcześniej...

Hannibal przeglądał najnowsze artykuły na stronie TattleCrime. Telefon zadzwonił krótko, jednak zupełnie ignorował ten fakt. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż wyznawał staromodną uprzejmość, ale postanowił dać trochę czasu Willowi na zebranie myśli. Nic dobrego nie wynikłoby gdyby teraz ponownie zaczęli się ścierać. Przewijał kolejne tytuły ze znudzeniem, aż natrafił na jeden pod chwytliwym hasłem: „Psychopaci i seryjni mordercy uciekają FBI. Mężowie-mordercy podjęli przerywany miesiąc miodowy". 

— Panna Lounds nigdy nie nauczy się pokory — stwierdził, ale uśmiechnął się minimalnie pochłaniając tekst wzrokiem. Musiał przyznać, że niezwykle bawiły go słowa rudowłosej dziennikarki, zwłaszcza określenia „mężowie-mordercy" i „miesiąc miodowy". 

Zastukał palcami o blat i jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę telefonu. Wszedł w wiadomości i skasował tą o treści „3638 3rd St SE, Jamestown, Dakota Północna ND 35256" wysłaną na numer Jacka Crawforda. 

William nie chciał go widzieć i kazał mu nie mówić nic więcej, więc tak też uczynił. Zostawił go pogrążonego w głębokim śnie, ale wyczuł przydymiony zapach gorączki, która w tej chwili najpewniej trawiła szaleńczo jego mózg. Poprawił okulary obleczone grubą, czarną oprawką i uniósł do ust filiżankę z kawą obserwując zarys domu za oknem małej knajpki. Świt wydawał się piękny, malował na niebie pomarańczą i żółcią witając radośnie wschodzące słońce. Sceneria była wprost wymarzona by pożegnać ludzi z przeszłości i powitać obiecującą przyszłość- tego od zawsze pragnął dla Grahama. Musiał uwolnić go od dawnego życia i przeszłych więzi by łatwiej był w stanie zaakceptować to kim jest teraz. Nie chciał widzieć nigdy więcej jak ktoś odbiera mu go ponownie, bez względu na to czy musiałby zabić wszystkich, włącznie z jego udawaną rodziną. Szczęście Willa było dla niego ważne, ale to on chciał być jego epicentrum. Pragnął znów ofiarować mu dar odrodzenia licząc, że tym razem przyjmie go ze zdecydowaniem. Dobrze wiedział, że Jack nigdy nie odpuści żadnemu z nich, a w tej chwili niestabilny profiler był idealną przynętą. 

Graham i Jack zapomnieli niegdyś, że kto próbuje złowić łososia, zostanie połknięty przez wieloryba. Prędzej czy później.

— Czy coś jeszcze pan sobie życzy? — zapytała młoda kelnerka podając mu talerz wypełniony jajecznicą. 

— Czy jest za wcześnie na deser?

— Jest szarlotka na ciepło, przed chwilą wyjęta z pieca.

— Czy mogę prosić o zapakowanie trzech kawałków?

— Tak, proszę zaczekać.

— Nigdzie się nie ruszam — odparł pogodnie i obdarzył dziewczynę przyjaznym spojrzeniem. 

Skrzywił się mimowolnie bo danie nie było tym, do czego był przyzwyczajony, ale w tej chwili jego organizm potrzebował energii. Jadł szybko, zupełnie odrzucając wyuczoną etykietę. Musiał zmienić nieco zwyczaje, w końcu był sławny dzięki pannie Lounds i Frederykowi Chiltonowi, a przynajmniej dopóki nie wyjadą do Europy, w jakieś mniej oczywiste miejsce. 

Kątem oka odnotował samochód parkujący blisko domu i upił łyk parującego napoju zastanawiając się co zrobi jego Mangusta. Zdążył dokończyć kawę gdy zaobserwował jak Jack prowadzi bruneta do auta. Kelnerka położyła pakunek na stoliku i psychiatra wyjął kilka banknotów. Wstał, poprawił tanią koszulę znalezioną w szafie podmiejskiego domu i wyszedł trzymając ostrożnie pudełko w dłoniach. Był ciekawy czy szarlotka będzie im smakować i czy to odpowiedni deser na tak wyjątkową okazję.

***

Bedelia wiedziała doskonale, że uwolniony Hannibal będzie na nią polować. Spakowała się z chęcią ucieczki, ale wówczas doszły ją słuchy, że Lecter i Graham zostali zatrzymani. Opadła na sofę wdzięczna za taki rozwój sytuacji i cieszyła się kilkoma tygodniami bezpieczeństwa. 

Kończyła kolejny wykład na temat wpływu psychomanipulacji na umysł człowieka, przytaczając obszernie swój przykład. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem słysząc aplauz oklasków na koniec i zabrała z mównicy swoje notatki. Stukała głośno obcasami skórzanych butów przechadzając się korytarzem, gdy zatrzymał ją jeden ze studentów. 

— Pani wykład był niezwykle fascynujący — komplementował ją z entuzjazmem. 

— Dziękuję, mam nadzieję że zapadnie ci w pamięć — odparła łagodnie poprawiając niesiony stosik papierów.

— Nie obawia się pani Hannibala Lectera? — spytał nagle, a twarz Bedeli przybrała szare odcienie. 

— Hannibal Lecter został ujęty.

— Pani nic nie wie? — zdziwił się obserwując jak kobieta przystępuje z nogi na nogę wyraźnie zdenerwowana. — Freddie Lounds opublikowała artykuł, w którym opisuje ucieczkę Lectera ze szpitala psychiatrycznego -dodał niepewnym głosem.

Oczy Bedeli rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem i natychmiast pomknęła do samochodu by potwierdzić prawdziwość owych słów. Chwyciła w dłonie tablet i weszła na stronę TatlleCrime. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi czytając artykuł za artykułem, aż natrafiła na odpowiedni. 

— Naprawdę uciekł — odrzuciła sprzęt na siedzenie pasażera i oparła dłonie na kierownicy przetrawiając niewygodną wiadomość. Odczekała kilka minut zanim była w stanie odpalić silnik i udać się do domu. Zastanawiała się czy zastanie tam Hannibala, a może Will też tam będzie? Mknęła szybko przez ulice, znacznie przekraczając dozwoloną prędkość. Naiwnie myślała, że ten rozdział ma już za sobą. Przeklinała swoją znajomość z kolegą po fachu, przeklinała jej zażyłość, przeklinała Willa Grahama. Nie chciała stać się mięsem na ich uczucie. Z piskiem opon zajechała pod dom i głośno zatrzasnęła drzwiczki auta. Żwawo pokonała odległość do frontowych drzwi i z sercem w gardle weszła do przedpokoju. Zdjęła szpilki by nie robić hałasu i powłóczyła bosymi stopami po marmurowej posadzce nasłuchując włamywaczy. Doznała niewymownej ulgi kiedy zrozumiała, że jest sama. 

Na szczęście nie rozpakowała do końca walizek, pośpiesznie więc zabrała co potrzeba i zarzuciła na garsonkę długi płaszcz wciskając niezgrabnie na nogi buty. Miała już wychodzić, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła list leżący u progu. Rano, po jej wyjściu ktoś musiał wcisnąć go do środka przez podłużną szparę w drzwiach. Schyliła się i zamarła widząc staranny, granatowy napis na odwrocie. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów przygotowując się na to co ją czeka i rozerwała ostrożnie kopertę. Wyjęła kartę z drogiego, teksturowanego papieru i przeczytała:

„Ukochana Bedelio, serce krwawi mi na myśl, iż rozstaliśmy się tak gwałtownie. Mam nadzieję, że skorzystałaś już z przepisów, które tak skrupulatnie wybierałem dla Ciebie na każde Twoje urodziny. W tym roku nie otrzymasz ode mnie żadnego, jednak nie smuć się, moja droga, wszak nigdy o Tobie nie zapomnę. Wyczekuj tęsknie zaproszenia na wspólną wieczerzę i ponownego zjednoczenia. Pamięć Twoich delikatnych warg będzie mi towarzyszyć do tegoż jakże pożądanego czasu. Noszę wiarę, że Ty równie żarliwie pragniesz mnie zobaczyć. 

Hannibal Lecter."

Wsunęła list do kieszeni płaszcza i podeszła do barku sięgając po butelkę whisky. Nalała sobie pełen kieliszek i opróżniła go do dna kaszląc gdy przełyk podrażnił ognisty alkohol wlany zbyt łapczywie naraz.

— Znajdzie mnie.

***

Margot zdziwiła się na widok Alany stojącej w holu dużej willi ukrytej pośrodku kanadyjskiego lasu. Mały chłopczyk krzyknął z radością w jej stronę i pobiegł ku wyciągniętych ramion matki. Przytuliła go czule i wzięła na ręce. 

— Już wróciłaś? Myślałam, że to zajmie ci znacznie dłużej — badała uważnie spojrzeniem twarz ukochanej i dostrzegła w niej coś niepokojącego. — Co się stało?

Bloom skrzyżowała z nią wzrok i pozwoliła dojrzeć w nim iskrę przerażenia i niepewności. 

— Mamusia — powiedział Morgan i oplótł małe rączki wokół szyi Alany. Natychmiast odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się z udawaną wesołością.

— Jestem w domu, skarbie. Byłeś grzeczny? 

— Byłem bardzo — odparł rezolutnie i przytulił policzek do jej hebanowych włosów.

— Pójdziesz pobawić się z Natashą? — wtrąciła Margot podchodząc bliżej i ściągając dziecko z ramion Alany. Chłopczyk pokiwał główką i pobiegł w stronę kobiety w średnim wieku. — Chodzi o Grahama czy Lectera? — zwróciła się do żony. 

— Chodzi o nich. 

— Zrobili ci coś? 

— Margot... nawet o tym nie myśl. Są niebezpieczni osobno, a razem jeszcze bardziej.

— Zrobili. 

— Musimy podwoić ochronę. 

— Musimy ich zlikwidować — skwitowała unosząc wymownie brew.

— Crawford się tym zajmuje. 

— A ty mu ufasz — prychnęła i splotła ramiona na piersiach. — Mamy pieniądze, możemy ich dorwać. Znajdziemy ich nawet na drugim końcu świata. 

— Zostaw — położyła ciepłą dłoń na policzku kobiety i pogłaskała ją uspokajająco. 

— Co ci zrobili? — nie dała się zwieść tak oczywistej zagrywce. 

Alana wycofała rękę i przeszła kilka kroków a wraz za nią powędrował czujny wzrok kochanki. Obróciła się i westchnęła głęboko. Chwilę zajęło jej oszacowanie ile powinna powiedzieć, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że niczego przed nią nie ukryje. Za bardzo się znają i za mocno ją kocha.

— Zabrali mi nerkę — obserwowała jak duże oczy pani Verger robią się jeszcze większe. — I zjedli ją.

— I Will na to pozwolił? — spytała z niedowierzaniem.

— Och, aktywnie w tym uczestniczył. Powiedziałabym, że rozkwitał kiedy nabijał ją na widelec i przeżuwał.

— Obiecałam nie ingerować w twoje sprawy, ale jeśli ktoś krzywdzi moją rodzinę to musi liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Vergerowie dbają o bliskich i nie puszczę im tego płazem. 

— Uspokój się, proszę.

— Mam być spokojna? Mam czekać aż wytną ci drugą nerkę, a potem wątrobę i cokolwiek da się zjeść? A może mam poczekać, aż wszyscy staniemy się pieczenią na jego stole? O nie, nie pozwolę. Dosyć już zabawy z tymi psychopatami. Pora zafundować im odpowiednią ripostę. 

— Nie chcę żebyś się narażała. Ani ty, ani nasz syn. 

— Spasujesz? Chciałaś dorwać Lectera tak samo jak Mason. 

— Margot! — oczy zaszły jej szklanką łez. — I wiesz jak skończyła się zabawa Masona z Lecterem.

— On się bawił, ja nie będę. Uczę się na błędach braciszka. — Kobieta podeszła do doktor Bloom i złożyła niespodziewany pocałunek na jej czerwonych, drżących wargach. — Kocham cię — szepnęła przykładając czoło do jej czoła. 

— On nas zabije, Margot — wychlipała Alana spoglądając głęboko w oczy ukochanej. 

— Więc bądźmy pierwsze. Przekupimy kogo trzeba, zatrudnimy kogo trzeba, zrobimy to co trzeba... Ty chyba przestałaś już wierzyć w Willa...? Prawda...? Alano, powiedz że przestałaś, błagam...

— Rozum mówi, że powinnam, ale... — spuściła wzrok zawstydzona własnymi uczuciami.

— Ale był ci zbyt drogi -dokończyła za nią i zacisnęła palce na jej dłoni w karcącym geście. — Mi nie był i nie jest — odsunęła się od ukochanej i odwróciła podążając śladem Morgana i Natashy. Jej chód był pewny i pełen gracji; wymownie dała do zrozumienia co o tym myśli. 

***

— Will... — podjął kiedy profiler opuścił salę chirurgiczną ze szwami i opatrunkami na nadgarstkach.

— Tak Jack, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Mówiłeś, że mnie nie aresztujesz, ale zrobisz to jak tylko pomogę ci z doktorem Lecterem. Mylę się?

— Chciałem zapytać jak się czujesz.

— Świetnie, jak widać — szedł szybkim krokiem, nie czuł się dobrze w szpitalach. Crawford nie próbował go wymijać ani zrównać z nim tempa. Czaił się z tyłu mając dogodny widok na plecy Willa; w razie próby ucieczki mógł zareagować błyskawicznie.

— Lecter namówił cię do samobójstwa?

— Nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie sprawnie mu poszło -"dwa razy w ciągu kilku tygodni", pomyślał i zaśmiał się prześmiewczo. 

— Jedziesz ze mną na lotnisko, potem ustalimy oficjalne zeznania. Spróbuję załatwić ci ułaskawienie w zamian za pomoc w aresztowaniu Lectera. To ostatnia szansa, jaką mogę ci kiedykolwiek podarować.

— A jeśli nie chcę ani pomagać, ani być ułaskawiony?

— Czeka cię wyrok śmierci, Will. 

— To powinno mnie zaniepokoić, gdyby nie fakt że przed chwilą zszywali mi żyły. 

Minęli kilka sal i zeszli schodami w dół.

— Coś mi tu nie pasuje, mówisz, że skażą mnie na śmierć, więc wiesz co zrobiłem, ale nie prowadzisz mnie w kajdankach i jesteś sam. To desperacja czy determinacja? — Odwrócił się w stronę towarzysza rozkładając ręce i dostrzegł jak ten instynktownie kładzie dłoń na zapięciu od kabury. — A więc oba — dodał i wrócił do marszu.

Wyszli na świeże powietrze i Jack obserwował jak Graham posłusznie kieruje się w stronę jego auta. Był zdziwiony brakiem oporów mając w pamięci jak hardy był za szkłem w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i potem, kiedy uciekł mu z domu Morse. Wszystko co mówił brzmiało szczerze, ale kiedyś jego słowa dawały takie same poczucie, a okazywały się złudne. Chciałby mu zaufać chociaż odrobinę, choćby przez wzgląd na dawne czasy.

Jechali piętnaście minut, aż minęli ostatni miejski budynek i wyjechali z Jamestown.

— Wiesz dokąd mógł udać się Lecter? Powiedz prawdę, Will.

— Jest blisko — odparł monotonnie profiler z głową opartą o szybę i wzrokiem skupionym na bocznym zwierciadełku.

— Jak bardzo blisko...? 

— Za nami.

Jack spojrzał na odbicie ciemnego, terenowego wozu w lusterku. Utrzymywał dystans między autami na tyle, że nie potrafił ocenić kto jest kierowcą.

— Jesteś pewny? 

— Wjedzie w nas. Czeka na dogodną chwilę. 

— Możesz kłamać żeby spróbować uciec.

— Mogę też mówić prawdę — zauważył słusznie.

— Szlag. Trzymaj się — powiedział i szarpnął kierownicą. Zrobiła obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni a samochód zakołysał się, obrócił i staną bokiem na ulicy, zagradzając drogę drugiemu pojazdowi. Crawford wyciągnął broń z kabury i odbezpieczył ją.

— Zostań tu — nakazał stanowczo i odpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa.

William westchnął, wygrzebał się z auta pokonując siedzenie od strony kierowcy i podążył za agentem. 

— Miałeś zostać.

— Przyda ci się pomoc. 

— Nie jestem przekonany komu chcesz pomóc. 

— Gdybyś tak bardzo wątpił, zapiąłbyś mi na dłoniach kajdanki. 

— Być może popełniłem błąd. 

— Ludzkie życie składa się głównie z błędów, Jack. Moim był Lecter. 

"Mam nadzieję, że ty nie okażesz się moim", przeminęło Jackowi przez myśl.

— FBI, wysiądź z wozu z rękami w górze! — krzyknął w stronę stojącej terenówki. 

Wyciągnął broń przed siebie i zbliżył się jeszcze trochę. Teraz mógł dostrzec wyraźne rysy twarzy Hannibala. Psychiatra wziął pudełko z szarlotką i sielsko wysiadł z auta. 

— Dzień dobry, Jack. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. 

— Miałem nadzieję oglądać cię już tylko za kratami albo na cmentarzu.

— Nadal masz żal z powodu małych niesnasek? 

— Ręce nad głowę i na ziemie, już! — warknął zniecierpliwiony.

— Nie uściśniemy sobie dłoni i nie wybaczymy? — powoli zbliżał się w ich stronę.

— Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zastrzelę cię na miejscu!

— A więc nie zjemy wspólnie tego wyśmienitego ciasta? Szkoda. Jak miewa się Miriam? — stał już niecałe sześćdziesiąt cali od lufy pistoletu.

Crawford nie miał zamiaru ostrzegać ponownie, wystrzelił.

Hannibala uratowała jedynie szybka ocena sytuacji i zwinność gdy odskoczył w bok, a kula prześlizgnęła się po jego skroni niebezpiecznie blisko czaszki. Will stał za Crawfordem z rękami w kieszeniach i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, bliżej mu było do zdegustowania. 

Doktor rzucił pudełkiem z szarlotką w stronę Jacka i szybkim ruchem nadgarstka wytrącił broń z jego dłoni, a potem wykorzystał chwilową dezorientację mężczyzny i przyłożył mu pięścią w szczękę. Crawford zatoczył się minimalnie i przeszedł do kontrataku wymierzając solidne kopnięcie w uda Lectera. Złapał wybitego z rytmu psychiatrę za kołnierz i wycelował kolanem w jego brzuch, a następnie odrzucił ciało w bok na maskę samochodu. 

Hannibal uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał w stronę Grahama krwawiąc z rozciętego pociskiem czoła, ten jednak nie przejawiał żadnej inicjatywy. Wylądował ponownie płasko na samochodzie pod siłą ciosu w twarz, a potem otrzymał ich jeszcze kilka w nos i ostro zarysowane kości policzkowe. Zrzucił z siebie napastnika i wycelował butem w jego kolana z zamiarem uszkodzenia łękotki i spowolnienia przeciwnika. Splunął krwią i uderzył Jacka sierpowym w sam środek twarzy. Agent zatoczył się nieco w tył, ale szybko odzyskał inicjatywę i Lecter znów padł ofiarą jego silnych pięści. 

Will zagwizdał z podziwem kiedy doktor spadł i uderzył potylicą o beton. Przez chwilę nie widział za wiele, gdy poobijany mózg wysyłał sprzeczne sygnały do nerwu wzrokowego. Potrząsnął głową i podparł się rękami usiłując odzyskać świadomość i wstać. Crawfort w tym czasie odszukał upuszczony pistolet i już celował nim prosto między oczy Hannibala. 

— Zakończę to — wychrypiał zwycięsko i nacisnął spust. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu broń wydała jedynie głuchy trzask, ale nie wystrzeliła. Nacisnął jeszcze kilka razy zdezorientowany; przecież sprawdził ją wcześniej, jednak wciąż nic się nie zadziało. Z boku Graham przechadzał się z ręką w kieszeni i wygwizdując jakąś piosenkę machał w powietrzu dłonią, w której znajdował się magazynek.

— Wyjąłem — rzucił tylko unosząc wysoko brwi i wrócił do piosenki z rozbawieniem obserwując miny dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

Jack patrzył na zachowanie Willa z osłupieniem, a Hannibal uniósł poranione kąciki ust w niedowierzaniu jak bardzo psotny potrafi być w tak poważnej sytuacji. Tak czy inaczej, dzięki temu odzyskał ostrość wzroku i chwycił kamień leżący nieopodal chowając go do kieszeni, gdy Crawford mrugał oczami próbując zrozumieć co właśnie miało miejsce. Litwin wstał, rozpędził się i rzucił na agenta łapiąc go w pasie i wypychając całą mocą ramion do tyłu. Ze zduszonym jękiem upadli oboje na popękany asfalt. Przez moment siedział na nim i siłowali się na ręce, ale w końcu Jack zepchnął go z siebie i dosięgnął jego szyi, zaciskając oplecione palce mocno jak w imadle. Chciał zgnieść mu krtań i zakończyć pasmo nieszczęść, pozbyć się raz na zawsze tego potwora. Nie spuścił pełnego determinacji wzroku z nachodzących krwią oczu Hannibala.

— Na litość boską, Hannibal, nie dramatyzuj — poprosił ze znużeniem kręcony brunet i wydał z siebie przeciągły wydech zniecierpliwienia. 

Na dźwięk swojego imienia źrenice Lectera rozszerzyły się jak po solidnej dawce narkotyku, sięgnął do kieszeni i z całej siły uderzył kamieniem w ucho Jacka. Złapał się za nie i stoczył w bok bo cios momentalnie zaburzył pracę błędnika. Krew pociekła z pękniętego bębenka i oszołomiony agent stał się na chwilę bezbronny. Tyle wystarczyło by Hannibal zadał mu cios w górną cześć mostka pozbawiając przeciwnika tchu i w końcu także przytomności. 

Nie zawracał sobie głowy dobiciem go, od razu wstał i pokuśtykał w stronę Willa. W głowie wciąż słyszał brzmienie swojego imienia, tak wyraźnie zaakcentowanego, że musiał napiąć bardziej zmęczone mięśnie by powstrzymać samego siebie przed rzuceniem się na Grahama i spicia smaku tego słowa z jego ust. Brzmiało jak słodka nagroda, ponieważ od długiego czasu nie mówił mu po imieniu. Ze zrezygnowaniem przyznał, że czuje się jak tresowane zwierzę, które merda ogonem pod wpływem pochwały. Ten niepozorny mężczyzna z pewnością był przebiegły i wprowadzał w życie radę Chiyoh gdy przemoc przestała być środkiem na wszystko, a jego podświadomość skierowała ją na drogę autoagresji.

— Ja prowadzę — odrzekł jedynie obrzucając obojętnym spojrzeniem rannego mężczyznę i wsiadł do auta przyjmując od niego kluczyki. 

Hannibal obszedł samochód i ułożył się z cichym jękiem bólu na siedzeniu obok. Starał się ignorować kilka połamanych żeber i wstrząśnienie mózgu. Sińce i krwiaki były jego najmniejszym problemem.

— Nie broniłeś Jacka — przerwał ciszę kiedy Will ożywił silnik. 

— Masz paskudne nawyki, doktorze — wyłapał że psychiatra myśli nad odpowiedzią, więc dodał szybko: — Mam na myśli nasyłanie na mnie rożnych osób.

— To także było konieczne.

— Jasne, że tak.

— Czujesz urazę?

— To konieczne głównie dla ciebie, chciałeś zobaczyć co zrobię. Jaką decyzję podejmę. Za kim stanę i czy to ja zabiję Crawforda. 

— Jestem zadowolony z wyniku. Połowicznie.

— Pewnie, że jesteś — skręcił stanowczo zbyt gwałtownie w przecznicę i rzuciło autem na lewo. Pasażer zamknął na chwilę powieki w przypływie fali silnego bólu.

— Chociaż tak naprawdę nie obrałeś żadnej strony — dodał po namyśle.

— Broń odbiera intymność.

— Dobrze się oglądało, Williamie?

— Z największą przyjemnością, doktorze.

Skręcił w główną jezdnię chcąc wyjechać z miasta od innej strony. Ulicami gnały pojazdy na włączonych sygnałach; to oznaczało że muszą zniknąć jak najszybciej.

— Twoje ręce — powiedział Hannibal z udawanym zaskoczeniem. — Co się stało?

— To? — Will wskazał brodą w kierunku dłoni trzymających kierownicę a jego usta drgnęły w przelotnym uśmiechu. — Byłem niestabilny i próbowałem od ciebie uciec, mój umysł i ciało zareagowały zanim się zorientowałem co robię.

— Chcesz ode mnie uciec?

— Gdybym tylko mógł — parsknął na sekundę odwracając wzrok od drogi i spojrzał na pasażera obok. 

— Nie będę tolerować samookaleczenia, Will. 

— Nie pytam cię o zgodę. I tak bym cię nie posłuchał. Zwłaszcza, że doprowadzasz mnie do stanu, w którym tracę kontrolę — zmarszczył czoło — chociaż potem ją odzyskuje z nowym doświadczeniem. Jesteś ostatnią osobą na pieprzonym świecie, która może mi czegoś zabronić. 

— Martwię się o ciebie, Willy.

— Tak bardzo brakowało mi twojej hipokryzji. —Burknął opryskliwie i zamrugał oczami speszony — czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie „Willy"?

— Ciężko przeoczyć.

— Hanni.

— Hanni?

— Po prostu przestańmy.

— Nadal masz gorączkę? — zapytał niespodziewanie.

— Ooo, czyli wiedziałeś. Jak mogłem sądzić, że nie wiedziałeś zostawiając mnie samego w tym stanie.

— Nie tego oczekiwałeś?

— Oczekiwałem, że upewnisz się, że Jack już nie będzie deptał nam po piętach. Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie?

Doktor otarł wierzchem dłoni łuk brwiowy bo krew zaczęła przysłaniać mu wzrok i zmrużył nieco oczy kontemplując przestrzeń za przednią szybą.

— Jest ciekawiej kiedy ktoś cię ściga — odparł przywołując w myślach obraz osamotnionego Willa, gdy siedział na schodach przed ołtarzem w kaplicy z wizerunkiem czaszki na podłodze.


	11. XI - Drapieżniki

W grubych oprawkach okularów i czarnym golfie Hannibal wyglądał młodziej i Will musiał przyznać, że miałby problem z rozpoznaniem go na pierwszy rzut oka, gdyby nie charakterystyczne kości policzkowe. Był pod wrażeniem jak plastycznie zmieniał akcent i własną osobowość kiedy było to konieczne. Z rozkoszą oglądał brązowe, wydające się nie mieć wyrazu oczy, przeszywane iskrami zniesmaczenia, kiedy ktoś wyrzucał śmieci obok kosza, kichał nie zakrywając ust lub niechlujnie upchał koszulę w spodnie. Przekroczyli granicę bez problemów, ale Lecter był blady i osłabiony; ból złamanych żeber i zawroty głowy ustępowały zbyt wolno. Nie minęło dużo czasu od starcia z Crawfordem, więc rany nie zdążyły się jeszcze zasklepić.

— Winston. Naprawdę musiałeś dać mi takie imię? — Will wrzucił dokument do schowka w samochodzie i spojrzał na opatrunek nad łukiem brwiowym towarzysza.

— Chwilowo nie miałem lepszych pomysłów.

— Och, czyżby, Tristan? — spiorunował go wzrokiem i odgarnął z jego czoła kosmyki włosów. Dotknął opuszkami palców mokrej gazy. — Przesiąknął. Jack nieźle cię poturbował. Boli? — pytanie nie miało wydźwięku współczucia czy troski.

— Nie zrobiłby tego gdybyśmy atakowali razem.

— Wiedziałem, że chcesz mnie zaangażować, a ja — nachylił się nieznacznie w jego stronę — nie miałem zamiaru dawać ci takiej satysfakcji. Tym razem.

— Więc wolałeś się nie angażować.

— Zrobiłem to na tyle na ile chciałem.

— Zrobiłeś — potwierdził psychiatra z niedużym uśmiechem, zdając sobie sprawę, że bez jego małej interwencji prawdopodobnie skończyłby z kulką w głowie.

— Cóż, teraz przynajmniej mamy dość czasu żeby pomyśleć co dalej — wyjął z apteczki kilka opatrunków. — Nie jestem po medycynie jak ty, ale myślę że poradzę sobie ze zmianą plastra.

— Radzisz sobie dobrze z wieloma rzeczami, Will — zmrużył powieki kiedy brunet bez ostrzeżenia oderwał klej od jego skóry. Obserwował namiętnie jego delikatne acz stanowcze ruchy, chcąc wpisać to wspomnienie do swojej pamięci i wracać do niego kiedy będzie miał ochotę. W gestach Grahama nie było śladu gwałtowności, z którą tak nieugięcie odrzucał Hannibala, ale nie zawahał się kiedy zadał mu ból przesuwając wacikiem po ranie.

— Dostosowuje się, doktorze. Teraz oboje mamy takie same blizny — zaśmiał się unosząc pasma kręconych włosów by pokazać wypukłą kreskę po tym jak Lecter chciał przepiłować mu czaszkę i uniósł pozszywane niedawno nadgarstki.

— Wybaczyłeś mi? — skrzyżowali spojrzenia i zastygli na moment w bezruchu. Cisza zdawała się być ciężka i niepokojąca, ale profiler przerwał ją gdy z jego uchylonych ust wydobył się wstrzymany wcześniej oddech. Zdawał się być bez znaczenia, gdyby nie to, że otoczył twarz Hannibala drżącym ciepłem, dając do zrozumienia jak bardzo spięty jest w danej chwili. Wyraźnie odczuł, że William nie chce odpowiadać wprost na pytanie.

— Nie musisz szukać scyzoryka w mojej dłoni — odparł tylko i zakleił zranione czoło.

— Przynajmniej nie w prawej — skwitował prędko.

— Nie sądziłem, że możesz bać się czegoś takiego.

— Nie boję się noża, Williamie.

-Oczywiście, że nie. A czego się boisz?

— Ostrze rani widocznie i wiadomo jak się zachować... — urwał nagle i odwrócił głowę oblizując wargi w niespokojnym geście. Przebiegł wzrokiem po swoim kolanach, dłoniach i zatrzymał je na przedniej szybie w zamyśleniu. Nie wiedział czy może otworzyć się ponownie. Chciał być szczery, ale widmo kolejnej zdrady uwierało mocno jego serce, bardziej niż mógł sobie pozwolić na okazanie. Will nie był głupi, nie był też dawnym, naiwnym chłopcem. Rozwijał się coraz bardziej pod wpływem szeptów i czynów psychiatry.

— Mówiłem prawdę — rzucił nieoczekiwanie, mając na myśli wyznanie miłości, którego teraz tak bardzo żałował. Gorliwie żałował pierwszy raz w życiu. Z mieszanymi odczuciami odkrył, że Graham również nauczył go nowych smaków.

— Przy tobie nie jestem pewny co jest prawdą — poruszył się krewko w fotelu. — Co jest twoim a co moim subiektywnym odczuciem. Czy myślę samodzielnie.

— Chcesz ruszać tą drogą?

— Chcę ruszyć na przód -po chwili dodał: — z tobą.

— A więc potrzebujemy zaufania.

— Nie wiem czy to osiągalne — zaśmiał się niespokojnie i spiął mięśnie poprawiając swoją postawę w siadzie.

— Co zatem jest osiągalne, Williamie?

— Pilnowanie siebie nawzajem. Przyjaźń między dwoma drapieżnikami. Jak... wilk z niedźwiedziem?

— Kompromis.

— Tak, mniej więcej.

— Jeżeli naprawdę tego chcesz, będę u twojego boku wśród ciemności twojego umysłu. Dopóki znowu nie rzucisz nas w przepaść.

— Czy to aby mój umysł?

— Jest bardziej twój niż kiedykolwiek, Will.

— Nawet z tobą w nim?

— Zwłaszcza wtedy — przełknął gęstą gulę w gardle po tym jak brunet odrzucił subtelnie jego sugestię i zaproponował paliatyw. Zauważył jak rozbieganymi oczami szuka wybawienia, więc postanowił zająć go czymś innym: — Martwisz się o Jacka?

— Martwię.

— Mimo to chciałeś żebym go zabił.

— Chciałem — przyznał ponownie.

— Dualizm twojego jestestwa zaiste mi imponuje, jakże przebiegły i okrutny jesteś, drogi chłopcze.

Will musiał przyznać, że jeśli chciał, Hannibal potrafił bardzo szczerze wyrażać swoje emocje, raptownie i impulsywnie. Dosadnie, gdy tracił chwilową kontrolę nad sytuacją, desperacko chcąc ją odzyskać. A może nigdy jej nie tracił? Czy wszystko co zrobił było wyliczone na chłodno? Czy zabicie Abigail było jednym z impulsów, czy planował to wcześniej, na wszelki wypadek? Powiedział, że zakłada bardzo dużo możliwości, a więc czy zakładał że Will go zdradzi, lub że będzie chciał o nim zapomnieć?

— Powinniśmy ruszać dalej, nie czuję żebym miał dostać znowu gorączki, a ty nie jesteś wstanie prowadzić.

— Na twoje życzenie.

— Było pięknie — obrzucił doktora zadowolonym, jasnym wzrokiem z cichą chęcią by dobić rannego.

Po twarzy Hannibala przebiegł słaby, wyzywający uśmiech:

— Martwisz się o mnie, Will. Cieszy mnie to.

— Wolałbym podróżować w ciszy, jeśli pozwolisz.

— Pozwalam ci na wiele.

— Rzecz jasna — zakpił — i wiele swawolnie mi odbierasz.

Przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce i wjechał na autostradę. Od celu dzieliło ich już pół dnia drogi.

***

„Agent Jack Crawford w stanie krytycznym po pościgu za psychopatyczną parą kanibali- Hannibale Lecter i Will Graham ciągle wolni", brzmiał duży napis na stronie Freddie Lounds. Frederick Chilton przesuwał z wolna palcem po ekranie telefonu czytając uważnie płomienne słowa dziennikarki. Od dłuższego czasu spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Jakże Crawford mógłby zatrzymać tę dwójkę teraz, kiedy są razem? Czysta naiwność. Najbardziej śmieszyło go, że sam przyłożył do tego rękę uwiedziony obietnicami Bloom o sławie. Złapał przysmak jak głupie szczenię.

— Doigrał się — szepnął w skupieniu nie odczuwając nawet krzty współczucia. Właściwie poczuł ulgę z powodu ucieczki kanibali; mógł teraz sam ich dorwać i odpłacić za to co mu zrobili. Nowe płaty skóry nie wyglądały jeszcze dobrze, a część jego spalonych tkanek nadal potrzebowała przeszczepów, jednak powrócił już do zawodu i zaczął pisać autobiografię. W tej chwili przyciągał uwagę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek jako jedna z niedoszłych ofiar Dolarhyde, jednak to nie jego ofiarą się czuł. Nade wszystko pragnął pojmać Grahama i oskórować go żywcem, najlepiej na oczach Lectera. Uśmiechał się niewidocznie swoimi nowymi, zbyt sztywnymi wargami na samo wyobrażenie całego procesu. Will kiedyś powiedział mu, że nie jest mordercą, jednak w tej chwili mógłby torturować go bez wyrzutów sumienia i czerpać z tego najwyższą satysfakcję. Nauczył się kilku rzeczy, a lekcje drogo go kosztowały. Poświęcił mnóstwo czasu, pieniędzy i kontaktów by namierzyć kogoś kto mógłby mieć jakieś informacje. Kogoś, kto zna Hannibala i Willa, a co ważniejsze, ma z nimi również prywatne zatargi.

Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i pokuśtykał na nowych protezach podpierając się laską, wydając przy tym dźwięk starego, nienaoliwionego mechanizmu.

— Cieszę się, że zgodziła się pani na rozmowę — powiedział uprzejmie i nieco niewyraźnie. Ciągle przyzwyczajał się do wyników kilku operacji plastycznych.

Szczupła kobieta w eleganckim płaszczu i falach we włosach przestąpiła próg jego posiadłości z oszczędnym skinięciem głowy. Wzrok Fredericka podążył za nią zachłannie i zatrzymał się, gdy gość wszedł do salonu. Podobała mu się jej jasna skóra opięta na zgrabnych nogach.

— Proszę usiąść — zaproponował.

— Nie sądziłam, że zniżę się do tego poziomu -odparła ostrożnie zsuwając płaszcz z ramion.

— Rozumiem, że nie jest pani fanką moich książek o Hannibalu Lecterze.

— Ciężko dać wiarę podobnym bzdurom.

— Oczywiście, pani wiedza wykracza poza moją. Hannibal nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, za to z panią... zna pani intymne szczegóły z jego życia.

— Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje, doktorze Chilton? Ciężko mi brać pana opinie za poważne.

— Chciała pani powiedzieć, jako terapeutka i przyjaciółka doktora Lectera, pani Du Maurier.

— Jakże zdesperowana jestem by tu siedzieć... Jakże nisko upadłam...

— Na tyle nisko, by próbować desperacko ratować się przed Hannibalem. Upadek był bolesny?

— Któż może mu zbiec.

— Poszło pani bardzo dobrze w Europie. Pomijając fakt, że sama pani się z nim tam zabrała — jego twarz pełna blizn i czerwonych rycin wykrzywiła się w ironicznym wyraźnie. — A teraz ma pani dosłownie nóż na gardle.

— Cieszy to pana?

— W mojej sytuacji cieszy mnie o wiele więcej. Mogę straszyć dzieci bez stroju na Halloween.

— I może powinien pan straszyć tylko dzieci. Kolejny z obsesją na punkcie Lectera — prychnęła z ironią. — Wydaje ci się, że znasz na niego sposób?

— Jest na niego sposób i doskonale pani zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mam przed sobą byle laika.

— Nie życzę mu śmierci — uniosła się z sofy.

— Ale doktor Lecter życzy jej pani, prawda?

— Wiedziałam o tym.

— Więc czemu teraz chowasz się jak zaszczute zwierzę? Czyżby... — podszedł do Bedeli z trzeszczeniem — Hannibal gustował w specjalnych smakach?

Du Maurier przełknęła ślinę czując jak oblewa ją fala gorąca, a serce przyspiesza zbyt gwałtownie.

— Jesteś pewny, że możesz go złapać? On wie wszystko zanim ty o tym pomyślisz — odrzekła spokojnie, choć nerwy zaczęły jej puszczać.

— Dlaczego zostałaś zepchnięta do roli obiadu?

— Znam te psychologiczne zagrania, doktorze Chilton. Próbuje je pan wykorzystać na złej osobie.

— Proszę nie oceniać mnie tak surowo. Mogę pani podarować szansę na przeżycie, pani Du Maurier. Prawdziwą szansę, bez chowania się po kątach i liczenia na kaprysy Lectera. On panią znajdzie, utnie każdą nogę po kolei i zje. A potem zrobi szaszłyki z pani nerek, płuc, wątroby i serca. Wie pani o tym. Wątpię, żeby któryś z nich potraktował panią tak łaskawie jak mnie.

— Jakże nieszczęśliwym i butnym człowiekiem jesteś, Fredericku Chiltonie... -— wstała szurając obcasami i narzuciła na ramiona płaszcz. — To była strata czasu. Spieszę się na samolot.

— Radzę pani, jako kolega po fachu, zastanowić się i podjąć lepszą decyzję. Doskonale wie pani, że chowanie się nie załatwi problemu, dopóki on jest na wolności...

— ...lub dopóki żyje — dokończyła pośpiesznie biorąc głęboki wdech.

— Wspólnie możemy ich przechytrzyć. Zna go pani bardzo dobrze, a ja mogę pomóc. FBI nie ochroni panią przed diabłem.

— Planujesz prowokację? — oczy jej zabłyszczały i uniosła brew w niedowierzaniu.

Wiedziała, że Hannibal nie lubi dzielić się swoimi dokonaniami z innymi; poezja jego zbroni była dla niego ważna. Wyjątkiem był ten bezczelny i niezrównoważony profiler przed którym otworzył się niemal do reszty i dla którego zaryzykował wolność. Jakże była zła z tego powodu; owładnięta strachem i wypalona, chciała być dla niego kimś więcej niż składnikiem, a została wypchnięta przez drugą poślubioną mu osobę.

— Ostania prowokacja skończyła się dla mnie płomiennie — Chilton rozłożył ręce ukazując więcej blizn na swoich przedramionach w żartobliwym geście.

— Kieruje tobą zemsta.

— Zemsta? Sprawiedliwość, doktor Du Maurier. A co kieruje panią? Jeśli teraz pani wyjedzie i nie stawi im czoła, pewnego razu obudzi się pani w gorszym stanie ode mnie. Z piłą przy nogach jak doktor Abel Gideon albo skalpelem na brzuchu jak doktor Alana Bloom.

— Albo z dłonią Willa Grahama na swoim ramieniu? — spojrzała w jasne oczy Fredericka ze zrozumieniem. Czuła jego rękę na sobie od kiedy ogłosił jej, iż mięso wraca do menu. — Nie wiem jak miałabym pomóc, powiedziałam już wszystko — odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

— Nie wszystko.

Bedelia trzymała dłoń na klamce i zastanawiała się jakie ma realne szanse na ujście z życiem. Hannibal jasno dał jej do zrozumienia co planuje i zrobiłby to we Włoszech, gdyby nie zaskoczyła go przejmując inicjatywę. Nie miała pewności na ile było to jej zwycięstwo, a na ile jej na nie pozwolił. Czy już zawsze będzie uciekać i żyć w strachu przed Lecterem, jednocześnie pragnąc jego istnienia? Mogła chować się do końca życia i trząść się z niepewności, albo ten jeden raz zebrać w sobie odwagę i spróbować zrobić coś, czego on może się po niej nie spodziewać. Odciąć smycz. Westchnęła przeciągle i z wolna obróciła się w stronę Fredericka.

— Jaki ma pan plan, doktorze Chilton?

***

Yellowknife było uroczym, niedużym miasteczkiem położonym nad jeziorem Great Slave. Przez większość roku temperatura wahała się od szesnastu do minus dwudziestu pięciu stopni, o tej porze więc było już naprawdę zimno. Graham odczuł to wyraźnie bo jako jedyny nie miał na sobie wierzchniego ubrania. Obok Hannibal spał spokojnie owinięty szczelnie kurtką. Czy kiedykolwiek widział go w takim stanie? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jego śpiącej twarzy. Zawsze spotykał go gdy był gotowy, czujny i uważny, niczym idealny posąg ustawiony w Panteonie.

— Kto by pomyślał, że ta spokojna twarz może należeć do takiego skurwiela — zamruczał cicho kiedy wiązka światła rzucana przez telefon ześlizgnęła się z mapy na bok i oświetliła śpiące oblicze. Z jakiegoś powodu ich komórki przestały łączyć się z siecią i straciły zasięg. Will od dwóch godzin poruszał się z pomocą papierowej nawigacji. Na jego szczęście psychiatra darował mu psychoanalizy i filozoficzne wywody, dzięki czemu mógł w skupieniu oddać się podróży. Lubił pracować z pomocą mapy, studiował je wraz z ojcem kiedy uczył go żeglugi. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że mógłby nauczyć pływania łodzią Hannibala, ale prędko odrzucił podobną niedorzeczność. Strofował się, że mógł w ogóle brać to pod uwagę, choćby przez ułamek sekundy. Dlaczego miałby? Ten człowiek przecież zniszczył mu życie...

— A i tak wiozę go do cholernego domu — wybuchnął rozpaczliwym śmiechem skręcając w wąską, posypaną żwirem uliczkę. Samochód kilkukrotnie najechał na większy kamień i Lecter uderzył głową w boczną szybę; to skutecznie wyrwało go ze snu.

— Dobry wieczór, doktorze.

— Witaj, Will — zamrugał oczami próbując złapać ostrość obrazu po długiej drzemce i zorientować się w sytuacji. Czuł huczenie pod czaszką i pulsowanie po zderzeniu z asfaltem.

— To tu? — zapytał gdy w ciemności zarysowały się kontury pojedynczego domu.

— Tak. Wspaniała robota, Williamie.

— Cóż, kiedyś to ty mnie wiozłeś — zaparkował.

— Jestem ci wdzięczny, że nie udusiłeś mnie w trakcie snu.

— Powinieneś być — odpiął pasy i wysiadł nie obrzucając doktora choćby najmniejszą uwagą.   
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wyglądał najlepiej i musiał cierpieć z bólu, chociaż nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem. To niewiarygodne, że teraz czuł się winny każdej ranie na ciele Hannibala. Mroźne powietrze przeszło go na wskroś i zgarbił się natychmiast przykładając skostniałe dłonie do ust próbując ogrzać je ciepłem wydychanego dwutlenku. Przystępował z nogi na nogę w oczekiwaniu na towarzysza by pokierował ich dalszymi krokami. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli i szklaneczce whisky, nie pogardziłby też watahą uroczych, futrzastych psów. Miał nadzieję, że jego kochana sfora ma się dobrze u Molly. Żałował, że nie mógł zabrać ich ze sobą.

— Masz ochotę na wino? — spytał ni z tego ni z owego Litwin i narzucił na ramiona Willa swoją kurtkę. — Musisz się rozgrzać.

— Dzięki — odezwał się jedynie chowając uszy pod ciepłem katany z syntetycznego materiału.

— Powinniśmy znaleźć w środku drewno na opał. Opłacam co jakiś czas ludzi, którzy doglądają moich domów — para wytoczyła się siwym kłębem z ust gdy mówił.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz ich więcej?

— Teraz jesteś mną bardziej zainteresowany, Williamie? — uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, a potem ruszył w kierunku domu nie czekając na Grahama.

— Na pewno mam więcej psów niż ty domów — podbiegł kawałek i zrównali z sobą kroki.

Drewniany domek posiadał duży ganek, płot i parę krzewów dookoła, nie różnił się niczym od typowych, lokalnych chat. Will spodziewał się drogiego wyposażenia, jednak po otwarciu drzwi ujrzał wąski przedpokój i zaledwie cztery pary drzwi. Zakładał, że skoro to posiadłość Lectera to będzie przynajmniej tak samo wytwornie urządzona co poprzednia, ale w saloniku stały tylko dwa fotele, stół dla czterech osób i komoda. W sypialni znajdowało się wąskie, dwuosobowe łóżko i szafa, na nic więcej nie było miejsca. Tak jak przypuszczał, kuchnia musiała być słusznych rozmiarów i zawierać kilka elementów zdradzających zera na koncie właściciela. Szafki i krzesła z drewna, ciemne panele na ścianach, piaskowe blaty i niewielkie drzwi prowadzące do małej spiżarni z dużą zamrażarką i winem. Przechadzał się z zadowoleniem po minimalistycznych pomieszczeniach nie orientując się nawet kiedy zgubił Hannibala.

Zatrzymał się przed oknem i obserwował niewyraźnie kształty roślinności i migające w oddali światełka miasta. Poczuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze, więc otulił się kurtką mocniej i pogrążył we wspomnieniach swojej posesji w Wolf Trap. Przypomniał sobie samotne spacery z psami, ciszę i to jakże lubił oddawać się pasji wędkarstwa. Nie przywoływał jednak obrazów z życia po pojmaniu Hannibala, nie chciał myśleć o żonie i przybranym synie, schował ich na dnie swojej świadomości. Stali się przejściowym etapem, zanim był gotowy stawiać czoła sobie i Lecterowi. Podjął krok bez możliwości odwrotu w momencie gdy przeczytał list i postanowił odwiedzieć go w jego celi. Ujrzał go i już wiedział, że przepadł dla swojej rodziny.

Usłyszał trzask rzucanych drew i odkleił nos od szyby, a kiedy się odwrócił od razu otrzymał kieliszek wina.

— Musisz mi wybaczyć, obecnie mam tylko to. Jak się czujesz?

Will uniósł brwi, zamieszał wino w kieliszku i otworzył usta, ale zaraz potem zamknął je z powrotem. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć i czy chce zaczynać rozmowę teraz, gdy padał z głodu, zimna i wyczerpania ośmioma godzinami prowadzenia auta. Czując wstyd na wyraźny obraz twarzy Hannibala za szybą więzienia czekającego na niego od trzech lat.

— Coś nie tak, Will? — stał przed nim w obcisłym czarnym golfie i lustrował spojrzeniem próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje. Postanowił nie naciskać już wyciśniętej cytryny bo odniósł wrażenie, że brunet potrzebuje chwili dla siebie. Zabrał kieliszek z jego dłoni, a ten bez protestów oddał mu szkło i pozwolił pokierować się do sypialni.

— W porządku, teraz ty odpocznij — powiedział łagodnie i wyjął z szuflady pod łóżkiem pościel. Rozłożył ją i wyrównał brzegi ze znaną sobie dokładnością. Odwrócił się by odejść.

— A ty? — usłyszał stawiając stopę na progu.

Zastygnął w pół kroku.

— Zajmę się resztą.

— Nie o to pytam.

— Więc o co, Will? — drgnął lewo widocznie w stronę pokoju z łóżkiem.

— Gdzie będziesz spać?

— Czy mam potraktować to jako zaproszenie?

— Zapomnij.

— Dobranoc, Williamie.

— Dobranoc, Hanni-... —ugryzł się w język — ...-balu.

***

Zanim wziął się za swój pierwotny plan, ściągnął brudne ubrania i obejrzał ślady po kolejnym starciu z Crawfordem. Skóra w dolnej partii żeber przybrała fioletowy odcień, na udach widniały zielone sińce, na ramionach i plecach zastygały strupami drobne otarcia. Najgorzej wyglądał guz na potylicy: wypukły, pulsujący i sporej wielkości uwierał podstawę czaszki. Minie sporo czasu zanim wchłonie się w zupełności. Wziął prysznic w zimnej wodzie, wyciągnął jeden z zapasowych strojów i ubrał, a następnie wybrał drugi zestaw dla Willa. Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się dobieranie dla niego odzienia. Ułożył idealnie złożone w kostkę fatałaszki tuż przy łóżku i upewnił się, że mężczyzna śpi spokojnie.

Przyniósł resztę rzeczy z samochodu i zaparkował za domem w mniej odkrytym miejscu. Wyciągnął tablet, wziął butelkę wina, którą wcześniej odłożył i usiadł na fotelu pociągając z gwintu spragniony, zupełnie nie w swoim stylu. Najpierw przejrzał najnowszy reportaż Freddie Lounds, a potem odpalił stronę społeczności w Yellowknife. Przeglądał ze znużeniem profile mieszkańców, raz po raz biorąc coraz dłuższe łyki alkoholu. Rzucił mu się w oczy link do artykułu opisującego zbrodnie popełnioną rok temu w tejże mieścinie. Znaleziono wówczas zamarznięte i rozczłonkowane zwłoki młodej kobiety. Sprawca nie zostawił żadnych śladów, a jedyny podejrzany popełnił samobójstwo dzień później. Wyszukał więcej informacji i ułożył fakty chronologicznie. Rozłozył na stole mapę i sprawdził każde kluczowe miejsce i z zadowoleniem poszedł po więcej wina. Czuł, że dzisiaj będzie go potrzebować naprawdę dużo.

***

Will przebudził się i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie śnił żadnych koszmarów. Nie miał na sobie spodni ani skarpetek i skrzywił się w odrazie na myśl jak mogło do tego dojść. Poczłapał boso do niewielkiego saloniku i zastał w nim psychiatrę uważnie studiującego mapę z opartym o wazon tabletem. Na stole leżały trzy puste butelki. Westchnął i ominął go cicho nie chcąc zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Skręcił do kuchni bo żołądek przyssał się mu do krzyża. Otworzył lodówkę i zmarszczył czoło gdy zauważył jedynie owinięte w folię płuca. Przez krótki moment zastanawiał się jak zmusić Hannibala do przyrządzenia czegoś z dostępnych produktów, ale zrezygnował szybko i wycofał się do poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Chciał równie bezdźwięcznie jak przedtem przejść przez pokój i wrócić do łóżka, ale zatrzymał go głos z obcym akcentem:

— Masz ochotę złowić rybę, Will?

Czemu myślał, że może przejść niezauważony? Z całego serca chciał odpowiedzieć, że pragnie tylko spać, ale powiódł nogami do stołu.

— To rozsądne łowić ją teraz?

— Złówmy ją rozsądnie.

— Oby nie pływała szybko, nasza obecna kondycja nie należy do najlepszych.

— Czym się martwisz?

— Po prostu daj mi odpocząć, przez jakiś czas chciałbym nie musieć uciekać. — Obserwował uważnie ciemne oczy Hannibala i dostrzegł w nich wyraźne czerwone odbicie. — Jesteś w nastroju.

— Zaspokajanie potrzeb to podstawa, Will.

— Długi czas miałem potrzebę podcięcia ci gardła i mi się nie udało jej zaspokoić — odparł buńczucznie.

— Teraz już nie chcesz?

— Nie chcę, ale i tak lubię sobie to wyobrażać.

— Dlaczego, Will?

„Bo to intymne i bliskie spełnienia", pomyślał i spuścił wzrok na smukłe palce Lectera owijające się wokół szyjki butelki. Potrząsnął głową, uznając że zdecydowanie potrzebuje więcej snu. Zbliżył się i przesunął palcem po zaznaczonych punktach na mapie.

— Wszystkie wokół centrum miasta, w podobnej odległości, nie widać żeby zadał sobie trud w ukryciu ich. Cztery ciała, cztery strony świata.

— Wspaniale, Will — uniósł ledwie kąciki ust obserwując bruneta i podał mu flaszkę z końcówką wina.

— Wszystko sam wypiłeś? — wskazał na resztę szkła i pociągnął ogromny łyk. — Myślałem, że takie rzeczy jak picie ciebie nie dotyczą. Ze wolisz delektować się i mącić teatralnie alkohol w kryształowym kieliszku.

— Każdy ma chwile słabości, Williamie.

— Nawet ty? — uniósł wymownie brwi.

— Miałem ich nieco. Wtedy gdy ujrzałem twoje łzy w szpitalu, a ty planowałeś mnie zabić, kiedy chciałem złamać ci serce gdyż ty rozdarłeś moje. — Zrobił duży krok w stronę Grahama i odstawił alkohol na stół. — Widząc cię i słysząc w katakumbach, ale nie mogąc cię dosięgnąć. Kiedy planowałem co zrobić by ocalić twoją piękną twarz przed Masonem. — Ułożył dłoń na blacie i oparł się całym ciałem na wyprostowanym ramieniu, Will nie cofnął się, ale ściskał brwiami przestrzeń między nimi w nerwowym geście. — Wówczas gdy uklęknąłem przed tobą by złożyć ci obietnicę gdzie mnie zawsze odnajdziesz. I w końcu — jego wargi niemal dotykały wrażliwego ucha profilera — jak pozwoliłem ci pociągnąć się w dół klifu byś mógł złożyć najważniejszą ofiarę.

Will drgnął tylko minimalnie i obrzucił niepewnym spojrzeniem całą postać Hannibala. Nie spodziewał się tak rzewnego wyznania, tym bardziej że do większości doprowadził sam, mniej lub bardziej umyślnie. Upił jeszcze, aż szkło zaświeciło pustym dnem.

— Jesteśmy kwita, prawda, doktorze? Ja chciałem nas zabić i ty chciałeś — powiedział defensywnie.

— Masz na myśli Jacka?

— A jakże, miał broń.

— Na szczęście nie z magazynkiem. I ku twojemu szczęściu, nie zamierzał strzelać do ciebie — dorzucił Lecter.

— Wiesz, cóż, nie wbiłem mu nigdy szkła w szyję.

— A mógłbyś — cofnął się gwałtownie. — Oczywiście może zaistnieć jeszcze okazja. Wróćmy do tego — włączył kilka zdjęć na tablecie i podsunął go w stronę Grahama.

— Chcesz złapać mordercę? Intryguje mnie, dlaczego zawsze ich odnajdujesz lub oni ciebie? Zabiłeś przynajmniej dwóch o których wiem.

— Raduje mnie to, że cię intryguję i że masz tyle pytań o mnie.

— Czujesz wyższość nad nimi mogąc ich zabijać? Absorbujesz ich jakoś, pożądasz ich dokonań?

— Nic tak wzniosłego — odrzekł jedynie i odpiął guzik garnituru. — Nie chcesz wymierzyć sprawiedliwości?

— Chciałeś żebym ich osądzał.

— Jakże mógłbym temu zaprzeczyć.

— Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

— Odnalazłeś swój powód do zabijania, Will. Po za tym, czy nie daje ci to przyjemności?

— Och. Daje.

— Na co czekasz zatem?

— Jedzenie się kończy. Pora zapolować, Hannibalu. — W burzowym spojrzeniu Grahama zabłysnął piorun i Lecter uśmiechnął się nieco, na widok tak pięknego, groźnego nieba.


	12. XII - "Hannibal...?"

Noah czuł się obco w Yellowknife, pomimo tego, że sprowadził się tutaj dwa lata temu. Po śmierci matki, nie potrafił odnaleźć się w społeczeństwie, więc mały dom pod miasteczkiem wydawał mu się idealnym miejscem by odnaleźć spokój i móc w ciszy oddać się swojej pasji. W szkicowniku kreślił koślawe linie, które z każdym momentem nabierały wyrazu i kształtów. Widok na jezioro na kraju lasu był zachwycający, inspirujący. Pochylał się skupiony nad rysunkiem i nie dostrzegł nawet kiedy ktoś podszedł i przyglądał się jego pracy.

— To teren prywatny — powiedział nieznajomy i Noah wzdrygnął się odwracając w kierunku głosu.

— Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu mieszka... dom od lat stoi pusty — zgarnął w dłoń porozrzucane na trawie ołówki.

— Ładnie rysujesz.

— To? Ach, to szkic... mam zamiar wykorzystać go do malowania.

— Powinieneś więc dokończyć — mężczyzna usiadł na wilgotnym konarze.

— Jeśli to nie problem...

— Problemem są myśliwi i kłusownicy w okolicy.

— A więc... jestem Noah — wyciągnął dłoń w uprzejmym geście.

— Winston.

— Wprowadziłeś się niedawno?

— Wczoraj. Mieszkasz tu od dawna?

— Dwa lata. Przepraszam... mam problem z rozmawianiem patrząc ludziom w oczy — kontemplował szkic przygryzając nerwowo wargę.

— Doskonale to rozumiem. Fobia?

— Tak, tak sądzę — pokiwał głową sztywno.

— Interesujesz się sztuką? — dopytywał zdając sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili sprawia rozmówcy duży dyskomfort. Doskonale rozumiał jak czuje się chłopak i że lepiej by było po prostu milczeć.

— Sztuka jest cudowna, można dzięki niej i poprzez nią ukazać to co nosimy w sercu. Wyrażać się dzięki pociągnięciom pędzla... ukazywać innym obrazy z naszych głów.

— Moje nie byłyby piękne — parsknął z rozbawieniem.

— Każdy obraz powstał w jakimś celu lub z jakiegoś powodu.

— Znam kogoś kto powiedziałby podobną rzecz.

— Musi być niezwykłą i wrażliwą osobą — skomentował krótko i wziął miękki ołówek by uwyraźnić brzeg jeziora.

— Z pewnością jest niezwykły. — Will myślał przez chwilę w ciszy dając Noah czas żeby przywykł do jego obecności. — Skoro mieszkasz tutaj od dwóch lat, słyszałeś pewnie coś na temat morderstwa popełnionego rok temu?

Młodszy mężczyzna spiął widocznie wszystkie mięśnie i popełnił grubą krechę na delikatnym zarysie krajobrazu.

— Słyszałem — odparł i wstał przeszukując niechlujnie kieszenie spodni.

— Schwytano już sprawcę?

— Nie wydaje mi się żeby kiedykolwiek go schwytano — znalazł gumkę do ścierania i ponownie usiadł.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz? — dociekał niedelikatnie Graham bacznie obserwując ruchy nowego znajomego.

— Bo... bo nie mają o niczym pojęcia — poprawił szkic. — Lokalna policja niewiele zrobiła.

— Malujesz zawodowo? — postanowił rozluźnić temat widząc jak gwałtownie rysik szarpie papier.

— Ja nie. Moja matka tak.

— Mój towarzysz uwielbia sztukę, ale ja nie do końca podzielam jego pasję. Byłby zadowolony gdyby mógł obejrzeć wystawę.

— To niemożliwe.

— Twoja matka nie wystawia prac?

— Ona... — urwał i przełknął głośno ślinę. — Ona była tą ofiarą — dokończył roztrzęsionym głosem, widocznie nie radził sobie z odejściem krewnej w taki sposób.

— Nie chciałem sprawiać ci dyskomfortu pytaniami. Przepraszam. Jestem po prostu ciekawy, nie pochodzę z okolic — starał się wybrnąć z sytuacji.

— Czy mogę tu przychodzić? Lubię to miejsce.

— Przychodź kiedy chcesz — położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i wstał.

Noah drgnął lekko, ale przyjął jego dotyk. Poczuł, że może zaufać temu mężczyźnie i odwrócił się w jego stronę lustrując nieśmiało błękitne tęczówki swoimi, zielonymi.

— Ja uciekam od prawdy, a ty czemu postanowiłeś zaszyć się tutaj? — zapytał zaciskając palce na kartonowym bloku.

Profiler zdążył zorientować się już z kim ma do czynienia, więc uśmiechnął się szeroko i podążył wzrokiem za przepływającą żaglówką.

— To miasto zaczęło być interesujące. — Zabrał odstawiony pod drzewo sprzęt do łowienia ryb.

Pożegnał się z chłopakiem przyjacielsko i zszedł w dół zbocza nad wodę. Nie był pewny czy jeszcze potrafi odnaleźć spokój wędkując, ale po śniadaniu złożonym z płuc w sosie, zdecydowanie nabrał ochoty na inny rodzaj mięsa. Przynajmniej dopóki nie ustali którą sztukę w stadzie należy ubić.

***

Hannibal był już w domu kiedy Graham wrócił zawiedziony z wypadu nad jezioro. Ryby nie chciały brać tego ranka i zamiast całego wiadra przyniósł tylko jedną. Nie przyznał się psychiatrze, że tak naprawdę wziął też kilka butelek ze spiżarni i urządził sobie małą libację. Później odkryje braki w zapasach i wówczas wymyśli jakąś wymówkę. Postawił pływającego pstrąga na podłodze i umył ręce. Odszukał Lectera w pokoju dziennym i oparł się lędźwiami o krawędź stołu śledząc wzrokiem mężczyznę. Przez chwilę doktor się nim nie interesował, jednak po chwili rzucił czymś o blat. Gruba teczka wylądowała z hukiem tuż obok.

— Policyjne akta? — Will uniósł brew zaskoczony. — Powinienem zapytać skąd je masz?

— Nie wiem czy mógłbym udzielić satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

— To bardzo ciekawe. Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, doktorze?

— Możemy porozmawiać o czym tylko zechcesz, Will.

— To wprost nie do wiary, znikasz na pół dnia i wracasz z tym — wskazał palcem rzeczone dokumenty.

— Ty wróciłeś z rybą.

Hannibal z niemą radością patrzył jak brunet wciąga głęboko powietrze i wstrzymuje je nie mając pojęcia jak zripostować; uwaga była słuszna. Po całej fali różnych min wyrażających więcej niż dwie ekspresje, ze zrezygnowaniem złapał raport i przeglądał go pobieżnie szeleszcząc kartkami.

— Rozumiem już czemu połączyłeś te cztery zabójstwa.

— Co widzisz, Williamie? — odsunął krzesło i usiadł zaintrygowany.

— Pierwsza ofiara została poćwiartowana już po zgonie, ale nie ustalono jego przyczyny. Druga miała w płucach wodę i szlam, trzecia zmarła z powodu urazów czaszki. Czwartą dźgnięto czterdzieści cztery razy w górną część klatki piersiowej i szyję. Cechą wspólną jest to w jaki sposób potraktował je wszystkie, każdej z nich wyłupał gałki oczne. Jak mogli nie połączyć faktów? Pachnie tu kimś bardzo zaburzonym...

— Działał pod wpływem emocji.

— Tak, pod wpływem gniewu i... — westchnął odrywając oczy od papierów — pod wpływem zazdrości.

— O co jest zazdrosny?

— Nie wiem o co, ale zazdrościł im czegoś co posiadały wszystkie.

— Dlatego odebrał im wzrok.

— Zrobił to pośmiertnie, więc nie chodziło tylko o oślepienie. Chciał zrobić to symbolicznie.

— Oczy są ważnym symbolem w wielu wierzeniach — założył nogę na nogę i oparł łokcie o blat. — W niektórych obrzędach żydowskich kładziono monetę na powiekach zmarłego.

— W oczodołach znaleziono kamienie szlachetne, parę różnych na każdą ofiarę, ale mordercy nie chodziło o ułatwienie duszom przejścia w zaświaty. Naznaczył je, wykpił.

— Ukazał motyw — stwierdził Hannibal i wysunął z końca teczki plik zdjęć.

Will wciągnął ze świstem powietrze przez nos do pełnej objętości płuc i rozłożył fotografie na stole. Wahał się czy zrobić wizualizacje, ale poczuł na sobie uspokajające spojrzenie psychiatry. Miał go obok, w razie czego na pewno zdoła go wyciągnąć z otchłani jego wyobraźni.

— Nie lubię tego robić przy kimś.

— Nie jestem kimś, Will.

— Tak. Nawet nie mam pewności czy jesteś człowiekiem.

Popatrzyli na siebie wymieniając oszczędne uśmiechy, a następnie profiler skupił się na jednym ze zdjęć i z wahaniem zamknął oczy.

„Jestem wzburzony. Obserwują ją uważnie gdy wraca do domu, i później, gdy przebiera się w pokoju. Jej istnienie mnie uwiera, nie powinna czerpać z życia tak dużo. Nie powinna widzieć tego-", zwrócił uwagę na ściany z wywieszonymi obrazami. „Przelewa piękno na płótno, dostrzega je. Ja nie potrafię. Dlaczego nie potrafię? Chcę jej odebrać tą możliwość. Wchodzę przez uchylone okno w drugim pokoju i zachodzę ją od tyłu. Jest zajęta mieszaniem farb słuchając muzyki. Kładę dłoń na jej ramionach. Duszę... rzucam o podłogę, kolanem miażdżę żebra. Nienawidzę piękna, które tworzysz. Nie mogę zobaczyć piękna, które tworzysz. Nie w taki sposób, nie tak jak ty...".

Hannibal obserwował w ciszy jak oczy Willa poruszają się prędko w różnych kierunkach pod powiekami, jak każdy oddech staje się krótszy i cięższy.

„Jeśli cię zgnite i potnę, będę w stanie ujrzeć wszystko twoimi oczami? Wciskam koniec ostrza w jeden z oczodołów i podważam nim gałkę. Teraz wydłubuje także drugą. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz już lepsza ode mnie. Wstaje i przyglądam się twoim dziełom. Są szare, bezbarwne, są... Jestem naprawdę wściekły. Przeszukuje kuchnię i biorę do ręki noże, potem odnajduję piłę w garażu. Tnę cię gwałtownie i dokładnie. Teraz jesteś już tylko pokarmem dla wilków. Krwią zaznaczam każdy z pejzaży, wszystko ma odcień szarości. Znikaj, przepadnij..."

Na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu i psychiatra postanowił zainterweniować. Podszedł do Grahama i położył dłonie na jego ramionach ściskając je silnie.

— Will, już wszystko w porządku, możesz wrócić — zapewniał łagodnie patrząc jak uchyla powieki i spogląda na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

„...Oto moje dzieło."

— Co widziałeś, Will?

Brunet dyszał opierając głowę o jedno z przedramion Hannibala.

— On nie widzi kolorów — wysapał między kolejnymi, niepohamowanymi oddechami.

— Achromatopsja — odparł Lecter pomagając opaść mu na krzesło. Wyszedł na chwilę i wrócił ze szklanką wody.

— W jakich zawodach pracowały ofiary?

— Malarka, graficzka, fotografka, konserwatorka zabytków — wyrecytował przebierając w papierach.

— Wszystkie związane z działalnością artystyczną — wypił całą zawartość szkła spragniony. — Nie powinno być trudno znaleźć kogoś z tak rzadką przypadłością.

— Chyba że bardzo dobrze ją ukrywa. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, Will?

— A ty? Myślałem, że polujemy wspólnie.

Po twarzy Hannibala przebiegł perfidny uśmieszek i zawiesił czerwonobrązowe oczy na Williamie. Jego słowa brzmiały cudownie, słodko i płynnie niczym miód z najlepszych pasiek. Rozkoszował się tym bardzo szczerze i brunet przewrócił oczami speszony.

— Chryste, Hannibal. Daruj mi zaloty — poprosił tylko szukając po pokoju jakiejś ciekawej rzeczy na której mógłby się skupić. Z całą pewnością nie chciał patrzeć w stronę mężczyzny przed sobą. 

— Jesteś głodny, Will? — zapytał nagle.

— Tak, jeśli masz na myśli obiad.

— Chodzi mi tylko o to.

— Zapewne tylko.

— Twoja ryba chyba się niecierpliwi, słyszę jak pluska.

— Mógłbyś przestać rzucać aluzjami?

— Dlaczego uważasz, że robię coś tak niestosownego?

— Po prostu... — sufit wydawał mu się idealny, prosty i symetryczny.

— Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, możemy rozmawiać, Williamie. Chętnie dowiem się dlaczego myślisz w ten sposób.

— Nie, nie chcę. Zrób obiad. Proszę?

— Skoro prosisz, jakże mógłbym nadal zwlekać — odpowiedział z powagą i zniknął za drzwiami kuchni.

Will opadł z ulgą na oparcie krzesła i dziękował, że Lecter tak dobrze reaguje na prośby.

„Nie widzi barw... taki świat zapewne wydaje mu się bardzo płaski i nudny. Ile kolorów ja dostrzegam? Ile dostrzega ich Hannibal? Czy lubimy ten sam kolor? Chciałbym kiedyś go zapytać..", myśli płynęły wolno i zanim się zorientował, miał w głowie już tylko jedną osobę.

Zapach ziół i pieczonej ryby wypełnił dom.

Postanowił rano pójść na urwisko i zobaczyć czy zastanie tam młodego szatyna o oczach zielonych jak młoda trawa. Kogoś, kto bardzo przypominał jego z dalekiej przeszłości i po części również Hannibala.

***

Freddie Lounds z uśmiechem przyjęła zaproszenie Chiltona na spotkanie. Od wyjścia ze szpitala unikał jej, za to z pasją udzielał wywiadów innym dziennikarzom. Wiedziała, że wyciągnie z Fredericka znacznie więcej treści niż inni. Nie poczuwała się do winy z powodu tego co spotkało go po jej artykule, wręcz przeciwnie, tabloidy wybuchły chwaląc wyśmienity zmysł reporterki do pakowania innych i siebie w kłopoty. Odpowiadał jej kontrowersyjny wizerunek samej siebie. Coraz częściej otrzymywała materiały na wyłączność. Była rozpoznawalna i szykowała się do przeprowadzki do Nowego Jorku. Jej kariera kwitła teraz, kiedy Graham i Lecter uraczyli ją tuzinem tematów do opisania.

— Unikał mnie pan jak ognia — stwierdziła do telefonu wycierając ręcznikiem wilgotne włosy. — Dlaczego teraz chce pan ze mną rozmawiać?

— Jest pani niezastąpiona pod pewnymi względami — odparł głos po drugiej stronie. — Zwłaszcza jeżeli trzeba kogoś sprowokować.

— Tak też sądziłam. Oni pana zabiją, doktorze Chilton.

— Och, już próbowali, jeszcze trochę mnie zostało.

— Myśli pan, że skuszą się na mocno przypieczone mięso?

— Myślę, że skusi ich smukła sarna, panno Lounds.

— To brzmi ciekawie. Czy FBI się na to zgodziło...?

— A jak pani myśli?

— Myślę, że należy sobie pomagać...

***

Po tym jak podzielili się pstrągiem, Will poszedł wziąć kąpiel, a Hannibal przeglądał jeszcze raz akta. Nie chciał sugerować brunetowi kolejnej wizji, więc zdał się na swój własny intelekt i spostrzegawczość. Widział powód przez który policja nie łączyła morderstw; wszystkie zwłoki były porzucone na dzikich terenach. Ptaki czy inne zwierzęta mogły wyjeść miękką tkankę oczu. Nie dostrzegł żadnej wzmianki o odnalezieniu śladów genetycznych. Wszystko co powiedział William powoli nabierało sensu. Uśmiechnął się podziwiając nieprzeciętność swojej Mangusty i skierował spojrzenie na jego sweter od niechcenia przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła. Zacmokał z niezadowoleniem i chwycił miękki materiał by złożyć go i odnieść na swoje miejsce. Trzymając ubranie przysunął je nieznacznie w stronę nosa i powąchał. Poczuł delikatny zapach piżma, bergamotki, kardamonu i cytryny. Perfumy były aromatyczne i cytrusowe, ale jednocześnie z nutą gorzkości. Nie pasowały do kobiet ani starszych mężczyzn. Było w nich coś młodzieńczego i egzotycznego. Zmrużył nieco powieki wyczuwając jak wbija się w jego serce szpila zazdrości, a za nią następna- wściekłość. Odłożył sweter na poprzednie miejsce i przesunął językiem po górnej wardze. Graham nie powiedział mu, że z kimś się spotkał i Hannibal zaczął zastanawiać się czy mangusta nie kopie pod domem dziury. Nie chciał niczego oceniać pochopnie, jednak napotkał problem z wyciągnięciem raz wbitego kolca. Chciałby mieć czas by opanować emocje, ale nie dostał żadnego słysząc jak drzwi łazienki otwierają się gwałtownie.

— Myślałem o tym kim mógłby być morderca. Skoro tak kocha sztukę to może być zapalonym fanem jednej z ofiar — rzucił prędko Will przebijając się przez salon w samych spodniach. — Przydałoby się porozmawiać z krewnymi, gdybyśmy mogli, oczywiście — naciągnął na siebie biały podkoszulek wyjęty prosto z szafy. — Musi być jakiś sposób żeby powiązać wszystkie ofiary z jedną osobą — mówił coraz głośniej i entuzjastyczniej.

— Will — delikatnie próbował przerwać mu Lecter.

— Co prawda mieli podejrzanego, ale popełnił samobójstwo. Możesz zdobyć jego akta? Nie pasuje mi tutaj... — urwał nagle czując jak czyjeś mięśnie popychają go mocno na ścianę i przytrzymują na niej. W jednej sekundzie całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc.

Kątem oka dostrzegł postać Hannibala, mimo to wydała mu się obca i inna, jak posąg z ciosanego lodu. Nie próbował się wyszarpać, nawet gdy nacisk napiętej ręki na jego kark zaczął sprawiać ból i dyskomfort. Kość jarzmowa i fragment żuchwy wciskały się wyczuwalnie w biały tynk raniąc lekko wrażliwą skórę. Oparł rozstawione dłonie o ścianę i użył tylko tyle siły, by nieznacznie zmniejszyć tarcie chropowatej powierzchni o swoją twarz.

— Hannibal... ?

— Zadam ci pytanie, a ty odpowiesz zgodnie z prawdą, rozumiesz Williamie?

— Wziąłem tylko dwie butelki wina — odparł szybko przekonany, że o to właśnie chodzi.

Psychiatra uniósł jasne brwi i przez chwilę analizował jego słowa. Doszedł do wniosku, że to na nic i poluzował chwyt wypuszczając Grahama z objęć muru. Nie był pewny ani jego ani swoich intencji; czy to gra?

— Szlag, Hannibal — rozmasowywał bolące kręgi. — Co to miało być?

— Poniosło mnie.

— Myślałem, że ten etap mamy za sobą. Na boga, to tylko trochę wina. — Will odwrócił się powoli wyczulony i gotowy w razie kolejnego niespodziewanego ataku.

— Tak. Tylko trochę wina — potwierdził z twarzą przypominającą maskę.

— Powinieneś założyć szwy — wskazał ruchem głowy na jego potylicę. — Rana ci się otworzyła.

Lecter z wolna poruszył oczami w prawo i lewo, a potem spuścił wzrok na stopy profilera pozwalając by krew spłynęła strużką z łuku i kapała między nimi. Tworzył progi i oddzielał ich linią, tak jak chciał tego brunet.

— Przyniosę zestaw do szycia — powiedział wreszcie Graham i chciał się wycofać w stronę łazienki, jednak dłoń Litwina była szybsza.

Złapał jego nadgarstek delikatnie zatrzymując go na miejscu, a potem przyłożył zakrwawioną skroń do białego materiału koszulki na jego boku.

— Hannibal... — chciał pogłaskać go po włosach, ale ramiona nie poruszyły się nawet o cal. Wahał się. Miał dość tego, że ciągle się waha.

— "Miłość jest największą słodyczą i największą goryczą na Ziemi." *1 Nie dostrzegłem samego siebie skupiony tylko na tobie.

— Nie mów znowu że mnie kochasz. Nie wiem co wtedy mówić i jak się zachowywać. Nie jestem dobry w takich rzeczach. Nawet nie mam pojęcia co myśli mój własny mózg.

— Zgodnie z prawdą, Will.

— Kompromis ci się znudził? — patrzył w stronę kominka, ale nie widział niczego poza mętną poświatą przysłaniająca widok. — Ile razy mam ci to mówić?

— Tyle ile potrzebujesz. Tyle ile trzeba — odkleił głowę od bawełny pozostawiając na niej czerwoną plamę. — Zabójcą jest nauczyciel -dorzucił ze spokojem.

— Skąd to wiesz, u licha? — zmarszczył nos i czoło nie mogąc uwierzyć z jaką łatwością przeszedł z tematu na tematu.

— Dojdziesz do tego sam, Will. Wierzę w ciebie. Zawsze w ciebie wierzę.

— Czyżby? Bardzo szybko otrząsasz się z emocji, doktorze — zabrzmiał oskarżająco.

— Dzielisz je ze mną.

— Tak, cóż... gdybym mógł przestać, moje życie byłoby łatwiejsze.

— Nie chcesz żeby takie było.

Chłodne oczy Hannibala pogrążyły się w mroku gdy obserwował jak Will mija go i zbiera ze stołu papiery, a później próbuje je studiować od nowa.

— Ufam twojej ocenie sytuacji — rzucił jedynie nie patrząc w stronę psychiatry.

Usłyszał ciche kroki zmierzające w stronę łazienki i zastanawiał czy nie za ostro go potraktował. Jednego był pewny; Lecter naprawdę zawsze w niego wierzył, nawet wówczas gdy już wiedział że zostanie zdradzony. Wierzył też, że go odnajdzie i dał dowód swojej wiary kiedy sam poddał się FBI. Rozumiał, że trzymają siebie nawzajem w garści i ciężko poluzować ten uścisk. Coraz bardziej zaciskają pięści zbliżając się ku sobie nieuchronnie. Jak długo będzie mógł zaprzeczać?

"Tyle ile trzeba".


	13. XIII - Transcendencja

Szklana podłoga pękła w jednej sekundzie i Will spadł trzy piętra w dół starej galerii uderzając plecami o puste płótna.

Miał spore szczęście, że przeżył, ale potrzebował chwili by zrozumieć co się wydarzyło. Kiedy otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku , obejrzał pobieżnie swoje ciało i natychmiast dostrzegł źródło bólu. Z głośnym jękiem wyjął pręt wbity w bok brzucha alarmująco blisko krętnicy i ucisnął krwawiącą ranę dłonią. Ochrypł zupełnie krzycząc w poszukiwaniu Hannibala, jednak jego głos odbijał się od pustych ścian a w odpowiedzi ułyszał tylko zagubione echo. Zebrał w sobie resztę sił i uniósł odrętwiałe ciało przebywając jeszcze kilka kroków.

-  
— Hannibal! — wykrzyczał rozpaczliwie plując krwią i słaniając się na nogach. Obita śledziona zaczęła dawać o sobie znać ostrym bólem i upadł na kolana.

— Nie waż się umrzeć, draniu — wydukał niewyraźnie zalany łzami mieszającymi się z czerwoną juchą i unoszącym się w ciemności przecinanej bladym świtem pyłem. Od schodów dzieliło go jeszcze ponad siedemset cali, oderwał zatem dłoń od jątrzącej krwią rany i począł pełzać w tę stronę z nadzieją ujrzenia na ich szczycie Lectera.

Dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się w tym kierunku? Jakże mógł mu zaufać... pokazać się, odsłonić i wierzyć że go zrozumie?

Odłamki szkła, ostre krawędzie belek i opiłki metalu bezlitośnie kaleczyły jego ciało gdy uparcie przesuwał się po podłodze. Usłyszał strzał i wstrząsnął nim silny szloch, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo teraz jest bezużyteczny.

— Tylko ja mam prawo cię zabić.

***

12 godzin wcześniej, Yellowknife, Kanada...

— Achromatopsja jest rzadką chorobą genetyczną. Ludzie cierpiący na nią nie rozpoznają barw, postrzegają świat niemal lub całkowicie w odcieniach szarości. Mają problem z widzeniem fotopowym, czasem występuje również oczopląs i światłowstręt — Lecter podsunął szklankę z kawą w stronę bruneta.

— Ciężko funkcjonować z taką wadą bez leczenia. Musimy poszukać okulistów.

— Doskonale, Will — wziął łyk czarnego napoju.

— Masz pomysł jak zdobyć dokumentację medyczną, doktorze? — odrzucił zdjęcia na bok i złapał za rozgrzane szkło. Instynktownie odsunął od niego oparzone palce i zaklął pod nosem w nadziei, że nikt nie dosłyszał.

— Zajmę się dokumentacją — wsypał trochę cukru bo kawa była zbyt gorzka.

— Wolałbym żebyś nikogo przy tym nie uśmiercił. To wykonalne czy będę musiał ciągle cię pilnować? — spojrzał na psychiatrę nieufnie dużymi, błękitnymi oczami.

— Chciałbym być ciągle pilnowany przez ciebie — odłożył delikatnie łyżeczkę na blat — jednak tym razem mogę obiecać, że nikomu nie spadnie włos z głowy.

— Co za ulga.

— Obiecałem ci, Williamie, że będę u twego boku cokolwiek postanowisz. Zdaję się całkowicie na twój osąd.

— Tak... tak, mówiłeś, pamiętam.

Brunet spuścił głowę, którą do tej pory opierał na ręce spoglądając odważnie na twarz Hannibala i przeczesał loki opadające ciężko na czoło. Były wilgotne po niedawnym prysznicu. Nieświadomie pocierał stopą o swoją łydkę pod stołem.

— Wprawiłem cię w zakłopotanie?

— Nie, po prostu odczuwam bardzo dużo naraz i ciężko mi myśleć. Nie spałem — tarł dłońmi twarz mówiąc jednocześnie. — Nie mogę zasnąć kiedy moja głowa pracuje na wysokich obrotach. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko.

— Co odczuwasz w tej chwili?

— Pora na terapię? — zaśmiał się w znany sobie sardoniczny sposób.

— Nazwij to jak tylko potrzebujesz.

— Jestem spięty i zirytowany. Sfrustrowany. Czuję jakbym chciał coś zrobić, czekał na coś, ale to się nie może jeszcze wydarzyć.

— Czujesz głód.

— Jeśli nazwać by to w ten sposób, to tak — uniósł brwi i ponownie zaśmiał się oglądając przestrzeń za Hannibalem. Dostrzegł wazon z kwiatami, którego na pewno wcześniej tam nie było.

— W pierwszej kolejności nie zawsze jesteśmy świadomi co sprawi nam przyjemność. Możemy być tylko świadomi rzeczy której pragniemy, i czuć potrzebę sięgnięcia po nią bez żadnych wyliczeń czy to przyniesie nam przyjemność lub ból.

— Doskonale rozumiem czego chcę, ale tak, nie wiem czy to da mi to czego potrzebuję. I przede wszystkim czy poczuję się z tym dobrze.

— Nie przekonasz się dopóki nie sięgniesz po to coś.

— To nie takie proste, doktorze. To przypomina wkładanie całej dłoni w ognisko żeby wyjąć jednego ziemniaka. Jaką mam pewność, że jest upieczony dobrze? Albo że jego smak da mi zadowolenie? Widzę go, chcę go, ale waham się pokonać całą drogę żeby go zdobyć.

— Czego się obawiasz?

— Cóż, spalonej dłoni i rozczarowania.

— Uważasz, że to w porządku gdy tylko patrzysz?

— Mam wrażenie, że i tak podsuwam się coraz bliżej ognia.

— Albo już włożyłeś do niego dłoń i dlatego odczuwasz frustrację. Nie mówimy o odbieraniu życia, prawda Williamie?

— Mówimy o pieczonych ziemniakach — skwitował z uśmiechem i objął szklankę dłońmi. — Spróbuję namierzyć krewnych pierwszej ofiary i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Im szybciej to ustalimy, tym szybciej przejdziemy do czynów.

— Jesteś zniecierpliwiony.

— Bardziej niż myślisz.

— Chcesz już zabić?

— Chcę czuć życie.

— Widząc jednocześnie jak gaśnie cudze pod twoimi rękami. Jakie to uczucie, czuć wzniosłość i wielkość będąc sprawcą ulatującego życia?

— Przecież wiesz — skrzyżowali spojrzenia — jak oglądanie roju meteorytów będąc uniesionym w centrum wszechświata, słuchając symfonii planet.

— Piękne.

— Czy to nie absurdalne?

— To, co absurdalne, rozwiązuje więzy z tym światem, a nawiązuje je z innym, w którym ten świat ma swe usprawiedliwienie. To, co absurdalne nie podlega krytyce i nie potrzebuje usprawiedliwienia. Jest transcendentne.

— A więc naprawdę uciekliśmy razem do innego świata.

— Wyczekiwałem tego momentu.

Lecter wstał i odstawił szklankę do zlewu, a potem wyjął z lodówki mięso, czosnek, ser i natkę pietruszki. Wyjął nóż ze stojaka i obejrzał uważnie jego powierzchnię ustalając jej ostrość.

— Kazałem ci długo czekać... — Will stanął obok niego i patrzył jak psychiatra sieka warzywo.

— Nie karzmy równie długo czekać naszemu szaremu artyście. Pomożesz mi?

— Mogę umyć zielsko...

— Bardzo proszę, Will — uśmiechnął się do niego i podał mu pęczek.

— Co jemy?

— Klopsiki z jagnięciny w sosie z koziego sera i żurawiną.

— Brzmi... dziwnie, jak wszystko co robisz.

— Potraktuję to jako komplement.

***

Will przechadzał się lasem trzymając w dłoni strzelbę w poszukiwaniu śladów dzikich zajęcy. Przeczesywał zarośla i pokonywał podmokłą ściółkę rozglądając się uważnie, jednak nie był myśliwym i nie potrafił niczego zwęszyć. Przydałyby się psy; sugerował to Hannibalowi, ale ten stanowczo odmówił. Obawiał się obłoconych łap i zapachu mokrej sierści w całym domu. Bawiła go wizja niezadowolonej miny Lactera, którą próbowałby ukryć, gdy pies wskoczyłby mu na kolana brudząc idealnie czyste, wyprasowane spodnie. Tak naprawdę czuł pokusę by samemu ubrudzić mu ubranie, ale kontrolował się na tyle by tego nie próbować. Dobiegł go szelest z prawej strony i odwrócił wyczulony wzrok nasłuchując. Z gęstwin wyłoniło się duże, piękne poroże jelenia wapiti, a za nim masywny łeb i cielsko zwierzęcia. Stojąc w znacznej odległości obserwował majestatycznie poruszające się stworzenie przypominające to, które tak często spotykał w mroku własnego umysłu. Uniósł broń wyostrzając zmysły i wycelował. Słyszał własny oddech, spokojny i opanowany, czuł bijące żwawiej serce i szum ciśnienia w uszach. „Ja chciałem nauczyć Abigail łowić, a teraz czas by ona nauczyła mnie polować", pomyślał i wstrzymał oddech celując między ciemne ślepia. Jeleń popatrzył w jego stronę i Graham zawahał się przez moment, ale wypuścił powietrze z uchylonych warg i pociągnął za spust. Hałas przypominający trzask pioruna rozniósł się echem po lesie i zwierzę wydało z siebie wysoki ryk, a potem pomknęło spłoszone przez krzaki. Opuścił strzelbę zawiedziony chybieniem i przeładował broń.

— Musisz wziąć poprawkę na wiatr.

— Witaj, Noah. Śledziłeś mnie?

— Tylko trochę — zielonooki chłopak oparł się o drzewo i obserwował.

— Nie usłyszałem.

— Naprawdę? — spytał udając zdziwienie. Wiedział, że brunet spostrzegł go pól mili wcześniej.

— Jak poszło z rysunkiem?

— Chciałem go dokończyć, więc wróciłem.

— Ale? — Will poczuł się nieswojo, gdy przeszył go ostrzegawczo dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Ale... musi istnieć powód dla którego jesteśmy tutaj teraz sami?

— Ty mi powiedz — odwrócił się wolno w stronę Noah i prześledził wzrokiem jego postać.

Był blady jak ściana, usta zaciskały się w wąską kreskę, a z jego dłoni wystawały ostro zatemperowane ołówki. Postanowił pozostawić wyczulony palec na spuście na widok płonących rdzawo plam, tańczących chaotycznie po intensywnej zieleni jego tęczówek. Oczami umysłu widział pole pokryte wysoką, soczystą trawą w jednej chwili zajmowane przez długie języki płomieni. W tle rżał jeleń trzepiąc rączo łbem z masywnym porożem, ryjąc jego końcami popioły spalonej ziemi.

— Chciałem się przekonać, chociaż wiem że to głupie — odparł młodzian przesuwając ręką po chropowatej powierzchni pnia.

— Przekonać o czym, Noah? — bez litości lustrował go niebieskimi oczami, które z każdą sekundą nikły pod szarością burzowych chmur.

— Kim jesteś.

— Co widzisz?

Noah drgnął zauważalnie dając do zrozumienia profilerowi jak bardzo jest przerażony i cofnął się o krok.

— Willa Grahama — wyrzucił z siebie wraz z ciężkim wydechem.

— Wiedziałeś od początku?

— Nie... ale mam pamięć fotograficzną, więc... skojarzyłem cię ze zdjęciem z listów gończych.

— Mogłem się domyślić, że tutaj też jesteśmy sławni — zakpił i uniósł wysoko kąciki ust. — Wiesz co powinienem zrobić — dodał i podniósł strzelbę.

— Wiem.

— Więc dlaczego jeszcze tu stoisz?

— Chciałem mieć jasność kim jesteś.

— Cóż, teraz już masz. Powiedziałeś o tym komuś? — otrzymał przecząca odpowiedź kiedy szatyn pokręcił głową. — To co robisz jest niemądre, ale prawdopodobnie Hannibal miałby z tego przedni ubaw. Zwłaszcza ze mnie postawionego w tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę odnosząc wrażenie, że jedyne co mogą słyszeć to ich wspólnie wydychane powietrze. Will marszczył brwi i przewiercał wzrokiem chłopca rozważając kilka scenariuszy. Noah nie zrobił nic złego i nie czuł charakterystycznego, słodkiego ukłucia ekscytacji, która często pojawiała się tuż przed odebraniem komuś życia. Nie chciał zabijać bez dobrego powodu, ale nie chciał także zostać zdemaskowany. Wydał z siebie głośne kliknięcie gdy bokiem języka uderzył o dziąsło i wziął na muszkę klatkę piersiową znajomego, celując w tętnicę podobojczykową. Śmierć powinna być względnie szybka. Nie chciał uszkodzić mu urodziwej twarzy.

— Jeżeli zabijesz mordercę mojej matki, wybaczę Ci — powiedział nieoczekiwanie zielonooki i wypuścił z dłoni ołówki owinięte kawałkiem jasnej bibuły.

— Skąd wiesz, że chcę wybaczenia? — obniżył lufę na tętnicę płucną; tym razem śmierć byłaby wolniejsza.

— Czuję, że tego potrzebujesz.

— Empata. Od razu zauważyłem.

— Nie tak wybitny jak ty.

— Ludzie rzadko rozumieją powód, dla którego pragną przebaczenia. Jeszcze rzadziej powód, dla którego muszą umrzeć. Widzisz rozwiązanie?

— Nie wiem czy widzę rozwiązanie, ale dostrzegam równanie.

— Cholera — profiler poruszył się niespokojnie czując jak pochłaniają go wyrzuty sumienia niewykonanego jeszcze wyroku i obniżył strzelbę. — Wiesz kto ją zabił?

— Myles Abellan.

— Skąd masz taką pewność?

— Widziałem w jego piwnicy oczy mojej matki — odparł i zrobił krok do przodu, na co Will instynktownie zareagował napinając mięśnie i składając dłoń w pięść. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i podniósł ręce w pasywnym geście.

Przestrzeń między brwiami profilera pokryły fałdy i w skupieniu przeanalizował słowa Noah.

— Dam ci kredyt zaufania, jeżeli jednak zrobisz coś przeciwko nam, odnajdę cię, pokroję żywcem, nakarmię twoimi własnymi policzkami i zjem resztę. Zrozumiałeś?

Graham nie spuścił go z oczu tak długo, aż nie zniknął w faunie lasu, a potem wyciągnął telefon i przeszedł kilka kroków w poszukiwaniu zasięgu. Nabrał sporo powietrza do płuc i wypuścił je powoli nosem, następnie napisał do Lectera wiadomość. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak otrzymał odpowiedź zawierającą adres. Postanowił zachować dla siebie rozmowę z Noah, nie chcąc by psychiatra przelał niewinną krew.

***

Wysoki, smukły mężczyzna w kitlu prześlizgnął się korytarzem obok szpitalnych pomieszczeń i wszedł do klatki schodowej. Zszedł na dół mając w dłoni wydruk historii choroby osoby cierpiącej na rzadkie zaburzenie wzroku. Odrzucił lekarskie wdzianko i narzucił na siebie długi płaszcz. Wyszedł ewakuacyjnymi drzwiami i skierował kroki do samochodu. Poprawił okulary i wysoki kołnierz zapięty pod szyję spotykając w drodze na parking pielęgniarkę i skinął głową w odpowiedzi na jej uprzejme powitanie. Wyczuł ulotny zapach perfum i z zadowoleniem odnotował, że nie były tymi, które zwęszył na ubraniu Willa. Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni i bezzwłocznie spojrzał na ekran.

„Myles Abellan"- odczytał i z zachwytem porównał wyniki pracy profilera z własnymi. Zastanawiał się jak należy to rozegrać i czy powinien dać Grahamowi chwilę intymności. Tylko ułamek sekundy zajęło mu zajęcie stanowiska i odpisał:

„Spotkajmy się na miejscu, adres to..."

Odłożył komórkę i odszukał w lekarskiej torbie leżącej na sąsiednim siedzeniu tablet. Włączył w przeglądarce TattleCrime.com i przeglądał pobieżnie najświeższe nowinki, aż w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się na jednym z tytułów a jego oczy pociemniały natychmiastowo. Śledził wzrokiem tekst aż do ostatniej kropki, po czym zamknął etui, opadł plecami na fotel i podparł brodę o dłoń. Kącik jego ust zadrżał i przesunął końcem języka po dolnej wardze wyraźnie rozdrażniony.

— Stałaś się nieroztropna, Bedelio. Co powinienem z tym zrobić?

***

Podjechał taksówką pod wskazany w sms-ie opuszczony budynek galerii na peryferiach Yellowknife. Wysiadając zauważył drobne płatki śniegu, które poczęły leniwie spadać z nieba i tańczyć lekko pod wpływem gwałtowniejszych podmuchów wiatru. Świat powoli szykował się do snu okrywając cienkim puchem bieli zmęczoną przyrodę. Zawinął szczelniej szalik na szyi i poprawił skórzane rękawiczki. Budynek tonął w mroku i Will musiał założyć okulary by zobaczyć coś więcej. Przeszedł bokiem przez uszkodzone ogrodzenie i odszukał główne wejście. Z cichym westchnieniem odkrył zerwaną kłódkę, wślizgnął się więc do środka i ostrożnie stawiając kroki rozejrzał się dookoła. W pokrytej kurzem sali piętrzył się kopiec starych, nieoprawionych jeszcze ram oraz płócien, zapomniane obrazy wisiały krzywo na ścianach, inne walały się samotnie na podłodze. Stąpał ostrożnie, niosąc koncentrację jak wypełnioną po brzegi filiżankę mijając kolejne stosy porzuconej sztuki. Wszedł najciszej jak potrafił na pierwsze piętro i rzucił okiem na kolejne, duże pomieszczenie. Podłoga wydawała się krucha i przegnita, a w górze odbijał blask księżyca szklany strop i to na nim zauważył przemykający wolno cień. Odszukał w kieszeni trencza składany nóż i wtargnął chyłkiem na kolejne schody. Wychylił się zza rogu bacznie skanując otoczenie. Przez niewielką wyrwę w dachu wpadały drobne śnieżynki nęcone wyraźnym łukiem kredowobiałego światła i nikły natychmiast w ciemnej przestrzeni. W jednej z krawędzi obitej szkłem metalowej ramy stał niski i krępy mężczyzna z pędzlem w dłoni i pustym podobraziem naprzeciw siebie. Profiler rozłożył ostrze i ukrył je za plecami, a następnie podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem w jego stronę, pozwalając mu odnotować swoją obecność. Jegomość nie raczył obdarzyć go jakąkolwiek uwagą i z wielkim skupieniem chlapał farbą po czymś co wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie.

— Myles Abellan? — zapytał wreszcie Will zniecierpliwiony brakiem jakichkolwiek zainteresowania. Z wolna zbliżał się ku niemu, gotowy natychmiast zaatakować w razie wymierzenia ciosu w jego stronę. Powtórzył pytanie i obszedł go tak, by stanąć z boku i przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

— Mój pierwszy fan? — padło nieoczekiwane pytanie i brunet zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści.

— Czy to ludzka skóra?

— Wyprawiłem ją tak, żeby była elastyczna jak płótno, a jednocześnie na tyle twarda by można było na niej malować — nie przerwał czynności nawet na sekundę; zanurzył włosie w żółtej farbie i posmarował nią usta naszkicowanej postaci.

— Nigdy nie widziałem warg w takim kolorze — zaśmiał się rzucając oszczędne spojrzenie w stronę dzieła.

— Nie wiem jaki naprawdę mają kolor — odrzekł Myles i odłożył drewnianą paletę.

— Nie jestem twoim fanem.

— A kim jesteś?

— Ostatnim obrazem, który zapamiętasz — odpowiedział i przysłonił swoim ciałem sztalugę. Bez wahania wbił nóż w podbrzusze dociskając z pełnią siły. Poczuł jak ręce Mylesa zaciskają się z boleścią na grubej wełnie okalającej jego ramiona, a usta otwierają się w niemym krzyku.

— Ciii cii ciiii — uspokajał go.

Oczy zaszły mu ciemnym odcieniem szarości gdy spoglądał w jasne źrenice Abellona tnąc bez litości skórę i mięśnie wzdłuż podbrzusza odkrywając nagie trzewia. Poczuł ekscytację i podniecenie, słysząc jak krew kapie rześko i rozrzuca czerwone krople po podłodze. Ciął tak by nie odebrać mu życia od razu, zatapiając się coraz chciwiej w przedśmiertnym jęku i gwałtownie łapanym resztkami sił oddechu. Oderwał słabnące dłonie mężczyzny ze swoich ramion i pchnął go w tył na szklaną podłogę. Księżyc w swej łasce ukazał mu całość jego czynu, kiedy Myles potknął się o własne nogi i upadł w jego najjaśniejszy blask. Jelita wylały się z mlaśnięciem z rozpłatanego brzucha na boki i obserwował jak Abellon próbuje łapać je i włożyć ponownie na miejsce. Przetarł suche z doznania niedawnej rozkoszy usta mokrą od posoki ręką i niespiesznie podszedł do ofiary. Wyciągnął rozłożoną dłoń przed jego twarz i przyłożył ją do niej bez pohamowania siły. Nacisnął, a delikatna chrąstka nosa chrupnęła donośnie. Odsunął rękę i pokazał mu czerwoną plamę.

— Widzisz jej kolor, skurwysynie? — zadał pytanie, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie błagania wydające się być teraz ryczeniem zarzynanej właśnie świni. Ukucnął i z premedytacją przejechał ostrzem wzdłuż mostka, a potem rozchylił mu żebra przyciskając brutalnie butem protestujące ramię. Wsunął obleczoną czarną rękawicą pięść pod łamliwe kości i odnalazł palcami serce. Biło szaleńczym tempem, gorące i żywe. Objął je niczym dorodny owoc i ścisnął mocno szarpiąc i przerywając na raz wszystkie tętnice. Myles zarzęził ostatni raz wybałuszając oczy w końcowym akcie agonii i opadł wiotki jak odrzucony w kąt materiał. William trzymał czerwony organ w dłoni i przyglądał się mu ukontentowany. Słyszał szum krwistoczerwonej rzeki i tętent kopyt zbliżający się coraz bardziej.

— Witaj, doktorze.

— Witaj, Will.

— Czy to nie piękne? — spytał spoglądając na Hannibala zamroczonym lecz świadomym wzrokiem, z drżeniem poruszenia w głosie.

— Wyrwałeś mu serce niczym skazańcowi na ołtarzu azteckim. Brakuje jedynie obsydianowego noża w tej dłoni. Dokonałeś tego samodzielnie, Will — przekrzywił głowę nieznacznie, w skupieniu obserwując to co zastał i ostrożnie wszedł na podłogę zbudowaną z przezroczystej tafli. Anioł trzymający ciepłe serce wydał mu się niezwykle piękny i zapamiętał każdy szczegół sceny przed sobą by móc przelać niezwykłość aktu na papier. W uszach słyszał już kompozycję, którą spisze ku chwale i czci tak doskonałej ofiary.

— Czy euforia nadal przysłania ci wzrok? — dopytywał zaintrygowany.

— Widzę wszystko wyraźnie — odparł mu ze spokojem brunet i przyjął ramię Lectera wstając powoli. — Nie mogłem tak po prostu od tego uciec — dorzucił wczepiając palce w ciemny płaszcz psychiatry.

Uśmiechnął się szczerze i zatracił w brązowych oczach odbijających obraz świata na czerwono. Oddał w ręce Hannibala stygnące serce ociekające wciąż jasną krwią. Zawieszeni w przestrzeni i skąpani w świetle księżyca trwali w swej abstrakcyjnej rzeczywistości łapiąc każdą sekundę wspólnie dzielonej chwili. Nie mogła trwać wiecznie, więc Lecter wyciągnął z kieszeni plastikową folię i zabezpieczył zdobyte mięso.

— Serce wystarczy czy chcesz wypróbować więcej moich przepisów? — Wyjął nóż i chciał pochylić się nad truchłem, ale wyczuł w powietrzu słaby aromat piżma, bergamotki, kardamonu i cytryny. — Mamy towarzystwo, Will — stwierdził jedynie i usunął się w bok odsłaniając postać młodego mężczyzny z wyciągniętą przed siebie strzelbą. Celował w psychiatrę.

— Miało cię tu nie być! — krzyknął Graham widząc kątem oka jak oblicze doktora przybiera mroczny, kamienny wyraz. — Ostrzegałem cię, naprawdę tego nie chciałem...

— Nie mogę postąpić inaczej — odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem.

W ułamku sekundy Hannibal wyrwał nóż ze słabego uścisku bruneta i rzucił się w stronę nieznajomego pachnącego świeżo i egzotycznie, jak torebka zmysłowych przypraw. Will nie drgnął ani jednym mięśniem, ale jego oczy wyrażały ból zmarnowanej okazji. Chciał kiedyś nauczyć Noah wędkowania...

Strzał rozdarł ciszę gwałtownie i szklany podest pokrył się siecią cienkich rys, a potem pękł z trzaskiem i rozsypał się tuż pod stopami profilera i psychiatry.

***

Hannibal widział jedynie przez ułamek sekundy jak Will upada niedaleko, a potem spróchniała podłoga załamuje się pod nim i leci w dół na niższe piętro. Huczało mu w uszach, gdy starał się podnieść i przywrócić do użyteczności zwichnięte stawy. Czuł jak połamane wcześniej żebra zachrobotały, cudem nie przebijając płuc. Złapanie tchu było trudne i pomimo potężnej fali bólu uniósł poobijane silnie ciało. Adrenalina zrobiła resztę i w mgnieniu oka odnalazł dwa upuszczone w trakcie upadku ostrza. Jedno było jego, drugie- Grahama. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej się kontrolować; w jego oczach szalała furia będąca w stanie pochłaniać światy, z zachwytem obserwując ich rozpaczliwe konwulsje.  
Jak on śmiał im przerwać? Kimże jest ten nic nieznaczący osobnik? I co ważniejsze- kim jest dla Willa? Arogancja.  
Nienawidził arogancji. Wyrwie mu płuca, serce, przerżnie na pół. Zmasakruje, a potem będzie prosić o wybaczenie. Potem; teraz najważniejsze jest by pochwycić i zmiażdżyć gardło tego grubianina.

— Zachowałeś się wulgarnie przerywając ważną chwilę — rzucił w stronę Noah ostrożnie schodzącego z ostatniego stopnia. — Wiesz co robię z takimi ludźmi?

— Wiem. Dlatego nie zasługujesz na życie — mimowolnie wdał się w dyskusję. — Jesteś szaleńcem.

— Uważasz, ze masz prawo mnie oceniać? — zacisnął dłonie na rękojeściach i zgarbił się nieco podążając twardo w jego stronę. Wyglądał niczym demon spragniony krwi jednej z jagniąt. — Bóg zsyła szaleństwo by ukazać nienormalność naszego świata.

— Hannibal! — rozpaczliwe nawoływanie Willa dochodziło z dolnego piętra i podgrzało mocniej krew w żyłach adresata. Nie mógł mu jeszcze odpowiedzieć, chciał zająć się aktualnym problemem.

— Nie zostanę ofiarą Hannibala Lectera — hardo skwitował zielonooki, ale struny głosowe drżały mu z przerażania, a pot zalewał czoło spływając na oczy. Wycelował trzęsącym ramieniem w stronę mknącej ku niemu mary i nacisnął spust.

Spudłował. Psychiatra nie dał mu czasu na przeładowanie i z surową dzikością wbił oba ostrza pod jego żebra, a potem uniósł ciało kilka centymetrów w górę, jakby nic nie ważyło. Młodzieniec zwymiotował krwią i zalał nią twarz Hannibala, wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk upuszczając dzierżoną broń.

— Moją ofiarą? — zakpił Litwin. — Jesteś ofiarą swojej bezmyślności. I nikt inny nie jest winien tej śmierci.

Obserwował jak Noah osuwa się na podłogę i zmrużył powieki unosząc nogę. Bez wahania miażdżył mu krtań, tak jak sobie obiecał.

— Miłosierdzie Williama odnalazło swój kres w twoich decyzjach. Cokolwiek to będzie, czymkolwiek będzie, zdeptam to i ułożę pod jego stopami. A on — szepnął schylony nad zwłokami — zasiądzie na tronie zbudowanym z kości zuchwalców, których zapragnie złożyć na swoim ołtarzu. I to wszystko stanie się moim ostatecznym Requiem.

***

Hannibal niespiesznie schodził w dół schodów. Przywracał się do zwykłego stanu zanim będzie mógł pokazać się Willowi, pomimo obaw o jego zdrowie. W głowie obliczył już prawdopodobny rezultat upadku i miał nadzieję, że zastanie go w dobrej kondycji lub na tyle korzystnej, żeby móc go szybko połatać. Pokonał ostatni stopień rozgrzany i pełen determinacji napędzanej silną potrzebą zajęcia się swoją Mangustą, więc kiedy ujrzał go próbującego podpierać się na pokrwawionych ramionach odczuł kojący przypływ ulgi. Cała wściekłość zniknęła kompletnie.

— Will...? Dobrze się czujesz?

— Nie, do kurwy, nie czuję się — zacisnął szczęki mocno drżąc każdym mięśniem z nadmiaru doznań i emocji.

Obserwował uważnie jak Lecter odkłada noże na podłogę i podchodzi do niego z jawnym niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. Pomimo dużego bólu, Graham znalazł w sobie na tyle samozaparcia, by wstać i pewnie stawiając nogi wyszedł mu ma przeciw. Bez ostrożnia szarpnął gwałtownie za kołnierz jego koszuli mnąc mocno materiał i pociągnął stanowczo ku sobie. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym co robi, zbliżył pokrwawione wargi i agresywnie, acz namiętnie złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Nie trwało to długo, jednak na tyle, by wyższy mężczyzna poczuł metaliczny, słodkawy smak wdzierający się przez nieco uchylone w zaskoczeniu wargi.

— Myślałem, że znowu zostanę sam — szepnął kiedy cofnął twarz i położył czoło na ramieniu Hannibala momentalnie spuszczając rozpalone i zawstydzone spojrzenie.

Lecter stał jak posąg próbując połknąć pierwszą falę szoku i analizował bezskutecznie zachowanie profilera. Chciał otoczyć go ramionami, ale te odmówiły mu zupełnie posłuszeństwa ciężkie jak bloki z marmuru. Słyszał oddech szalejący po jego obojczykach i czuł jak pod jego wpływem krew płynie szybciej w żyłach napędzając galopem mięsień sercowy. Zamknął oczy spełniony, czekając na podobną chwilę od pierwszego spotkania.   
Czy Will czuł teraz to samo?

— Jednak spaliło mi rękę w ognisku gdy wyciągałem tego ziemniaka — powiedział William uśmiechając się skonfundowany, szczęśliwy i zupełnie przerażony tym co uczynił.

Doktor ostatecznie położył dłoń na jego karku i wsunął smukłe palce w kręcone włosy, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie.   
Bliżej i bliżej jak jedno istnienie podzielone na dwa, nie bojąc się dłużej ze sobą zetknąć.


	14. XIV - Filiżanka

— Nie mam morfiny. Musisz wytrzymać — powiedział Hannibal i ścisnął dłoń Willa gdy polewał ranę w boku alkoholem. Nie zdążył uzupełnić zapasów w torbie lekarskiej, musiał więc improwizować. Brunet skrzywił się ukazując zęby i wbił paznokcie w rękę doktora. Sapał ciężko starając się łapać oddech i opanować potop piekącego bólu zalewającego rozpalone ciało. Wraz ze spadkiem adrenaliny we krwi, spadła także tolerancja na ból i Will odczuwał powoli jak zapada się w głąb umysłu pod naciskiem własnej, śmiertelnej powłoki.

— Will, wytrzymaj, słyszysz mnie? — dopytywał zaniepokojony psychiatra na widok jego oczu uciekających w tył głowy. Położył dłoń na mokrym od potu czole Grahama i przesunął nią wzdłuż próbując nieco go uspokoić i opanować pierwsze drgawki. Odnotował wysoką gorączkę i nerwowo przesunął językiem po wargach. Pręt był zardzewiały i ryzyko zakażenia wydawało się niezwykle duże; potrzebował antybiotyków. Wygrzebał ze skórzanego kuferka fiolkę przezroczystej substancji i ostatni zestaw do robienia zastrzyków. Dawka cefuroksymy nie była wysoka, ale miał nadzieję, że organizm profilera jest na tyle silny, by z jej pomocą zwalczyć gorączkę i bakterie, które wdarły się do przebitego brzucha. Przygotował igłę i nici czekając na rezultaty podanego leku; gdyby rana okazała się ropieć nie mógłby jej zszyć. Rozciął nożyczkami resztę górnej części ubrania Willa i obejrzał inne okaleczenia, a potem przetarł nasączoną czystą wodą gazą wszelkie ślady krwi i pyłu. Nie miał uprawnień do zakupu większej ilości antybiotyków i morfiny, a włamanie się do apteki zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu. Nie chciał na tak długo zostawiać pacjenta. Graham wychodził z gorszych rzeczy, ale w tej chwili widmo zakażenia było zbyt poważne i bez specjalistycznej opieki mogłoby skończyć się sepsą, a następnie zgonem. Hannibal nie mógł dopuścić do czegoś, czego sam nie zaplanował, życie profilera należało w tej chwili do niego. Nagłe odejście bruneta ponownie zbiłoby go z tropu i uczyniłby coś desperackiego; jednak co mógłby zrobić w obliczu śmierci?

Wszedł na łóżko i położył się obok nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Zaciskał mocno szczęki próbując nie pozwolić wydobyć się z gardła jęków cierpienia, gdyż sam dotkliwie odczuł upadek z piętra. Na nowo połamane żebra przeszywały jego klatkę milionem szpil i miał problem z wzięciem głębszych wdechów. Nawet jeżeli pozycja na lewym boku była bolesna, trwał tak patrząc na profil Williama z obawą, troską i oddaniem. Błądził opuszkami palców po jego szyi, badając jabłko Adama i lekko napięte ścięgna, dotykał rozluźnionego nieprzytomnie ramienia pokrytego szeregiem szram i nowych rys, przesuwał po wystającej kości biodrowej i znów splótł palce z palcami jego dłoni. Trzymał ją delikatnie i tracił przytomność słuchając coraz bardziej regularnych oddechów bruneta.

„Przeznaczenie znajdzie drogę ." *1, pomyślał doznając uczucia zgniatanych właśnie płuc. Zbyt długo ignorował własny stan zdrowia.

***

Na wieść o krytycznym, acz stabilnym stanie Jacka Crawforda, Alana podjęła trudną decyzję i zaryzykowała odwiedzeniem go w szpitalu. Nie miała pewności czy pozwolą jej go zobaczyć, ale pewne fakty chciała ustalić samodzielnie; Freddie Lounds na pewno dodała coś od siebie w swoim artykule. Najbardziej zaniepokoiło ją to, gdzie doszło do incydentów. Prześledziła mapę i zorientowała się, że Hannibal i Will podążają ku granicy Stanów z Kanadą. Nie kierowali się w stronę Meksyku czy do przystani- w stronę Europy. Początkowo zakładała, że wsiądą na łódź i w ten sposób dobiją do drugiego kontynentu, jednak ci zmierzali w głąb kraju. Musiała przyznać, że postąpili ryzykowanie, ale nikt -w tym również ona- nie założył, że uciekną do Kanady. Była przerażona na myśl o tym, iż Lecter w jakiś sposób ustalił adres willi, w której ukrywała się razem z Margot i Morganem. Białe, zwiewne spodnie falowały w chodzie kiedy szła prędko omijając kolejne sale w poszukiwaniu tej z tabliczką agenta. Czerwone szpilki stukały głośno o podłogę i zatrzymały się nagle pod docelowymi drzwiami. Pokazała funkcjonariuszom swój identyfikator i przekroczyła próg szpitalnej sali.

Jack leżał z opatrunkiem na głowie i kroplówką, ale nie wyglądał tak źle jak opisała to Lounds.

— Nie zabili cię — powiedziała pochylając się lekko nad łóżkiem i szacując wzrokiem odniesione rany.

— Tak jak ciebie — odparł jej Crawford nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr. Śledził wzrokiem Bloom.

— Och, Jack... ostrzegałam.

— Ostrzegałaś. A ja wysłuchałem cię i zignorowałem.

— Jak zamierzasz walczyć z tą dwójką? Nie mogą być wolni, wiesz o tym. Raz uwolnione szaleństwo ciężko powstrzymać.

— Nie ty ich ścigasz.

— Nie ja. Margot zasugerowała rozwiązanie... — rzekła niepewnie obserwując jak bardzo zmieniły się oczy Jacka pochłonięte rozmyślaniem. — Ona chce zrobić to na własną rękę i zakończyć ten epizod raz na zawsze. Myślałyśmy, że możemy uciec i przerwać pasmo nieszczęść, jednak... — zawiesiła głos na krótką chwilę. — Nigdy nie pozbyłam się Lectera ze swoich pleców. To zaczyna ciążyć i niszczyć nas związek.

— Płatni zabójcy? — doktor Bloom skinęła głową. — To co chcecie zrobić jest niezgodne z prawem.

— Czy wszystko co robiłeś lub robiliśmy było zgodne z prawem, Jack?

— Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? Wiesz dobrze w jakiej stawiasz mnie sytuacji.

— Wiem — wyprostowała się na krześle i założyła nogę na nogę. — Ale tylko ty możesz rozwiać kilka wątpliwości. Wyśledziłeś ich, spotkałeś...

— I skończyłem tak — uniósł rękę pokazując jej grubą gazę oplatającą ciasno ucho. Stracił w nim słuch. — Pozwolili się namierzyć.

— Hannibal wiedział, że przyjedziesz sam.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, ze dlatego tak łatwo im poszło?

— Odpuszczasz?

— Nigdy nie odpuszczę.

— Ze względu na Willa? Jack, na litość... Jeżeli pomożesz mi ustalić dokąd mogli uciec, razem z Margot zajmę się wszystkim. Po cichu.

— Miałaś rację, to co się stało z Willem to moja wina.

— Więc nadal chcesz go uratować? — prychnęła z niedowierzaniem i obrzuciła wzrokiem stojak z woreczkami wypełnionymi płynem.

— Myślałem, że to ty odpuściłaś. Ostatnio mówiłaś, że nie będziesz już za nimi gonić.

— Nie chcę za nimi gonić, oni gonią mnie. Przez cały ten czas czuję ich oddechy na swoim karku. Nie przespałam spokojnie ani jednej nocy, ciągle mam przed oczami jak siedzą przy stole i... — urwała bo głos zaczął jej drżeć.

— ...I jedzą twoją nerkę? — dokończył za nią. — Złamali cię.

— Bawią się z naszymi głowami. Chcą byśmy byli przerażeni, dlatego nas straszą, ale nie dobijają. Co zrobisz z Willem?

— Nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, ale może najwyższy czas uwolnić go od jego spaczonego umysłu?

— Planujesz zabić go na własną rękę? To niezgodne z prawem — zakpiła. — Nadal masz w sobie tyle determinacji, po tym jak cię potraktował? Nie myl odwagi z głupotą. Nie poradzisz sobie. Will nie jest sam, ty będziesz.

— Ja też umiem polować, Alano.

— Ten człowiek... jest projekcją Hannibala. Kto wie do czego jeszcze jest zdolny?

— Nie mam żadnych informacji, którymi mógłbym się podzielić.

— Zginiesz, Jack.

— Więc postaram się zabrać ze sobą przynajmniej jednego z nich.

— To szaleństwo.

— Nie przyszłaś tu po to żeby mi odradzać szaleństwo. Sama jesteś gotowa ryzykować bo nie potrafisz odpuścić i zaszyć się w jednej ze swoich willi. Tak jak ja wiesz, że dopóki są przy życiu, wiele ludzi ucierpi.

— Nie tylko my planujemy ich osaczyć — odparła i wyjęła z torebki tablet.

— Była psychiatra Lectera — przesuwał wzrokiem po tekście i westchnął. — Dlaczego teraz postanowiła się zwierzyć?

— Naprawdę nie wiesz?

— Wszystkim zarzucili pętle na szyje.

— I czekają na dobrą chwilę by za nią pociągnąć — skrzyżowali spojrzenia dochodząc do wspólnego wniosku. — Hannibal jest ciekawy co zrobimy, a Will chce mu udowodnić, że już się nie waha.

— Wreszcie przeciągnął go na swoją stronę.

— Zawsze na niej stał, udawał jedynie że jedną nogą. Zwodził nas, zwodził samego siebie. Teraz przestał zupełnie udawać, ba, przestał chcieć.

— Czy to czas , by przestać się zwodzić?

— Daj spokój, Jack. Nigdy nie przestaniemy się wzajemnie okłamywać, nauczyliśmy się że to najlepsza metoda. Każdy z nas zmienił się lata temu, a teraz przechodzimy kolejną traumę.

— Nie przechodzę traumy, tylko klapki spały mi z oczu.

— Kto pierwszy ten lepszy — rzuciła poprawiając garsonkę. — Niech poczują się jak zapędzona pod jedno drzewo zwierzyna.

Jasne oczy Alany zapłonęły w jednej chwili; zrozumiała, że nie może liczyć na pomoc, jednak rozmowa z Crawfordem dała jej do myślenia. Po kłótniach z Margot nadal wahała się czy wyrazić aprobatę na jej pomysł. Mogła ukrywać się jak planowała, bać się i czekać na finał, albo — zupełnie jak Bedelia — zmierzyć się z tym raz jeszcze. Tym razem za pomocą armii żony, a nie leków i pióra, odkładając miłosierdzie i przywiązanie na bok. Z chłodem i wyrafinowaniem tak, jak czynił to Lecter i Graham odbierając jej nerkę. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym jak poczuje się otoczony wrogami Hannibal i jak zachowa się podstawiony pod mur Will. Czy przejdzie znowu ze strony na stronę w obawie o własne życie? Kto pierwszy dorwie parę kanibali?

— Zawody pora zacząć.

***

Frederick Chilton patrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze żywiąc pogardę do oszpeconej twarzy, której rysy były teraz zatarte i krzywe. Gdyby na jego drodze nigdy nie pojawił się Hannibal Lecter i Will Graham, cieszyłby się życiem wspinając się po schodach kariery zawodowej, teraz jednak odstraszał skutecznie pacjentów i nikt nie chciał przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Widział, że ich obrzydza i czują się zakłopotani w jego towarzystwie. Pozostało mu pisanie i konsultacje online. Upadł na samo dno swoich ambicji.

Skręcił do drzwi zamkniętych na kłódkę, odszukał w kieszeni spodni mały kluczyk i otworzył je. Pokój nie był duży i nie posiadał okien, a ze ścian spoglądały na niego dziesiątki par niebieskich oczu. Wycinał żmudnie i starannie każdy artykuł opatrzony zdjęciem profilera i naklejał na pustą powierzchnię murów. Wkrótce salę wypełniły już tylko jego fotografie. Nikt nawet się nie domyślał, że marzy o chwili, w której oddzieli miękkie tkanki od skóry Willa i pokryje nią swoje, uszkodzone. Był mu to winien jak nikt inny - odkupienie.

***

Słabe promienie wschodzącego słońca wychyliły się z częściowo naciągniętych zasłon i okryły nimi małą sypialnię. Will otwierał powieki wolno i z trudem, czując ból każdego mięśnia i pieczenie głębokiej rany w bocznej części brzucha. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak znalazł się w domu, ale nie zapomniał pocałunku, którym obdarzył Hannibala i później, gdy zsunęli się objęci na spróchniałe klepki podłogi w galerii. Mrugał energicznie odzyskując przytomność i ostrość wzroku. Wziął głęboki wdech przez rozchylone, wysuszone na wiór wargi.

— Argh — wyrwało mu się z ust, kiedy uderzyła go pierwsza, wyraźna fala boleści poranionego tułowia. Odwrócił spoconą po niedawnej gorączce głowę w prawą stronę i ujrzał spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie twarz Hannibala. Zmarszczył minimalnie brwi analizując sytuację, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymają się za ręce. Ostrożnie wyplątał swoje palce z palców psychiatry i przesunął dłonią po grzbiecie jego nosa. Śniło mu się, że został sam w mroku swojego umysłu, jednak po obudzeniu Lecter leżał tuż obok niego; żywy i prawdziwy. Namacalny. Zatrzymał rękę na policzku pokrytym kilkudniowym zarostem. Jakże mógł doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Obserwował jak powieki mężczyzny obok uchylają się, a spod nich zaświeciły brązowe źrenice. Nie cofnął dłoni przesuwającej się z czułością po wydatnych kościach policzkowych.

— Witaj, Will — szepnął ochryple Hannibal.

— Witaj, doktorze — odparł używając ich starej regułki, a następnie przysunął twarz w jego stronę i zetknęli się czubkami nosów. Bez pośpiechu kręcił niewielkie kółeczka na końcówce nosa psychiatry swoim.

— Muszę założyć ci szwy — patrzył w błękitne oczy z uniesieniem tak wielkim, jakby stał pod gołym, czystym niebem i mógł pochwycić je w rękę gdyby tylko wyciągnął ramiona.

— Musisz się ogolić. — Will zaśmiał się lekko i dźwięcznie jak zawstydzone dziewczę, po czym odwrócił głowę i zaczął podziwiać grube belki w suficie.

— Nie mam morfiny — doktor uniósł się i wstał szybko by nie pokazać po sobie skurczu mięśni wokół ust, który pojawił się bez kontroli pod wpływem drobnych ukłuć bólu.

— Nie potrzebuję jej. Chcę wyraźnie i jasno zapamiętać tę chwilę. Wypalić ją na swoim ciele w bólu jak wspomnienie naszego zjednoczenia. Ono również było bolesne.

Hannibal odwrócił się w stronę leżącego mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się niemal niewidocznie.

— Dlatego nie mogłeś o nim zapomnieć, Williamie.

— Postarałeś się o to — rzucił mu ostre, figlarne spojrzenie. — Resztę zafundowałem sobie sam -czuł, że musi to dodać.

— A więc: ogień czy nici?

— Nie żartuj ze mnie, nie mówiłem tego dosłownie — obruszył się brunet.

Lecter pochylił się by znaleźć nici i w tej chwili wstrząsnął jego ciałem głośny, gwałtowny kaszel.

— Dobrze się czujesz, Hannibalu?

— To tylko kaszel — odparł natychmiast patrząc jak pienista, jasnoczerwona ciecz ląduje na dno torby. Oblizał dolną wargę i przełknął smak własnej krwi. Zdawał sobie sprawę co to oznacza i że nie zostało mu zbyt dużo czasu. Jedno z żeber musiało przesunąć się podczas niesienia Willa i uszkodzić prawe płuco; bez natychmiastowego leczenia posunęło się dalej i spowodowało odmę.

— Jesteś pewny? Spadłeś z podobnej wysokości — naciskał profiler unosząc tułów na łóżku z zamiarem podejścia do mężczyzny i sprawdzenia czy mówi prawdę.

— Nie, nie, leż — zareagował błyskawicznie wyciągając ramiona i pod wpływem ich nacisku zmusił Grahama do powrotu na miejsce. — Muszę założyć szwy, to nie będzie przyjemne. Nie możesz się ruszyć, więc jeśli poczujesz ból, zaciśnij zęby na tym — wręczył mu zwiniętą pulę bandaża. — Jesteś gotowy, Will?

Brunet pokiwał głową i doktor wziął się do pracy. Pochylił się nad raną i z zadowoleniem odkrył, że opatrunek pozostał czysty. Ostrożnie wbił igłę w ciało Grahama i ze znaną sobie dokładnością zszywał łącząc z sobą przerwane tkanki mięśni i skóry. Robił to najlepiej jak był w stanie, nie chciał zostawić paskudnej, dużej bielizny. Poczuł jak pacjent drży pod wpływem dotyku zimnej igły i ukłuć, więc zapytał zajmując mu myśli czymś innym:

— Jesteś głodny?

— Mhmmm — burknął w odpowiedzi zaciskając mocno szczęki.

— Co chciałbyś zjeść gdy skończę?

— Chyba... kogo — wydusił z siebie z trudem i wtulił policzek w wilgotną od potu poduszkę.

— Słuszna uwaga, Willy. Zaraz skończę — oderwał na chwilę dłoń od rany i poklepał go po udzie uspokajając. — Boli?

— Jak cholera, ale... — oblizał suche wargi — podoba mi się.

— Zawsze uważałem, że masz w sobie coś z masochisty — odparł i przesunął rękę bliżej wewnętrznej strony jego ud.

— Nie miałeś zakładać szwów, doktorze? — uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i jęknął przeciągle kiedy igła wróciła w obieg.

— Nie będziemy mogli teraz zniknąć.

— Wiem. Musimy się przyczaić. Musimy pozbyć się zwłok.

— Już się tym zająłem.

— Kiedy?

— Kiedy spałeś. Oceniłem twoje obrażenia i wydedukowałem ile mam czasu na porządki.

— Przepraszam, że ci nie pomogłem.

— Nie przepraszaj. Uczyniłeś więcej niż musiałeś — zrobił ostatnią pętelkę i przeciął nić. — Zrobiłem to o co poprosiłeś.

— O co poprosiłem? — uniósł brwi bo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żeby rozmawiali po tym jak go pocałował.

— Pragnąłeś policzków tamtego chłopca. Nie będę ukrywać, że jestem zazdrosny — popatrzył na Willa spode łba, jednak twarz pozostała kamienna.

— Chciałem... Noah... — zdziwił się. — Och, racja. Obiecałem mu to — spuścił wzrok i spochmurniał.

— Żałujesz jego śmierci?

— Myślałem, że może zrozumieć, tak jak ja zrozumiałem.

— Nikt nie pojmie tego tak jak ty, Will. Jesteś niezwykły. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

— Był do nas podobny, miał skłonności do przemocy, a jednocześnie potrafił odczytać moje ukryte emocje.

— Chciałeś być dla niego przewodnikiem?

— Chciałem żeby miał kogoś. Chciałem... — przypomniał osobie pierwotny plan Hannibala o stworzeniu rodziny wraz z Abigail.

— Masz silną potrzebę opiekowania się kimś. Dostrzegłeś siebie w tym chłopcu i zapragnąłeś odtworzyć to co straciłeś.

— Myślałem, że możemy być jego ojcami — odrzekł nieśmiało.

— Przepraszam, że go zabiłem.

— To już drugi raz —prychnął rozżalony. — Chociaż okoliczności były inne.

— Czy mi wybaczysz?

— Nie mam czego. Noah... sam podjął taką decyzję. Chciał być odważny i postąpić słusznie. To po prostu wydawało się mu właściwe. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby się o tym nie przekonał.

„Tak jak kiedyś ty, Williamie", pomyślał psychiatra dostrzegając prawidłowości i zapakował resztę narzędzi do torby.

— Przejrzałeś go, Will?

— Miałem nadzieję że tak. Właściwie prawie byłem pewny.

— To danie będzie wyjątkowe, będzie inne. Poznasz nowy smak i zapamiętasz każdy szczegół.

— O tak.

***

W łazience Hannibal obejrzał dokładnie swoją klatkę piersiową naciskając powoli każde z żeber, by określić które uszkodziło opłucną. Bez leków przeciwbólowych i obniżających ciśnienie ból był srogi, jednak znał się na rzeczy i określił dogodny sposób leczenia. Przesunięcie fragmentu kości nie należało do łatwych, zwłaszcza gdy robił to samodzielnie, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Zacisnął szczęki na zwiniętym ręczniku i dłubał skalpelem pod siną skórą tak długo, aż usunął niewielki fragment tkwiący w narządzie. Spocony, blady i opadnięty z sił osunął się pod zimne strugi wody w prysznicu. Nie powinien teraz się ruszać, jednakże obiecał swojej Manguście przyrządzić coś specjalnego, a on zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. Zakleił stłuczone żebra opatrunkiem by nieco je unieruchomić i naciągnął na siebie czarny golf. Jego oddech był płytszy niż zawsze, a przed oczami pojawiły się czarne plamki z powodu niedotlenienia. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę zanim organizm przyzwyczai się do mniejszej ilości tlenu i wyszedł kierując kroki w stronę kuchni. Will minął go bez słowa i zamknął za sobą drzwi od łazienki chcąc doprowadzić się do porządku. Początkowo Lecter kazał mu jedynie leżeć, ale brunet był niezadowolony i zniecierpliwiony; nie lubił być przykutym do łóżka.

Wyjął z folii mięso i zręcznie oddzielił je od skóry. Umył pod bieżącą wodą, osuszył, opruszył mąką z dodatkiem majeranku i wrzucił na rozgrzany tłuszcz. Marchewkę pokroił w półksiężyce i drobno posiekał szalotkę. Obrócił skwierczące mięso przybrązowione lekko z jednej strony i wyjął rondelek. Poszukał w spiżarni wytrawnego, czerwonego wina i odkrył, że brakuje w niej kilka butelek innego. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem na wspomnienie Willa gorączkowo tłumaczącego się z kradzieży. Bardziej bał się, że zostanie złajany z powodu alkoholu, niż z powodu spotkania z Noah. Tak czy inaczej, znowu będą mieli okazję się zobaczyć, choć tym razem w inny sposób. Przełożył mięso do przygotowanego naczynia i podsmażył na patelni warzywa. Wrzucił kilka liści laurowych, trzy ziarenka ziela angielskiego, nieco jałowca i rozgnieciony ząbek czosnku. Odmierzył szklankę wina i podlał nim przygotowane jarzyny. Gdy zawartość zaczęła wrzeć, przelał wszystko do rondelka z policzkami i przykrył pokrywką dusząc na małym ogniu.

W czasie gdy potrawa się gotowała, usiadł w fotelu z tabletem i przejrzał kilka stron. Freddie Lounds nie napisała nic nowego, za to zainteresowały go domki na sprzedaż w zachodniej części Europy. Małe, ładne, na odludziu- idealne dla nich. Z myślą o pasji Williama do psów, szukał takich, które mają ogromny ogród i płot. Z czasem może znalazłby się ktoś, kto idealnie wpasowałby się w ich małą rodzinę. Mogliby żyć spokojnie, zaspokajając swoje mordercze zapędy po cichu i bez rzucania się w oczy. Lecter był w stanie zrezygnować z tworzenia ze śmierci sztuki, jeżeli tylko towarzyszyłby mu Will. Czy to możliwe, by mogli prowadzić takie życie? Czy to możliwe, by nie znudziło ich takie życie? Czy to możliwe, by zrezygnować z wszelkich wygód i ekstrawagancji na rzecz spokojnych chwil spędzonych wspólnie? Rozmów po zmrok, polowania pod osłoną nocy... aż do porannych śniadań, które przygotowywałby dla śpiącego jeszcze bruneta.

Westchnął stanowczo zbyt głęboko bo poczuł ukłucie bólu w podrażnionym płucu, jednak natychmiast zignorował ten objaw i wrócił do garnka. Dolał resztę wina i pozostawił duszące się mięso jeszcze na godzinę.

Will spędził dużo czasu korzystając z wąskiej, małej wanny. Nie miał pojęcia czego używać bo zapasy Hannibala były ogromne, więc po prostu wlał do wody wszystkiego po trochę. Piana okazała się tak duża, że zajmowała pół powierzchni wanny. Wyglądał śmiesznie z folią oplecioną dookoła bioder, która miała zabezpieczyć opatrunek przed zamoczeniem. Gdy wyszedł z kąpieli i zaczesał włosy do tyłu, odnalazł maszynkę i zdecydował się zgolić zupełnie zarost. Pianka do golenia pachniała bardzo wyrafinowanie i Will skrzywił nos, kiedy nieopatrznie rozsmarował ją zbyt blisko nozdrzy. Przeciągał ostrzami po skórze w skupieniu. Ochlapał twarz wodą i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że wygląda znacznie młodziej. Nie był pewny czy spodoba się psychiatrze, ale chciał spróbować czegoś nowego. Z namaszczeniem zapinał kolejne guziki białej koszuli uważając, by nie pognieść materiału.

— Dobra, Graham — powiedział przeglądając się w lustrze. — To nie randka, uspokój się.

W jednej chwili ogarnął, że nie stresował się tak bardzo przed żadną randką z Molly. Czy zatem kochał ją naprawdę? Zmarszczył czoło na tę myśl i odwrócił się z wahaniem kładąc dłoń na klamce. To nie tak, ze nie był na żadnej schadzce, nie był na niej z tą konkretną osobą. „Co ja robię ze swoim życiem...", pomyślał i machnął ręką odganiając wątpliwości. Otworzył drzwi.

W całym domu unosił się zapach duszonej potrawy, a mały stół został przystrojony obrusem w kolorze królewskiego błękitu. Po środku stała karafka z winem i dwie świece, a obok złoty talerz ze świeżymi figami i granatami. Hannibal wyłonił się z kuchni niosąc dwa porcelanowe talerze.

— Wygląda pięknie — skomentował profiler i zasiadł do stołu.

— Duszone policzki w wytrawnym winie z warzywami — odpowiedział natychmiast Lecter i postawił talerze.   
Bez słowa pokroili mięso i włożyli je do ust nie spuszczając wzroku z siebie nawzajem. Oboje odczuli intymność i zmysłowość tej chwili.

— Jak ci smakuję? — Will usłyszał głos z boku i kątem oka dostrzegł siedzącego na krześle przy stole Noah. Postanowił zignorować pytanie i skupić się na obecnej chwili.

— Will, rozmawiaj tylko ze mną — doktor zauważył krótką nieobecność w jego wzroku. — Jesteśmy tutaj sami, jest osiemnasta, jesteśmy w...

— W naszym salonie — dokończył z uśmiechem i nabił na widelec kolejną porcję. — Jestem świadomy wszystkiego co teraz ma miejsce, Hannibalu.

— Wyczuwasz ten posmak? Różni się od tego czym cię zwykle karmię.

— Z pewnością.

— Rozkoszuj się tym, Will. Oddajesz cześć osobie, którą darzyłeś sympatią.

— Zastanawiam się... Jak ty byś smakował?

— Ciekawe pytanie — uniósł kąciki ust i wstał żeby nalać wina do kieliszków. — Mam dać ci posmakować? — spytał pochylając się nad nim, wlewając czerwony alkohol do szkła obok jego talerza.

— Mam wrażenie, ze zależy ci na tym bardziej niż mnie, doktorze — uniósł napełniony kieliszek do ust i wziął łyk. Podążył wzrokiem za psychiatrą gdy wracał na swoje miejsce.

— Muszę przyznać, ze ja także jestem ciekawy twojego smaku. Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, więc nie powiem, że od pierwszego spotkania.

— Oczywiście, że nie to miałeś na myśli.

— Myślę o różnych rzeczach, Williamie.

— Zazdroszczę ci tego, w tej chwili moje myśli są splątane.

— Ekscytujesz się?

— Spożywam — przekroił miękki policzek i położył na nim trochę marchewki. Doszedł do wniosku, że czuje się szczęśliwy siedząc tutaj wraz z Hannibalem i wymieniając z nim zaczepne komentarze.

Przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że nadal są poszukiwani, że zabił kogoś kilkanaście godzin temu, że miał kiedyś jakieś inne życie. Bycie tutaj zdawało mu się na miejscu, filiżanka scaliła się na dobre; do czasu aż usłyszał jak Lecter kaszle wściekle dusząc się, a potem z jego ust wypływa jasna krew zalewając talerz. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował jak upada zwinięty z bólu na podłogę, nadal odkrztuszając pienistą ciecz.

I nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie jego idealny świat runął jak zrzucona ze stołu filiżanka. Ponownie.


	15. XV - Trwanie

********************************  
Parę dni wcześniej...

— Chciałbym udać się z tobą do Paryża, byłeś w Luwrze?

—Nie — odparł stanowczo poprawiając okulary.

— Można zobaczyć tam rysunek Domenico Campagnola, „Sąd Parysa".

— Jest szczególnie ważny, poza „Wiosną"?

— Jest osądem, Will.

— Sąd Parysa to częsty motyw. W czym lepszy jest od obrazu Petera Paula Rubensa?

— Pióro, tusz brunatny. Ukazuje pewną młodzieńczą nieporadność kształtów, jednak w tle zaczyna wyłaniać się pejzaż.

— Rozwój.

— To ciekawe stwierdzenie, Will. „Sąd Parysa" jest zwieńczeniem sporu o najpiękniejszą, Parys oddaje jabłko Afrodycie.

— Jestem Afrodytą czy Parysem?

Psychiatra uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust i zignorował oczywistą odpowiedz.

— Pokazuje to, co robimy, na co zwracamy uwagę i jak się zachowujemy, co nas ukształtowało, a do czego mamy predyspozycje od narodzin. Surowość początkującego szkicu i delikatność końcowego obrazu, kwintesencja rozwoju dzieł i artysty.

— Jak... ja? I jak ty? — uniósł brwi marszcząc czoło. Nie chciał przyznać, że nie do końca wie o czym rozmawiają.

— Niemal jak ty.

— Więc byłem młodzieńczym rysunkiem? -zaśmiał się na to porównanie. — Brzmi jak czyste szaleństwo. Może zbyt mocno uderzyłeś potylicą o asfalt.

— To nigdy nie było czyste szaleństwo, Will.

— Więc czym było?

— To objawienie.

— Twoje „objawienie" oślepiło mnie i ogłuszyło na lata — zakpił wyraźnie w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. — Co zrobimy kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce?

Hannibal pomyślał przez krótki moment i poruszył się niespokojnie. Jego wzrok zastygnął na krajobrazie za szybą.

— Będziemy trwać — odparł gubiąc akcent, zabrzmiał niezwykle miękko i uspokajająco.

— Twoje myśli czasem podążają tyloma torami, że ciężko mi za tym nadążyć — skręcił w polną drogę. — Zostało nam sześć godzin jazdy do Yellowknife, prześpij się. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej — rzucił mu kurtkę i obserwował kątem oka jak się pod nią chowa.

— Dziękuję, Williamie.

„Nawet ciebie muszą boleć otrzymane rany", pomyślał czując pewien rodzaj współczucia, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Zasłużył na gniew Crawforda; zasłużył na jego gniew. Teraz mógł domknąć przynajmniej jeden epizod.

— Nie będziemy trwać, będziemy odkrywać — powiedział cicho wiedząc, że Lecter już zasnął i nie usłyszy niczego.

***

— Otwórz cholerne oczy! — krzyknął profiler upadając na kolana obok tracącego oddech i przytomność Hannibala, ale ten nie miał zamiaru go posłuchać. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł oprzeć się mechanizmom własnego ciała i opadł lekko głową w wyciągnięte, drżące w strachu dłonie Willa. Brunet rozglądał się z przerażeniem po pokoju, szukając czegoś co mogłoby pomóc. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i co powinien teraz zrobić.

W ścianach drgających pod wpływem niewielkiego trzęsienia, poruszało się dzikie zwierzę, rycząc i miotając porożem, krusząc biały tynk z murów. Zdawało się uwięzione, słabe i konające. Coraz wolniej oddychające pod wpływem ciasno otaczających go ścian. Przysuwały się bardziej ku niemu jak wymyślna pułapka. Wyło donośnie w próbach przebicia się przez twardą powierzchnię ścierając rogi; ta jednak elastyczna niczym tworzywo z gumy, uginała się lecz nie pękała.

— Nie teraz, nie teraz... — wydyszał William pochylając głowę, mając nadzieję zgubić właśnie ujrzany obraz. Nie miał kontroli nad własną wyobraźnią, więc ułożył psychiatrę delikatnie na panelach, odwrócił na bok by nie zadławił się własną krwią i zabrał ze stołu jeden z widelców.

Widział jak tsunami czerwonej wody zalewa pokój, jak ocieka i nasiąka nią przestrzeń dookoła. Dyszał przez otwarte usta, a pot zalewał mu oczy. Ciśnienie nieznośnie buczało w jego uszach, tak jak odgłosy drapania w ścianach i skowyt padającego jelenia. Czuł się jak niegdyś, wówczas gdy próbował ratować Abigail w kuchni Hobbsa.   
Zagubiony, bezradny, oszołomiony, targany majakiem, wytworzonym w obronnym geście przez jego podświadomość.

— Bądź przytomny — dodawał sobie otuchy przywołując wspomnienie głosu doktora, dźwięcznie szepczącego mu do ucha, kiedy odpływał od brzegów rzeczywistości.

Uniósł rękę z metalowym sztućcem i bez wahania wbił go sobie w mięsień prosty uda. Obrażenie nie było poważne, ale na tyle intensywne i nagłe, że przywróciło go natychmiastowo do zmysłów. Tego teraz potrzebował; jasnej oceny sytuacji.

***

— Są w Kanadzie — rzekła Alana do telefonu i zaparkowała pod domem doktor Du Maurier. — Nie sądzę, żeby potrafili opanować się i nie zabić nikogo. Lecter nie umiał powstrzymać się w Europie, nie będzie potrafił i teraz. Will chce mu udowodnić, że jest z nim, więc złoży mu ofiary — kontynuowała wychodząc z pojazdu. — Niech twoi ludzie szukają ostatnich zaginięć i morderstw. Nie zostaną w dużym mieście, to zbyt wysokie ryzyko. Uważaj na siebie, Margot. Tak.. ja też cię kocham.

Zakończyła połączenie i nacisnęła dzwonek z cichą nadzieją, że blondynka nie przeniosła się w inne miejsce. Odczekała kilka minut, ale nikt nie otworzył drzwi. Obeszła dom i zajrzała do okien; meble pokrywały kotary materiałów i nie było żadnego śladu lokatorki. Zaklęła siarczyście w duchu bo naprawdę chciała wypytać ją o opublikowany artykuł. Zdradzała w nim szczegóły, których wcześniej nikomu nie powiedziała.

Jakże zabawne wydawało się jej stwierdzenie Bedeli o żarliwej, obsesyjnej miłości Hannibala do Willa i to od pierwszego spotkania. Nie mogła pojąć, że tego nie dojrzała wcześniej, chociaż żyła między nimi i obserwowała. Zdawała sobie sprawę jak Lecter wpływa na ludzi, jak ich zwodzi i uwodzi, oplata coraz ciaśniej dłońmi szyję udając, że ściska ją w miłosnej namiętności. Przypomniała sobie jak pytała profilera wprost czy go kocha, a on odsunął się ze ściągniętą twarzą w głąb celi i zignorował jej pytanie. Odczuła wtedy, że nie chciał odpowiedzieć ani jej, ani samemu sobie. Wahał się. Czy teraz wszystko stało się dla niego jasne? Jeżeli tak, nie miała więcej czasu na dyskrecję. Dlaczego ją oszczędził w deszczową noc, zaraz po ujęciu nerki? Zagryzła wargę z nerwów, gdyż pytań przybywało, a ona nie mogła odnaleźć w swoich założeniach prawdy.

Ze zrezygnowaniem wróciła do samochodu i uderzyła otwartą dłonią w kierownicę. Pościg nie był wcale tak łatwy jak wszyscy początkowo założyli. Uspokajała oddech, kiedy dostrzegła parkujące auto tuż przed jej. Wychyliła nieznacznie głowę by dojrzeć kto wysiada z samochodu. Przez moment nie zorientowała się kim jest ubrana w dres kobieta, ale gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę kto to, wybiegła z pojazdu zatrzymując ją od razu.

— Proszę zaczekać! — krzyknęła skutecznie zwracając jej uwagę. — Jestem Alana Bloom.

— Przyjaciółka Willa — odparła blondynka w roztargnieniu.

— Co pani tu robi, pani Graham?

— Nie wiem czy jestem jeszcze Graham -zaśmiała się nerwowo i potarła nos wierzchem dłoni. — Sądzę, że przyjechałam w takim samym celu — dodała spuszczając wzrok zamglony łzami.

— Szukasz Willa.

— Zwariowałam, prawda? Po tym co nam zrobił...

— Kochasz go. — Alana wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni czerwonego płaszcza.

— A nie powinnam. Nie wiem czy znałam własnego męża, nie wiem co było prawdą. Chciałam odpowiedzi, widziałam wywiad z doktor Bedelią Du Maurier i pomyślałam, że może ona coś mi rozświetli.

— Opuściła to miejsce.

— Ach, jaka szkoda. Naprawdę chciałam... — nie skończyła, głos odebrał jej głośny szloch.

Bloom podeszła wolno, położyła ręce na jej ramionach i pocierała je pragnąc dodać jej otuchy. Podziwiała oddanie Molly.

— Gdybyś miała szansę z nim porozmawiać, zrobiłabyś to?

— Nie miałam odwagi zrobić tego wcześniej. Bałam się. Nie mogłam pogodzić się z tym co się stało i z tym co zrobił. Pluję sobie w brodę, że puściłam go z Crawfordem, że sama go do tego pchnęłam.

— Willa zawsze to pociągało.

— Nie był ze mną na tyle szczery, żeby mi o tym mówić. Nie ufał mi — załkała głośniej i schowała twarz w dzierganym materiale rękawiczek.

— Nie poradziłaś sobie z tym — stwierdziła jedynie i odszukała w torebce chusteczkę. -Potrzebujesz wyjaśnień i konfrontacji.

— Wiem jak skończy się nasza konfrontacja — otarła łzy. — On nie wróci do nas. Jeżeli jednak mogę coś zrobić... Muszę powiedzieć coś naszemu synowi... To nie na miejscu, że zostawił nas tak po prostu i niczego nie wyjaśnił.

— Nie poczułaś odpowiedzi, kiedy próbował cię udusić?

— Nie z tym Willem chcę rozmawiać — odwróciła gwałtownie głowę pod naciskiem wzroku kobiety naprzeciw. — Wiem, że mój słodki i dobry Willy nadal gdzieś w nim tkwi i czeka, aż do niego dotrę.

Brwi doktor Bloom niemal pofrunęły do nieba na myśl jak niedorzeczna w tej chwili jest żona Willa. Dawno nie słyszała podobnego szaleństwa; z drugiej strony odniesienie się do sumienia Grahama mogło się udać. Wystarczy żeby zawahał się chociaż na chwilę, a ona go obezwładni. Pomysł był wariactwem i okrucieństwem w stosunku do Molly, ale postanowiła go wykorzystać. Na szali stało nie tylko jej życie.

— Powiedzmy, że mogę dać ci szansę na rozmowę z mężem, co zrobisz kiedy okaże się, że nie ma w nim niczego co znałaś?

Molly wydmuchała nos i spojrzała na nią czerwonymi od płaczu oczami:

— Wtedy będę wiedziała, że muszę od nowa poukładać swoje życie. Roztrzaskał je i uciekł, to nie w porządku.

— W tej sytuacji nie musisz prosić o rozwód, czeka go więzienie. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

— Chcę dostać szansę by to zaakceptować — nerwowo mięła w palcach mokry kawałek szmatki.

— Próbujemy go znaleźć — odparła poprawiając pozycję by nabrać nieco więcej stabilności, dokuczał jej ból po utraconej nerce, a dawno połamane kości nie zapomniały o upadku. — Chcesz nam pomóc?

Blondyna skinęła głową.

— Musisz być przygotowana na najgorsze, Molly.

— Najgorsze już się stało.

— Pomogę ci — uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i poprawiła schludnie upięte na boku włosy.

— Wiesz gdzie on jest?

— Wiem gdzie może być i jak go wypłoszyć. Dzięki tobie.

— To nie będzie bezpieczne, prawda?

— Nie będzie — widziała jak Molly kiwa głową i przykłada chusteczkę do okrągłej buzi.

— Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzi.

***

— Udzielenie wspólnego wywiadu Laounds było błędem — powiedziała Bedelia i wypiła kolejny kieliszek wina. Smakowało cierpko i wytrwanie, Frederic nie miał w zapasie innego. Gdyby nie fakt, że musiała się ukrywać, kupiłaby butelkę Chianti.

— To nie potrwa długo — oznajmił jej doktor i przeszedł z końca pokoju do kominka. Zajęło mu to znacznie więcej czasu niż kiedyś i prychnął głośno obrzucając wzgardą płonące drwa.

— Nie mamy żadnej pewności, że złapał przynętę.

— Nie mamy — uśmiechnąłby się gdyby mógł -dowiedział się jednak, że rzuca mu pani wyzwanie.

— To najgłupsze co mogłam zrobić — przełknęła spory łyk alkoholu.

— Ale tego się po pani nie spodziewał.

— Ani ja po sobie — skrzywiła się. — To ostatni próg desperacji.

— Co teraz zrobi doktor Lecter?

— Niewiele może zrobić, a przynajmniej chce żebyśmy tak myśleli.

— Jest pani pewna?

— Zawsze wydaje się, ze niewiele może zrobić, a on porusza całe planety by znaleźć rozwiązanie. Nie bez powodu kiedyś nie prosiłam o pomoc FBI.

— Nie jest teraz sam.

— Tak, Will Graham z nim jest. I zapewne radzi sobie lepiej w tej relacji ode mnie — uniosła kącik ust w smutnym półuśmiechu. — Podzielają wspólne pasje.

— Była pani pewna, że przyjdą po panią, doktor Du Maurier.

— I zrobią to. W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

— Jestem skłonny stwierdzić, że potrzeba tutaj specjalnego zaproszenia.

— Co ma pan na myśli, doktorze Chilton? — obróciła się zaintrygowana i lustrowała go wzrokiem. Uchyliła wargi i zanurzyła je w winie.

— Myślę, ze to kwestia czasu, zanim sama pani zrozumie — przeszedł kilka kroków obserwując zdziwienie kobiety.

— Jesteś zbyt próżny — skwitowała. — To cię zgubi, tak jak zgubi Lectera.

— A pani nieostrożna — odparł obchodząc jej postać dookoła.

— Wykorzystujesz mnie.

— Cóż, to było mniej lub bardziej jasne od początku.

— Teraz jest bardziej jasne — wypluła zjadliwie czując jak alkohol atakuje jej świadomość. Przetarła oczy.

— Proszę nie mieć do mnie żalu, doktor Du Maurier. Jest pani cenną sztuką dla Lectera. Jak... rarytas?

— Porównujesz mnie do bydła?

— Wszyscy jesteśmy dla niego jak bydło. W tej chwili myślę, że nie jest w tym osamotniony.

Bedelia otworzyła oczy szeroko i upuściła kieliszek.

— Jakie specjalne zaproszenie miałeś na myśli?

Próbowała wyczytać cokolwiek ze zniekształconego oblicza Fredericka, jednak uczuła jak dosięga ją przemożna senność, a obraz przed nią rozciera się i dryfuje.

— Dodałeś coś... — wyszeptała słabo zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Osunęła się na poduchy sofy domykając ciężkie powieki.

— Wątpię, że sama pani chciałaby oddać nogę czy dwie. Jeżeli nie możesz kogoś przechytrzyć, dołącz się — usiadł obok doktor. — Albo coś w tym stylu.

Frederick nie zamierzał zostać kanibalem i zaprzyjaźnić się z Willem i Hannibalem, jego obsesja sięgała całkiem innych możliwości. Wyprzedził o kilka kroków doktor Bloom i agenta Crawforda zdobywając adresy domów, za które Lecter umieszczał małą opłatę raz do roku. Najbardziej prawdopodobny wydał mu się ten w Kanadzie, wziął pod uwagę te same informacje i ustalenia co Alana. Był niemal wdzięczny za przeżytą traumę, w końcu pod jej wpływem rozkwitł i przestał się obawiać czegokolwiek; nie miał już nic do stracenia. Z dobrym planem mógł, tak jak chciał, zasłynąć jako osoba, która schwytała Hannibala-kanibala. O Grahamie nikt nie musiał się dowiedzieć.   
Wbijał powoli klawisze starego maszynopisu redagując zaproszenie na kolację.

***

— Nie sądziłem, że masz takie umiejętności — powiedział Will podsuwając kolejne ręczniki i obserwując jak Chiyoh wprowadza do opłucnej drenaż i stabilizuje ciśnienie w płucu.

— Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko doprowadzisz go do takiego stanu — syknęła nie patrząc w stronę bruneta.

— Na szczęście miał twój numer.

— Nie wygląda jakby miał szczęście — zszywała go w skupieniu, jednak zakładane szwy nie wyglądały nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak te, które założył mu Hannibal. — Jedyne szczęście jakie miał to takie, że byłam w pobliżu — dodała nagle rwąc mocno nić.

— Nie wiedziałem, że znasz się na medycynie.

— Nie znam — przewróciła zakrwawioną dłonią stronę w podręczniku medycznym. — Teraz powinno się stabilizować.

— Uratowałaś mu życie — odparł z poczuciem winy, mając świadomość że to prawda.

— Nie pierwszy raz — zawiesiła wzrok na ramieniu, w które postrzeliła go kilka lat temu. — Nie chcę wiedzieć jak do tego doszło.

— Ja... nie chciałem... — zmieszał się i poprawił poduszkę pod głową psychiatry. Nie wiedział jak reagować, więc schował emocje na samym dnie.

— Czyżby?

— Nie zrobiłbym tego w ten sposób.

— To pocieszające. Za każdym razem kiedy się spotkacie, Hannibal kończy podobnie kiepsko.

— Taki urok naszej relacji — zaśmiał się próbując rozluźnić atmosferę.

— Rzekłabym, że taki jest twój urok, ale bez sensu drzeć teraz koty.

Pochyliła się nad doktorem i sprawdziła jego oddech. Był spokojniejszy niż godzinę temu, więc z ulgą stwierdziła, że improwizacja należała do udanych.

— Co byś zrobił gdyby nie było mnie w pobliżu?

Przez twarz Willa przeszedł nurt emocji i min, aż w końcu wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zatrzymał je w ustach wydymając policzki. Myślał.

— Zabrałbym go do szpitala i groził wszystkim strzelbą, aż by go uratowali? — zapytał, choć wiedział jak irracjonalnie brzmi.

Chiyoh obrzuciła go morderczym spojrzeniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że umiesz chociaż gotować — odparła jedynie.

— Cóż, przygotowywałem posiłki dla swoich psów.

— Czy żarty to rodzaj radzenia sobie z trudną sytuacją?

— Nasz mózg broni się przed świadomością złych doświadczeń. Możemy panikować, płakać albo starać się udawać, że to wcale nie jest poważne. Przeszedłem dwa pierwsze stany, teraz jestem w trakcie trzeciego.

— Nie chcesz jego śmierci?

— Będę się wahać dopóki on istnieje.

— Hannibal się nie waha.

— Dlatego jestem gdzie jestem. Nie wiem gdzie byłbym w innej rzeczywistości, bez niego.

— Rozpatrywałeś to.

— Setki razy — usiadł na skraju łóżka i splótł z sobą palce obu dłoni. — Nie doszedłem do żadnych wniosków, nawet do tych mniej budujących.

— Więc go pokochałeś.

— To stało się poza moją wolą.

— Co planujecie teraz zrobić?

— Cóż — oparł się plecami o ramę u wezgłowia i narzucił nogi na materac — trwać, tak sądzę.


	16. XVI - Murder Husbands

**Will**.  
Will Graham zrobił dwie rzeczy.   
Po pierwsze, pozwolił gotować Chiyoh, dopóki ta nie stwierdziła, że Hannibal odzyskuje przytomność; i po drugie, pozwolił jej zaszyć się niedaleko, zanim Hannibal odzyskał przytomność. Nie darzyli się sympatią i oboje okazywali to bardzo szczerze. Ciemnowłosa kobieta zawsze patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, a on patrzył na nią, choć powody były różne. William z pewnością miał jej dużo do zarzucenia, ale była to sympatia równo podzielona. Czuł się dobrze, gdy nie była na widoku, a jedynie obserwowała z ukrycia. Podejrzewał, że zamierza do niego strzelić, kiedy tylko zrobi wrogi krok ku wspólnemu członkowi rodziny. W tej chwili wolał nie dotykać noży.

 **Chiyoh**.  
Chiyoh nie chciała mieć z tym nic wspólnego i gotowała obawiając się o stan zdrowia Hannibala. Dobrze wiedziała, że Will karmi go jej potrawami. Tak naprawdę umiała tylko oprawiać drób i marzyła o tym, by strzelić do Willa. Ale nie mogła.

 **Hannibal**.   
Hannibal leżał przez kilka dni i obserwował jak Chiyoh udaje, że jej nie ma, a Will udaje że nigdy się nie zjawiła. Na swój sposób niezmiernie go to bawiło. Kobieta robiła specjalny rosół z imbirem, a Graham próbował go nim karmić. Kiedy zapytał go, skąd nauczył się robić ten rodzaj zupy, odpowiedział mu, że tak karmił swoje psy. Powoli wszystko sprowadzało się do psów.

Hannibal oczywiście nigdy nie wytknął Willowi tego kłamstwa, z radością dawał się karmić udając, że to mu uwłacza i jest tak słaby, iż nie może podnieść łyżki.

Gdy zostawał w pokoju sam robił skłony dla utrzymania kondycji stawów. Nie przyznał się Grahamowi, jednk wiedział, że widzi go Chiyoh. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, gdyż udawała, że jej nie ma.

Wszystko wyglądało sielsko, poza jednym szczegółem: byli obecnie na tapecie FBI, Alany, Jacka i Fredericka.

***

\- Oni już wiedzą.

\- Od dwóch dni ktoś obserwuje dom - odparł Hannibal nie spuszczając oczu z bruneta.

\- I ktoś obserwuje tego kogoś - Will wciągnął powietrze do płuc i wypuścił nosem.

Przechadzał się po sypialni z rękami schowanymi do kieszeni spodni. Co rusz wyglądał za okno, obrzucając czujnym wzrokiem podwórko i pobliskie drzewa. Dotykał i obracał w palcach złożony scyzoryk, który tydzień temu namiętnie zatopił w brzuchu i klatce Mylesa Abellana. Czuł od niego wyraźne wibracje, chciał już go użyć.

\- Jak nas znaleźli, Will?

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Chciałem wiedzieć co ty myślisz.

\- Myślę, że zaginięcie dwóch osób w tak małym mieście mogło być wskazówką - stwierdził oczywistość, o której dawno oboje wiedzieli. - Nie jestem tylko pewny kto.

\- Tak jak założyłeś, słodka Alana nie będzie nas niepokoić.

Profiler obrócił się w stronę psychiatry i uśmiechnął się szeroko, nieco figlarnie.

\- Wiedziałeś, że jedyną szansą dla niej jest nas tropić.

\- Wiedziałem? - Hannibal poruszył się delikatnie na materacu i strzepnął z kołdry zagubiony paproszek.

\- Dlatego pozwoliłeś mi ją wypuścić.

\- A ty, nie wiedziałeś?

\- Ja? Sugerujesz, że zrobiłem to umyślnie? - uniósł jeszcze wyżej kąciki ust i podszedł z wolna do łóżka.

\- Nie sądzę bym musiał cokolwiek sugerować.

\- Stwierdzasz fakt, doktorze? - usiadł obok.

\- Z całą moją wiedzą na twój temat, ciągle nie wiem do końca kiedy mówisz prawdę. Jakże przebiegły z ciebie chłopiec, Williamie.

\- Powiedziałeś to już kilka razy, ale pamiętam najwyraźniej pierwszy raz - pochylił się w kierunku Lectera i zetknął swoje wargi z jego, subtelnie, wręcz symbolicznie. Ich wspólne oddechy mieszały się ze sobą niespokojnie, więc Litwin rozchylił usta i delikatnie złapał zębami jego dolną wargę. Przygryzł ją lekko, gdy poczuł jak klatka piersiowa Willa unosi się szybciej dając do zrozumienia, że właśnie tego oczekiwał. Niespiesznie oderwali się od siebie, kontemplując wzajemnie swoje odbicia w ciemnych źrenicach. Nie musieli ukrywać się już przed sobą, ani przed całym światem.

\- Niedługo przyda ci się ten nóż - dłoń Hannibala powędrowała do spodni bruneta przesuwając się po skórzanym pasku i zatrzymała poniżej biodra. Dotknął wypukłego narzędzia w kieszeni Willa i nieznacznie ukazał białe kły.

\- Uważaj na własny nóż, doktorze - skontrował finezyjnie przyglądając się brązowym oczom, jasnym i pełnym opanowania. Tańczyły w nich małe, czerwone światełka odbijane przez żółte światło lampki. Przypominały świetliki i Graham poczuł jak zatraca się w tym widoku. Czy zawsze wyglądały w ten sposób?

Zachował pozory spokoju, pomimo uczucia rozpychania przestrzeni pod żebrami bukietem doznawanych właśnie emocji. Wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk, spłaszając motyli dotyk Hannibala i rozłożył go powoli. Zapomniał o tym, że Chiyoh może ich obserwować, gdy przesuwał zaokrągloną stroną ostrza po boku policzka psychiatry.

\- Co widzisz, Will? - usłyszał nagłe pytanie.

Zwilżył koniuszkiem języka wargi sunąc nożem niżej w skupieniu i dotykając ostrą stroną miejsca tuż nad obojczykiem.

\- Widzę jak cię rozcinam, tutaj - szepnął niespokojnie i docisnął zimny metal. W ułamku sekundy cała jego skóra pokryła się gęsią skórką, gdy obserwował rozogniony jak kilka kropel rubinowej krwi spływa wzdłuż wystającej kości. Przełknął ślinę, a Lecter z uwagą obserwował jak porusza się jego przełyk i jabłko Adama. Szyja napręża się ,a potem rozluźnia w bezwarunkowym odruchu. Wyobraził sobie jak oplata palcami to piękne gardło i naciska na nie, stopniowo używając coraz więcej siły.

\- Czy w tym momencie czujesz do mnie miłość? - padło kolejne pytanie i brunet obruszył się momentalnie.

\- A jak sądzisz? - pocałował go w miejscu niewielkiej rany. Krew umazała mu wargi, więc zlizał trochę i odsunął głowę od ciała mężczyzny. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz nie przestanie, to spróbuje pokroić na kawałki majestatyczne stworzenie przed nim. Rozłoży na części i pożre.

\- Sądzę, że to niebezpieczny flirt, Williamie.

\- Jestem dla ciebie niebezpieczny?

Hannibal przemknął wzrokiem po twarzy Grahama i przywarł do jego ust, chciwie smakując własną, odebraną mu samolubnie krew. Chciał wedrzeć się językiem do ich wnętrza, jednak Will nie pozwolił mu na więcej i odsunął się prostując plecy. Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, gdyż dłonie doktora zaczęły wychylać się ku jego szyi.

\- Głównie dla siebie - odparł półszeptem.

Młodszy mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brew, ale zaraz potem dostrzegł blask dzikiej czerwieni w tęczówkach drugiego i pojął sytuację - myśleli o tym samym w tym samym czasie. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, tylko jedną stroną kącików.

\- Aktualnie mamy problem; ty chcesz zabić mnie, a ja chcę zabić ciebie.

\- Szalona miłości.

\- Może to jest właśnie szalona miłość. Miłość dwóch szaleńców. Chociaż próbowałem odejść i zaangażować się w miłość gdzie indziej, to wszystkie drogi prowadziły mnie z powrotem do ciebie. Czy miłość mocniejsza jest od śmierci, doktorze Lecter?

\- Tylko Bóg zna wszystkie odpowiedzi, Willy.

\- Lepiej nie pytać go teraz bezpośrednio. Zapytamy, jeżeli nie poradzimy sobie z ludźmi za oknem.

\- Poznanie odpowiedzi w ten sposób nie jest eleganckie. 

\- A co jest eleganckie?

\- Doświadczanie. Smakowanie.

\- Powinniśmy zatem ich powitać i doświadczyć?

\- Pragniesz ponownie zapolować. To paląca potrzeba, płynąca po ciele wraz z krwią. Znasz swoje własne intencje?

\- Moją intencją jest śmierć, to bez znaczenia w jakiej pozycji będę na początku.

\- To niestosowne jak piękny się stałeś - odrzucił kołdrę na bok i poprawił wymiętą koszulę. - Powinniśmy zagrać na strunach życia, uraczając las nimfią symfonią?

\- Tym razem grajmy w duecie.

***

Will bezszelestnie przeskoczył przez parapet w oknie z tyłu domu i natychmiast ugiął kolana przyczajony, przekradł się wzdłuż ściany i podbiegł do pobliskich krzewów. Robił wszystko co mógł, by nie zmarnować pracy chirurga, ale szwy poruszyły się ciągnąc skórę pod wpływem ruchu mięśni brzucha i pleców. Przejął się tym tylko na chwilę bo zauważył właśnie ruch w niedużej odległości.   
Gdyby znał pozycje Chiyoh, byłoby mu łatwiej obmyślić jakikolwiek plan, jednak kobieta nie dawała znaku życia od wczorajszego ranka. Nie wierzył w to, że nie żyje, ale rozumiał doskonale, że karabin snajperski nie jest dobrą bronią w zalesionym terenie.   
Obrócił ostrze w dłoni i zaszedł od tyłu samotnego mężczyznę, ubranego w kombinezon moro. Bez chwili wahania rzucił się na jego plecy i wbił z precyzją niewielki nóż w tętnicę szyjną, drugą dłoń zaś przycisnął mocno do jego ust i nosa, odcinając dopływ powietrza. Nie wydał odgłosu innego niżeli cichy, niski pomruk i osunął się w ramiona bruneta. Przeciągnął go kilkadziesiąt cali w krzaki, ukrył prowizorycznie pod liśćmi i zniknął ponownie w gęstych zaroślach.   
Teraz to już była kwestia czasu, zanim reszta się zorientuje.   
Stawiał stopy ostrożnie, przesuwając się w stronę odsłoniętej drogi i dostrzegł kątem oka jak Hannibal mocuje się z napiętym, pokrytym widocznymi żyłami karkiem innego mężczyzny. Wkrótce kręgi strzeliły cicho i psychiatra skinął głową w stronę wymownie przyglądającego się mu Grahama. Dał znak by szedł z lewej, a on podąży prawą stroną i parę dwojga ludzi zaatakują wspólnie.  
Prześlizgnęli się między drzewami, zwinnie jak najlepsze drapieżniki i zajęli ustalone pozycje. Lecter trzymał luźno mały nóż w jednej ręce, a w drugiej niewielką siekierkę. Pochwycił między trzy palce ostrze i zgrabnie, lekko rzucił w stronę najemcy.   
Will natychmiast wystartował odpychając się jedną nogą od podłoża, żeby nabrać jak największej prędkości. Ciął wzdłuż biodra aż po kolano przerywając tętnicę udową, w czasie gdy mężczyzna obok zataczał się w próbach wyjęcia z ucha wbitej głowni.

\- Dla kogo pracujesz? - spytał Will łapiąc nieco tchu, kiedy Litwin kończył ze swoim przeciwnikiem rozłupując mu siekierą czaszkę.

Nieznajomy desperacko chwytał za rozszarpaną nogę chcąc powstrzymać krwotok, ale nie odpowiadał. Profiler poczekał jeszcze dwie sekundy i wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony ciszą przewrócił oczami i zdjął mu z przedpiersia krótkofalówkę.

\- Tak będzie szybciej.

Hannibal podszedł do jęczącego w bólu człowieka i szarpnął mocno za skalp z tyłu głowy, odsłaniając przed Williamem nagą, natężoną pod wpływem wysiłku szyję.

\- Mam go zabić? - uniósł brew udając zdziwienie.

\- Ależ proszę, nie powstrzymuj się.

Zakrwawione, piękne jak u pianisty dłonie Hannibala przyciągnęły jego uwagę bardziej, niż błagane terkotanie wydobywające się z gardła rannego.

\- Nie zrobię tego, czego chcesz - na to stwierdzenie psychiatra uśmiechnął się głęboko ukontentowany.

Westchnął onieśmielony bezpośrednią reakcją doktora i włączył odebrany sprzęt, a potem przyłożył go do policzka umierającego. Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy recytując niewyraźnie litanię, zaklinając ich by nie kończyli jego życia.

\- Jeszcze trochę - wyszeptał brunet schylając się bliżej jego ucha. - Powiedz im jak bardzo się boisz i puścimy cię. Obiecuję.

Hanni poruszył nieznacznie głową zaintrygowany tym co właśnie ujrzał i usłyszał. Musiał przyznać, że nie bawił się równie dobrze od czasu zamordowania Francisa Dolarhyde.

Płynący potok słów przerywany kolejnymi, głębszymi łkaniami uwięzł w gardle mężczyzny, gdy świdrowały go bez litości rozpalone, szare oczy. Wystarczył jeden ruch powiek w stronę Hannibala, by ten użył nieco siły, aż kręgosłup pękł w górnej części ciała pod naciskiem jego smukłych rąk. Zapadła cisza.

\- Myślę, że tyle wystarczy - dodał z uśmiechem profiler i otrzepał kolana z błota.

***

Delikatne rysy jej twarzy wydłużyły się w przerażeniu gdy słuchała próśb męskiego głosu w krótkofalówce, trzymanej w dłoni przez wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego jegomościa obok niej. Osłonił kobietę ciaśniej swoim ciałem i wykrzyczał kilka poleceń do trzech podwładnych. Kręciło się jej w głowie i z obawą obserwowała jak cała czwórka w mgnieniu oka pada kolejno postrzelona jak stado kuropatw. Rozglądała się w stresie, ale nigdzie nie było widać strzelca. " _Co tu się dzieje?"._

\- Dobry wieczór, pani Verger - dobiegł ją głos z drugiej strony samochodu i zadrżała poznając akcent; nieuchronnie pozbawił ją nadziei na przetrwanie masakry.

Oczy zaszkliły od łez na myśl o swojej ukochanej żonie i o dziecku, o tym że ich zostawi.

\- Wyglądasz na szczęśliwą - dorzucił Will modelując dźwięk słów tak, by brzmiały bardzo frywolnie.

\- To niemożliwe... - stała jak słup soli myśląc, że jeżeli nie odwróci się i nie ujrzy ich twarzy, znikną jak ulotny koszmar, a ona obudzi się w swojej sypialni.

\- Mamy nie tą panią Verger o którą nam chodziło, Will.

\- Jaka szkoda... - odpowiedział brunet i położył dłoń na ramieniu Margot. - Powiedz mi, dobrze układa wam się z Alaną? - wyszeptał. Nie musiał patrzeć na nią, żeby wiedzieć jak bardzo jej duże oczy zmieniają swój kształt. - Morgan... ma już trzy czy cztery lata?

\- Myślę, że pani Verger nie jest skora do wspominania z nami dawnych czasów, Will.

\- Na pewno nie - westchnął ciężko zawiedziony.

\- Proszę - Lecter otworzył drzwi auta z tyłu i wskazał drogę wyciągając ramię. - Pani towarzystwo jest dla nas niezbędne. Mogłabyś...?

\- Właśnie - pociągnął za rękaw jej czarnej garsonki i kobieta podążyła w wyznaczonym kierunku. Usiadła w samochodzie zawieszając wzrok na swoich nogach, przełykając słone łzy i starając się nie pokazać im jak bardzo się boi. Nie o siebie, obawiała się o swoją rodzinę.

  
***

\- Polowałaś kiedyś na jelenie? - spytał William narzucając na zakrwawioną koszulę czarną marynarkę i płaszcz.

\- Nie.

\- Pani Verger wystarczająco się boi - Hannibal oddał strzelbę w ręce Willa. - Odczuwa lęk całą sobą, jednak próbuje być dzielna. Doceniam to.

\- Zapomniałbym; mięso zwierzęcia które przeżywa stres jest mniej smaczne.

\- Wydaje mi się, że aktualnie żałuje, że Mason nie nakarmił nami świń.

\- Zabiłam Masona.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział z dumą psychiatra i uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

\- Twoje terapie zawsze są udane - wtrącił kpiąco profiler.

\- To miłe kiedy tak mówisz, Will.

\- Wszędzie widać rezultaty. - Wymierzył broń w stronę kobiety: - Wiesz dlaczego jesteś postawiona w takiej sytuacji. Nie będę cię przekonywać, ale nie masz zbyt wiele opcji.

\- Albo ja albo Alana? - uniosła brew.

\- Albo ty i Morgan albo Alana - sprecyzował.

\- Mój syn nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Ależ ma. Hannibal ostrzegł Alanę, że wszyscy żyjecie na kredyt.

\- A ty go słuchasz?

\- Uważam, że to kwestia dość mocno sporna - odparł jej Lecter.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do polowań na źrebię.

\- Macie tylko mnie, Morgan jest pod opieką wyszkolonych ochroniarzy.

\- Sądzisz, że to dla nas problem?

\- Nie - przełknęła rozpacz i obrzuciła wzrokiem lufę przy jej szyi.

\- Wydasz ukochaną Alanę by ocalić swoje życie i życie syna? - Hannibal zmrużył oczy zafascynowany rozwojem sytuacji. - Judasz otrzymał monety za wydanie Jezusa, ja będę chojniejszy i otrzymasz życie.

\- Tak naprawdę tylko udajecie, że mam wyjście. Ucieszyłoby was gdybym ją zdradziła. Zwłaszcza ciebie - odwróciła głowę w stronę doktora.

\- Czuje się niesłusznie oskarżony.

\- Niesłusznie - prychnął z rozbawieniem Will i spuścił oczy na jego dolną wargę; chciał ją ugryźć i zobaczyć co się stanie. - Hannibala nie trzyma się cokolwiek. Wiesz tak samo jak ja do czego jest zdolny.

\- Ty również jesteś - odparła spokojnym głosem. - Do czego jesteście zdolni razem.

\- Ha! - wydal z siebie brunet patrząc jak brązowe oczy jaśnieją w przypływie szczęścia. - Nie rozpieszczaj go takimi słowami.

\- Świetnie się bawicie, a ja głupia wspierałam Alanę gdy chciała się tobą zajmować, Will.

\- Ironia losu. Biedna Alana.

\- Nie jestem z siebie dumna.

\- Odradzałaś jej to?

\- Gdyby tylko umiała sobie ciebie odpuścić. Was.

\- Doktor Bloom zawsze była uparta - Lecter skręcił w wąską drogę obserwując w lusterku pasażerów.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy uparci.

\- Oddaj mi proszę swój telefon - nakazał nagle Graham. - Wolałbym nie używać siły.

\- Chcesz złapać ją w pułapkę? - zapytała starając się brzmieć neutralnie i spokojnie.

\- Telefon - naciskał. - Och, przestań Margot. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie chcesz umrzeć, nawet dla Alany.

\- Nie chcę po prostu umrzeć.

\- Nie masz pewności, że po twojej śmierci nie zajmjemy się resztą twojej rodziny. Zawrzemy układ?

\- Nie mam pewności czy mogę ci na tyle zaufać.

\- Ja dam ci słowo - wtrącił Hannibal. - A wiesz, że dotrzymuję słowa.

\- Radzę nie myśleć za długo. Zabicie cię nie jest mi na rękę, ale jeżeli już się rozpędzę to nie wiem czy będę w stanie się zatrzymać - syknął brunet i uśmiechnął się prowokująco.

\- Takich skutków terapii się spodziewałeś?

\- Zaadaptowałem się do końcowego wyniku - wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Jesteś z tego zadowolony?

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że doktor Lecter jest bardzo skutecznym psychiatrą. Dobrze ci z tym.

\- Tobie jest dobrze ze śmiercią brata. Którą Hannibal wziął na siebie, nawiasem mówiąc.

\- Dotrzymał słowa.

\- Telefon, Margot.

Margot nie okazała emocji, ale jej tętno przyspieszyło, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że negocjacje dobiegły końca. Z ociąganiem wyjęła komórkę i oddała ją Williamowi.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Powiesz mi dokąd jedziemy?

\- Musimy mieć pewność, że nie pobiegniesz od razu po pomoc - puścił jej oczko. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się na ten gest. - Nie martw się, znajdziesz sobie nową żonę.

\- Tak jak ty znalazłeś? - rzuciła, a uśmiech nagle zniknął z twarzy profilera. Widział jak w lusterku odbija się oblicze Hannibala, do którego natychmiast przykleił się zgubiony uśmieszek.

  
***

Doktor Bloom była zdziwiona, gdy próbowała dodzwonić się do żony, ale ta nie odbierała. Niebawem przekroczyła teren lotniska i postanowiła udać się pod wskazany jej adres. W wiadomości od Margot wyczytała, że akcja poszła pomyślnie i Hannibal nie żyje, a Will został schwytany. Obiecała Molly, iż da jej możliwość rozmowy z mężem i tego słowa miała zamiar dotrzymać. Była ciekawa jego reakcji; w tej chwili musiał być rozchwiany i pogrążać się w rozpaczy.

\- Wiesz już co mu powiesz? - zapytała blondynkę obok i podała jej duży kubek kawy. Było zimno i obie kobiety czuły się zmęczone podróżą.

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym.

\- To będzie dla ciebie trudne przeżycie.

\- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Czy... to co zrobiłyście, było zgodne z prawem?

\- Nie - odparła szczerze. Nie chciała dłużej kłamać. - Ale będzie, kiedy oddamy Willa w ręce władz. Przeniosą go do Stanów i osądzą.

\- Tak trzeba, prawda? To jedyne wyjście...

\- Will dopuścił się przestępstw, Jack Crawford nie może już go ochronić.

\- Jack nie dba o jego ochronę, dba o swoich zmarłych.

\- Masz poczucie, że Will jest jego ofiarą?

\- A nie jest? To pokręcone. Nie zakładałam, że tak się skończy. Te wszystkie lata razem... Śmialiśmy się, spędzaliśmy wspólnie czas. - Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Chociaż wolał naprawiać łodzie w samotności. Widziałam jaki był wtedy nieobecny i smutny. Jak fragment, który próbuje się wpasować w mój świat.

\- Will zawsze był trochę inny od wszystkich.

\- Chciałam żeby czuł się z tym lepiej, ale nie umiałam wejść w jego świat.

\- Wszedł doktor Lecter.

\- Możliwe, że od początku nie było tam miejsca dla mnie - mówiła monotonnie, wypłukana zupełnie z emocji. Przeklinała swój udział w ostatnich wydarzeniach, które sprowadziły Willa na drogę, na której obecnie był. Gdyby go zatrzymała, czy byłaby szczęśliwy? Nie była już tak tego pewna.

\- Wiem, że Will się starał.

\- Starał się, ale samym staraniem nie można żyć w zgodzie z sobą. Nie chciałam dopuścić tej myśli, więc mu wierzyłam.

\- A teraz?

\- To już się stało. Teraz nie widzę już żadnych pozytywnych zakończeń.

\- Jeśli będzie chciał wrócić do twojego świata, przyjmiesz go?

\- Po tamtym artykule wyraźnie odczułam do kogo należy.

\- Przykro mi, Molly.

\- Nie tak jak mnie - upiła łyk gorącej kawy. Była gorzka i intensywna, przypominała tą, którą pijali wspólnie do śniadania. Nie mogła nic zrobić, poza ujrzeniem go i wybaczeniem, ale nie potrafiła założyć, że będzie umiała. Skrzywdził ją i Waltera. Przyzwyczaił ich do swojej delikatnej obecności, a później porzucił. Trzy lata stały się ulotnym snen i musiała się z tego otrząsnąć.

  
***

Czarny samochód podjechał na skraj lasu i zatrzymał się na mokrej ścieżce. Will wysiadł z Margot trzymając ją na muszce i wszedł z nią w zarośla. Szli przez krótki czas w ciszy.

\- Naprawdę nienawidzisz Alany tak bardzo, że chcesz ją zabić czy to nienawiść Lectera? - spytała nie obracając się do tyłu. Posłusznie stąpała na przód. - Zabrałeś jej nerkę, to za mało?

\- Hannibal nie nienawidzi.

\- Pytam co ty czujesz.

\- Bardzo możliwe, że nie czuję na tyle subiektywnie.

\- Nie wiesz co sam czujesz? - uniosła cienką brew i mrugnęła. Nie robiła tego od kilku minut i wyschły jej oczy.

\- A ty co czujesz?

\- Jestem świadoma co się stanie - brunet wyminął ją i stanął naprzeciw całując w jej głowę.

\- Nie rozpaczasz.

\- Nie jestem tak niestabilna jak ty - lekkim skinięciem pokazała na niego. Graham zmarszczył czoło skołowany. - Łza ci leci.

Źrenice profilera rozszerzyły się na to stwierdzenie, jednak przybliżył palce do policzka i otarł zagubioną, słoną kroplę. Wypuścił z płuc całe powietrze, a to od razu przybrało postać widocznego kłębu. Oblizał wargi, przejrzał kilka drzew za plecami kobiety i powiedział zniżając głos:

\- Samochody jeżdżą tutaj bardzo rzadko, możesz stać tu i marznąć aż jakiś będzie przejeżdżać, albo pójść na północ lasem kilka mil. Tak czy inaczej, nie zajmie ci to mniej niż trzy godziny. Wybór należy do ciebie, Margot.

\- Sądzę, że nie mam wyboru - pociągnęła nosem i poprawiła szalik. - Nie życzę wam śmierci, mam wrażenie, że to byłaby przysługa, szczególnie dla ciebie.

\- Żegnaj, Margot.


	17. XVII - Dr. Bloom

— Witaj — powiedział usadowiony w obitej ozdobnym materiałem berżerze z epoki rokoko. Przesuwał palcami po rzeźbionej, gładkiej powierzchni podłokietnika; drewno w tym miejscu mieszało się z zimnym metalem. Siedział arogancko z założoną nogą na nogę i opierał plecy o drogą tapicerkę. Ubrany na czarno kontrastował z kremowo-bordowym aksamitem fotela. Bardziej przypominał Hannibala niż siebie samego. A może właśnie teraz był sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek?

Obserwował jak blada twarz Alany staje się biała jak kreda, a jej burgundowe usta rozchylają się w przerażeniu połączonym z szokiem. Ściśnięte gardło pracowało żmudnie chcąc wyrzucić z siebie słowa, jednak struny głosowe nie chciały usłuchać jej woli. Uśmiechał się z uniesioną brwią zwycięsko, gdy starała się zrobić krok w tył. Nogi wrosły jej w podłogę.

— Zamieniliśmy się miejscami — dodał niskim, tryumfalnym tonem.

— Gdzie Margot?! — wykrzyczała dławiąc się każdym pojedynczym słowem, jakby miała już zarzuconą na szyi pętlę. Czuła, że wkrótce będzie ją mieć naprawdę.

— W tej chwili pewnie spaceruje.

— To nie ona napisała wiadomość — zrozumiała i zatoczyła się lekko. Czuła jak serce jej zamiera, a jednocześnie łopocze w piersi niczym skrzydła spłoszonego ptaka.

— Nie ona — potwierdził ze spokojem i zawiesił wzrok na ciemnym kształcie za nią.

Bloom zachłannie wciągnęła powietrze ustami i otworzyła oczy szerzej, cofała się powoli krok za krokiem, aż napotkała na przeszkodę. Uderzyła plecami o jakąś rzecz i zatrzymała się z cichym jękiem. Silne lecz delikatne dłonie pochwyciły jej ramiona i ścisnęły lekko w odpowiedzi.

— Nie...nie...nie... — zamknęła powieki pozwalając wydostać się pojedynczym łzom i spłynąć po policzkach. Nie był to rozpaczliwy płacz, a reakcja na ogrom lęków, które w tej chwili przeszywały całe jej ciało. Znała ten dotyk zbyt dobrze.

— Witaj, Alano.

Drżała w jego ramionach lecz tym razem nie było to namiętne otulenie. Odczuła każdym fragmentem skóry i pojedynczym zmysłem spokojny, ciepły oddech okalający jej odsłonięte ucho i kark.

— H...Hannibal...

Brunet nachylił się w berżerze, zdjął nogę z nogi i oparł łokcie o kolana.

— Spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? — zapytał kiedy palce psychiatry poruszały się po ciele kobiety rozmasowując spięte mięśnie.

— Dotyk buduje zaufanie, prawda Alano? — wyszeptał do jej ucha Hannibal. Przysunął się na tyle blisko, że bez problemu była w stanie wyczuć wibracje jego równo bijącego serca.

— Przeprowadzimy mały eksperyment — powiedział Will i wstał powoli z pięknego mebla. Przeszedł kilka kroków do etażerki z ciemnego drewna.

— Jako kolega po fachu, radzę nie używać tego co masz w kieszeni. Ale byłbym uradowany gdybyś spróbowała — usłyszała półszept z obcym akcentem. Instynktownie poruszyła dłonią by upewnić się, że przedmiot nadal znajduje się w połach płaszcza.

Profiler naciągnął na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki i wziął skalpel. Zbliżył się w stronę Bloom; usiłowała odsunąć się od ostrego przedmiotu, jednak Lecter skutecznie uniemożliwiał jej jakikolwiek ruch. Nasilił uścisk.

— Chciałbym zapewnić cię, że nie będzie bolało, ale nie mogę niczego obiecać.

— Co chcesz z tym zrobić?

— Nie wiesz do czego służy skalpel? — zaśmiał się. — Myślałem, że uczą takich rzeczy w szkole.

— Nie byłam na chirurgii — odparła opryskliwie.

— Racja, Alano, nie byłaś. Byłaś na psychiatrii. Powinniśmy zacząć więc od głowy?

— Will... proszę... nie rób tego.

— „Will, proszę, nie rób tego" — zacytował jej własne zdanie w parodii. — Ja też cię prosiłem, ale zamknęłaś mnie w psychiatryku. Trzeba było zaszyć się jak skopane zwierzę w najciemniejszym i najgorszym kącie. Miałabyś dużo czasu żeby przyjrzeć się samej sobie. Myślałaś, że jesteś taka inteligentna, doktor Bloom? Powiem ci coś — posunął się w jej kierunku szybciej i przystał, trzymając ją ciasno między sobą a Hannibalem — wcale nie jesteś taka sprytna.

— Ani ty — sparowała zajadle wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

Graham nie spodziewał się ataku i nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy Alana wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza i wymierzyła w jego stronę paralizator. Od razu upadł na podłogę rażony ładunkiem elektrycznym, obserwując oszołomionym wzrokiem, jak Litwin łapie nadgarstek kobiety i z głośnym trzaskiem łamie go w stawie. Zawyła donośnie i zesztywniała.

— Jestem wdzięczny, za tą decyzję, Alano — rzucił bezemocjonalnie Lecter i obezwładnił skrzywiona z bólu brunetkę wyginając jej ramiona w tył.

— Wiedziałeś co ma zamiar zrobić? — zadał pytanie profiler unosząc się osłabiony z paneli.

— Jedynie założyłem.

— Ale byłeś zbyt ciekawy co zrobi, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? — fuknął wyraźnie urażony.

— Wybacz mi, Will.

— Cholera jasna, Hannibal, to nie było przyjemne.

— Wynagrodzę ci to. Obiecuję.

— Możesz mnie pocałować w dupę ze swoimi obietnicami. — Zauważył jak kąciki ust mężczyzny drżą i otwiera usta w odpowiedzi, więc postanowił go ubiec: — Nie miałem na myśli dosłownie.

Nie powiedział ani słowa uśmiechnięty na tak żywą reakcję, choć zabolały go uszy. Świdrował wzrokiem otrzepującego ubranie Williama i z ulgą stwierdził, że napięcie nie było wysokie.

— Porzygam się od tych godów — zachrypiała Alana wygięta jak lalka pod wpływem dużej siły rąk psychiatry.

Brunet zmierzył krytycznym spojrzeniem mężczyznę i podał mu taśmę klejącą pokrytą akrylowym klejem, dzięki temu mogli mieć pewność, że kobieta nie zrobi już niczego niepokojącego. Związali jej ręce łącząc razem łokcie, a potem owinęli całe dłonie.

— To twoje ostatnie podrygi, najdroższa — stwierdził młodszy rozmasowując piekące miejsce, tam gdzie paralizator zetknął się ze skórą.

— Jack was znajdzie i zabije — po tych słowach Will nakleił pasek taśmy także na jej usta.  
Odwrócił się w stronę Hannibala:

— Chcesz ją otworzyć?

— Ze względu na osobiste pobudki, taka możliwość bardzo mi się podoba, jednak powinniśmy pójść drogą przyjaźni i pomyśleć o dawnych czasach.

— Dawne czasy to sen, często nawet nie możemy być pewni tego co pamiętamy. Ja wolę nie śnić zbyt często, wtedy dopada mnie zwątpienie w teraźniejszość. Masz — wyciągnął dłoń, w której trzymał skalpel. — Pierwszy ją przeleciałeś, czyń honory.

— Zabawnie to brzmi, kiedy ty to mówisz — przyjął narzędzie nieznacznie się uśmiechając.

— Wiedziałeś, że kiedyś chciałem też to zrobić, dlatego mnie uprzedziłeś.

— Chciałbym potem dowiedzieć się, jak doszedłeś do tak zaskakujących wniosków.

— Nie, nie chciałbyś. Musiałabyś się tłumaczyć i zrobiło by się niezręcznie.

— Ucieszyło mnie, gdy zrezygnowałeś z doktor Bloom.

— Wiem. Na tyle, że zacząłeś mnie podrywać pod jej nosem. — Graham spojrzał na niego spod byka, usunął się pod ścianę i oparł o nią plecy. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przeniósł ciężar ciała na jedną stronę. Z fascynacją patrzył jak Hannibal klęka na jedno kolano i przecina bluzkę Alany, drugą ręką przytrzymywał jej głowę by nie wierzgała. Szurała butami o posadzkę i zawodziła żałośnie, podczas gdy doktor naciskał wierzchem ostrza na delikatną skórę wzdłuż mostka. Cięcie sięgnęło krtani, ale było raczej powierzchowne.

— Will bardzo się rozwinął — mówił do brunetki głosem bez śladu wahania, kiedy niespiesznie oddzielał mięśnie od skóry. — Ostatnio uraczył mnie pięknym widokiem. Niczym sam archanioł, klęczał w blasku chwały trzymając ciepłe jeszcze serce. Ale wiesz co mnie po stokroć zaskoczyło? — Nachylił się — wziął je sobie gołymi rękami.

Profiler prychnął głośno.

— Nie mogliśmy go zjeść bo potoczyło się w jakąś dziurę.

— Masz słuszność, Will.

— Dlatego weźmiemy twoje — dodał patrząc wymownie w pełne strachu, zapłakane oczy Alany.

— Will, zechciałbyś?

— To była twoja obietnica. Tym razem to ja będę obserwować.

— Nie uciekniesz od tego. Obserwowanie to też współudział.

— Od dawna czuję swój współudział.

***

Molly posłusznie czekała w samochodzie. Minęła godzina, a doktor Bloom nadal nie wyszła z eleganckiego domu z cegły. Pocierała dłonie zniecierpliwiona i przełączała między kolejnymi kanałami w radiu. Po raz trzeci słuchała o pogodzie, w końcu znudzona powtarzającymi się wiadomościami wysiadła z auta. Robiła parę kroków w prawo i lewo, obrzucając co chwilę wzrokiem budynek. Alana obiecała wrócić za pół godziny i zawieźć ją do hotelu, ale nie było po niej śladu. Poskakiwała lekko próbując się rozgrzać bo temperatura spadła do ujemnej. Duże, brązowe drzwi otworzyły się i Molly zupełnie zdębiała. Bezwiednie skierowała się w ich stronę.

— Will!?

Brunet odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę.

— Molly? Co tu robisz? — schował pośpiesznie zakrwawiony mankiet do kieszeni płaszcza. — Nie powinnaś tutaj przychodzić.

— Doktor Bloom obiecała mi, że będziemy mogli porozmawiać.

— Nie teraz, Molly — złapał ją za łokcie. — Nie możesz teraz tutaj być. Posłuchaj, on zaraz tu będzie. Uciekaj.

— On? Masz na myśli Hannibala?

— Proszę, zrób co mówię.

— On żyje?

— Molly, na litość boską — szeptał nerwowo co rusz obracając się w tył i pilnując czy psychiatra nie wychodzi. — Z nami koniec. Nie biegaj za mną.

— Co ty mówisz? Co się tu dzieje? — pytała skonfundowana.

— On cię zabije jeżeli cię tu zobaczy. Wracaj do domu, spróbuję cię ochronić.

— Będziesz w stanie? — zabrzmiał głos za nimi.

Will zacisnął zęby, czuł jak traci kontrolę nad sytuacją, a grunt osuwa się spod jego nóg. „Kurwa mać", pomyślał jedynie i puścił blondynkę.

— Hannibal... Proszę — wydyszał dając wkraść się w ton głosu pojedynczej emocji. Brzmiał bardzo błaganie, nawet dla samego siebie.

— O co prosisz, Williamie? — Lecter uniósł niemal niewidocznie jasne brwi i obszedł dwójkę małżonków dookoła. Powoli stawiał kroki, tańcząc w psychologicznej grze. Powietrze natychmiast zgęstniało i przesiąknęło mieszanymi intencjami. Obserwował.

— Will, wróć ze mną. — Molly chwyciła go za rękaw i szarpała delikatnie, chcąc odciągnąć go od niebezpiecznego mężczyzny. — On chciał nas zabić, zapomniałeś?

— Twoja żona bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Może jednak masz po co wrócić?

— Hannibal. Nie zabijaj jej.

— Czyż nie mówiłeś, że podoba ci się twoje spokojne życie? Nie tęsknisz za nim?

— Proszę. — Kątem oka widział jak doktor wysuwa z kieszeni skalpel. — Nie rób tego.

— Co robisz, chodź — błagała przerażona Molly mocząc policzki łzami.

Will nie drgnął choćby o milimetr. Zamknął oczy by zebrać w sobie odwagę i zrobić to, co powinien uczynić na samym początku, gdy podjął decyzję o odejściu z Hannibalem.

— Molly, — zaczął chłodno — nigdzie nie pójdę. Lata z tobą były zimowym snem drapieżnika, niczym więcej. Nie kocham cię.

— To kłamstwo — odparła drżącymi wargami, ale puściła rękaw płaszcza męża. — Byłeś ze mną, z nami, mówiłeś...

— Kocham Hannibala — wtrącił twardo i uchylił powieki.

Spojrzała w niebieskie, rozświetlone oczy Willa i już wiedziała, że mówi prawdę.

— To... to jakaś pomyłka... Szaleństwo... a przecież mój mąż nie jest szalony...

— Dziękuję za wszystko — pochylił się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. — Ale nie szukaj mnie więcej, Molly. Inaczej będziesz musiała umrzeć.

— Och, Will... nie zatrzymasz się?

— Już nic mnie nie może zatrzymać. Przepraszam.

Molly od razu wybuchła płaczem i schowała twarz w dłoniach stojąc samotna, opuszczona i zraniona na chodniku w świetle latarni. Nie tego się spodziewała, choć była świadoma każdej możliwości.

Will odwrócił się od żony z poczuciem winy i napotkał rozżarzone spojrzenie psychiatry. W ręce, pod materiałem płaszcza ściskał wyjęte ostrze. Wysunął dłoń w jego stronę i poprosił dotykiem opuszków palców o oddanie mu narzędzia. Hannibal poprawnie odczytał ten delikatny, sugestywny gest i rozluźnił uścisk.

— Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.

— Cóż, tak, mogłem powiedzieć coś takiego — uśmiechnął się subtelnie. — Lepiej chodźmy, zanim ktoś jeszcze nas zauważy.

Ani razu nie utwierdził się w tym czy Molly zniknęła, gdyby teraz odwrócił się w jej stronę, Lecter mógłby źle to odebrać. Za wszelką cenę chciał uchronić od niebezpieczeństwa kobietę, z którą żył przez lata. Domyślał się, że intencje wylewają się z niego jak strumyk i Hannibal bez problemu odczytał każdą kroplę, jednak dopóki udało mu się opanować sytuację, był zadowolony. Zbicie nieco z tropu oboje z nich dało mu szansę na rozdzielenie potencjalnej ofiary z zabójcą.

Hannibal zerknął w stronę kobiety gdy William chował się do samochodu. Napotkał jej wzrok, więc puścił w jej kierunku oko i wsunął się na siedzenie obok.

— Twoje dawne życie będzie cię kusić tak długo, jak długo twoja rodzina żyje.

— Próbujesz napuścic mnie na nich? -ryknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i odpalił silnik. — Nie próbuj.

— Nie będziesz żałować tej decyzji?

— Nie udawaj, że się o to martwisz.

— Nie udaję. Martwię się o ciebie.

— Czcze gadanie. — Mięśnie zaciskały się na jego żuchwie, a wzrok stał się rozbiegany. Czuł, że się poci.

— Czujesz żal?

— Doprowadziłeś mnie do tego.

— Przecież sam podejmujesz decyzje, Will.

— Nie jesteś w tym jedynie bierną stroną. Nie jesteś tłem, na którym rozgrywa się akcja, uczestniczysz w niej ciągle. Po prostu starasz się pozostać niezauważony.

— Ale ty mnie dostrzegasz i zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojej obecności.

— Pozwoliłeś mi.

— Podjąłeś decyzję pod wpływem emocji?

Profiler przygryzł dolną wargę roztargniony i wypuścił powietrze z płuc z cichym pomrukiem niezadowolenia. Zmarszczył brwi i dodał gazu.

— Jeżeli będzie trzeba, zrobię co trzeba. Ale to ja o tym zadecyduje — odparł.

— "Ktokolwiek sprzeciwi się twojemu głosowi i nie będzie posłuszny twemu słowu we wszystkim, co mu rozkażesz, musi umrzeć. Tylko ty bądź mężny i mocny. " *1

***

Szpital psychiatryczny dla przestępców w Baltimore, cztery tygodnie wcześniej...

— Hannibal i Frederick używali na tobie mieszanek psychoaktywnych. Ja użyję samego amobarbitalu.

— Pozazdrościłaś Lecterowi i Chiltonowi?

— Zaraz wejdziesz głęboko w swój umysł. Odszukasz w nim wpływu Hannibala i pozbędziesz się go.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to tak proste? Pozbyć się z mojej głowy Hannibala?

— Nie.

— Ale jesteś ciekawa czy się uda — zaśmiał się, choć maska blokowała mięśnie. — Gratulacje, w końcu masz okazję mnie badać, doktor Bloom.

— W końcu mam — uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do stołu obłożonego fiolkami. — Zaraz poczujesz się rozluźniony, wejdziesz w inny świat.

— Wolę nie — obserwował kątem oka jak brunetka podnosi strzykawkę i nabiera do niej płynu.

— Mój głos będzie cię prowadzić, Will.

— Zapamiętam tą chwilę i sprawię, że będziesz jej żałować.

— Jesteś w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, Will. Oszczędź groźby do czasu, kiedy będziesz miał okazję je spełnić.

Poczuł jak igła wbija się w żyłę na zgięciu ręki, a podana substancja przenika do krwioobiegu. Ostatnio w ten sposób przypomniał sobie o zastosowanej przez Lectera terapii, kiedy zgodził się na badania Chiltona. Teraz nie miał pojęcia jak to wpłynie na jego obraz postrzegania rzeczywistości. Co zobaczy? Co odkryje?

— Ciiii, spokojnie. Jesteś bezpieczny, Will. Wszystko jest w porządku, zamknij oczy — i zamknął je. — Tak.. jesteś w spokojnym miejscu. Co widzisz?

Szept Alany owinął go aksamitem nici i sprawił, że spadał w głąb własnej wyobraźni. Wylądował miękko na powierzchni pokrytej czarną wodą, jedynie po same kostki. Nie zauważył swojego odbicia.

— Nic — odpowiedział. — Nie widzę niczego.

— Przywołaj chwilę, w której poczułeś się szczęśliwy, Will.

I przywołał. Martwe, podziurawione ciało Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa wyłoniło się pod jego stopami, a potem kilka kolejnych. Otoczył się nimi.

— Co zobaczyłeś?

— Jest ich wielu.

Doktor Bloom zmarszczyła brwi zdziwiona, ale jednocześnie chciała wejść głębiej w podświadomość Willa.

— Czy widzisz tam Hannibala?

Czarna maź przybrała na objętości i zaczęła sięgać jego kolan, pasa a później również ramion. Spojrzał w pożerającą go otchłań i ujrzał w niej odbicie Wendego, w miejscu w którym powinno znajdować się jego. Wyłonił się z wody przed nim i położył dłonie na jego ramionach.

— To wszystko dla ciebie, dla nas — usłyszał głos z boku, pomimo że jego nadawca stał naprzeciwko.

— Will? — pytała Alana nieco zaniepokojona na widok drgawek i potu spływającego z twarzy profilera.

Czarne stworzenie zanurzyło go w mętnym szlamie i trzymało przez chwilę pod powierzchnią. Will starał się uwolnić machając w panice rękami, ale był bez szans z siłą tegoż potwora. A potem, ni stąd, ni zowąd podciągnęły go ku górze dłonie Hannibala, nie w postaci mary. Brunet przytulił się do niego i razem wpadli w bezlik ciemności.

— Will! — Hannibal podniósł głos i złapał za kierownicę wyrównując kierunek jazdy.

— Zasnąłem? — przetarł oczy.

— Oczy miałeś otwarte.

— Chyba jestem zmęczony — skręcił na pobocze.

— Co zobaczyłeś?

— To nic ważnego. Wspomnienia.

— Wszystko co dotyczy ciebie jest dla mnie ważne, Will. Jak się czujesz?

— Zanurzony — odrzekł bez zastanowienia przywołując w pamięci czarną ciecz wdzierającą się do nosa, uszu i oczu.

— Nie panujesz nad tym.

— Panowałem kiedy nie myślałem o tobie.

— Bez zewnętrznych bodźców twoja wyobraźnia może pozostać w stanie uśpienia.

— Jaka szkoda, że najsilniejszy bodziec siedzi obok mnie — zakpił i spojrzał na twarz Hannibala. — I cię to bawi.

Brunet zmrużył oczy i położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej psychiatry próbując wyczuć rytm jego serca. Był pod wpływem wspomnienia ciasno oplecionych wokół jego szyi ramion, więc drgnął kiedy Hannibal odgarnął z jego czoła zagubiony kosmyk kręconego włosa. Wyciągnął szyję i dosięgnął wyraźnych, pięknie zarysowanych warg Litwina. Miękki i czuły pocałunek szybko przerodził się w pełną namiętności walkę języków, którą ostatecznie wygrał Will wbijając zęby w dolną wargę doktora. Naciskał na niego agresywnie, przysuwając się coraz bliżej. Nie przerwał rozkosznej czynności, nawet wówczas gdy zabrakło mu już tchu, a oczami wyobraźni widział jak topi się w bagnie pod rękami mężczyzny przed nim. Wsunął dłoń pod płaszcz, a potem materiał koszuli i odszukał nim szwy po drenażu, który wykonała Chiyoh. Pieścił łagodnie skórę wokół wypukłych nici samymi opuszkami palców. Naparł na niego mocniej ciałem i głowa Hannibala uderzyła o boczną szybę. Nie przejął się tym wcale i kontynuował szturm na jego usta podniecony. Nie chciał dłużej tłumić w sobie ogromu uczuć, które w tej chwili niekontrolowanie eksplodowały. Euforia, samozadowolenie, duma, satysfakcja z zabicia Alany była jedynie zapałką rzuconą w dawno oblane benzyną serce. Gorące dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa przybrały na sile, kiedy palce Lectera wsunęły się w jego czuprynę z tyłu głowy i szarpnął nią mocno rozdzielając zmęczone wargi.

— Uspokój się, porywczy chłopcze — spoglądał karcąco w błękitne tęczówki przysłonięte chmurami.

Will oblizał opuchnięte usta i odsunął się posłusznie. Marszczył czoło i obrzucał wzrokiem wnętrze auta, jakby nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest i co tutaj robi. Ale doskonale wiedział. Odchrząknął i zapytał:

— Kiedy zamkniemy wszystkie sprawy, dokąd się udamy?

— Tam gdzie mieliśmy się udać — odpowiedział szeptem doktor bacznie obserwując Grahama.


	18. XVIII - Peryhelium

Margot zrobiła tak, jak powiedział Will. Przemierzała las pośpiesznie, pocierając o siebie zmarznięte dłonie. Botki, które miała na sobie nie były ocieplane i czuła jak odmarzają jej palce u stóp. Nie płakała. Nie umiała wydusić z oczu choćby jednej łzy, pomimo świadomości jaki los spotkał Alanę. Była pewna, że dotrze do niej, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim. Hannibal zawsze dotrzymywał słowa, więc nie robiła sobie nadziei. Kochała doktor Bloom, ale w tej chwili szalę przeważyło życie jej i Morgana. Starała się zawsze postępować tak, by wszystko przeżyć; zaśmiała się w duchu bo taką radę otrzymała od Grahama... „Pokaż jaka jesteś silna, przeżyj go" -powiedział jej niegdyś, gdy brat podstawił ją pod murem. Musiała być silna, zwłaszcza teraz. Czy zemsta ukoiła by jej ból? Być może drażnienie lwa nie było wcale tak dobrym pomysłem jak na początku uważała. Zapomniała, że drapieżnik nie poluje sam. Ceną stało się życie jej ukochanej, a ona będzie żyła z tą świadomością do końca swoich dni.

***

Ciało Alany namierzono po sygnale telefonu Margot. Will specjalnie go tam zostawił, chciał by szybko dotarto do nieżyjącej kobiety. Crawford był w szpitalu, gdy otrzymał wiadomość o tragicznej śmierci Bloom i od razu wiedział kogo należy za to winić. Kade zawiesiła go w czynnościach śledczych, jednak Jack nie planował udać się na miejsce. Lectera i Grahama już dawno tam nie było.

— Zostawiają za sobą trupy jak okruszki — powiedział Chilton ostrożnie siadając na krześle przy szpitalnym łóżku.

— Co pana tu sprowadza, doktorze? — zapytał agent od niechcenia.

— Will Graham.

— Will to nie pana sprawa, doktorze Chilton — obrzucił Fredericka uważnym spojrzeniem. — A może jednak się mylę — stwierdził od razu.

— Kimże bym był żywiąc urazę — odparł sarkastycznie klekotając wciąż zbyt luźną szczęką.

— Chcesz dopaść Grahama.

— On dopadł doktor Bloom. Nie będę udawać, że mi przykro.

— Bo nie jest ci przykro.

— Doktor Bloom jest sama sobie winna.

— Wierzyła w Willa Grahama i ta wiara ją zgubiła. Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że naprawdę zwróci się przeciwko nam.

— No tak, biedny, zmanipulowany Will — prychnął opluwając sobie brodę. — Pewnie wszystko zrobił w nieświadomości — przeszukał niezgrabnie kieszenie w poszukiwaniu chusteczki.

Jack spuścił wzrok z psychiatry i pokiwał głową. Nie można już było szukać półśrodków. Sytuacja od dłuższego czasu była klarowna.

— Dlaczego pan tu przyjechał tak naprawdę? — spytał w końcu.

— Chciałem przekonać się do czego zdolny jest pana pies gończy.

— Zdaje się, że zmienił właściciela — dobiegł ich żeński głos od strony drzwi.

— Panna Lounds.

— Witam, agencie Crawford, doktorze Chilton — skinęła głową przekraczając próg.

— Kto panią wpuścił? — zapytał Jack unosząc brwi. Nie był zaskoczony.

— Staram się zawsze być przekonująca. Chciałam przeprowadzić wywiad — wyjęła z torebki dyktafon.

— Mam uwierzyć w to, że nie wiesz co stało się w Jamestown?

— Wiem co się stało. Jestem ciekawa dlaczego się nie pozabijaliście. Mogli skończyć z tobą, Jack — uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. — Ale żyjesz.

— Wahają się albo chcieli się pobawić — wtrącił Frederick.

— To ciekawe, dla doktor Bloom nie byli łaskawi.

— Być może przestali się bawić — odpowiedział Crawford przyglądając się sufitowi.

— A niektórzy dopiero zaczynają — rzuciła wymowne, radosne spojrzenie w stronę psychiatry.

— Jeśli wiesz gdzie są... — urwał czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

— Jak miło. Psychopaci pomagający ponownie innym psychopatom. Opowie mi pan, agencie Crawford o swojej przygodzie z morderczą parą?

Chilton przeleciał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i wstał głośno z krzesła. Chwilę zabrało mu wykonanie takiej czynności.

— Życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia — rzucił przez ramie mijając dziennikarkę.

— Dziwna sprawa, nie mogę odnaleźć doktor Du Maurier — powiedziała głośno patrząc jednoznacznie na Crawforda.

— Uciekła — zapewnił Frederick zatrzymując się wpół kroku.

— Tak też myślałam — odrzekła uprzejmie i podeszła do łóżka pacjenta. — Zajmę tylko kilka minutek, ludzie powinni wiedzieć co się dzieje.

— Przyjmując pani wersję wydarzeń.

Na usta Freddie wypłynął cwany uśmieszek i zajęła puste krzesło.

— Porozmawiajmy o Willu...

***

Siedzieli na zamarzniętej ziemi pod gołym niebem odwróceni do siebie tyłem, jednak ich plecy opierały się o siebie nawzajem. Stykali się z sobą lekko, niczym dwa kruche brzegi szkła, gotowe w każdej chwili przesunąć się, podrażniając powierzchnię i upaść. Niebo było czyste, a gwiazdy wyraźne. Zaparkowali u podnóża wzgórza, by odetchnąć i wspólnie podziwiać nieboskłon. Lecter zdawał sobie sprawę, że morderstwo Alany było dla Williama przeżyciem zupełnie innym, nowym i wyjątkowym. W głębi duszy był dumny z tej decyzji; profiler niegdyś zawahał się, gdy mieli wyłożoną ją na tacy jak wieprza. I to dosłownie, biorąc pod uwagę nerkę.

Nocna rosa skropiła trawę, a zimno powietrza zmroziło ją pozostawiając w stanie uśpienia. Mieli wrażenie, ze w tym momencie odczuwają to samo, uciekając wciąż od pościgów i większych zbiorowisk ludzi, potrzebowali chwili. W tym miejscu byli przez moment bezpieczni, na razie.

— Orbita, na której jesteśmy nieuchronnie zbliża się ku słońcu. Dążymy do punktu, w którym niemal zetkniemy się z żarem gwiazdy. Spłoniemy czy ocalejemy?

— Jak byś wolał? — zapytał Will i odchylił głowę w tył. Zetknęła się z potylicą Hannibala.

— Wolałbym płonąć, jeśli jedno ciało niebieskie będzie przy drugim — odparł i spojrzał w górę.

— Twoja orbita od dawna pokrywa się z moją — powiedział brunet podejmując temat. — Doszły do punktu, w którym zetknęły się i zawiązały na zawsze. Teraz, istniejemy na tym samym torze, poruszamy się z taką samą prędkością. Teraz.

— Orbity nie pozostają zupełnie stałe, lecz zmieniają się, głównie ze względu na oddziaływanie z innymi ciałami — psychiatra wyciągnął dłoń i pochwycił w nią Betelgezę dominującą u szczytu Oriona. Tylko przez krótki moment należała do niego; w tej chwili, w tym ułamku sekundy, jedynie z punktu w którym znajdował się teraz. Teraz...

— Ja już się nie zmienię.

— Jesteś tego pewny? — rozluźnił palce i wypuścił gwiazdę. Punkt na ciemnym sklepieniu pozostał na swoim miejscu, jedyne co mogło się ruszyć to jego ciało.

Graham milczał przez chwilę próbując policzyć wszystkie gwiazdozbiory na niebie. Uwolnił powietrze z płuc i oparł się ufniej o Lectera. Czuł jak kamień w brzuchu posuwa się w górę i chce wyjść przełykiem.

— Nie — wymamrotał twardym, zdecydowanym głosem.

Na twarzy Hannibala pojawił się uśmiech; tego się spodziewał. Wiedział, że profiler nigdy nie pogodzi się z pewnymi rzeczami, ale to dualizm jego natury czynił go tak atrakcyjnym. I bardzo niebezpiecznym. Odszukał dłoń Willa i ujął ją delikatnie w swoją, a on pozwolił mu na ten gest bez sprzeciwu.

— Czego oczekujesz, Will?

— Musisz mi dać coś na czym ci zależy. Coś, po czym odczujesz stratę.

— Prosisz mnie o złożenie ofiary?

— Nie proszę.

— Żądasz — zmrużył oczy. — Próbujesz na mnie wpływać.

— Wpływamy na siebie wspólne od dawna, doktorze. Nie prowadzę mniej eleganckiej gry od twojej. Zależy ci na doktor Du Maurier.

— Dlaczego ci na to pozwalam, Will?

— Bo mnie kochasz.

— Dlaczego ty na to pozwalasz?

— Bo... — rozchylił usta chcąc powiedzieć, że go kocha, ale zamknął je na powrót. Nie potrafił zebrać się na takie wyznanie. Nie teraz.

Starszy mężczyzna od razu wyczuł wahanie, więc odsunął sugestywnie rękę.

— Dobrze. Dam ci to, czego chcesz.

— Chciałeś ją zabić, prawda?

— Chciałem to zrobić. Być może za jakiś czas.

— Zabij ją — wyszeptał odwróciwszy nieco głowę, aby być bliżej ucha Litwina. — Bedelia nie powinna nigdy wrócić z Europy. Zaszkodziła.

— Nie podobały ci się sesje z nią? To raczej radykalna forma reklamacji.

— Gdybym chciał reklamować moich terapeutów, byłbyś pierwszym w kolejce.

— Byłem pierwszy. Jestem pierwszy.

Graham uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się głośno; z jakiegoś powodu wydało mu się to zabawne. Ironicznie śmieszne.

— Faktycznie, jesteś — odrzekł z wesołością i wstał bez ostrzeżenia.

Hannibal nie zdążył podeprzeć się ramionami i poleciał w tył, uderzając plecami o zimną trawę. Chciał się podnieść, ale brunet natychmiast zatrzymał go przygniatając butem jego tors. Nacisnął na naruszone żebra patrząc jak Lecter przymyka oczy łapiąc gwałtownej powietrze. Doktor z cierpliwością znosił wybryki swojej Mangusty i obserwował czerwone ogonki, które zaczęły słabo płonąć w błękitnych oczach. Dzikie, nieposkromione, żądające.

Postawił stopy tak, by mieć między nogami ciało doktora, po czym zginął kolana i uklęknął. Chwycił go za kołnierz płaszcza i uniósł zaledwie kilka cali nad zmarznięte podłoże.

— Znowu nie mamy dokąd wracać — powiedział i usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach.

— Jesteśmy panami po środku ciemniej pustyni niczego? Mamy siebie, mamy wyobraźnię, Will.

— Moja wyobraźnia teraz płonie — odparł łamiącym się głosem. Zauważalnie drżały mu mięśnie przedramion, gdy zaciskał je mocno na wełnie płaszcza. Widział stojąca nad nimi Alanę, z czarną dziurą zamiast żeber i serca, z której poczęły wykluwać się i wychodzić małe pająki. W miejscu oczu widniały dwa kawałki lustra; miał tą wizję kiedyś, podczas gdy obmyślali plan złapania Czerwonego Smoka. Już wówczas wiedział, że zginie, nie był tylko pewny z czyjej ręki.

— Czyje łzy wylewa twoja empatia?

— Alany — odparł lakonicznie obserwując, jak pojedyncze krople spadają na policzki Hannibala. — Nasze — dodał nagle.

— Jesteś piękny, Will, właśnie taki jaki jesteś — wyciągnął dłoń ku niemu i położył ją na mokrym policzku profilera. Przyciągnął go do siebie, a ten oparł swoje czoło o jego. — Prowadzisz grę — stwierdził przenikając czujnym spojrzeniem intencje bruneta.

— A przynajmniej odkąd przestałem bać się grać.

— Planujesz odejść.

— Musimy się rozdzielić.

— Próbowałeś już zerwać ten łańcuch. Tylko go wydłużyłeś.

— Tak, jak ty.

— Jak ja — spojrzał w bok nieco speszony, że Will ma słuszność.

Przed laty nigdy by nie pomyślał, że spotka kogoś tak interesującego. Uważał, że nikt go nie zrozumie i nie przeniknie. Nie zaakceptuje. Stali oboje w mroku, samotni, różni i zarazem tacy sami, a mimo to ich światy ścierały się z sobą w nieubłaganej konsekwencji bycia jednością.

— Podejrzewam, że znowu go wydłużę — czuł na swojej twarzy przyspieszony oddech mężczyzny pod sobą i zamknął powieki złamany przez ciemne oczy pełne stabilności, a jednak czaiła się w nich niepewność. Cicha, martwa prośba by nie odchodził. Oplótł dłonie wokół szyi Hannibala i wybadał kciukami krtań. — To tak bardzo boli, doktorze.

— Co cię boli, Will?

— Ty — nie naciskał na kruchy organ, ale oplatał szyję psychiatry pewnym, stabilnym ściskiem.

— Czy potem mnie zjesz?

— Zjem każdy fragment ciebie. Wyciągnę cię z ciemności. A potem przyjmę ją całą i w niej przepadnę.

— Ześlesz obłęd, stając się jego ofiarą? Jak jedna z menad Dionizosa? Mam być twoim Orfeuszem?

— Menady rozszarpały Orfeusza — szepnął ochryple.

+18

Psychiatra uniósł nieco kąciki ust i złapał Willa za poły płaszcza, szarpnął brutalnie i jednym ruchem zrzucił z siebie. Nachylił się nad skonfundowanym brunetem i wpił się w jego suche, poranione zimnem wargi. Całował powoli, tym razem nie dając mu szansy na przejęcie inicjatywy. Lewa ręka powędrowała do guzików wierzchniego odzienia i odpiął pierwszy z nich.

— Hannibal, jesteśmy na dworze — rzucił między kolejnymi pocałunkami.

— Jesteśmy tutaj sami — sparował od razu, nie dając mu szansy na przekonanie się jakże to szalony pomysł. Z pewnością nie myślał zupełnie trzeźwo uwiedziony chwilą. Gdy uporał się z odpięciem płaszcza, położył dłoń na biodrze profilera i przesunął w dół.

— Myślę, że nasze peryhelium jest bardzo bliskie gorąca. Odpręż się, Will — dodał suwając palcami po jego udzie. Niespiesznie, z czcią.

— Mam się odprężyć na środku pola?

— Wyobraź sobie, że to miejsce, które jest dla ciebie komfortowe.

— No pewnie — zakpił, ale postanowił posłuchać jego rady.

Przywołał wspomnienie tonącego w półmroku gabinetu psychiatry. Pomyślał o tym, jak leży na kozetce, o kolorze sufitu i zasłon, o późnej porze dnia. O tym jak wcześniej pili różowe wino i jak gęstniała między nimi atmosfera, przybierając kształty i formy niemal namacalne. Czuł zapach jego wody po goleniu, aromat skórzanych obić foteli i coś, co przypominało woń krwi. Usłyszał dźwięk odpinanej od pasa sprzączki i zupełnie nagle, Hannibal pojawił się przed nim. Na nim. Oblizał wargę i zmarszczył czoło nieznacznie, gdy palce mężczyzny wślizgnęły się zdecydowanym ruchem pod materiał bielizny. Objął delikatnie jego penisa i brunet podskoczył minimalnie pod wpływem śmiałego ruchu.

— A ty? — zapytał, ale Hannibal go nie słuchał. Poruszał wolno ręką obserwując uważnie zabłąkane oczy Williama. Zachodziły mgłą, a on przestawał zupełnie kontrolować tempo swojego oddechu. Wstydził się do tego przyznać, ale był spragniony dotyku tych smukłych dłoni. Uświadomił sobie nagle od jak dawna tego chciał i że była to skrywana, paląca potrzeba, którą od zawsze odrzucał na dno swojego rozumu. Traktował to jak coś nie do przyjęcia, choć topniał jak śnieg pod najmniejszym dotykiem. Zacisnął palce na płaszczu Lectera, gubiąc natychmiast jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Rozpływał się.

— Will — owiał gorącym oddechem jego ucho, a potem zbliżył do niego wilgotne wargi. Koniuszkiem języka polizał płatek ucha, następnie przygryzł go bez wyczucia, zbyt mocno.

— Ha...Hannibal... nie baw się mną — wysapał przymykając powieki z uczuciem rozlewającego się, przyjemnego ciepła w dolnych partiach rozbudzonego ciała. Wystarczyła zaledwie chwila i mocniejsze ruchy psychiatry, by Will zatracił się w intensywnym orgazmie. Odrzucił głowę w tył i spiął wszystkie mięśnie mrucząc przeciągle. Dreszcz mocny jak piorun wstrząsnął jego ciałem od włosów po same czubki palców u stóp. Próbował łapać powietrze, ale Hannibal nie dał mu na to szans; z pośpiechem i chciwością wsunął język do rozchylonych kusząco warg. Penetrował nim bezlitośnie jego usta, gdy Graham spragniony kontaktu łapał desperacko jego talię i plecy próbując rozedrzeć gruby materiał. Psychiatra syknął niezadowolony; mimo wszystko chciał zachować komplet guzików na miejscu, więc Will posłusznie odsunął ręce i wsunął drżące palce w jasne włosy doktora.

Gabinet rozmył się niczym rysunek zroszony deszczem i odczuł jak gęsia skórka, będąca wynikiem błogiego stanu zmienia się w ciarki wywołane chłodem nocy. Lecter złożył motyli pocałunek na ciemnej bliźnie zdobiącej policzek bruneta i odsunął się na bok szukając w kieszeni chusteczki.

— Czy powinienem... ? — natychmiast zakrył zarumienioną, spoconą twarz ramionami, nie umiejąc zapytać czy ma się odwdzięczyć. Nie chciał być w tej chwili widoczny. Chciałby zapaść się pod ziemię, zdając sobie sprawę jak sprawnie poszło Litwinowi. "Kocham cię szaleńczo, kocham cię nieprzytomnie", odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Żadne z ów słów nie chciało wyjść z gardła blokowane ciężkim, trudnym do pozbycia się kamieniem.

— Nie jesteś na mnie gotowy — odparł Hannibal obrzucając Willa spojrzeniem brązowych, rozpalonych na czerwono tęczówek. — Nie wstydź się tego co czujesz, Will.

— Nie przed tobą czuję wstyd.

— Więc przed sobą również nie powinieneś.

— Hannibal... —po prostu chciał wymówić to imię.

— Słucham, Will.

— Nie patrz teraz na mnie.

— Nigdy nie byłeś równie nieśmiały od czasu naszego pierwszego spotkania — uśmiechnął się w stronę zwiniętego na boku mężczyzny. — Uwielbiam kiedy się przede mną odsłaniasz.

— Bez wątpienia. Od pierwszego spotkania.

Skulił się ciaśniej, a ziemia pod nim zadrżała z lekka i osunęła się pod naporem jego własnego umysłu. Dusił się umyślnie, pozwalając gorącym piaskom pochłonąć go w całości.

Hannibal jeszcze raz przeczesał wzrokiem niebo i dostrzegł spadającą naprędce gwiazdę. Poprawił zrujnowaną fryzurę, otrzepał płaszcz i wstał zostawiając Willa na wzgórzu.


	19. XIX - Co poszło nie tak?

Nieco wcześniej...

Siedziała zapłakana i niespokojna na krześle w korytarzu. Miała zamiar wrócić do rodziców i odebrać od nich syna i psy, a potem pogrzebać męża. Czuła, że umarł tego południa, kiedy powiedział, że jej nie kocha. Serce ściskało się jej w piersi, zranione do żywego. Nie sądziła, że tak wstrząśnie nią to, co zobaczyła. Will naprawdę zamordował doktor Bloom.

— Pani Graham? — spytał policjant uchylając drzwi. Skinęła głową wolno. — Zapraszam.

Powłóczyła nogami zrezygnowana, przekroczyła próg sali i usiadła przed biurkiem.

— Proszę nam opowiedzieć co pani widziała. Była pani świadkiem?

— Tak — odparła cicho. — Doktor Bloom zostawiła mnie w samochodzie na podjeździe. Miała wrócić po pół godziny i zawieźć mnie do hotelu. Nie wróciła.

— W jakim celu pani tu przyleciała?

— Przyleciałam by... — zawahała się i przełknęła głośno ślinę. — W celach rekreacyjnych — dokończyła szybko.

— Zastaliśmy panią blisko miejsca zbrodni, czy widziała pani kogoś podejrzanego?

— Tak. Ktoś wyszedł z budynku godzinę później.

— Może nam pani go opisać? — zapytał mężczyzna obok i wziął do ręki blok.

— Rysopis nie będzie potrzebny. Wiem kto to był — mówiła wolno próbując kontrolować własną mimikę.

— Proszę nam podać personalia.

— Hannibal Lecter.

— Rozpruwacz z Cheasepeak? — policjant odsunął się od blatu i położył rękę na telefonie. — Czy ktoś jeszcze tam był?

Molly spuściła wzrok i dotknęła dwoma palcami obrączki. Zsuwała ją do połowy, by następnie znowu nasunąć.

— Nie. Był tylko on — odparła, czując jak traci tlen i wiruje jej w głowie. — Czy mogę wrócić do domu?

— Skontaktujemy się z FBI, prawdopodobnie zabiorą panią na szczegółowe przesłuchanie.

Blondynka pokiwała głową i spojrzała w stronę okna. Chciała żeby koszmar wreszcie się skończył.

***

Freddie wiedziała, że coś jest na rzeczy. Po przeprowadzeniu wywiadu z Bedelią, chciała spotkać się z nią i wyjaśnić pewne nieścisłości, jednak numer, który jej dała nie odpowiadał. Na ten moment kobieta nie wyrażała chęci wyjazdu, a ostatnim miejscem gdzie ją widziała był dom Frederica Chiltona. Przesłuchała jeszcze raz nagranie i utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że psychiatra nie był w nim szczery, a w końcu wywiad był jego pomysłem. Spakowała latarkę, wytrychy i dodatkowe baterie, gdyby dyktafon przestał działać. Wyjęła z szuflady toaletki rewolwer i sprawdziła dwa razy czy ma naboje. Śmierdzące sprawy to jej hobby, więc była pewna, że zwęszyła coś obrzydliwie niesamowitego.

Zaparkowała w znacznej odległości od domu doktora Chiltona i wślizgnęła się za furtkę. Według jej informacji, mężczyzny nie powinno być w domu do północy. Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała plus minus dwie godziny, zanim wróci. Obrzuciła czujnym wzrokiem lisa kilka okien, a potem zbliżyła się do drzwi. Rozejrzała się dookoła, by upewnić się, że nie ma tam nikogo, po czym wyjęła drucik i otworzyła drzwi frontowe. Pomieszczenia tonęły w mroku, więc włączyła małą latarkę i ostrożnie posuwała się do przodu. Minęła krótki przedpokój i salon. Na szafkach i stolikach leżały egzemplarze nowej książki, ale poza tym nic nie wydało się jej podejrzane. Oświetlała kolejne pokoje skupiona. Nic nie przykuło jej uwagi. Zdjęcia, dyplomy, wyróżnienia, nic szczególnego dziwnego. Westchnęła zawiedziona i już chciała się wycofać, gdy dojrzała podejrzane drzwi w dole schodów. Przemknęła po nich bezszelestnie i obejrzała się do tyłu ponownie, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że nadal jest sama. Szarpnęła klamkę, jednak ta stawiała opór. Pochyliła się nad zamkiem i włożyła latarkę do ust, by w ten sposób oświetlić przestrzeń przed sobą, mając jednocześnie wolne ręce. Dłubała chwilę w zasuwie instynktownie wyczulając słuch, aż usłyszała zgrzyt i kliknięcie mechanizmu. Zdjęła rygiel i uchyliła nieznacznie drzwi. Pochwyciła latarkę w dłoń i nakierowała na wnętrze pomieszczenia. Usta otworzyły się jej w szoku, a oczy niemal wypadły z orbit.

— Jasna cholera — skwitowała jedynie i wyciągnęła aparat. — Ten region to jakaś wylęgarnia psychopatów — nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało. Zrobiła zdjęcia ścianom pokrytym zdjęciami Willa Grahama i stołu do przeprowadzania operacji.

Wsunęła się jeszcze kilka kroków w głąb, zaciekawiona odkryciem i wówczas jej oczom ukazała się pokaźna sofa przysunięta ciasno do ściany. Nie była pewna co na niej leży, dopóki nie podeszła bliżej. Przez krótki moment była z siebie dumna; oto kolejny raz zwęszyła hit, ale potem dotarło do niej gdzie jest i kim jest leżąca bez ruchu postać.

— Doktor Du Maurier? — zapytała szeptem i wyciągnęła dłoń by szturchnąć Bedelię. Z ulgą odkryła, że jej klatka piersiowa się unosi i jest tylko nieprzytomna. Postawiła światełko na stole i wsunęła ręce do torebki w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Przewracała klucze, dyktafon i kilka innych rzeczy pośpiesznie nie mogąc zlokalizować tej najważniejszej. Naboje wyleciały z torebki, wysypały się z opakowania i narobiły hałasu, gdy wszystkie naraz odbiły się od płytek. Zamarła.

— Jesteś nieznośną dziewczynką — usłyszała za sobą i już wiedziała, że nie ma czasu na wzywanie pomocy. Chwyciła rewolwer i wycelowała nim w ciemny kształt stojący u drzwi.

— Wypuść mnie albo strzelę — drżał jej głos.

— Zainstalowałem rozpraszacz fal, twój telefon nie będzie działać — odparł i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi. — Są kuloodporne! — krzyknął kiedy rudowłosa oddała kilka strzałów.

—To ci nie ujdzie na sucho, słyszysz?! — wrzeszczała przez drzwi w panice.

Z oczywistych powodów nie powiedziała nikomu, dokąd jedzie. Nikt nie będzie szukać jej w domu Chiltona. Rozglądała się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu wybawienia, gdy nagle uzmysłowiła sobie, że kondycja Frederica wcale nie była tak zła jak pokazywał. Nie musiał używać protez i poruszał się całkiem sprawnie. Nieznacznie, ale jednak. Podbiegła do Bedelii i potrząsała nią przerażona.

— Proszę, proszę, obudź się... — zaklinała. — Musimy stąd uciec...

Frederick westchnął i poszedł do kuchni. Miał ciężki dzień, musiał przejrzeć kilka okładek, zanim jego książka zostanie wydana. Było to zajęcie niezmiernie trudne i poświecił temu mnóstwo czasu. Nalał sobie wody do szklanki i usiadł w salonie z poczuciem, że nic nie idzie po jego myśli. Sprowokowanie Hannibala Lectera okazało się niełatwe, jednak miał dość cierpliwości i czasu, by poczekać. Zainstalował zabezpieczenia w domu, dzięki którym od razu dostał powiadomienie, że ktoś się włamał. Ku nieszczęściu Freddie, był już w garażu, kiedy obszukiwała jego mieszkanie. Śledził ją na monitoringu sprytnie ukrytym za roślinami. Wiedział, że nie może wypuścić Lounds żywej. Dopił wodę starając się nie ulać ani kropelki i włączył filmik instruktażowy. Był miernym chirurgiem, jednak skóra dziennikarki wyglądała zbyt ładnie, żeby mógł ją zmarnować.

***

Chiyoh nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy Hannibal wrócił do samochodu sam, potrzebował chwili i chciał ją dać także Grahamowi. Siedziała na tylnym fotelu wśród ciemności i obserwowała jak Lecter wsiada na miejsce kierowcy i próbuje trafić kluczykiem do stacyjki. Bezskutecznie.

— Wróciłaś? — spytał rozpoznając ją jedynie po zapachu.

— Chciałam się przekonać co robisz.

— Przekonałaś się?

— Łódź w porcie w Baltimore jest gotowa — zignorowała wcześniejsze pytanie. — Dokąd chcecie popłynąć?

— Do Europy Wschodniej.

— Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz żeglować.

— Nie potrafię, Will potrafi.

— I zabierze cię tam?

Psychiatra poruszył się nerwowo i położył dłonie na kierownicy.

— Kiedyś — odparł.

— Jesteś o tym przekonany?

— W twoim głosie słychać wahanie.

— I ty powinieneś się wahać. On chciał, chce — poprawiła szybko — cię zabić. Co zrobisz jeżeli znowu spróbuje?

— Ja zabiję jego.

— Nie zabijesz — westchnęła i zsunęła się z siedzenia. — Ty nigdy nie chciałeś go zabić. Wyniosłeś go na rękach z posiadłości Vergera, czekałeś trzy lata, aż przyjdzie do ciebie. Oszukujecie się obydwoje, a wystarczy odrzucić pewne rzeczy, by ujrzeć inne, mniej destrukcyjne.

— Chciałem otworzyć mu czaszkę i zjeść mózg -— odparł bezemocjonalnie, nieprzekonany o własnych intencjach.

— Żeby go zrozumieć? Żeby zatrzymać? Chciałeś to uczynić naprawdę? Sądziłeś, że to dobry sposób?

— To była desperacja — dotarło do niego. Bedelia zasugerowała mu, że powinienem go zjeść, ale czy dokładnie o to mu chodziło? Bał się odrzucenia, po tym jak Will wyciągnął na niego nóż, mówiąc wcześniej, że mu wybacza. Uwierzył. Podjął decyzję pod wpływem emocji i za to czuł do siebie wyrzuty. Obawiał się samotności, końca pasjonującego tańca, który razem prowadzili. Zabicie go byłoby ostatecznym zakończeniem, choć uhonorowanym. Nie chciał podejmować takiej decyzji, zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej zależności.

— Przy nim, przez niego, stałeś się niepewny wielu rzeczy. Will Graham jest dla ciebie niebezpieczny, jest twoją zgubą i twoim ocaleniem. Chcesz być z nim na zawsze, ale on nie może być z tobą na zawsze. Zbija cię z tropu i dlatego jesteś nieostrożny. — Jej czarne oczy zabłysnęły na moment — Will wie, że aby uwolnić się od ciebie, musi cię zabić. Lub musicie zabić się wspólnie — dorzuciła.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, zdawał sobie sprawę, ze Chiyoh do pewnego stopnia ma rację. Prowadzenie gry z Willem przypominało przeciąganie liny; oboje mocowali się udając jedynie, że któryś popuszcza, by drugi mógł przechylić się w tył. Ale żaden nie chciał zwolnić uścisku na tyle, aby ktoś upadł i przegrał. Mierzenie siły nie polegało na wygranej, a na tym, by czerpać przyjemność z samej konkurencji. Pamięć o niedawnych słowach Grahama wciąż mu ciążyła: „Musimy się rozdzielić".

— Blefuje — stwierdził do siebie bez przekonania i wsunął kluczyk bez problemu.

— Wasza relacja nie jest uczciwa — dodała kobieta i otworzyła drzwiczki samochodu. — Choć to miła odmiana, widzieć cię bardziej ludzkiego — rzuciła na pożegnanie.

— Chiyoh — nie spojrzał na nią nawet przez chwilę — jeżeli będziesz chciała zabić Willa, wpierw ja zabiję ciebie.

— Więc powinnam strzelać z bardzo daleka — zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela i zmrużył oczy w niepewności. Wysunął z kieszeni spodni mały kartonik i przewracał go w palcach niespokojnie.

„Musisz mi dać coś, na czym ci zależy. Coś, po czym odczujesz stratę... Zależy ci na doktor Du Maurier."

Zależało mu na niej, Will się nie mylił. Była jego przyjaciółką przed nim, pomimo że twierdziła inaczej. Lubił jej towarzystwo i chciał żeby ona lubiła jego. Budował między nimi taką samą niezależność, jak między sobą i Grahamem. Odwlekał w czasie spożycie jej umyślnie. Bedelia też potrafi grać, a jej decyzje były interesujące. Nie spodziewał się, że Du Maurier odrzuci wcześniejszą wersję wydarzeń, dzięki którym wyszła niemal bez szwanku. Tym bardziej, że ogłosi to na łamach magazynu TattleCrime. Zaskoczyła go, choć pogrzebała tym swoją karierę i niewinność. Zaintrygowała go, ponownie.

Zacmokał roztargniony, gdy brunet wszedł do auta zmaltretowany.

— Czujesz się lepiej? — zapytał nie patrząc w jego stronę. Słowa Chiyoh zbyt mocno na niego wpłynęły.

Profiler rzucił mu ostre, rozdrażnione spojrzenie i poprawił płaszcz.

— Zapomnijmy o tym co miało miejsce — odparł odwracając głowę w stronę bocznej szyby i obserwował odbijającego się w niej Lectera. Nadal czuł się niezręcznie.

— Pamiętam każdy szczegół, Williamie.

— To przestań pamiętać — niemal zaczął panikować. Bił się w myślach między tym, co chciał, a czego nie chciał powiedzieć, rozluźniając i ponownie kurcząc mięśnie twarzy. — Kurwa — wydostało się z jego ust samoistnie. Niemal żałował wszystkiego.

— Wzbudzam w tobie tyle emocji? — spytał zamiast go łajać.

— Wzbudzasz we mnie zbyt dużo emocji. Mieszanka niechęci i sympatii ciągle się mąci. Czuję się jak w pralce puszczonej na najwyższych obrotach — dotknął palcem szyby w miejscu, w którym odbijał się profil Hannibala.

— Nie chcesz tego.

— A czy kiedykolwiek chciałem? Miałem wybór? — brzmiał smętnie, bez wyrzutu.

Hannibal pomyślał przez moment, spuścił głowę na swoje ręce ściskające papier i uniósł brwi w konsternacji:

— Nie.

— Po prostu świetnie — zamarudził pod nosem urażony. Nie sądził, że otrzyma tak zdecydowaną odpowiedź. Właściwie, nie miał teraz pojęcia czego się spodziewać i do czego to dąży. Po jego wczorajszym zdecydowaniu nie było śladu.

— Will — zaczął doktor z ociąganiem. — Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na kolację — wysunął kartonik w stronę bruneta.

— I kiedy to się stało? — niechętnie odwrócił się w stronę psychiatry.

— Przed tym jak porwaliśmy Margot.

— Oczywiście. Kiedy chciałeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

— W swoim czasie.

— Jezu Chryste. Ktoś jakiś czas temu mówił o zaufaniu, doktorze —uśmiechnął się rozgoryczony. Był świadomy, że nie radzi sobie w tej chwili z emocjami. Cała stabilność poszła się pieprzyć.

— Ktoś jakiś czas temu stwierdził, że to niemożliwe. Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie, Williamie?

— Idź do chuja.

Doktor uniósł nieco kąciki ust dostrzegając śmieszność i trafność tych słów. Will natychmiast zdał sobie z tego sprawę i przewrócił oczami wydychając ze świstem powietrze. Chwycił zaproszenie.

— Ktoś chyba nie lubi Bedelii — stwierdził szybko, by Hannibal nie mógł skomentować jego poprzedniej wypowiedzi.

— Oto twoja ofiara, Will. Chcesz się tym teraz zająć?

— To oczywista pułapka.

— Nie da się tego przeoczyć.

— Dajmy się zatem złapać — uniósł brwi wysoko i zafalował teatralnie kawałkiem papierka.

— Jesteś tak samo ciekawy jak ja — obrócił kierownicę by wyjechać na drogę.

— Kto chciałby skrzywdzić Bedelię?

— To zastanawiające, nieprawdaż?

— Cóż, może wcale nie grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. To bez znaczenia, nie jedziemy jej ratować — zmarszczył czoło nieelegancko i śledził wzrokiem tonącą w mroku jezdnię.

— Jesteś zdezorientowany, Will?

— Zdaje się, że oboje jesteśmy. Znasz dobrze doktor Du Maurier — postarał się, aby wyrazić tonem głosu jak bardzo dobrze ją zna. — Czy mogłaby sama wpaść na pomysł, by podać się na kolację?

— Nie sądzę — zaśmiał się lekko, szczerze rozbawiony. Brunet od razu drgnął przeszyty dreszczem podniecenia; od dawna nie słyszał jego śmiechu. — Chociaż, gdyby to zrobiła, byłbym niesamowicie zaskoczony. I wdzięczny.

— Żeby cię zaskoczyć, trzeba podać się samemu na stół?

— W tym konkretnym przypadku, owszem. — Pomyślał przez chwilę — Ty zaskakujesz mnie ciągle — dodał.

— Dzisiaj ty zaskoczyłeś mnie — wypalił bez namysłu i szybko schował twarz w dłoniach, karcąc się za zbyt szybki język. Zmieszał się na wspomnienie gorącego oddechu Lectera przy swoim uchu. Płatek zapiekł go niespodziewanie i profiler instynktownie podążył palcami w jego stronę. Potarł pulsujące miejsce badając, czy jest w całości.

— Przepraszam, ugryzłem cię za mocno — powiedział psychiatra dostrzegając z kąta, co robi Will. 

— To zaskakujące, kanibal który gryzie zbyt mocno — zakpił. — Kto by na to wpadł.

— Wybacz mi, Will. Następnym razem, postaram się bardziej kontrolować — skręcił gwałtownie na autostradę.

Graham zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej; skąd miał pewność, że będzie jakiś następny raz?

— Nie możemy tak po prostu wparować do Baltimore — oświadczył zmieniając prędko temat.

— Masz propozycję?

— Na początek musimy trochę zmienić modę — zamrugał kilka razy poprawiając okulary w poszukiwaniu dobrego planu. Nie znalazł. — Możesz zapuścić brodę na przykład.

— A ty zgolić zarost i przebrać się za kobietę? — powiedział z powagą i położył dłoń na drążku zamiany biegów.

— Od kiedy trzymają się ciebie żarciki, Hannibalu?

— To żaden żart, Will. W starożytnym teatrze to mężczyźni odgrywali kobiece role — jego głos brzmiał tak nobliwie i pewnie, że profiler przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że to jednak nie jest dowcip.

Hannibal śmiał się w duchu niesamowicie, obserwując kątem oka szereg przeróżnych min, które malowały się na obliczu skonfundowanego towarzysza.

— W każdym razie — zaczął po chwili — trzeba kupić jakieś ubrania w najtańszym sklepie. Najlepiej w takim za dwa dolary.

— Williamie, jesteś w błędzie, jeżeli myślisz, że założę na siebie coś takiego. Przykładam dużą wagę w doborze stroju.

— Możesz nic nie zakładać — za późno ugryzł się w język. Dostrzegł kolejny, niewielki uśmiech przebiegający po twarzy psychiatry. — Po prostu... jedź — dorzucił prędko i zamknął oczy by wybrnąć jakoś z niezręcznej sytuacji.


	20. XX - Galatea

Podszedł do śpiącej Molly, gdy słońce z nagła schowało się za horyzont, a niebo poczerniało przysłaniając krwawe chmury. W oknie powiewała tanecznie długa, zwiewna firana. Nocny, zimny wiatr wdzierał się arogancko do sypialni i kosił natychmiast ciepłe powietrze. Kobieta spała głęboko, z włosami rozrzuconymi na poduszce, okryta jedynie kraciastym kocem. Jej twarz wydawała się zimna i nijaka, pozbawiona w zupełności oznak życia. Wyciągnął rękę ku niej i położył delikatnie wierzch dłoni na jej licu. Nie drgnęła choćby, była niczym martwa lalka z porcelany. Dotknął jej warg, sinych, pomalowanych fioletem, zastygłych w niewypowiedzianym słowie.

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i schował twarz w dłoniach, wpadając w głęboki nurt rozpaczy. Nie chciał jej zabijać, chciał ją chronić, ale oto dzierżył w uścisku zakrwawiony nóż, a przez twarz przebiegał mu obłąkańczy śmiech.

W mrocznym kącie pokoju majaczył kształt dobrze mu znany, przez lata nawiedzał go i wciskał się ostrzegawczo w podświadomość. Czarny stwór z rogami czaił się, obnażając białe kły szyderczo. Will nie mógł nic uczynić, by go powstrzymać, więc obserwował jak Wendego pożera części ciała Molly.

***

— To bardzo ryzykowne — ostrzegł Lecter parkując. Wiedział, że Jack widział wcześniej ich samochód i powinni go zmienić. — Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wracać teraz do Baltimore?

— Nie płyniemy z prądem, płyniemy pod prąd — odparł Will znudzony. Nie słuchał towarzysza, był zajęty analizowaniem snu, który pojawił się niedawno. O Molly. O Wendego.

— Trzeba ściągnąć ci szwy — odwrócił się w stronę bruneta i wyciągnął ręce, by podwinąć mu koszulę. Chciał zobaczyć czy rana w boku brzucha jest już wygojona, jednak profiler odgonił dłonią mężczyznę. — Will, muszę to obejrzeć — naciskał.

— Obejrzałeś znacznie więcej — skontrował od razu. Otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał się na moment, spojrzał wpółświadomie w stronę psychiatry — będziesz znowu próbować zabić Molly?

Hannibal uniósł tylko jedną brew zdziwiony. Nie rozmawiali o tym przez całą podróż, a teraz nagle Graham pyta o coś takiego. Czyżby jego humor miał z tym coś wspólnego? Przygryzł nieznacznie wargę opuszczając wzrok na obrączkę na jego palcu. Zmrużył oczy.

— Tak — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

— Mhm — pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi i wysiadł. — Poczekaj tutaj — popatrzył jeszcze raz na Lectera. Dostrzegł jak niespokojnie poruszył się w fotelu, więc postanowił go uspokoić: — Wrócę. Podaj mi tylko swój rozmiar ubrań.

— W takim razie potrzebujesz gotówki — sięgnął po portfel.

— Nie potrzebuję, mam jeszcze kilka dolarów. Tyle będzie akurat — posłał mu kwaśny uśmiech.

Zatrzasnął drzwiczki auta i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni spodni w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Wiedział, że gdzieś je tam upchnął.

„Musimy się rozdzielić”, przypomniał sobie Hannibal obserwując uważanie bruneta, dopóki ten nie zniknął w jednym ze sklepów. Wystukiwał palcami rytm o kierownicę bijąc się sam ze sobą; czy ma podążyć za nim czy mu zaufać?

Owinął szalik wokół brody szczelniej, by nikt nie mógł go rozpoznać. Na szczęście czapka ukryła jego charakterystyczne, kręcone włosy. Obrzucił spojrzeniem kilka ubrań złożonych na półce w kostkę i bez większego zastanowienia wziął dwie białe podkoszulki. Przebierał wśród dżinsów, wytartych na kolanach i w dole nogawek, szukając rozmiaru Lectera. Wiedział, że jego towarzysz nie będzie zadowolony z fatałaszków, jednak chciał zobaczyć go w czymś zupełnie normalnym. Skrzywił się na tę myśl; dlaczego chciał go w tym ujrzeć? Przewiesił przez ramię dwa ciemne swetry z guzikami w górnej części i pomknął do kasy. Wygrzebał zmięte pieniądze, zapłacił i skręcił w stronę stacjonarnego telefonu. Resztę, którą wydała mu ekspedientka wykorzystał by zapłacić za połączenie. Musiał jakoś rozmienić gotówkę, a zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hannibal od razu zauważy co miał zamiar zrobić. Nie chciał dawać mu więcej powodów do zazdrości. Zawahał się tylko chwilę, po czym wykręcił numer żony.

— Hallo? — usłyszał cichy, przygnębiony głos w słuchawce.

— Molly?

— Will, czy to ty? — od razu się ożywiła. — Wypytywali mnie o ciebie, o to co się stało… — urwała z niepokojem.

— Molly… Nie mam czasu. Możesz mnie przez chwilę wysłuchać? — odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Zniecierpliwiony czekaniem, kontynuował: — Musisz zabrać psy, Wallyego i wynieść się z domu. Uciekaj, Molly, uciekaj najdalej jak możesz.

— Mam uciekać przed Lecterem? — spytała w końcu drżącym głosem.

— Tak — przełknął głośno ślinę. — I przede mną — dodał.

— Dlaczego miałabym uciekać przed tobą, Will?

— Bo powinnaś — odrzekł krótko i natychmiast zerwał połączenie.

Oparł się o ścianę, miał wrażenie, że się z nią scala i wsiąka w jej strukturę. W umyśle krążyły mu niewybaczalne rzeczy; obraz żony rozpłatanej w łóżku, martwej, i on — śmiejący się bluźnierczo, gdyż czuł się winny swojemu zachwyceniu. Zsunął się powoli na podłogę sklepu zmieszany, zdziwiony, zagubiony i kompletnie obcy samemu sobie. Przeczuwał, że obłęd wkradł się na zawsze do jego głowy i rozwija się w niej niczym pasożyt. Czy był szalony?

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała ekspedientka pochylając się nad bladym mężczyzną. Pokiwał głową i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

— Już wszystko dobrze — odparł lekko, wstając.

Minął dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zanim złapał za klamkę, zatrzymał się nagle. „Wrócić czy nie wrócić?”, przeszło mu przez myśl. Cofnął się i skręcił w parę innych odrzwi, prowadzących na tyły budynków. Wśród śmietników, powietrza cuchnącego alkoholem i wymiocinami, szedł chwiejnie ściskając siatkę z zakupami. „Ile czasu minie, zanim Hannibal zrozumie? Jak długi jest nasz łańcuch?”, rozmyślał.

— Brawo, Graham, jesteś kompletnie niestabilny — powiedział do siebie, przebywając kolejne kilka kroków.

— Czujesz się niestabilny? — usłyszał z tyłu głos Alany. — Nie mówiłeś, że teraz wiesz czego chcesz? — zaśmiała się tryumfalnie.

Nie chciał myśleć o niej, nie chciał myśleć o tym, co zrobił. Nie chciał widzieć samego siebie w ten sposób, a jednak zrobił to wszystko; podejmował decyzje, pragnąc doświadczyć ich następstw. Przystanął na boku i zacisnął zęby na swoim nadgarstku. Gryzł mocno, próbując określić skalę bólu. Ile będzie mógł znieść, podzielony na dwa istnienia? Rozszarpując się wewnętrznie i scalając na powrót? Oddychał szybko, próbując ocenić dokąd zmierza. Oblewał go zamęt i skrajność. Podświadomość podsuwała mu w snach to, czego pragnął w głębi siebie, to co próbował odrzucać i w czym chciał się zatracać. Sprzeczności krzyżowały się naprzemiennie, powodując falę euforycznego bólu.

— Zabić Molly, czy zabić Lectera? — ponownie przemówiła Bloom. Spojrzał na nią w końcu i uderzył pięścią w mur, dając upust frustracji. Obserwował jak jej postać rozmywa się wykrzywiając usta w zgryźliwym uśmiechu. Przetarł spocone czoło i zamknął oczy w próbie uspokojenia szalonego serca. Chciał wrócić; nikt nie zrozumie go tak dobrze, jak rozumie go Hannibal.

Głośny pisk rozniósł się po wąskiej przestrzeni i Will prędko otworzył oczy zaalarmowany niepokojącym dźwiękiem. Podążył wiedziony żałosnym wyciem w jeden z zakrętów i dostrzegł za nim mężczyznę, który z furią okładał skulone, niewielkie zwierzątko. Natychmiast doskoczył do niego i zatrzymał jego dłoń, kiedy po raz kolejny próbował uderzyć psa.

— Mógłbyś tego nie robić, proszę? — spytał uśmiechając się infernalnie.

— Kim, do chuja, jesteś żeby mi rozkazywać? Pilnuj swoich spraw! — huknął pijak próbując wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku bruneta.

Profiler przechylił głowę na jedną stronę, obserwując bacznie półprzytomne oczy mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Cuchnął tanią wódką i denaturatem. Upuścił siatkę z ubraniami i z ogromną szybkością wygiął mu ramię i unieruchomił na plecach.

— Przepraszam, już nie będę, obiecuję — wył targany bólem, kiedy Will nacisnął bardziej, a staw natychmiast naprężył się na granicy zwichnięcia. — To był błąd, popełniłem błąd — zawodził.

— Jeśli dałbym ci szansę, nie skorzystałbyś z niej, prawda? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kąciki jego ust podniosły się do samej granicy, gdy odgłos łamanego barku rozniósł się w powietrzu. Pijaczyna upadł płacząc i ściskając wyłamane ramię. — Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę czy zasługujesz na miłosierdzie. Taka szkoda… — złapał go za włosy i zmusił do spojrzenia w swoją twarz — nie odnajduję w sobie żadnego — dokończył wymierzając mu cios kolanem w szczękę.

Hannibal czekał już ponad pół godziny. Ani na moment nie przestał stukać palcami o kierownicę. Co jakiś czas nerwowo obrzucał wzrokiem zegarek, ale Graham nie wracał. Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu tylko kilka sekund; ubrał okulary, podniósł kołnierz płaszcza i wyjął ze skrytki w samochodzie nóż myśliwski. Chciał zabrać go na przystań i pokazać mu łódź, którą nakazał przygotować Chiyoh. Chciał zrobić mu niespodziankę. Pewnym chodem pokonał parking, a potem także znaczną część sklepu. Rozglądał się uważnie w poszukiwaniu Willa.

— Przepraszam, czy widziała pani tutaj mężczyznę po trzydziestce, mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, okulary, niebieskie oczy, czarny płaszcz… — opisywał z pośpiechem swojego towarzysza młodej ekspedientce. Starał się zachować neutralność głosu i uśmiechać się przyjemnie, by jej nie spłoszyć.

— Stał przy telefonie — wskazała aparat. — A potem wyszedł drugimi drzwiami —pokazała palcem na parę drzwi na drugim końcu sklepu.

Oczy Hannibala rozbłysnęły czerwienią, ale podziękował młodej damie uprzejmie. Jego twarz przybrała szarego odcieniu, zmieniając się pod wpływem gniewu. Ścisnął w kieszeni nóż i podążył w wyznaczonym kierunku. Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, jednak w jego sercu rozszalał się prawdziwy sztorm, skłonny roztrzaskać wszystko, co spotka na drodze. Otworzył szeroko parę odrzwi i przeszukał prędko uliczki wzrokiem. Skręcił w prawo wyczuwając przyćmiony śmieciami zapach ulubionej wody po goleniu profilera. Wyłapywał nosem jego aromat, jakby tropił spłoszone przed chwilą zwierzę. Zastanawiał się co uczyni, kiedy go dogoni? Rozetnie brzuch, otworzy czaszkę, wyjmie bijące serce?

Spotkali się wpół drogi. Hannibal — z oszalałym piekielnie wzrokiem i Will — roztrzęsiony, płynący w fantazji samozadowolenia.

— Will, co zrobiłeś? — zapytał Lecter mierząc go czujnym spojrzeniem. Dostrzegł zakrwawione, zdarte kostki u jego dłoni, zaciskające się bez kontroli na foliowym worku.

— Zabiłem człowieka — odparł z błądzącym po ustach uśmiechem. Psychiatra drgnął delikatnie i puścił trzymane w kieszeni ostrze. Podszedł i wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona.

— Zrobiłeś to rękami, czyż nie?

— Zrobiłem to — potwierdził pozwalając otoczyć się ciepłem ciała drugiego mężczyzny.

— Czy istniał powód, dla którego to uczyniłeś? — objął jego kark dłonią i przycisnął mocniej do swojego boku. Drugą rękę owinął wokół jego pasa.

— Musiałem dać nauczkę pewnemu niegrzecznemu pijakowi — łamał mu się głos przez krótki moment. Zamknął powieki czując jak doktor czule, uspokajająco gładzi tył jego głowy.

— Czy zawahałeś się choćby na chwilę?

— Nie — był szczery. — Czułem i wiedziałem co chcę zrobić. To było instynktowne i piękne.

— Długo jeszcze będziesz przede mną uciekać, drogi chłopcze? Nawet teraz, gdy sam tak dobrze dostrzegasz siebie?

— Zamiast siebie, widzę ciebie, doktorze — odsunął się minimalnie, by spojrzeć w ciemne, bursztynowe źrenice Litwina. — Ale i tak nie mogę od tego uciec. Wyznaczyłeś drogę, a ja nią podążam. Nawet jeśli próbuję skręcić, i tak powracam na główny tor. Coś przyciąga mnie do ciebie ponownie i ponownie, jakbyśmy byli od dawna jednością.

— „Miłość to jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach” *1 , Will.

Graham uśmiechnął się cierpko i dosięgnął miękkich warg Lectera. Musnął je, spojrzał na jego nos, usta i wyrwał się stanowczo z jego uścisku, mówiąc:

— Musimy stąd odjechać.

— Nie chcesz zająć się ciałem?

— Psy się tym zajmą — odpowiedział wyraźnie rozbawiony.

*** +18

W obskurnych ścianach łazienki, Hannibal obmywał z namaszczeniem poranione dłonie Willa. Przesuwał delikatnie gazą po otarciach, a później zawinął je bandażem.

— To bardzo nostalgiczne — powiedział doktor rwąc na dwa kawałki bandaż i zawiązał je wokół nadgarstków Grahama.

— Tak, kiedy zabiłem Tiera.

— Nigdy tego nie żałowałeś.

— Teraz też nie żałuje — odparł z przekonaniem.

— Wierzę ci. Twoje oczy zdradzały wszystko, choć sam mogłeś nie zdawać sobie sprawy z własnych uczuć.

— Moje oczy niczego ci nie zdradziły — uśmiechnął się figlarnie — wolisz tak mówić. To brzmi bardziej poetycko, niż stwierdzenie, że przypuszczałeś co zrobię. — Zbliżył się w jego stronę i rozpiął guzik jego koszuli — a teraz, czy moje oczy zdradziły ci co chcę zrobić?

— Droczysz się ze mną?

— Wiem czego chcesz.

— A ty wiesz czego chcesz, Williamie?

Brunet westchnął przeciągle i zignorował pytanie.

— Przypuszczam czego możesz chcieć, doktorze — zwilżył wargi językiem, przełknął ciężkość podjętej właśnie decyzji i zsunął obrączkę z palca. Przez chwilę obracał ją w dłoniach oglądając jak błyszczy w bladym świetle lampy. Oczami wyobraźni widział śmiejącą się twarz Molly, gdy wsuwała ją na jego palec. Niespiesznie, z ociąganiem położył pierścionek na brzegu umywalki.

— To poważna decyzja, Will. Symboliczna — powiedział ukrywając radość.

— Niech i tak będzie — zagubiony wzrok powędrował od razu na twarz Hannibala. Szukał w nim cienia zadowolenia i aprobaty. Po cichu liczył, że to rozwiąże wątpliwości i psychiatra zrezygnuje z głowy Molly.

— Odrzuciłeś właśnie swoją przeszłość.

— To bez znaczenia — wsunął dłoń pod rozpięty materiał i zahaczył o kolejne guziki — w końcu kocham jedynie ciebie — wyznał, czując nagły ucisk w podbrzuszu.

Doktor zmrużył oczy wzruszony nagłą konfesją. Delikatnie, niemal nienamacalnie otarł policzkiem o kręcone, pachnące nocnym powietrzem włosy bruneta.

Will błądził dłońmi po klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, dotykał raz po raz napiętych mięśni brzucha i przesuwał nimi po plecach, spragniony połączenia. Pomógł zdając mu koszulę, a potem wyszarpał się prędko z własnej. Stykali się rozgrzani, niczym zachłannie wychylające się słońce, chcąc spalić chmury i rozbłysnąć na nieboskłonie, rozpalając ogniście utęsknioną ziemię. Gorące pocałunki zmieniały się w coraz głośniejszą salwę jęków, gdy jeden pozbywał się odzienia drugiego. Upadli złączeni pod letnie strugi wody, chciwie badając wzajemnie ciała.

— Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię — mamrotał desperacko Will, płacząc poruszony do granic, a jednocześnie czując jak zdradza okrutnie jakąś część siebie.

— Jesteś mi Galateą, ożywioną przez samego Boga — wyszeptał niskim, zmysłowym głosem wprost do ucha profilera.

Owinął ciepłym oddechem tors, brzuch, aż w końcu podbrzusze bruneta i dotarł do granicy intymności, którą przekroczył bez wstydu. Złapał sztywnego penisa i zbliżył do niego swoje usta, obserwując jak Graham natychmiast zarzuca na twarz ramiona, a jego uda drżą mimowolnie.

— Will — zaczął głośno, drażniąc wydychanym powietrzem czubek jego męskości — nie chowaj się przede mną.

Usłuchał, zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze, odrzucił ramiona w bok i zawył jak rozkoszny kociak, gdy Hannibal wsunął nabrzmiały narząd do wilgotnych ust.

— Chryste, Hanni... — wyjęczał ochryple przygryzając własne palce. Nie wytrzymał długo, spiął mięśnie i doszedł rozchylając wargi, by napełnić płuca odpowiednią ilością tlenu. — Przepraszam... nie chciałem... — zmieszał się, że tak szybko poszło.

— Nie powiedziałem, że już możesz skończyć — psychiatra uniósł się na ramionach i dosięgnął szyi profilera. Przygryzał subtelnie skórę, zostawiając czerwone ślady i znacząc go jak swoją własność. — Odwróć się, Will — polecił i obserwował jak jego szyja porusza się widocznie na przełykaną właśnie dużą ilość śliny.

Graham czuł łaskotanie i dreszcze ekscytacji, mieszającej się z przerażeniem. Rozchodziły się szybko po całym ciele, gdy zdyszany wykonał polecenie.

— Nie bój się, nie wejdę w ciebie — szepnął tuż przy jego uchu i wtulił mokre czoło w jego włosy oplatając drżące ciało ramionami.

Profiler poczuł jak Hannibal wślizguje się między jego uda i natychmiast oparł głowę o zimną ścianę, chcąc zachować przytomność umysłu. Nigdy nie sadził, że skończą w ten sposób. I — cholera — skończyli.

Usłyszał nagle dźwięk podobny do wysokiego pisku, kiedy obrączka zsunęła się z krawędzi umywalki i wpadła do zlewu.


	21. XXI - Twoja Arkadia

Will jeszcze spał, kiedy psychiatra brał prysznic rozmyślając nad tym, w co tym razem wpakowała się Bedelia. Nie wyjawił tego brunetowi, ale doskonale pamiętał do kogo należy adres zamieszczony w zaproszeniu. Frederick nie wydawał się na tyle głupi, by umyślnie chcieć stawiać im czoła, ale być może teraz miał jakiś plan. Był ciekawy, na co wpadł jego ulubiony kolega po fachu i co w tym wszystkim robi jego ulubiona koleżanka po fachu. Zjazd psychiatrów zapowiadał się lepiej, niż każde zwyczajne przyjęcie. Wytarł włosy ręcznikiem i przeszedł przez pokój nago. Obrzucił z niezadowoleniem ubrania, które wybrał Graham. Złapał ostrożnie, jedynie w dwa palce karygodnie wyglądające spodnie i uniósł je na wysokość ramion. Gdyby nie okoliczności, z pewnością odrzuciłyby je od razu do pojemnika na śmieci. Przewiązał ręcznik na biodrach, odwlekając moment, w którym będzie zmuszony naciągnąć na siebie dżinsy. Odgarnął z czoła niesforne, mokre kosmyki włosów i złapał za telefon. Na szczęście miał dobrą pamięć, więc bez problemu wystukał numer na prywatną komórkę doktora Chiltona. Upewnił się, że Will jest mocno pogrążony we śnie i przyłożył aparat do ucha nasłuchując.

— Dodzwoniłeś się do doktora Fredericka Chiltona, po sygnale zostaw wiadomość — odpowiedziała mu automatyczna sekretarka.

— Witaj, drogi Fredericku... — zaczął z uśmiechem.

***

Chilton przesuwał zniekształconymi, pokrytymi bliznami palcami po rudych lokach dziennikarki. Środek, który wpuścił do ciasnego pomieszczenia zaczął działać szybko, mógł więc bez problemu zająć się swoim niespodziewanym gościem. W trakcie nocy odnowił swoją wiedzę anatomiczną i czuł się na tyle pewnie, by spróbować zdjąć skórę z wścibskiej Lounds. Zakrył twarz maską i przełykał nerwowo ślinę, przykładając ostrze skalpela do jej pleców. Mrugał oczami w stresie, układając raz po raz ostry wierzch narzędzia na jej ciele. Poprawiał chwyt i kąt cięcia niespokojnie, nie potrafiąc przemóc się by docisnąć. Odetchnął głęboko gotowy, żeby uczynić ją swoją pierwszą ofiarą, kiedy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Obrócił się z ulgą, że ktoś miłosiernie zapragnął przerwać mu w pracy, do której tak naprawdę nie był gotowy psychicznie. Zsunął maskę, wydobył dłonie z lateksowych rękawiczek i złapał komórkę uważnie przyglądając się numerowi. Nie znał go. Nie odebrał od razu, przełączył na tryb głośnomówiący i słuchał monotonnego głosu sekretarki, przewracając oczami ze znudzenia. W głowie powtarzał za nią wypowiadane właśnie słowa.

— Witaj, drogi Fredericku — cofnął się o krok i poczuł jak wysycha mu gardło pod wpływem dźwięku znajomego głosu z obcym akcentem — jestem wzruszony twoim zaproszeniem — kontynuował. — Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś mógł nie wyrządzić krzywdy doktor Du Maurier. Wiesz przecież jak bardzo nie znoszę, gdy ktoś dotyka moich zabawek.

Chilton jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem ekran telefonu i z wahaniem położył palec na zielonej słuchawce w rogu ekranu. Spodziewał się wybuchu emocji, ale jedyne co poczuł to znużenie, które pełzało wolno w stronę strachu. Nie przeradzało się w przerażenie; już się nie bał Hannibala. Obawiał się znacznie bardziej kogoś innego. Nie nacisnął, słuchał dalej.

— Przemyślałeś swoją wartość jako człowiek? Nawet psychiatra potrzebuje z kimś porozmawiać, drogi Fredericku.

— Teraz chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? — parsknął do siebie rozbawiony słowami Lectera.

— Myślę, że stałeś się niespodziewanym skutkiem ubocznym pewnych niefortunnych zdarzeń.

— Bardzo niefortunnych — komentował pod nosem.

— Z przyjemnością pojawię się na bankiecie, wolę jednak wieprzowinę od sarniny. To w kwestii gospodarza, by zadowolić gości. Oczekuj mnie dzisiejszego wieczoru — rozłączył się.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zadzwonić do Crawforda i nie podać mu Lectera jak cielaka na tacy. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że wdzięczność jest ulotna, a satysfakcja z rozcinania Grahama będzie niewymowne piękna. Kolejnym problemem były dwie kobiety, leżące teraz bez przytomności w jego mieszkaniu. Musiałby je zamordować i obarczyć winą Hannibala, a potem wydać go Jackowi. Chciał ujść z tego cało i nie trafić do więzienia. Nieporadnie związał dłonie i stopy Freddie, po czym podążył w kierunku leżącej na sofie Bedeli. Żywa, była dla niego cenniejszą walutą.

***

William kręcił się niespokojnie w łóżku i pocił okrutnie, śniąc o tym jak ktoś bez cienia litości tnie jego ciało wzdłuż i odseparowuje kolejne fragmenty od kości. Nie czuł bólu, a jedynie wznoszącą się śpiewanie euforię, tracąc zmysły w nieubłaganym końcu żywota. Ręce, które pracowały przy nim czyniły to z miłością, delikatnie i ostrożnie operując ostrą głownią. Słowa, niczym kołysane wiatrem drzewa, spływały na jego uszy szumnie.

„Kocham cię” —  
Lecz rany powiększały się bez ustanku, a krew ciekła strugami.

Jęczał uniośle w ogromnym zachwycie, znajdując się na granicy cierpienia i zmysłowości. Chciał uczuć wszystko bardziej, mocniej, aż do samej skrajności, na którą mógłby pozwolić jego opętany umysł. Wykrzywiając się w namiętnej zbrodni, poczuł jak arkadia spada mu na głowę i zgniata czule każdą z kości. Nad sobą ujrzał postać o twarzy Lectera, która niespiesznie rozmyła się, przybierając rysy jego własnego oblicza. Oczy szare jak pochmurne niebo wpatrywały się dziko w drugie, okryte niebieskością czystego nieboskłonu.

— Zabijam siebie, by ocalić siebie — powiedział bliźniaczy kształt i zniknął otaczając wszystko ciemnością bezliku.

Otworzył oczy zdezorientowany, kiedy dostrzegł puste miejsce obok siebie. Przeszukał nerwowo pokój i odczuł ulgę, kiedy napotkał pytające spojrzenie Hannibala, siedzącego bez wstydu w fotelu. Odrzucił wilgotną od potu kołdrę i popędził do łazienki, natychmiast oblewając ciało chłodną wodą. Ostatnio śnił coraz częściej i były to sny, które coraz wyraźniej przesiąkały do jego rzeczywistości. Resztką sił oddzielał jawę od zmory, powstrzymując płuca w bezwarunkowym odruchu nabrania powietrza. Hamował się dłuższą chwilę, po czym opadł na klęczki dysząc zajadle.   
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

— Wszystko w porządku, Will?

— Tak, wszystko świetnie — odkrzyknął mu brunet. — Ubierz się w końcu — dodał wymuszając w głosie rozbawienie. Przypomniał sobie co kupił.

Uspokojony, naciągnął na siebie koszulkę i spodnie przyglądając się w lustrze własnej twarzy. Dotknął opuszkiem wypukłej blizny na policzku i skinął głową pogodzony z jej istnieniem.

Uchylił drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się mężczyzna przechadząjcy się sztywno wzdłuż pokoju. Natychmiast zrozumiał co się dzieje.

— Widać mi kostki — powiedział Hannibal oglądając uważnie swoje stopy.

— To twój najmniejszy problem — odpowiedział Graham zakrywając usta dłonią, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Musiał przyznać, że faktycznie, spodnie były zbyt krótkie na jego smukłe, długie nogi.

— Jakże mogłem się na to zgodzić.

— Ja jestem bardzo zadowolony — przełknął głośno wesołość, która niekontrolowanie zaczęła wypływać na jego twarz. — Przynajmniej zmieniłeś się nie do poznania — dodał prędko widząc jak psychiatra marszczy nos. — Wyglądasz dobrze. To tylko na krótki czas — obiecywał.

— Przynajmniej sweter nie wygląda tak kiepsko — poprawił guziki.

— Pomyśl o tym jak o przebraniu. Tak, jak w starożytnym teatrze — sarknął, przypominając sobie jak Lecter sugerował mu kobiecy strój. Miał za swoje.

— Chyba czujesz się dzisiaj dobrze, Will — stwierdził tylko narzucając na siebie skórzaną kurtkę.

— Cóż, tak, zdarzyło się kilka miłych rzeczy — zmarszczył czoło uświadamiając sobie jak swobodnie czuje się teraz przy Litwinie, mimo tego, że oboje ciągle ze sobą pogrywają. Lecter wcale nie wyglądał źle w dżinsach, ciemnym swetrze i kurtce ze skóry; wręcz przeciwnie. Graham obawiał się, że aktualnie przykuje jeszcze więcej uwagi. Potrząsnął głową odganiając natrętne myśli i złapał do ręki kartonik z adresem. — Mamy tam tak po prostu pójść? — zapytał. Jego wcześniejszy pomysł wydał mu się w tej chwili szalony.

— Chciałeś tam pójść i wziąć to, czego zapragnąłeś. Czyżbyś się rozmyślił, zdając sobie sprawę, że to niebezpieczne?

— Lubisz niebezpieczne rzeczy, doktorze — odparł opierając się o stół. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i obserwował płynne, dystyngowane ruchy Hannibala, gdy pakował do torby potrzebne rzeczy.

— Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić — rzucił mu pogodne spojrzenie — lubię ciebie.

— A ja jestem niebezpieczny — stwierdził Will i założył okulary.

— Niebezpieczeństwo jest piękną rzeczą, jeśli się jej świadomie poszukuje.

— Byłeś świadomy, kiedy jej szukałeś?

— Zawsze jestem świadomy — przeszywał brązowymi oczami niebieskie, pełne spokoju oczy bruneta. Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że profiler nie ucieka już od niego wzrokiem. Przez moment pomyślał nawet, że między nimi zakiełkowało zaufanie. — Możemy uciec łodzią tej nocy — zasugerował nagle odwracając się i złapał kawałek sznura. Oplatał go zręcznie wokół zwiniętej wcześniej części szpuli.

— Musimy zakończyć wszystkie stare sprawy — zawiesił na moment głos i podszedł do psychiatry. — To konieczne, Hannibalu — powiedział kokieteryjnie unosząc jedną brew wraz z kącikiem ust. Flirtował.

Udało się – jasnowłosy mężczyzna ponownie poczuł się potrzebny i pożądany. Will zbliżył się jeszcze trochę, aż dosięgnął jego warg. Nie pocałował go, podrażnił tylko wydychanym powietrzem uchylające się zachłannie usta, uwiedzione cichą zapowiedzią złączenia. Nie dał mu cieszyć się sobą zbyt długo; odsunął się powabnie i przystanął obok.

— To niebezpieczne być z tobą — stwierdził obserwując jak doktor mruży oczy rozdrażniony, a w dłoni obraca niespokojnie skalpel.

— To niebezpieczne nie być ze mną — rzekł natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę w co pogrywa William. Pozwolił mu rozpocząć partię wiedziony ciekawością.

— Przekonałem się — prychnął rozbawiony i ściągnął okulary. Wsunął je do kieszeni.

— Na człowieka składają się wybory i okoliczności — zaczął doktor oceniając wzrokiem ostrość ostrza. — Nikt nie ma władzy nad okolicznościami, ale każdy ma władzę wyboru — ułożył narzędzie wzdłuż dłoni, trzymał je między kciukiem a trzecim palcem. Opuszekiem drugiego dotykał grzbiet krawędzi, u podstawy ostrza. — Jak zmierzasz wydostać się z tego labiryntu cierpienia, Will?

— W jednym kawałku — uśmiechnął się gorzko widząc chirurgiczną postawę Lectera.

— W ilu kawałkach pozostawisz mnie tym razem, arogancki chłopcze?

— Pozostawię? — zakpił. Dał słowo, że zje go całego. — Nie, nie tym razem. Koniec z filiżankami i pękniętymi lustrami. Obiecałem ci rozliczenie. Obiecałem ci ratunek.

— Byłeś od dawna pokryty siecią spęknięć, Will. Rozliczenie będzie mym ratunkiem?

Graham nie odpowiedział, poruszył się niespokojnie czując, jak przeszywa go niewymowny ból. Kochał go, jednak nie potrafił mu wybaczyć, nie potrafił przebaczyć sobie. Odczuł smutek, tak obcy i inny, że nie umiał określić do kogo należy; do niego, do Hannibala, a może był ich wspólnym? Westchnął głęboko.

— Być może to będzie moją ucieczką z labiryntu — jego melancholijny półszept przeciął napiętą atmosferę.

— Czy twój świat runie, jeśli umrę, Will? Wszak nie chciałeś mojej śmierci, chciałeś ograniczenia mojej wolności — odłożył skalpel oblizując dolną wargę.

— Mój świat od dawna jest zrujnowany bo pojawiłeś się w nim ty — przełknął ślinę i oparł się łokciem o brzeg blatu. — I odbudowany, choć krzywy i zupełnie nie mieszczący się w granicy norm tego świata.

— Obwody normalności wbudowano w ludzkie zwierzę niezwykle niedbale — skosił zimnym spojrzeniem harde oczy Willa. — Nienawiść mocna jest jak miłość. Doświadczając obu, dotykamy samego stwórcy.

— Nienawiść burzy to, co buduje miłość — uniósł brwi wymownie. — Zatarłeś granice między nimi. Wynik jest równy zeru. Prosta matematyka, doktorze.

— Tak to odczuwasz, Williamie?

— Szlag by cię. Mógłbym przeklinać twoją osobę bez końca — mięśnie w kącikach żuchwy drgały mu widocznie, kiedy mocno zacisnął szczęki targany wieloma emocjami z nagła. Zaprzeczał sam sobie, choć doskonale wiedział, że spalił się pod wpływem blasku, rzucanego przez osobowość i samo istnienie Hannibala. Zabił w sobie zwykłe postrzeganie moralności, zamordował ogólnie pojęte normy, pogrzebał cząstki siebie u jego stóp i myślał naprawdę, że w ten oto sposób uwolni się spod jarzma, które narzucił na niego Litwin. Zamiast tego pojął, że klątwa opiera się na miłości, dramatycznie pięknej i głębokiej, a potem biernie pokochał drania. Oddał mu się w całości i przełykał słodką gorycz, całując kolejny raz te cudowne, wyraźne wargi. Za każdym razem było mu ciężej ustać na własnych nogach. Kochał go pomimo wszystkiego, i kochał go przez wszystko.

— Przyniosłeś mi wolność, spychając mnie w obłęd — wydusił brunet wpół obecny, nie panując dłużej nad tym co mówi.

— Już wcześniej byłeś u jego schyłku, nadałem temu formę i kształty.

— Nie byłem szalony, teraz jestem szalony. Najbardziej rzeczywiste jest dla mnie uczucie twojej obecności. Czuję cię w powietrzu, w głosach za ścianą, widzę kontur twojej osoby w rogach pokoi. Twój szept... — urwał, by bluźnić siarczyście pod nosem, przeklinając mężczyznę przed sobą.

Hannibal zawiesił wzrok na ścianie za nim i ze stoickim opanowaniem znosił kolejne razy, wyrzucane mu solidnie w twarz. Nie doszukał się w jego słowach pokrzepienia, czy krzty odkupienia.

— Will, uspokój się — skrócił dystans między nimi i otoczył go ramionami. — Nie jesteś już sam. Nigdy nie będziesz sam.

— Na litość boską, kocham cię — wyrwało mu się, ale zaraz potem płacz zdusił resztę słów.

— Ale nie możesz się z tym pogodzić — stwierdził Lecter wsuwając palce w ciemne, kręcone włosy. — Możliwości jest wiele, sami decydujemy którą wybrać.

— Pierdol się ze swoimi radami — załkał mu do ucha roztrzęsiony, tracąc w zupełności resztki opanowania.

Psychiatra uniósł nieznacznie kąciki ust, chociaż nie czuł radości. Will wydał mu się niewinny i delikatny niczym baranek, którego mógłby teraz zarżnąć, by ulżyć jego duszy; tak długo i pięknie udręczonej. Przez moment pożałował, iż nie dzierży już w dłoni ostrza.


	22. XXII - Ostatnia Wieczerza cz. 1

— Jesteś pewny tego, co zamierasz? — zapytała kruczoczarna przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Hannibala. — Will Graham nie będzie zachwycony. Chciałby sam sterować swoim życiem.

— Uważasz, że nie steruje nim samodzielnie? — psychiatra uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Uważam, że nikt kto miał z tobą kontakt nie robi tego do końca sam — odparła natychmiast neutralnym głosem. — Podsuwasz ludziom możliwości, ale pchasz ich po cichu w stronę, która jest dla ciebie milsza. Myślą, że dokonują wyboru sami, ale to nieprawda. Rzuciłeś zanętę?

— Masz do mnie żal, że dałem ci wybór?

— Nie, nie mam.

— Dorosłaś do pewnych czynów — stwierdził krótko.

— Will dorósł do pewnych czynów. I podjął decyzję za mnie. Dlaczego pozwalasz mu wciągać was w niebezpieczeństwo?

Lecter zamyślił się przez moment.

— Nie pozwalam — odpowiedział po chwili — dlatego poprosiłem cię o przysługę. Will w tej chwili mógłby podpalić cały świat i beznamiętnie wejść w objęcia płomieni. Autodestrukcja i chaos otaczają go przemożnie. Chciałbym zobaczyć, co stanie się potem.

— Więc pozwoliłeś mu wciągnąć się w jego obłęd? — zmrużyła oczy. — Ty nie prosisz o przysługi. Jesteś inny, niż byłeś.

— To interesujące zagadnienie z psychologii ewolucyjnej. Zmieniamy zachowanie i postrzeganie pod wpływem bodźców i zdarzeń. Czy zmieniłaś o mnie zdanie?

— Chcesz, by Will Graham zmienił zdanie o tobie — zauważyła jak Hannibal ucieka wzrokiem, więc westchnęła cicho. — Zrobię to dla ciebie. Tym razem uchronię to, co pokochałeś, skoro Mischy nie mogłam ochronić.

— Will nie jest jej zastępstwem.

— Nie, nie jest. Jest jej następstwem.

— Jestem ci wdzięczny za twą lojalność. Powinnaś niedługo wrócić do domu, będą cię szukać.

Chiyoh uniosła lekko brew zaskoczona jego zachowaniem.

— Nie znajdą mnie. Sprawdziłam dom, o który pytałeś. Nie dzieje się w okolicy nic szczególnego. Będę mieć cię na oku — usłyszała głos profilera, więc cofnęła się kilka kroków. — Będę mieć jego na oku — dodała i pomknęła na tyły.

— Ktoś tu był? — spytał brunet zatrzaskując drzwi domu, który od dawna stał pusty.

Pamiętał, że poprzedniego dnia zjedli w nim przygotowane przez Hannibala serce Alany. Byli w jej jadalni, w jej kuchni, w jej sypialni. Mięso marynowało się na tyle długo, że po upieczeniu rozpływało się w ustach. Wciąż czuł aromat zielonej pietruszki na swoim swetrze.

— Jesteś gotowy na wspólną przygodę, Williamie? — zignorował pytanie towarzysza.

— Tak jak wtedy, gdy pojechaliśmy szukać wskazówek, chcąc odnaleźć Dzierzbę z Minnesoty?

— Bardzo dobrze pamiętam ten czas.

— Ja również. Wprosiłeś się do mojego pokoju — wrzucił torbę na tylne siedzenie samochodu.

— Nie przyszedłem z pustymi rękami — uniósł kąciki ust wyraźnie, gdy Will obrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem.

— Jajecznica smakowała lepiej od kiełbasek — rzucił mu kluczyki. Wsiadł na miejsce pasażera i poczekał, aż psychiatra dołączy do niego. — Wiesz gdzie jedziemy, prawda? Zgodziłeś się zbyt łatwo, by nie wiedzieć. Jesteś ostrożny, ale nie na tyle zaniepokojony, żeby nie mieć humoru — zaczął temat.

— Frederick Chilton.

— Chilton? — uniósł brwi zaskoczony. Ostatnio widział go w fatalnym stanie. Co mógłby zrobić ktoś taki? — Mam nadzieję, ze lubisz przypalone steki — zaśmiał się krótko.

— Czy sądzisz, że Frederick współpracuje z FBI?

— Nie, nie sądzę. Chilton ma dość FBI jak na jedno życie. Bedelia nie wierzy, że prawo ją ochroni, a panna Lounds... — zawiesił głos na wspomnienie jej rudych loków, które pojawiały się wszędzie tam, gdzie nie powinny być. Zastanawiał się, czemu przeprowadziła wywiad z Du Maurier. — Panna Lounds musiała zwęszyć coś, co pomoże jej zdobyć więcej czytelników dla swojego szmatławca. Już nie raz popełniła błąd, wścibiając nos tam, gdzie nie powinna.

— Nie chcę przypominać, dzięki komu karygodnie zachowująca się panna Lounds może jeszcze węszyć — posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Nie mniej jednak, to wspaniałe uczucie, kiedy dochodzimy do takich samych wniosków.

— Którymi, rzecz jasna, nie chciałeś się dzielić wcześniej. Nigdy ci się to nie znudzi.

— Musiałbym za każdym razem przepraszać za swoje zachowanie, aż w końcu znudziłbyś się słuchaniem tego w kółko.

— Jak dla mnie, to możesz przepraszać do usranej śmierci — warknął. — To nigdy mi się nie znudzi.

— Skieruj swoją złość na inne tory, Will. Jedziemy na wspólną wycieczkę.

— Już nie mogę się doczekać — odburknął obdarzając poirytowanym okiem kierowcę. Zauważył jak ten uśmiecha się do szyby na przeciwko. — Dzisiaj jest jakiś specjalny dzień? Coś o czym nie wiem? Pomijając fakt, że na pewno o czymś nie wiem — dorzucił sardonicznie.

— Jestem z tobą szczery, tak jak zawsze.

— Nie okłamuj mnie, doktorze. W tej relacji jest miejsce jedynie na przemilczenia.

— Dzisiaj jest dzień, w którym otrzymasz wszystko, czego chcesz. Powinieneś się cieszyć.

— Och, pozwól , że zachowam swoją radość na odpowiedni czas — przesunął palcami po materiale, by upewnić się, że nóż nadal leży głęboko w kieszeni spodni. Zrobił to instynktownie, uwiedziony okrutną wizją poderżnięcia mu gardła. Zwilżył koniuszkiem języka dolną wargę, wyobrażając sobie jak ich usta stykają się w pocałunku, a ciepła krew Hannibala ulewa się z tętnic i miesza z jego życiem. Jak łączą się fizycznie, w inny sposób niż ostatniej nocy, jednak równie kusząco i intymnie. Czy spróbuje ponownie upaść wraz z nim? Był ciekawy co zrobi, był ciekawy co się stanie.

Lecter dostrzegł subtelne ruchy bruneta, jednak nie zareagował na nie bezpośrednio. Znał mowę jego ciała i wnioski nasunęły mu się same; w mgnieniu oka zwaliły się na jego głowę jak lawina w ostrzeżeniu. Odnalazł wzrokiem schowek w aucie mając świadomość, że na jego dnie spoczywa broń. Ze spokojem sięgnął w jego kierunku. Co uczyni? Co uczynią? Był zaciekawiony. Rozmyślił się. Pochwycił telefon leżący na półce przed przednią szybą. Wpisał w nawigacji adres i odpalił silnik.

Szczegóły ustalili po drodze. Zgodnie z planem; Graham miał wkraść się od tyłu domu, a Litwin wejść od frontu. Nie spodziewali się, że Chilton coś szykuje, jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Mieli jeden, wspólny cel — zabić.

***

Hannibal poprawił kurtkę i sprawdził, czy wszystkie guziki w swetrze są idealnie, równo ułożone. Nie chciał pójść w gości niechlujnie ubrany. Westchnął niewidocznie, obrzucając z niezadowoleniem spodnie, ale nie miał teraz możliwości, by je zmienić.

— Zaparkuj tam — Will wskazał mu podjazd przykryty częściowo żywopłotem.

— Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał Lecter posłusznie wykonując zasugerowaną czynność.

— Bardziej nie mogę być — odpiął pas.

— Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, uciekaj, Will — zgasił silnik.

— A ty?

— To nie o swoje życie drżę — dojrzał jak brunet błądzi wzrokiem po okolicy, zawstydzony i skonsternowany jego słowami. Kiwnął głową raptownie i wysiadł z pojazdu w milczeniu. Psychiatra śledził go wzrokiem przez kilka sekund, mając wrażenie, że chłopak nie chce mu o czymś powiedzieć. Czyżby jego wyznanie było czymś dziwnym lub nieodpowiednim? Zagapił się stanowczo zbyt długo w niknący za ogrodzeniem punkt jego sylwetki. Poczuł się dziwnie samotny i roztargniony, nie mając dłużej Grahama w zasięgu ramion. Czuł, jakby ponownie go tracił, a lina, łącząca ich dusze naprężyła się boleśnie w rozłące.

Z ociąganiem dosięgnął schowka i otworzył go mrużąc oczy. Dotknął palcami włożonego pod mapy pistoletu i cofnął dłoń stanowczo. Nie wziął broni. Uznał, że jej nie potrzebuje. Miał już swojego obrońcę, czy czas sprawdzić, jak skutecznego? Wysiadł, zatrzasnął drzwiczki auta i podążył wyłożoną kostką dróżką w stronę nowoczesnego domu. Wszedł na teren posiadłości doktora, puszczając oczko w stronę kamery monitorującej wejście i nacisnął dzwonek.

Powoli zapadał zmierzch, pokrywając niebo szarością i pomarańczą.

— Witaj, Fredericku — powiedział z rozbawieniem, gdy przeszklone drzwi otwarty się niespiesznie. — Mogę wejść?

— Nie ma z tobą Willa Grahama? — mężczyzna rozejrzał się oszczędnie po podwórku.

— Poszedł kupić wino, to niegrzeczne przychodzić do kogoś bez prezentu — odparł robiąc krok do przodu. — Mogę wejść? — powtórzył pytanie.

Chilton poczuł, że nogi mu więdną, pod wpływem poczucia, że w jego życiu nigdy nic nie idzie jak powinno iść. Odsunął się i wpuścił za próg Lectera, zamykając za nim drzwi na klucz.

***

Will poczekał, aż doktor zniknie w domu Chiltona, a następnie przeszedł wzdłuż ściany, starając się omijać zaobserwowane kamery. Dostrzegł w jednym z pokoi uchylone okno, więc wskoczył na parapet i wślizgnął się do wewnątrz. Podejrzewał, że monitoring jest rozłożony po całej posiadłości, jednak liczył na to, że Hannibal zajmie właściciela rozmową. Przeszedł kilka kroków korytarzem i skręcił w dół schodów; od razu dostrzegł zamknięte na kłódkę drzwi. Zacmokał niezadowolony, ale nie miał wyjścia — szczęściem potrafił otwierać proste zamki. Frederick nie postarał się o zakup skomplikowanej zasuwy i Graham szybko poradził sobie z rozbrojeniem zamka. Wpuścił do komórki trochę światła i rozejrzał się dookoła. Przypomniał sobie, że niegdyś Bedelia nie odpowiedziała mu na pytanie, co odebrał jej Hannibal i chłodny cień przeszedł mu przez twarz. Wyraźnie czuł, że chciałby, aby i ona coś na tym straciła. Również była głęboko zaangażowana w tę relację, a mimo to udało się jej wydostać bez blizn. Odnalazł ją nieprzytomną, ułożoną na poduchach sofy, niczym czekający na nich, żywy podarunek.

— I oto jesteś — zakpił, pozwalając by sadystyczny uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz. Dotknął opuszkami jej czoła, odgarniając pojedyncze, jasne kosmyki. W życiu nie sądził, że będzie na tyle głupia, żeby próbować uciec od Hannibala z pomocą Fredericka. Jej błąd był dla niego jak wygrana.

— Will? Will Graham? — usłyszał niewyraźny głos z kąta.

W innej części pokoju dostrzegł drugą kobietę, związaną i kurczącą się z przerażania pod ścianą. Podszedł do niej wolno.

— Skądś znam te lisie kudły — przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — Znowu się spotykamy w nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach, panno Lounds. Wszędzie cię pełno. Tym razem chcesz umrzeć naprawdę?

— Wolałabym nie — odparła unosząc nerwowo kąciki ust. Drżała. — Napiszę co chcesz. Mogę dać wam alibi, mogę sprawić, że umrzecie dla świata, mogę...

— Możesz też zamilknąć — wszedł jej w słowo i położył palec na swoich ustach, pokazując jej by nie pisnęła ani słowem. Lustrował uważnie jej duże, niebieskie oczy, gdy posłusznie zamykała buzię. — Właśnie tak, w końcu nie słyszę twojego jazgotu — oblizał wargi i zmarszczył czoło, zdając sobie sprawę, czym zapełnione są ściany pokoju. Nie potrafił ukryć rozbawienia, więc zagwizdał cicho pod nosem i oglądał z podziwem kolekcję własnych fotografii. — Tu nie wyszedłem zbyt dobrze, prawda? — pokazał na jedno ze zdjęć, zadając Freddie retoryczne pytanie. Uniosła jedynie brwi skonsternowana.

Westchnął niezadowolony otrzymaną reakcją, pochylił się nad reporterką, a potem wyjął i rozłożył ostrze. Zabłysnęło, odbijając blask rzucany przez mdłe światło w ciemnościach pomieszczenia i dziennikarka wzdrygnęła się, próbując przycisnąć plecy bliżej murów, jak wystraszone, zaszczute zwierzę.

— Co chcesz z tym... — wyrwało się jej z gardła.

— Ciii, cii — natychmiast złajał ją William, ponownie układając palec na wargach. — Miałaś milczeć, panno Lounds. Będziesz cicho? — odpowiedziała mu twierdząco kiwając głową. — Dobrze... w takim razie — nie dokończył myśli, zbliżył głownię do jej nóg i przeciął sznur, a następnie uwolnił również jej nadgarstki. — Uciekaj, Freddie — nakazał.

Nie musiał powtarzać jej dwa razy, odpełzła kawałek poza zasięg jego ramion, wstała i natychmiast pomknęła ku drzwiom. Ścierpły jej stopy od siedzenia w jednej pozycji, więc nie mogła rozwinąć pełnej prędkości, wdrapywała się jednak po stopniach najszybciej jak była w stanie. Chciała mieć to już za sobą, wrócić do domu, a potem napisać reportaż. Temat sam się nasunął. Graham odczekał kilka sekund nasłuchując jej kroków, po czym jak pikujący jastrząb, który wypatrzył ofiarę, podążył jej śladem. Złapał w garść puk jej czerwonych włosów i przyciągnął do siebie brutalnie, z dzikością. Wrzasnęła przestraszona, ale profiler od razu zasłonił jej usta ręką, zduszając wysoki skowyt w zarodku.

— Myślałaś, że cię puszczę? — zaśmiał się do jej ucha szyderczo. — Czyż to nie cudowna chwila, zostać ofiarą psychopaty, o którym tak długo się pisało? Zawsze chciałem pokazać ci jak bardzo jestem spaczony, Freddie Lounds.

Jednym uchem usłyszał jak Hannibal z rozbawieniem w głosie rozmawia z Chiltonem, więc nie zwlekał dłużej. Przysunął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie, złapał w solidnym uścisku sztylet i jednym, płynnym ruchem przeciął mięsień mostkowo-gnykowy wraz z tchawicą i tętnicą szyjną. Lounds w mgnieniu oka osunęła się na klęczki, próbując zatamować tryskającą krew rękami i nabierać powietrza, krztusząc się i dusząc własną posoką. Oparła się o framugę przerażona i resztkami przytomności spoglądała na człowieka nad nią, cicho łkając w żądaniu pomocy. Poszarzałe, jak zimny metal źrenice bruneta obserwowały każdy jej ruch, do momentu, aż kurtyna ciemności i chłodu okryły jej świadomość. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, a potem powoli wypuścił je z półprzymkniętych ust, smakując tę chwilę niczym najsłodszy deser z kuchni Lectera. Dreszcze przeszyły jego ciało i przybrały kształt gęsiej skórki, biegnącej po całej długości pleców i ramion. Skradały się w górę, aż do szyi, w przyjemnej rozkoszy. Krew malowała coraz większą kałużę, aż sięgnęła podeszw butów Willa; brocząc w niej, przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w amarantowej tafli. Ustalił, że ma jeszcze minutę czy dwie, zanim sytuacja stanie się groźna, więc przykucnął z obnażonym ostrzem...

***

— Potrzebujesz terapii, Fredericku. Zespół stresu pourazowego może być groźny — Lecter przyjął od doktora bursztynowego drinka.

— Lekarz leczy się sam — odparł monotonnie, przeciągając wyrazy. — Mam pomysł na iście nieradykalna terapię.

— Zawsze próbujesz nieradykalnych sposobów — uniósł kieliszek w geście admiracji pomysłu. — Na co tym razem wpadł twój szatański umysł?

— Gdybym tak dobrze cię nie znał, uwierzyłbym, że to ci imponuje — popatrzył na gościa spod byka.

— Ależ imponuje mi, doktorze. Jestem zawsze otwarty, by poznawać nowe możliwości — kąciki jego ust podniosły się w uśmiechu. — Czy uporczywie nawracają do ciebie wspomnienia przykrych zdarzeń? — wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę, zapalił ją i zamachał płomyczkiem. — Dostrzegasz objawy wegetatywne, pojawiające się w odpowiedzi na bodźce przypominające traumatyczne zdarzenie? — Chilton milczał, więc Hannibal podpalił trunek. — Wiesz, że nie możesz teraz do mnie strzelić — odstawił kryształową szklankę na stół — nie bezpośrednio przed tym, jak będziesz w pozycji, by od razu strzelić również do Willa.

— Mogę strzelić do ciebie i poczekać na Grahama.

— Nie masz pewności, że już go tutaj nie ma — puścił mu oczko. Frederick obejrzał się za siebie sprowokowany i dojrzał jak zza ściany wyłania się spóźniony William. Wmaszerował stabilnym krokiem, obrzucając wszystkich zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

— Nudno tu macie na tej imprezie — powiedział na powitanie.

Lecter zmrużył oczy i zaledwie odrobinę poruszył brodą, gdy ujrzał w dłoni przyjaciela zakrwawiony kawałek mięsa.

— Co to? — spytał zafascynowany.

— To? — wysunął rękę ze zwisającą sztuką. — Tym razem pomyślałem, że przyniosę kawałek panny Lounds. Im więcej będzie nas na kolacji, tym lepiej. Prawda, Fredericku? — rzucił mu zadowolony uśmiech.

— Którą część wyciąłeś? — Litwin był ciekawy, chciał wybrać odpowiednią marynatę.

— Mięsień skośny zewnętrzny brzucha.

— Może być nieco łykowate, ale sądzę, że dam sobie z tym radę. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Will.

— To nie pozostawia wątpliwości, jednakże — zbliżył się w kierunku mężczyzn zupełnie ignorując broń, którą trzymał Chilton — ty wyszedłeś z wprawy. Ociągasz się, Hannibalu.

— Skąd taki pomysł? Prowadzimy z Frederickiem dyskusję na temat rozwoju socjopatii po traumatycznych epizodach.

— Pospiesz się, moja uczta czeka nieprzytomna — odsuwał się w głąb pokoju tak długo, aż natrafił plecami na mocny, gruby blat biurka. Oparł się o nie i rzucił zdobycz na czyste, najnowsze egzemplarze książki Fredericka.

— Pięknie, to jedyne takie sztuki — wyrzucił mu od razu Chilton.

— Wybacz mi. Nie masz nigdzie kopii? -— zapytał brunet unosząc brwi i wziął do brudnej ręki jedną z księg. Przeglądał ją pobieżnie, co rusz parskając wesoło. — Chyba nieświadomie oddałem ludziom przysługę — zamachał w powietrzu tomikiem.

Frederick przewrócił oczami.

— Will, jesteś gościem. Zachowuj się stosowanie — skarcił go Lecter. — Nasz drogi kolega, na pewno siedział długo nad tekstem. Tym razem niczego nie przeinaczyłeś, prawda, Fredericku? — spojrzał na mężczyznę po swojej lewej.

Chilton westchnął znudzony tak bardzo, jakby rozmowa dotyczyła rodzinnego obiadu w święta. Bez ostrzeżenia strzelił w stronę bliżej stojącego Hannibala, a następnie w kierunku Willa. W tej chwili nie liczył już na nic, nawet na sukces.

Litwin natychmiast wyjął z ciała wbitą strzałkę ze środkiem usypiającym, jednak spora jego część zdążyła przedostać się już do krwioobiegu. Zawiesił wzrok na Grahamie, gdy powoli zacierał mu się jego kształt i nikł w mroku. Starał się zarejestrować, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale upadł zbyt szybko na marmurową posadzkę, uderzając mocno kością policzkową o twardą podłogę.

Profiler podniósł brew wysoko, gdy pocisk wymierzony w niego wbił się w okładkę książki, którą trzymał tuż przy twarzy.

— Taki miałeś plan? Kiepski, nawet jak na ciebie — skomentował zawiedziony i odłożył egzemplarz. Przelotnie rzucił okiem na Hannibala.

— Zabawianie was weszło mi w krew. Szkoda, że nie mam możliwości Margot Verger.

— Przynajmniej w jednego trafiłeś — zaśmiał się wskazując głową nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. — Powiedz mi, co chciałeś zrobić?

— Zabić was.

— Zabić nas... — pokiwał głową z fałszywą powagą. — W jaki sposób? — spytał zaciekawiony, drapiąc się po brodzie. Psychiatra w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. — Czyli żadnego dobrego planu, doktorze? Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale odkryłem twoją małą wystawę. Bardzo ładnie wyciąłeś zdjęcia. To musiało zająć ci szmat czasu, w twoim stanie — spojrzał sugestywnie na jego poparzone dłonie. — Doceniam to. Prawie tak bardzo, że może bym się z tobą umówił, gdyby nie fakt, że umawiam się z kimś innym.

— Twój chłopak prześpi naszą randkę — zaszczebiotał sarkastycznie Chilton, odrzucił pistolet i powoli wyjął z kieszeni nóż. Will miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby go powstrzymać, jednak nie wykonał ani jednego ruchu. Przyglądał się sytuacji z powątpieniem. — Zabiję go — ostrzegał, gdy przysunął ostrze do pulsującej na szyi nieprzytomnego mężczyzny tętnicy. Była dobrze widoczna, wyraźna i piękna, jak cienka łodyga, którą łatwo można przeciąć. Graham przełknął ślinę obserwując jej zarys.

— Proszę bardzo — poruszył ręką z aprobatą, powabnie i teatralne kręcąc nadgarstkiem. — Zabij go. Zaraz potem ja zabiję ciebie i będziemy kwita.

— Zakładałem, że bardziej przejmujesz się losem doktora Lectera.

— Zniszczył mi życie, zapomniałeś?

— A ty i tak wskazałeś mnie jak świnię na rzeź Dolarhyde, ku jego uciesze.

— To było nieświadome, Fredericku. Nie planowałem tego. Wypadek.

— Will Graham mówi, że zrobił coś nieświadomie i wszyscy mu wierzą — popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

— Nie jesteś mordercą, nawet jeśli chcesz być — zauważył jak psychiatra się waha. — Mam propozycję. — Oparł się stabilniej rozkładając ramiona na boki i podparł nimi tułów — zrobisz jak powiem, a zostawię cię w spokoju na zawsze. Po mojej śmierci weźmiesz sobie co tylko ci się spodoba.

— Czyli kiedy?

— Zdążysz się nacieszyć.

— Co zrobisz z Hannibalem? — odsunął ostrze zaciekawiony.

Brunet poruszył się niespokojnie, przesunął kciukiem, umazanym krwią Lounds po dolnej wardze i obnażył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

— Zabiję go.


	23. XXIII - Ostatnia Wieczerza cz. 2

Zimne powietrze było orzeźwiające, smagało dwa ciepłe ciała mroźnym biczem, gdy Will resztkami sił wnosił nieprzytomnego Hannibala na przód auta. Spoglądał na jego spokojną twarz w milczeniu, mając na końcu języka gorący szept wiecznego wyznania. Mógł pozwolić go zabić, jednak czy w ten sposób uwolniłby się spod jego wpływu? Nie wierzył w to. Składał i rozkładał nóż, śledząc wzrokiem piękne rysy Hannibala. Zabij go, ocal siebie? Nie mógł dać wiary już niczemu podobnemu. W snach uśmiercał go pomyślnie setki razy, w podobnych marach mordował siebie dziesiątki razy, a wynik i tak nie był nawet w połowie wystarczający. Podzielał i rozdzielał ich dusze łakomie, jednak po tak pięknej ofierze, nie potrafił opaść w spokojne wody strumienia i zamknąć na powrót udręczonych oczu. Czy by odzyskać spokój, musiał podejmować podobne wyroki? Pewność decyzji, którą miał jeszcze niedawno, zatarła się i rozmyła, pozostawiając jego osobowość nie tyle rozszczepioną, co spójną w obronie wspólnej egzystencji. Czyż miłość jest grzechem? Przymknął posypane ciężkością powieki i zbliżył twarz do oblicza śpiącego mężczyzny. Kochał go, jakże mógł odebrać mu życie? Słona, zmaltretowana torturą łza, spłynęła powoli z jego oka i wyznaczyła mokrym śladem drogę, którą postanowił podjąć. Przeklinając swój los i własne serce, odrzucił ostrze w najciemniejszy kąt. Ułożył go wygodniej na fotelu pasażera, ściskając mocno grubym sznurem nadgarstki w niechybnym złączeniu. Gdyby było to teraz możliwe, przywiązałby także siebie do tego pięknego, mrocznego istnienia. Żyć z nim, czy odejść bez niego? Zabrać go z sobą, czy pozostawić spragnionego i wygłodzonego, na samotnej ziemi w rychłej beznadziei? Dokąd zmierzają, dokąd chciałby pójść? Zastanawiał się, układając wilgotne wargi na jego ustach i skradł mu duszę wraz z pocałunkiem. Starał się doszukać zezwolenia, lub choćby mowy sprzeciwu w jego spokojnym oddechu, ale nie odnalazł w nim niczego, poza tęsknym oczekiwaniem. Poprawił węzeł więżący bestię, okazując mu ukradkiem miłosierdzie.

Doprawdy, miłość mogła dać wyraz czemuś równie szalonemu? Nie chciał go miłować, a jednak ukochał to, co kochać było ciężko.

Zranili się niegdyś do żywego.

***

— Chciałem cię zabić — przyznał szczerze, nie patrząc w stronę psychiatry.

— Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś, Will? Czyż nie dałem ci sposobności?

— Uznałem, że musisz mi pomóc przy kolacji.

Światła migały szybko rozbłyskując i gasnąc odbijane w szybach, gdy brunet przyspieszył i wjechał na główną ulicę. Wieczorem miasto tętniło życiem i otaczało sztucznym blaskiem latarni i szyldów drogę przed nimi. Mknęli zbyt prędko, ale w tej chwili Graham ignorował wszelkie prawa i zasady.

— Tylko z tego powodu mnie oszczędziłeś? — dociekał majstrując przy sznurze oplecionym wokół nadgarstków. Węzeł okazał się być słaby, pomimo iż Will doskonale umiał wiązać.

— Nie umiem gotować — odparł poprawiając okulary. — Mam główny składnik. Gdzie możemy pojechać?

— Mój dom powinien być pusty. Przepisałem własność za wczasu.

Skręcił w prawo i samochód wjechał w ciemną uliczkę.

— Co zrobiłeś z Frederickiem? — odezwał się znowu Litwin przerywając ciszę. Obserwował uważnie profil mężczyzny obok. Dostrzegł w nim coś, co wydawało się być planem.

— Zostawiłem go. Frederick nie jest groźny.

— Wiesz, że powiadomi FBI. Zostawiłeś u niego trupa, musi jakoś z tego wybrnąć — Mangusta milczała. — Uwolnisz mnie, Williamie?

— Nie wiem czy to rozsądne. Nie wiem kto jest kim, a kto kim nie jest.

— To manifestacja obłędu, Will — zmrużył oczy zainteresowany stanem profilera. — Wiesz kim jesteś i gdzie jesteś. Wiesz, co chcesz i musisz uczynić. Jesteś teraz najbardziej stabilny w swym braku stabilności.

— Być może nie jestem.

— Ponownie przechodzisz przez stan niepewności?

— Chciałem cię zabić. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Dlaczego nie potrafię tego zrobić, mimo że każdy mięsień rwie się w gotowości, by rozciąć cię i nakarmić się tobą?

— Dręczysz się ciągle. Twoja niedola jest mi słodyczą.

— Uważaj, żeby nie okazała się zatruta.

— Kto powinien bardziej się obawiać — truciciel czy otruty?

— Odnosząc się do naszego kontekstu? — prychnął głośno. Podział praktycznie nie istniał. Zetknęli się z sobą, złączyli i rozmyli równie śmieszne dylematy.

— W tej obecnej chwili, czego sobie życzysz?

— W tej chwili, nie chcę rezygnować z doktor Du Maurier. Obiecałem jej, że ją dostaniesz. Dostaniemy — poprawił od razu.

Usta Hannibala drgnęły lekko w uśmiechu; chciał się trochę podroczyć, przeciągając wspólną zabawę.

— Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie przepadasz za Bedelią.

— Wystarczy, że ty przepadasz — spojrzał wreszcie na Lectera oburzony. — I nie udawaj, że nadal jesteś związany — rzucił, skupiając się ponownie na drodze.

Hannibal zrzucił więzy i poprawił się w fotelu, strzelając kręgami, kiedy rozprostował zastane stawy. Poruszył głową w prawo i lewo i rozmasował spięty mięsień na karku.

— Wiedziałeś, że już się oswobodziłem?

— Nie związałem cię na tyle mocno.

— Nie tak mocno, jak ja ciebie.

— Bawi cię podkreślanie tego na okrągło?

— Jesteś moim sukcesem.

— Czuje się jak przeterminowany produkt, a nie jak sukces. Jestem porażką pod każdym względem, doktorze.

— Czujesz się źle na myśl o tym, kim się stałeś? — zapytał, ale brunet zmarszczył tylko nos niezadowolony.

— Czuję się inny, za każdym razem, kiedy ingerujesz w moją podświadomość i odkrywasz w niej myśli, o których nie miałem pojęcia lub nie chciałem mieć pojęcia. Przy tobie wszystko jest wyzwaniem. Często zastanawiam się: "hm, czy wpadłem na to sam?" — napiął mięśnie na całej twarzy.

— Sam wpadłeś na to, by wydostać mnie na wolność, udając ucieczkę? Jesteś częścią doskonałej symfonii, Will. Jesteś jej kwintesencją.

— A ty komponujesz?

— Tworzę światy i pokoje. Jesteś ich najpiękniejszym fragmentem. Najjaśniejszym. Sensualnym. Jesteś pierwszą moją myślą, najdroższą. Najbliższą.

— Jestem zmęczony rozumieniem cię i nie rozumieniem cię.

— Jesteś zmęczony nie rozumieniem siebie i rozumieniem siebie — zawiesił wzrok na czymś, co wydawało się profilerowi niedostępne. Pokój w korytarzu jego Pałacu Pamięci, którego progu nie chciał ponownie przekraczać.

— Jesteś w desperacji bo nikt, poza mną, nie potrafi odnieść się do twojej perspektywy. Jestem dla ciebie tak samo unikalny, jak ty jesteś dla mnie. Na całym świecie, możemy już nigdy nie odnaleźć kogoś takiego ponownie. Dlatego nie potrafię odebrać ci życia. To jak odebranie sobie fragmentu mnie. Mogę to zakończyć bez dzielenia nas na części.

— Słuszna uwaga — stwierdził jedynie. Pomimo, iż słowa Grahama były piękne, nie chciał im hołdować. — Raz dzieloną wspólnie świadomość ciężko jest rozdzielić.

— Szlag, Hannibal — stracił cierpliwość — czego ty chcesz? Ode mnie, od siebie, od życia? — zajechał pod znany mu budynek.

— To bardzo filozoficzne pytania. Mógłbym polemizować bez końca, ale nie sądzę, iż zostawiłeś dla nas wystarczająco dużo czasu — dojrzał uchwyt pistoletu wsuniętego za jego pasek. Zostawił go wcześniej w schowku. — Od ciebie, od siebie, od życia — przeniósł roziskrzony wzrok na Willa — chcę żebyś dzielił ze mną ten czas.

— Jak twoim zdaniem powinienem się czuć? Bardzo często stawiasz mnie w kłopotliwej sytuacji i bawi cię to, jak próbuje się z niej wyszarpać. Tak jak teraz.

— Nie czynisz tego samego wobec mnie? — Graham drgnął lekko wiedząc, że to prawda. — Twoja złość jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.

— Jest? - odparł kpiąco. — A twoja?

— Nie złoszczę się na ciebie, Will — pojmował, że odczuwa złość skierowaną do wewnątrz.

— Jesteśmy tutaj razem, Hannibalu — przełknął łzy zdając sobie sprawę, że nie umie wyobrazić sobie przyszłości bez niego. Kolejny raz niewidoczny cierń przeszył mu serce. — Widzimy się nawzajem.

— Miłość. Nie możemy się z nią targować.

I jeszcze jeden kolec wbił się w jego klatkę piersiową, rozdzierając na strzępy okaleczoną, pełzającą żałośnie duszę.

— Kochamy siebie nawzajem, na dziwny i pomylony sposób. Coś takiego — pokręcił głową, by nadać moc wypowiadanym słowom — nie ma racji bytu w tym świecie. Na tych zasadach.

Psychiatra zmrużył oczy w niepewności, tym razem nie potrafił przeniknąć intencji swojej Mangusty. Przeklinał go, czy wychwalał?

Pamiętał jak ogromny, tępy ból przeszywał go na wskroś, kiedy odkrył zdradę Williama, a jednak przywdział maskę. Pękła z trzaskiem w Europie, a on słaniał się w decyzjach na granicy szaleństwa i bezmyślności, chcąc ponownie patrzeć w te piękne, szafirowe oczy. Błądził w mroku pozbawiony tejże najpiękniejszej obecności, aż zbudował dla niego serce, wyrażając uciśnione uczucia. Chciał być odnaleziony i chciał by mu przebaczono.

Will Graham naprawdę go zmienił.  
Will Graham spętał bestię.  
Will Graham oswoił go i oswoił siebie z nim.   
Lecz bestia ma naturę dziką, może ugryźć niespodziewanie.

***

Graham był zdziwiony, gdy po wejściu do kuchni zastał stół pełen owoców, piętrzących się suto na blacie z marmuru i zielonych liści, których pochodzenia nie potrafił określić.

— Kiedy to wszystko przygotowałeś? — spytał unosząc brwi w podziwie.

— Nie ja. Ktoś wie, co lubię — odparł mu niosąc nieprzytomną kobietę. Rozejrzał się z grubsza po kuchni i pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. — Ktoś spisał się cudownie.

— Chiyoh — zamarudził pod nosem w odpowiedzi. Dlaczego uważał, że nie będzie już deptać mu po piętach? Darzył jej karabin snajperski sporą nienawiścią, chociaż musiał uznać jej ostatnie zasługi.

— Mamy wszystko, co potrzeba do kolacji, Will — rzucił pobieżnie przez ramię i skierował się schodami na piętro. W jednym z gustownych pokoi ułożył delikatnie blondynkę na miękkim materacu. Poprawił jej włosy, odrzucając niesforne kosmyki na poduszkę i przyłożył dłoń do jej ust, by sprawdzić intensywność i tempo oddechu.

— Kiedy oprzytomnieje? — brunet chodził za psychiatrą niczym cień. Nie zamierzał spuszczać go teraz z oczu. Czuł się niepewnie, gdy nie było go w pobliżu.

— Niebawem. Wziąłeś torbę z samochodu? — Will w odpowiedzi rzucił mu rzeczony przedmiot. Hannibal rozsunął zamek i wyciągnął z niej kilka narzędzi. Rozłożył je na stoliku, obok śpiącej Bedelii. Przebierał dłuższą chwilę w szklanych fiolkach, szukając tej odpowiedniej.

— Co to?

— Podam jej rokuronium.

— Środek zwiotczający mięśnie? — zmarszczył czoło. — Pielęgniarz Masona podał mi coś takiego. Straszne uczucie.

— Nie chcę zadawać jej bólu większego niż ten, którego doświadczy kiedy zda sobie sprawę gdzie jest - zrobił zastrzyk, a potem jeszcze jeden, z morfiny. — Umyj ręce i załóż rękawiczki, Will. Nie chcę żebyś wybrudził bardziej ubranie.

— Tak naprawdę, chciałbyś wybrudzić swoje i je ściągnąć — puścił w jego stronę półuśmieszek opuszczając oczy na jasne, przykrutkie dżinsy.

— Nie omieszkam tak uczynić. Zamierzasz się przyłączyć?

— Fascynuje mnie dokąd zmierza twój tok myślenia, doktorze — złapał butelkę whisky, która leżała na komodzie od kilku lat i otworzył ją spragniony. Pociągnął z gwintu soczysty łyk. Ściągnął sweter przesiąknięty krwią Freddie Lounds i odrzucił go na oparcie krzesła. Woń niedawnej zbrodni jak afrodyzjak, unosił się słodko jeszcze przez chwilę w niewielkiej przestrzeni. Odchylił nieco głowę w tył uwiedziony i przełknął kolejną porcję alkoholu. Ignorował projekcje, które tworzył jego umysł; pijącą z nim Bloom i przeszywającą go dużymi oczami w milczeniu rudowłosą dziennikarkę. Miał nadzieję zastać w tym domu echo Abigail.

Kobieta leżąca na kozetce zamajaczyła niewyraźnie, oblizała spierzchnięte wargi i z ociąganiem uchyliła ciążące powieki. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała gdzie jest, jednak Will stał się pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzała wyraźnie. Zrozumiała.

— Trzeba było uciekać, Bedelio, zamiast kombinować — spojrzał na nią z góry.

— Ty zakombinowałeś aż nadto — odpowiedziała. — Nie dziwi mnie twoja obecność.

— Ani mnie twoja. Doigrałaś się.

—Myślałam, że przeszłam już przez wszystkie kręgi piekła — cisnęła zajadle w stronę profilera.

— Cieszę się, że ostatnim będzie moja obecność — wysunął w jej stronę flaszkę z trunkiem i skinął głową tryumfalnie. — Zaproponowałbym drinka, ale chyba nie możesz pić.

Parsknęła głośno. Ruszyła się nieznacznie i dojrzała, jak Hannibal pochyla się nad jej dolną częścią ciała i z namaszczeniem kreśli markerem przerywane linie wokół jej lewego uda. Ścisnęła powieki, gdy zdała sobie sprawę dlaczego to czyni.

— Nie obawiaj się, po wszystkim pomogę ubrać ci się w coś specjalnego — rzekł psychiatra nie patrząc na kobietę. — Kupiłem ci suknię we Florencji. Uciekłaś, zanim zdążyłem ci ją podarować.

Will drgnął lekko przysłuchując się uważnie jego słowom. Odłożył alkohol i podszedł blisko Hannibala, chcąc pokazać jej — niczym zazdrosny nastolatek — kto teraz cieszy się specjalnymi względami. Natychmiast wyłapała jego fałszywy ruch i cicho syknęła rozbawiona szczeniackim zachowaniem bruneta.

— Nie możesz jednak żyć bez niego — wyszeptała ociężale czując, jak jej ciało drętwieje i staje się rzeźbą ciosaną w kamieniu. Podany środek zaczął działać.

Litwin podniósł wzrok na jej twarz, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w szczerym uśmiechu.  
Wypowiedziane przez nią zdanie brzmiało niczym najpiękniejsza melodia, którą właśnie uraczyła jego uszy. Wiedział, że owa pieśń przeznaczona była dla uszu Williama, więc zerknął również w jego stronę. Z rozbawieniem odkrył kwaśną minę profilera. Bedelia musiała trafić w samo sedno.  
Wybrał spośród narzędzi chirurgicznych jeden ze skalpeli i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

— Nie ruszaj się, Bedelio. Nie chcemy uszkodzić ci nerwu. Wiesz, że później prowadzi to do bólu neuropatycznego. Niestety nie mogę zastosować diatermii, musimy pracować skalpelem. Wybaczysz mi tę drobną niedogodność? — zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął w skupieniu przecinać pierwsze warstwy skóry i jasnego, beżowego tłuszczu. Niewielka ilość krwi pociekła w dół, znacząc biały materiał na czerwono. Krople nabierały kształtów i objętości, rozkwitając nagle niczym kwiaty liliowca na białym, czystym płótnie.

— Właśnie — potwierdził brunet przytrzymując jej nogę w stawie kolanowym — nie chcemy sprawiać zwierzęciu dodatkowych cierpień. Nawet po odjęciu kończyny — rzucił jej cyniczne spojrzenie.

— Jakże perfidny potrafisz być, Willu Grahamie — zacisnęła zęby.

— Will — Hannibal zwrócił się do mężczyzny — podaj naszemu gościowi więcej morfiny. Obawiam się, że dawka była zbyt mała.

— Jak ty się o nią troszczysz — odparł złośliwie, ale wstał i odszukał fiolkę na stoliku. Podszedł do Du Maurier z wyciągniętym ramieniem, ta jednak machnęła resztkami sił ręką, wytrącając mu środek przeciwbólowy z dłoni. — Nie chcesz? — nachylił się nad jej uchem — zaraz zacznie bardzo boleć — wyszeptał zgryźliwie.

— Nie pastwmy się nad pokonanym, to nieeleganckie — stwierdził radośnie chirurg obserwując całe zdarzenie. — Bedelia znajduje się obecnie w bardzo stresującej sytuacji. Przeprowadzanie procesu amputacji z zachowaniem przytomności musi być dla niej przeżyciem wręcz duchowym.

— To wyjaśnia, dlaczego jest nieskora do logicznej dyskusji — wyprostował się. — A szkoda.

— Brakuje ci sesji, Will?

— Aż do przesady — ironizował. — Teraz w końcu byłaby niezwykle ciekawa.

— Cyniczny człowieczku — gryzła, dopóki mogła — nie rozumiałeś własnych uczuć, zanim ci ich nie uświadomiłam.

— Zamilcz, Bedelio bo utnę ci też język — włożył ręce do kieszeni i obszedł dookoła kozetkę. Nie chciał, żeby zaczęła dzielić się tym, o czym rozmawiali na sesjach. "Czy Hannibal jest we mnie zakochany?", przemknęło mu przez myśl i zakłopotał się wielce.

Psychiatra przez moment analizował zasłyszany dialog w skupieniu, po czym spuścił wzrok na swoje ręce i na powrót zajął się odseparowywaniem poszczególnych zespołów tkanek. Uważał na każdy nerw, robił zacisk, gdy któryś wyłaniał się z przecinanego uda.

— Proces amputacji był znany od wieków — zaczął Lecter, chcąc oczyścić atmosferę i nadać spotkaniu pierwotny sens. — Według najwcześniejszych doniesień Herodotusa, prorok Hegistratus, przykłuty do łóżka łańcuchem za nogę, zbiegł z więzienia po tym, jak odciął sobie stopę. Z drewnianą kończyną, która służyła mu za protezę przemierzył trzydzieści mil do Tregei, gdzie ponownie został schwytany przez Spartan i zgładzony. Ale to było odjęcie kończyny dramatyczne — sprawdził czy blondynka nie traci przytomności. — Nie zrobiłabyś sobie tego sama, prawda? — przecinał mięsień przywodziciel.

— Phi — parsknęła, odrzucając głowę w tył. — Byłbyś wniebowzięty jeżeli tak bym uczyniła.

— Mógłbym sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo byłby — zadrwił Will krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Idąc dalej, pierwsze informacje o amputacji jako o celowym działaniu chirurgicznym zostały zawarte w traktacie „O sławach" Hipokratesa. Według niego, amputację powinno się wykonywać w tkankach niedokrwionych, poniżej granicy obumarłej skóry. Zalecał, iż tamowanie krwi powinno odbywać się według sposobu przyżegania... ale ty już to wiesz — posłał jej serdeczny uśmiech, kiedy wstrząśnięta, spojrzała w dół na swoje nogi. Graham słuchał doktora z fascynacją, uważnie śledząc reakcje blondynki. — Williamie, zechciej mi pomóc — odniósł się w jego stronę. — Przytrzymaj tutaj — ułożył mu dłonie tuż przy obnażonej kości. — Uciskaj. Mocno.

— Chryste — wyrwało się z jej ust, gdy dostrzegła po jaki przedmiot sięga Hannibal.

— Zabezpieczyłem nerw kulszowy na tyle, na ile mogłem. Nie powinnaś odczuwać dużego bólu. Morfiny powinno wystarczyć jeszcze na jakiś czas, o ile, żadnej więcej nie wytrącisz Williamowi z rąk, Bedelio — powiedział ciepłym, proszącym głosem i chwycił w dłoń piłę do cięcia kości. — Proponuję ci nie zamykać oczu. Nie każdy ma przyjemność przeżyć takie chwile.

— Odpręż się — zalecił jej Graham.

— To, co ma teraz miejsce jest abstrakcyjne i niedorzeczne — nabrała głęboko powietrza, mrugając oczami w niedowierzaniu. Odnosiła wrażenie, jakby kurczyły się jej płuca, a przepona pracowała żwawiej pod wpływem stresu. Nie czuła niczego od pasa w dół, ale targnęły nią torsje na dźwięk brzeszczota ślizgającego się po twardej powierzchni.

Mięśnie przedramion i ramion napinały się ładnie, kiedy Hannibal piłował starannie grubą kość. Will przygryzał wargę niespokojnie, bacznie przyglądając się pracy doktora. Był na skraju urojenia, a pożądania.

*** akapit +18

Wraz z ostanim szwem, chirurg owinął bandażami domknięty kikut i podał doktor Du Maurier morfinę. Być może nieco z nią przesadzał, ale nie chciał czynić jej więcej niewygód, operację przeprowadził w polowych warunkach. Skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, by obmyć umorusane dłonie z krwi i kostnego pyłu. Pochylał się nad zlewem, gdy z tyłu usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi za sobą.

— Czy tego chciałeś, Will? — spytał czując w powietrzu jego zapach. Pocił się i denerwował.

— Chciałem ofiary. Dałeś mi to — podszedł wolno i oparł czoło o smukłe, silne plecy psychiatry. Przesuwał głową po włóknach swetra, drażniąc delikatną skórę pod nim. Lecter namydlił dokładnie ręce.

— Chciałbym codziennie widzieć cię szczęśliwym — powiedział wkładając dłonie pod strumień wody.

William westchnął w odpowiedzi i objął ramionami jego talię, a potem wsunął częściowo palce pod pas dżinsów. Powoli, starannie rozsunął rozporek i odpiął zawadzający guzik.

— Chciałeś je ściągnąć — wymamrotał z ciężkim wydechem i zsunął mu z bioder znienawidzone spodnie. Hannibal strzepnął resztki wody z dłoni i poruszył się nieznacznie, z chęcią całowania Grahama — Nie, nie odwracaj się, doktorze — wysapał, naciskając twardą wypukłością na tyły Litwina. Ocierał się o niego wstydliwie, kręcąc wolno miednicą i przygryzał wargę tak długo, aż nie uleciała z niej krew. Oblizał usta, zbierając z nich metaliczny smak i bez przeciągania uwolnił się z własnych spodni.

— Will... — podjął, jednak młodszy mężczyzna naparł na niego solidniej. Nagły skurcz przeszedł mu po twarzy, kiedy brunet podrażnił zimnymi palcami wrażliwe miejsca. Był cierpliwy. — Nie ma większego wyznania miłości, niż oddać się komuś w zaufaniu — powiedział i zmrużył oczy, rozbrajając się zupełnie przed osobą, którą ukochał. Jedyne, co jeszcze mógł mu oddać to swoje życie.

— Kocham cię, Hannibalu — szepnął, wraz z gorącym, niecierpliwym oddechem. Przesunwał dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, rozciągając mocno sweter i zatrzymał się badając kość ogonową. Lecter drgnął w odpowiedzi i ugiął ręce w łokciach, opadając nimi na brzegi umywalki. Mimowolnie pochypił się nad nią głębiej, dociskając zuchwale pośladki do krocza Williama. Palce Grahama przewinęły się przez jego bok i łopatkę, aż natrafiły na wypukłą, ruchomą część gardła. Nacisnął na Jabłko Adama od dołu, wywołując u psychiatry odruch podobny do kaszlu. Zbliżył się, wychylając kark w przód i polizał pulsującą tętnicę, czując pod językiem jak krew szybciej krąży w ciele Litwina.

Chciał go okiełznać.   
Chciał mieć pewność, że należą do siebie.

*** koniec akapitu +18

Jakiś czas później...

Owinął upieczone mięso liśćmi kordyliny, obłożył owocami granatu, ananasa, trzciną cukrową i udekorował kwiatami. Rzucił obok kilka kostek lodu i węgla, tworząc arcydzieło, niczym Jezioro Lodu w Piekle Dantego. Piękne przypomnienie o nietrwałości posiadanych przez nas rzeczy i konsekwencji podjętych gierek. Will z uśmiechem pomógł udźwignąć tacę z daniem i ułożyli je wspólnie na zasłanym stole. Hannibal zapalił kilka długich świec i posłał zadowoloną minę w stronę bruneta.

— Jak się czujesz, Bedelio? — zapytał, obracając się w stronę siedzącej na krześle kobiety. Milczała. Przez uchylone usta łapała powietrze, blada i poruszona tym, co wyłożono przed nią. Jej upieczona noga parowała, unosząc po pokoju wytworny aromat mięsa.

— Jeszcze wino — wtrącił Graham ukontentowany i pociągnął za sobą Hannibala w stronę kuchni. Pozostawili doktor Du Maurier w samotności, oszołomioną i nieruchomą. Nie była wstanie uciec, kikut nadal pozostawał zbyt świeży.

— Will, ułóż owoce tutaj — psychiatra podsunął mu złotą tacę. Brunet usiadł na wysokim krześle i z ociąganiem brał pojedyncze kawałki. Oglądał i przewracał w dłoni owoc passiflory z nostalgią. 

— Myślałem, że uczucia mnie przytłoczą, ale teraz nie czuję się zgniatany przez nie — odezwał się w końcu. — Czuję tylko skradające się z tyłu głowy poczucie satysfakcji.

— Oswoiłeś się z nimi — Lecter przeszukiwał małą gablotkę w poszukiwaniu konkretniej butelki.

— Zaakceptowałem możliwość ich istnienia.

— Tak, jak zaakceptowałeś mnie.

— Tolerowane rzeczy, stały się do zaakceptowania. Morderstwo stało się do zaakceptowania. Kanibalizm stał się do zaakceptowania. Śmierć stała się do zaakceptowania. Ty stałeś się wszystkim.

— Myślisz teraz o śmierci, Will?

— Często o niej myślę. Mam wrażenie, że ja i ty staliśmy się jej personifikacją.

— Świadomość śmierci daje nadzieję — odrzekł Lecter i wziął butelkę czerwonego, półwytrawnego trunku. Obejrzał ją uważnie i uznał, że rocznik jest odpowiedni na tę okazję, więc sięgnął po korkociąg i wbił go w korek.

— Powinniśmy zaczynać? — zapytał profiler zsuwając się z krzesła przy blacie. — Pieczeń stygnie. 

— Ostatnia wieczerza? Niczym obraz Da Vinci wiszący w Santa Maria delle Grazie. Trwające po dziś dzieło, oddające zatrzymaną iluzję rzeczywistości i neutralizm — odparł z uśmiechem. — Niedługo będzie tu FBI, Will. Nasz drogi Frederick o to zadba — dorzucił przykładając nos do brzegu flaszki i powąchał alkohol. Pachniał słodko-kwaśno, jak zbyt szybko zerwanie winogrono. 

— Tak, wiem. I tym razem Jack nie zawaha się strzelić. Do mnie, do ciebie, albo do nas obydwu.

— Uwolniliśmy się na próżno?

— Nic nie było na próżno, Hannibalu... — odparł niezwykle miękko.

— Jesteś gotowy ponownie przeżyć rozłąkę?

— A ty, byłeś kiedykolwiek gotowy?

— Możemy jeszcze uciec — zaproponował mącąc wino w butelce.

— Do innego świata? — zaśmiał się melodyjnie, smutno. Być może odrobinę prześmiewczo. Pochwycił dwa kieliszki i ocenił ich czystość w świetle lampy. — Jedzenie nie może się zmarnować — dodał.

— Nie można uciec przed samym sobą. — Psychiatra podszedł do Willa i niespiesznie, lekko niczym dotyk najlepszego pierza, ułożył dłoń na jego policzku. Przesunął opuszkami palców po bliźnie, badając jej kształt i strukturę. Uwielbiał każdą część niego. Chciał wynieść na piedestał swój ludzki twór, rzucając w twarz wyzwanie Bogu i diabłu. "Oto ja — człowiek, stworzyłem człowieka".

— Zaiste, cóż mi uczyniłeś, drogi chłopcze?

— Co ty mi uczyniłeś, doktorze?

Czuli jak gwiazdy w nagłym zrywie rozdzierają nieboskłon i mkną zbyt prędko do nieubłaganego kresu swego istnienia. Hannibal wiedział, że nie nasycili się ich blaskiem, jednak przyjął życzenie — niczym pomylony głupiec — iż pamięć o żarliwym ogonie ich światła będzie istnieć jeszcze długo dłużej. Rozbłyśnie w nieskończoności przestrzeni ich wzajemnej obecności. Po wieki. Na zawsze.

— Will — zaczął patrząc w błękit jego oczu, zamglony lecz spokojny jak ocean w pogodne dni. — Czy było dobrze mnie poznać?

— Dobrze? — zapytał unosząc nieco kąciki ust. — Nie — powiedział stanowczo zatapiając się w mrocznym, acz pięknym jak rozpalone piekło spojrzeniu, przed którym zawsze chciał uciec.

I nigdy nie potrafił uciec.

***

Bedelia siedziała przy stole w zdobionej sukni z głębokim dekoltem, oczekując nadejścia zapowiedzianego jej finału. Instynktownie pochwyciła widelec leżący przy zastawie przygotowanej dla niej i schowała go pod stołem. Zaciskała silnie osłabione palce na zimnym metalu w gotowości. Którykolwiek pierwszy się zbliży — zostanie dźgnięty nim w którąś z tętnic.   
A przynajmniej spróbuje.

"[Hannibal] Namawiał cię do morderstwa? Jeżeli nie — zrobi to. Wybierze osobę, którą kochasz najbardziej i przekona cię, że zabicie jej to jedyne wyjście" — Bedelia.

// KONIEC


End file.
